The Heart Remembers
by meshala
Summary: An evil Queen has been ressurected and Darien must now turn his back on his love to save her life. Now they are sworn enemies. But what happens when two enemies who can't remember each other find themselves drawn to one another?
1. Default Chapter

THE HEART REMEMBERS

THE TIME PORTAL is opening Queen Serenity cried. The alarm was raised no one had authorization to use the time portal and Pluto told them of know ones arrival. 

Princess Serena was walking in the garden with Prince Darien of Earth when she heard the palace alarm. "What?" she gasped she had never heard that alarm go off her entire life. "Oh Darien something's very wrong."

Darien looked off towards the palace with a stern expression. "Maybe you should stay here Serena."

"No" she cried and gripped his arm "I'll be safer with you."

Darien looked down at her for a minute considering what she said "Alright" he agreed "but stay close to me."

When the two arrived back at the palace the civilians were being escorted out. Darien approached a palace guard "what's going on here?"

"Someone's coming through the time chamber my lord the Queen and the scouts are already there."

Darien nodded and they both set off to the time chamber apon entering the hall leading to the time chamber Queen Serenity caught sight of her them "Serena you shouldn't be here."

Before the Queen could say anything else the door to the chamber opened. The palace guards and the Scouts took fighting positions prepared to defend the Royal family and the palace with their lives.

6 figures exited the chamber all of them dressed in white robes and hoods the last figure to enter seemed to be carrying another.

"Who are you? Explain yourself?" Queen Serenity demanded

One of the figures raised a hand and the others fell back. Than the figure started to approach the Queen but was stopped when the scouts jumped in front of her. "If you want her your going to have to go through us first" Mars stated

The figure surprising them all them knelt down in front of them "please forgive us Queen Serenity for our unannounced arrival."

Before Queen Serenity could respond to this surprising turn of events it was her daughter Serena who first spoke. "Your voice seems very familiar wont you show us your face."

The figure raised his head to look at the princess. "As you wish my lady" reaching his hand up he threw back his hood. Sounds of shock and surprise vibrated around the room.

"Explain." Demanded a just as surprised Queen Serenity for before her knelt The Prince of Earth Prince Darien.

"Of course your majesty but for now that must wait. I will explain everything but to you and you alone."

"Now wait a minute" Jupiter protested "how do we know your really who you appear to be."

The prince rose and turned to his companions who then removed their hoods. It was the sailor scouts. One figure remained hidden and that was the one Jupiter was holding. Everyone was flabbergasted what they were seeing. What could all this mean?

Alright" the Queen agreed and raised her hand to forgo any more objections "we will retire to my chamber."

The prince nodded than turned to his Sailor mars "You will remain here until I return but notify me immediately of any change." 

Mars nodded her head than he turned his attention to Jupiter who was still holding the other figure. He approached her and spoke to her quietly than before he turned back to the queen he kissed the hooded figure on the head.

Everyone watched this in amazement The prince of Earth giving the Scouts orders what was going on and who was that hooded figure that he had placed such a gentle kiss apon? 


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

As Prince Darien followed the Queen to her chambers the palace guards and the Sailor Scouts looked at the other Scouts who had come through the time portal with suspicion

"Are you from the future?" Mars asked suspiciously she wanted to know everything about them especially the one who looked like her she wasn't quite ready to believe that they were one in the same. 

"Yes" Venus answered causing her companions to give her hard stares stating without words that she should know better. 

Sorry she mouthed back to them silently. 

Jupiter also eyed them with suspicion "who it that your holding?" When they didn't answer her Jupiter became angry and even more determined to find out what was going on so the next time she spoke her tone was much more sharper. "I asked who that is that your holding." When they still refused to answer her she shared a look with Mars and together they both started to approach the other scouts.

......................................

Once in the Queens chambers Darien wasted no time. "Serena is dying your majesty."

The Queen let out a sharp gasp as pain filled her heart at his words. 

"Where is she?" the Queen demanded

"She's with us she's the one Sailor Jupiter is holding."

"Why didn't you say something at once? I must go to her." The Queen was hurrying to the door when his next words stopped her in her tracks

"You cant save her your Majesty"

The Queen looked at him with stricken eyes "How do you know this have I tried before?"

"No." 

"Than how can you stand their and tell me I cant save my child when I haven't even tried?"

Darien sighed knowing how hard this was for her wasn't he also dying inside "Because I know this power. She has been poisoned by a something that is known as the dark crystal"

"The Dark Crystal?"

"Yes the imperial crystal is powerless against it." 

The Queen gave him a hard stare "I'm sure you know what your talking about but I have to try."

Darien nodded "I understand. I'll bring her to you."

"No" the Queen stated "we'll go to her."

"Your Majesty I'm not sure it would be wise for anyone else to know about this it might effect future events."

"I understand but I must tell the Sailor Scouts I might need their strength and power to save Serena. Especially if this Dark Crystal is as powerful as you say it is."

Darien nodded and followed the Queen out of the room.

.......................

As the two Scouts approached the group the Scouts from the future formed a circle around Sailor Jupiter blocking her and the hooded figure from view. 

Princess Serena seeing the situation was getting out of hand stepped in to put a stop to it. "Jupiter, Mars that's enough stay away from them until my mother returns with the other Prince Darien." (she didn't know what she was going to do if their guests stayed would it be Jupiter 1 and Jupiter 2 and so forth? Just the thought gave her a headache but she too wanted to know what was going on? Why they were here and who was the hooded figure whose identity they seemed determined to protect.) 

Before Jupiter and Mars could respond to her command a beeping sound came from the visiting Scouts causing their Sailor Mercury to cry out in alarm

"Oh no go get Darien quick."

Just then Darien and the Queen entered the Hall and Darien apon hearing the beeping coming from Mercury's mini computer took off at a run. 

When he reached the Scouts they parted and let him through to Jupiter. "Lay her down quickly" he commanded 

The queen on seeing his mad dash to reach the scouts knew that something was very wrong and rushed after him "What is it? Is she alright?" she cried before coming to stand by Darien who had knelt down in front of the hooded figure. 

Darien placed his hand on the figure and concentrated. Soon his whole body glowed with the essence of his energy. Energy that was soon flowing into the figure.

All the while Mercury watched their progress on her computer and when Serena's vitals signs leveled out she breathed a huge sigh of relief "Ok Darien you can stop now." 

Darien who didn't seem to hear her continued giving his energy.

"Darien stop" Mars cried when he still didn't stop a now paniced Mars grabbed him and pulled breaking the contact and making them both fall back onto the floor.

Darien at that time seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in and looked to Sailor Mercury in concern "How did it go?"

"She's fine for now" Mercury replied "but I don't know for how much longer. We should probably do what we came here to do."

Jupiter helped the two to their feet and looking Darien over in concern asked what happened

"I don't know" he admitted before he began walking towards where Serena still lay on the floor. He stopped suddenly as he started swaying on his feet the loss of energy having left him a little weak.

Jupiter and Venus rushed to his side placing their arms around him "You cant keep this up."

"I'll be fine" he stated roughly before pulling away 

By now Mars had picked Serena up off the floor and was holding her in her arms.

Darien held out his arms "I'll take her you guys wait here till I get back."

"But your to weak" Mars protested

Darien said nothing and just continued to wait with his arms held out.

Mars looked to the others for support but they remained silent. They all knew he grew weaker with each transfer of energy but they also knew arguing with him when he was being this stubborn would get them no where.

Sighing in defeat Mars handed her over to him but as he started to turn away she said softly "If you need us we'll be here."

Darien started to say something but stopped himself as he once again became aware of their audience. And right now the fewer people that knew about this the better. 

The Queen seeing he was ready turned to her Sailor Scouts "You all will come with me turning back to everyone else she stated the rest of you will stay here." 

"But Mother" Princess Serena protest she didn't want to be left behind she wanted to know what was happening 

"Serena see that out guests have everything that they need"

Serena nodded knowing that was her mothers polite way of saying not now Serena. so turning to the Sailors Scouts form the future she gave them a shy smile "Hello" 

.............................

Inside the Queens chambers the Scouts of the past were just finding out who their mystery guest was.

Oh my goodness its the Princess Jupiter gasped in disbelief

"I cant believe it" Mars cried out

"Incredible" Venus muttered

"What's wrong with her?" Mercury asked in concern noting how still she was.

"She's dying" Darien stated quietly while inside he was raging His beloved Serena was lying near death he wanted to howl with rage to pour out all the pain in his heart but he knew that now was not the time to let his emotions get the best of him he had to stay calm. If he was going to save her he couldn't lose control.

The Scouts didn't know what upset them more the fact that their princess was dying or the fact that he didn't seem to care. But no wait they all witnessed his concern and devotion when to them she was just a hooded figure so his attitude now made no sense.

Prince Darien had informed me that she has been poisoned by some dark energy given off by something known as the Dark Crystal. He also tells me that the imperial crystal is powerless against it." The Scouts were shocked the Imperial Crystal powerless? "But he tells me that I have not yet tried to use the crystal on Serena so I cant except that it wont help and with your help I would like us to save her." 

"Of course your Majesty" they all said as one

............................................................

Princess Serena didn't know what to do. Their unannounced guests seemed preoccupied with their own thoughts to pay them any mind and their obvious concern gave her a feeling of dread.

"Serena?" Darien's concern filled voice finally penetrated and she gave him a shaky smile.

"I don't like the feeling of this" she admitted

Darien didn't respond he didn't want to worry her anymore than she already was but he too sensed that something was very wrong so he did the only thing he could do he took her hand and held on.

A few minutes later as if to confirm their worse fears Queen Serenity entered the Hall with a look of such devastation it was heart breaking

"Mother" Serena cried before rushing to her mothers side

Queen Serenity grabbed her daughter and held her tightly "Oh my darling child"

The Scouts from the future let out cries of their own and huddled up together each of them knowing instantly what this scene between mother and daughter meant.

When the Prince of Earth entered the hall his expression remained unchanged and he was quickly followed by four more sobbing Scouts.

Darien tried hard to keep his expression blank. He knew when he came here that the Imperial Crystal had no hope of working but still apart of him still had dared to hope that it would work and that this nightmare would be over but now that hope was gone he knew what he must do. To save Serena he must make the ultimate sacrifice that will change their lives for ever.


	3. Chapter Three

Ok now this part of the fanfic is still taking place in the past during the silver millennium. Darien and the scouts have come back to the past with Serena whose been poisoned by the energy of the dark crystal.

In this chapter I'm going to refer to the scouts of the future as Neo like NeoJupiter and NeoMars and so on. That way it will be easier for everyone to understand which one of them is speaking. Enjoy

****

CHAPTER THREE

Princess Serena was growing more worried by the minute. After being alone with the Future Prince Darien and the sailor scouts of the present along with a mysterious figure that Darien brought with him from the future her mother Queen Serenity could barely speak past her tears as she held her daughter.

Queen Serenity held her daughter to her tightly unable to stop the steady flow of tears. Her daughter from the future was dying and their was nothing she could do to save her. 

"Their has to be something else we can do?" NeoMars cried turning from her friends to face Darien.

"Of course." Darien replied smoothly while inside his stomach was in knots. He knew what he had to do to save Serena and he knew as his friends they would try and stop him but it was too late for that now Serena was running out of time and his mind was made up. 

The Scouts of the present and future looked at him in surprise and hope.

Queen Serenity looked at him in bewilderment. Right from the start he had told her that the Imperial crystal couldn't save Serena and now he tells them that their was still something to be done she was about to demand some answers when he spoke again.

Darien looked around him the hall was packed with people now wasn't the time to tell them of his plans the less people involved the easier it would be later on. "We'll wait for the others to arrive and then I'll tell you what were going to do." with that said he turned his back to them and walked away. 

"Mother what is going on?" Princess Serena whispered 

Queen serenity pulled away from her daughter and dismissed the guards. "I'll tell you all I know my dear. I think we should all adjoin to the conference room. Prince Darien I believe you should join us."

"Of course your Majesty" he replied their was no way he was staying behind. He had to know what was going on. What the big secret was and what did his future self have to do with it.

They all started for the conference room then the Queen noticed that the future Scouts weren't following.

"The four of you will accompany us."

Mercury bowed to her "I'm sorry your Majesty but I think it would be best if we stayed here and waited for Sailor Neptune and Uranus.

"That wont be necessary I'll know when they arrive now I must insist that you come with me." 

The Scouts looked at each other but knowing they had no other choice they followed the others out the room.

Once in the conference room the Queen told them everything she knew their was a shocked pause before and eruption of questions all fired at the future Scouts.

"Who did this? Jupiter cried

"What is this Dark Crystal and how did the enemy get close enough to the Princess to use it? Mars demanded 

The Scouts of the future who hadn't spoken a word since they entered the room finally spoke up.

"It wasn't like that." NeoMars flared angrily at her past self "We had no idea that this enemy was still alive and we certainly had no idea he would strike on that particular day."

"You never should have let your guard down in the first place" she yelled back angry that her future self could have been so careless.

"Alright everyone calm down" Queen Serenity commanded "Mars we have no idea of the circumstances so lets refrain from making any accusations until we know all the facts" turning to the future Scouts she asked "What made this day different from any other day?" 

They all watched the future scouts all seemed to flinch as if even thinking about that day was to painful. It was NeoVenus who spoke up

"Your Majesty I think it would be better if Prince Darien answered that question in fact I'm sure he will tell you everything that you need to know." 

"Than why isn't he here?" Mars roared "We have the right to know what's going on and why your here."

"We came here so that Queen serenity could use the crystal to cure her" NeoMercury answered hurriedly seeing how the two Mars were about to explode and wanting to avoid it. "Now that the Crystal didn't work he seems to have thought of something else that might."

Queen Serenity looked at them in confusion. "I don't understand Prince Darien told me from the start that I couldn't save her and that the Imperial Crystal was useless. Only I had to try it and see for myself"

"What?" the future scouts cried and forgetting their audience spoke their thoughts aloud

"That doesn't make any sense" NeoJupiter complained "It was his idea to come here in the first place he said that the crystal in the past was our only hope. 

"He lied to us" Neovenus gasped in surprise.

"Yes he did" NeoMars roared and banged her fist down on the table "And I want to know why. I thought I sensed he was hiding something from us but with everything that's happened I thought it was just my imagination."

"True he hasn't been himself lately" NeoMercury admitted but after all that's only natural since he blames himself for what happened but why would he lead us here under false pretenses. 

Jupiter stood up clenching her fists. "Lets go ask him."

"Wait" NeoMercury cried grabbing her arm "he has to have some reason for bringing us here lets wait for the others and I'm sure he'll tell us what's going on."

"She's right" NeoVenus broke in "after all he did say he knew away to save her and that he'd tell us when the others got here."

"I'm with Jupiter where running out of time and I want some answers" NeoMars stated before getting up to stand next to Jupiter.

"Guys" NeoVenus cried "comforting Darien right now is a bad idea especially in the mood he's in. Besides do you think he would purposely mislead us if it hurt Serena? Come on you know that cant be true."

"We have the right to know what's going on" NeoMars argued 

NeoMercury seeing an opening jumped in. "He'll tell us in his own time you should know by now if he doesn't want to tell us what's going on in his head he's not going to. He told us that he'd tell us when the others arrive now the question is do we still trust him? 

NeoJupiter and NeoMars looked at each other and sighed of course they trusted him they trusted him with their lives. They sat back down when they remembered that they trusted him with Serena's as well. 

"He's still going to hear a piece of my mind" NeoMars grumbled causing the rest of them to give a weak but real laugh the first in many weeks 

Queen Serenity turned to Prince Darien. "Well Prince Darien it seems that the future between Earth and the Moon kingdom is very promising if their trust in your future self is anything to go by." 

Prince Darien turned from the future scouts who were all turning different shades of red as they remembered where they were. He faced the Queen but he was looking at Princess Serena out of the corner of his eye when he replied softly "Yes your Majesty it would seem so." 

Princess Serena looked around her questions buzzing around in her head 

and most of them had to do with the future relationship between herself and Prince Darien. She knew how she felt about the man sitting beside her and she had a pretty good idea that he felt the same way she believed he had started to tell her so earlier in the garden. But now after all that has happened and what she knew would happen how could she ask him to love her when she knew that soon he would lose her. 

"Serena?" Darien whispered softly and under the table he took her hand in his. "Don't worry everything will be alright."

Queen stood up quickly as she the arrival of the others. "Your friends have arrived" 

Everyone was waiting for Neptune and Uranus as they stepped through the time doors. The two scouts could tell by everyone's expression that Queen Serenity and the others couldn't undo the spell Serena was under. They bowed to Queen Serenity before coming to kneel before Prince Darien.

"That's enough" Darien growled softly to them 

The Queen looked on in silence for a moment before stating "I think its time you told us what's going on and how you think you can save my daughter." 

Once back in the conference room all were quite as they waited for the future Darien to speak.

I wont go into details about the attack on Princess Serena lets just say that an old enemy we believed to have perished didn't. This enemy was imprisoned by his Queen and apon her death he was released but his powers were gone. Without his Queen he was powerless. So he watched us he watched and waited for him moment to strike that moment came while we were battling a new enemy who had in their possession a Crystal known as the Dark Crystal the Imperial Crystal was powerless against it. While we were busy destroying this new enemy our old enemy managed to get a piece of this dark crystal which he later used to poison Serena and revive his Queen."

How did you beat the enemy with the Dark crystal if it was so powerful.

Darien turned to face his past self. "We used two Imperial Crystals, One from our present and one from our future. Together the two proved to be more powerful." 

"Than why cant we use two Crystals to save the Princess" Mars asked excitedly 

Darien gave a harsh laugh. "I guess you can call it an example of the mans sick sense of humor it seems the only energy or power that Serena's body will except is mine." He turned to look out the window. "That's what I was doing earlier giving her my energy the dark energy in her body slowly drains hers. That's why I knew the Imperial crystal wouldn't work.

"Than why are we here?" Uranus barked "we should be in the present kicking some NegaVerse butt and finding a cure"

Darien sighed now was the time to tell them. I don't have enough energy in my body to cure her only to keep her alive for the time being but I do know of one whose energy her body will except and combined with mine it should cure her.

"Who is it" Neptune asked warily wondering like the other why he never mentioned this before 

Darien turned to face them with a grim smile. "Why the evil Queen herself"

"What" the future scouts cried 

"You cant be serious" Uranus yelled

"She's right do you think that witch is going to give you any of her energy to Save Serena?" NeoMars shouted 

Darien said nothing just leaned back against the wall and waited for them to settle down.

The others who had no idea who this evil Queen was could do nothing but watch the scene unfold between Prince Darien and the future scouts.

"Darien you know we're right" NeoMercury stated calmly seeing no need to shout. "their is no way she'd help us save Serena it was Serena who defeated her in the first place after I might add the both of you dented her pride. She wants her dead more than anybody"

"I know that" he responded quietly before dropping his bombshell "that why were going to give her something she wants just as badly for it" he gave them all a sober look before stating "Me" 


	4. chapter four

****

CHAPTER FOUR

Silence met his bold statement as Darien just announced he was going to trade himself over to the enemy in hopes of saving Serena.

"You can't be serious" NeoMars whispered harshly unable to believe her ears.

"What makes you think she wont kill you on the spot?" NeoUranus yelled

"That is a possibility" he stated calmly

"Prince Darien I don't know who this enemy is but even so turning yourself over to this Queen just might make the situation worse." Queen Serenity remarked

"She's right" NeoVenus cried "what if she turns you into one of her minions you know she can do it and than we'll have to fight you as well and with Serena sick we'll have no way of changing you back"

Darien looked at them for a moment before responding "Your not going to change me back."

Ignoring their looks of disbelief he continued " I'm to powerful theirs no way you'd defeat me if your too busy concentrating on ways to change me back. I'd destroy you for sure."

NeoMercury looked at him in despair finally starting to realize the real reason he had brought them here.

"Why don't we put it all down on the table" she said quietly "since its not going to matter anyway"

The others looked at NeoMercury in confusion not understanding her response to Darien's startling statement which had left them flabbergasted"

Darien gave a harsh laugh "figured it out have you well I guess you would."

"What's going on" NeoJupiter demanded not liking the look in his eye or the one in NeoMercurys.

"The wicked Queen goes by the name of Queen Beryl. Her knight the one that poisoned Serena the one who resurrected her… his name is Jedite."

"What are you doing?" the Neo Scouts cried all but NeoMercury who could only look at him with sad eyes.

Queen Serenity and Prince Darien paled at the sound of that name they had believed belonged to a phantom. They had heard rumors buts that's all they were rumors none of which could be confirmed. They were starting to believe that they were chasing a myth one drummed up to keep the Earth and the Moon kingdom at odds with each other. But to hear that name spoken now and too know that it had something to do with what was happening with Serena's future self was staggering.

"It doesn't matter." he stated quietly "As Sailor Mercury just realized I cant risk the Earth or the Universe falling into Beryl's hands or mine for the matter if she does convert me. That why where here. I didn't lie when I told you we were coming so that Queen Serenity could use the Imperial Crystal. "He paused for a moment to let that sink it. "what I failed to tell you is that I want her to use it on all of you."

They didn't understand what he was trying to say. Why would he want the Crystal to be used on them their was no reason for it. Serena was the only one who had been poisoned by the dark crystal. It made no sense. 

It was NeoMercury who clarified things for them.

"He's going to erase our memories" she told them sadly tears swelling in her eyes at the thought of what was to come.

Darien looked at them with a heavy heart. He knew it must be so he knew Beryl would remove his and he couldn't have them plagued by memories of their friendship not if they were to defeat him and the now resurrected Beryl whose powers grow stronger every day.

"Not all of your memories will be erased I know how that feels and I would never wish it on all of you. Only the ones having to do with me. When you leave here you'll have no memory of me not as Darien not even as Tuxedo Mask. This goes for Serena as well her memories of me will also be erased and it will be as if we'd never met."

"But why?" Prince Serena cried looking at Darien's future self unable to understand why he would do such a thing. 

Darien looked at her solemnly his Serena she was so beautiful. "You saved me once from Beryl and it nearly cost all of you your lives. I cant let that happen again. Since I'm going to Beryl of my own free will her hold over me will be much stronger this time."

He walked over and knelt down in front of her raising his hand he brushed it against her cheek wiping away a tear. "I know you Serena you wont care about the risk to yourself you wont stop trying to change me back. Leaving yourself vulnerable to me and open for an attack."

"You cant just decide this an expect us to agree and except it" NeoMars rasped her throat tight with emotions "You'll know what it will mean it we win you'll be....You'll..."

"I'll be dead" he finished for her

Princess Serena gave a cry of denial and got up and ran from the room.

"Serena" Prince Darien cried out before going after her.

"We wont let you do this." NeoUranus stated harshly "we cant let you do this."

"I've made up my mind" he stated abruptly before standing to face them "its the only way."

"What about Serena? What happens to her when she destroys you and she gets her memory back? What happens then?" NeoNeptune cried

"Sailor Pluto, Luna and Artemis will keep their memories if something goes wrong they'll know what to do" he answered

"Have you told them what your planning or were you planning on telling them after the fact?" NeoJuptier cried angry at Luna and Artemis for not being here. They needed them someone had to convince Darien that he couldn't go through with this and they didn't seem to be having much luck. 

"They don't like it but they've excepted my decision as you must." 

"Prince Darien I would like a word with you in private" Queen Serenity stated quietly

The Scouts looked at her with hope flaring in their eyes. Maybe she could change his mind after all for his plan to work she had to agree to it. She didn't have to use the Crystal.

Queen Serenity waited until they were alone before speaking." I know their are some things your failing to mention like for some reason I'm not apart of your future."

Darien looked at her with startled eyes he had not been expecting this 

"It's alright I think I'm the only one who noticed. The fact that you had to come to the past for me to use the imperial crystal made me question things but when I heard that it was Serena and not me who defeated this Beryl it was then that I knew for sure" the Queen looked at him with sad but excepting eyes "I'm not going to ask what happens I just want you to know that I know something will happen."

Darien remained silent as he waited for to finish saying what was on her mind.

"I appreciate that your willing to sacrifice yourself for my daughter but I cant allow it their must be another way and we can find it together."

"Theirs no time Serena grows weaker everyday as do I. I have thought long and hard about this and I'm convinced its the only way." when his gaze meet the Queens she could see the desperation in his eyes as well as the determination. "I know I need your help but don't think for a moment that I'm changing my mind the only thing you'll be doing by refusing to help me is insuring that Serena dies and the Universe falls into darkness." 

......................................................

Outside in the hall The Scouts were hanging all their hopes on Queen Serenity hoping that she could make Darien see reason.

"What are we going to do if she doesn't change his mind?" NeoVenus asked

"We'll have no choice but to go through with it" NeoNeptune replied

"What are you talking about" Mars raged she knew how her Princess felt about the Prince of Earth and she couldn't imagine how this was affectioning her "How can you go along with this insane idea of his your suppose to be looking out for the Princess and she loves him."

"We know that" NeoMercury said calmly "You don't understand"

"What's their to understand" Jupiter shouted "you cant allow him to go through with this" 

NeoMercury looked to the others silently asking them a question to which they all responded yes by the nodding of their heads. With the ok from the others she turned her attention back to the other scouts. "You asked us before what made the day Serena was attacked so special." The past Scouts nodded their heads and waited for her to finish NeoMercury took a deep breath before stating "It was their wedding day." 


	5. chapter five

The Scouts couldn't believe what they had just heard, NeoMercury had just told them that the day Serena had been attacked had been her wedding day. 

"The ceremony was beautiful" NeoMercury whispered "Serena was beautiful." 

"How did it happen?" Venus asked 

"It was after the wedding at the reception hall we were helping Serena change so that she and Darien could leave for their honeymoon when Serena noticed a rose made out of a strange crystal laying on the dresser we all thought it was from Darien but when she picked it up she…it… NeoMercury broke off unable to continue. NeoMars took up where she left off. 

"It gave off a bright light that blinded us and when it finally faded the rose was gone and Serena was unconscious on the floor. Mercury discovered the dark energy flowing through her body we were about to send for Darien when he burst in the room Serena's name on his lips. He seemed to know what happened as if he had sensed she was leaving him. Just as he entered the room she… flat lined" Mars stated with growing difficulty she looked to Jupiter for help. Sailor Jupiter nodded 

"Serena was gone" Jupiter stated harshly wiping at the tears that fell so readily from her eyes "and Darien he picked her up in his arms yelling no you can't leave me you cant than another light filled the room only this one was warm and golden. 

"It was Darien's energy" NeoVenus explained interrupting Jupiter who was grateful "when the light faded Serena was back but still unconscious. Neomercury determined that his energy some how overcame the dark energy but.....…" 

"But the dark energy was still in her body" NeoUranus broke in angrily she still blamed herself for not being their when Serena needed her for while all this was happening she was in another room changing out of her brides maid dress and into something more comfortable feeling she had worn that dress and those shoes long enough. 

"Darien's energy didn't drive it out the energy was still in her body only dormant and when it becomes active again more of his energy is needed (his energy not mine she couldn't even do that for her princess and friend) NeoNeptune laid a comforting had on Uranus's arm and finished the story. 

"Darien was demanding to know what happened when we told him he confirmed that he had left no crystal rose for Serena" she looked at the others neo scouts as they all relived that day and what happened next. 

Darien looked at the others despair and anger flaring in his eyes. 

"What happened?" he demanded 

"We came in here to help Serena change" Mina answered tearfully "She saw a crystal rose on the table and we all thought it was from you so she picked it up." 

"I didn't leave her any crystal rose" 

"We know that now" Lita sobbed "because when she picked it up it...it 

"It gave off this bright light" Amy cried "and when it faded Serena was past out on the floor" 

"Is she going to be alright?" Raye asked as she tried to fight back all the emotions battling inside her despair, anger but most of all guilt. She should have known something was wrong with the rose she should have felt something before it was too late. 

"This cant be happening." Darien cried his anguish adding to their own they had failed him as well Serena they were all her protectors and yet not one of them had protected her. 

Just then Amara barged in the room barely dressed her shirt lay half open her pants were undone and she didn't have anything on her feet. She had rushed out of her dressing room the minute she had felt something was wrong not caring about her state of undress. When she entered the room and saw her Princess laying in Darien's arms she started towards them only to be stop dead in her tracks when a chilling voice filled the room. 

"Finally your all together." 

"What? Who?" 

"I know that voice" Darien said his voice bitter but also filled with disbelief 

A cold taunting laugh filled the room "Its good to be remembered even after all time 

"Wait" Raye cried "that laugh its...." suddenly the person appeared before them and the inner scouts cried "Jedite" 

Jedite took a bow and with an evil smile he looked at Serena "well I see the bride got my gift." 

"You bastard" Darien cried and rushed him but all he felt was air as he sailed through him crashing into the wall 

Jedite laughed again "Do you really think I'm actually foolish enough to come here in person." 

Darien righted himself and moved back over to be near Serena "What have you done to her Jedite?" 

Jedite held up a small dark crystal I'm sure you recognize this beauty the dark crystal of the Negamoon." he looked at them bitterly "you see when you destroyed my Queen I was released from my icy prison and found my self back on Earth with dwindling powers so as much as I wanted my revenge against tuxedo mask and the sailor scouts I had to wait." 

He gave them a smirk "In all your battles you didn't sense me because you were to focused on your new energy positive that the rest of Beryl's minions were destroyed along with her"

"What did you do to her" Darien demanded "tell me" he roared when Jedite remained silent

"Patience" he taunted "I'm getting their so as time went by I watched you. I saw your numbers growing your powers becoming stronger I thought my chance would never come not with me growing weaker while you grew stronger but then the NegaMoon family arrived and even Princess Serenity's Imperial Crystal couldn't defeat it so while you were fighting that Prince Diamond and his wise man I stole a piece of it thinking it would give me all the power I needed to destroy you." he glared at them angrily "and it would have if you hadn't combined the two crystals and destroyed the rest of the crystal. After that my Crystal lost most of its power but I knew what could revitalize it. Energy, pure energy and thanks to those heart snatchers I knew where to find it. When it was revealed that Princess Serena had the purest heart and energy of any one on Earth I knew it had to be her energy to restore the crystals power. 

"Your a monster" Mina cried she had heard stories of the one they called Jedite he had been the strongest of Beryl's men and the scouts never truly defeated him it was his own Queen who had banished him. 

"Why thank you its nice to be appreciated so you see I took her energy and replaced it with my dark energy that's why she's dying her body cant take all that negative energy at once unlike Prince Diamond who tried giving it to her a little at a time I don't want to bring her over to the dark side." He looked down at Serena with a nasty smile "I just wanted to destroy her my greatest enemy. And when I use the restored power of this Crystal to resurrect my Queen she'll be so thrilled when I tell her that I destroyed Princess Serena all my past mistakes will be forgiven."

"Resurrect Beryl" the girls cried out in horror while Darien just looked at him silently his eyes burning bright with hatred and the thirst for revenge. 

Soon Jedite his eyes promised soon I'll make you pay. 

Jedite laughed at this knowing their was nothing he could do because once he brought Beryl back Prince Darien would be one of the first to perish. 

"Well I must be off oh by the way you can keep her alive for awhile as you just noticed a transfer of positive energy makes the negative energy I supplied her with go dormant but" he chided shaking his finger at them. "It wont stay dormant for long and don't try to give her all your energy at once because you don't have enough energy among you to defeat the energy of the dark crystal" and with another chilling laugh he disappeared. 

"Of course he didn't tell us that Serena's body will only except Darien's energy we almost lost her before we figured that out" NeoNeputune finished quietly. "so now you know why we have to go along with his plan he's our Prince and we have obey his command." 

Everyone was quite for awhile each of them lost in their own thoughts. They were all startled when the door to the conference room swung open and Queen Serenity exited followed by Darien. Nobody had to ask how it went they could see it clearly written on their faces. He was leaving. 

"Mars I need you on the alert when I get back" he stated quietly "just in case she converts me right away I don't want to walk in here with everyone thinking I'm the same if I'm under Beryl's control." Nobody stated the obvious that he might not come back at all. 

Mars nodded to choked up to speak 

He turned to Mercury "that goes for you too make sure you give me a through scan before you let me anywhere near Queen Serenity or Serena." 

Mercury nodded before letting out a wail that would have done Serena proud and throwing herself in Darien's arms. The other scouts also broke down and threw themselves at him. He had been their protector and friend for so long and now they were going to lose him not just him but their memories of him. 

Queen Serenity left the hall followed by her Scouts letting them all have a moment alone. 

When it came time Darien stood at the time gate with eyes bright with unshed tears than he turned his back to them without a word and stepped through it. 

Sailor Pluto Artemis and Luna were waiting for him when he existed the past. 

"Are you sure?" Luna asked solemnly 

Darien nodded before knelling down to whisper in her ear.

"Watch over her Luna and never let her know who I' am" 

He then turned to Sailor Pluto who like the other scouts had a hard time excepting his decision. She wondered for a minute if she should bring small lady here after all the future that they all had looking forward to still existed and still would until Darien changed it. But as soon as that thought occurred to her she dashed it. He knew what he was giving up and bringing small lady here would be cruel and undeserving behavior for a sailor scout but of how she wished she could change his mind. 

"I'm ready Pluto send me back to the future and set me down right in Beryl's lap." 

"As you wish my lord" 

The light on Pluto's staff flashed Darien closed his eyes and he pictured Serena as she was now so close to death it gave him the strength to go on and when he opened his eyes he was in Beryl's icy palace and soon surrounded by her guards. 

"Take me to Queen Beryl now." Their was no turning back now.

……………………………….....................................

I know I know it was too short I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


	6. chapter six

****

CHAPTER SIX 

Princess Serena ran as hard and as fast as she could away from the palace heading for the gardens. She ran until finally she could run no more and collapsed on a stone bench. Sobs racked her body. She was going to lose Darien if not now somewhere in the future. she couldn't bare the thought of living without him. 

"Oh Serena" a voice murmured from behind her before a pair of strong arms closed around her. 

Darien set on the bench cradling in her arms while she cried. When the sobs finally faded he tilted her head up to his. He bent his head and gently kissed away her remaining tears. 

"Don't cry my sweet please, I cant bare it." 

"Oh Darien" she whispered "why is this happening?" 

"Its going to be alright Serena." 

"How can you say that when you know what the future holds for us?" Serena grabbed him by the shoulders "You cant go through with this you cant let your future self turn himself over to Beryl." 

"I cant stop him Serena" he stated firmly his voice filled with conviction 

"Just talk to him" she cried desperately "try and make him see that he cant do this. 

"He's going to go through with this Serena. He has no choice to save you he'd do anything " He starred down at her lovingly "I know because I'd do anything." 

"But I don't want you to" Serena shouted angrily banging her fists against his chest "You cant I wont let you." Serena hit him until the anger faded leaving only despair. "Darien" she whispered "please don't leave me." 

Darien grabbed her face with both hands forcing her to look at him. "I don't want to leave you Serena but I have no choice. Its the only thing that can save you. I have to do this. He has to do this" 

"Why don't you both just let me die" she cried mournfully "It will be better than living without you." 

Darien groaned his heart breaking at those words. How they speak of love now when they both knew what the future held. "You have to have faith Serena. I love you more than life itself that's why he has to do this to keep you alive and if where both alive than theirs still hope theirs always hope." 

Serena knew nothing she said would change his mind she just hoped that he was right that somehow everything would turn out all right. She just had to have faith.

"I love you too" She whispered softly before leaning in to kiss him as his arms closed around her she wished that they could stay like this forever 

.............................................. 

"What if she kills him" NeoVenus cried suddenly as something just occurred to her "than Serena will definitely die. He's the only one whose energy her body will except." 

The others around her gasped they never once thought of that why didn't any of them think of that. 

"We have to go after him" NeoMars cried jumping to her feet. 

"You'll do no such thing" Queen Serenity stated 

The Neo Scouts and the scouts of the past looked to her in surprise 

"But your majesty we have to we never thought what would happen to Serena if Darien doesn't come back." Sailor Mercury said respectively 

Queen Serenity sighed "Prince Darien has already discussed it with me he said it doesn't matter. He told me that his energy was having less and less affect on the dark energy in Serena's body. That in fact the dark energy was starting to draw strength from him. 

With sudden inspiration NeoMercury got out her mini computer "that's what happened when we first arrived isn't it? NeoMercury exclaimed "When Darien was supplying Serena with energy. Even when her vital signs leveled out he was still transferring his energy. NeoMercury started pacing typing furiously away at her computer unable to understand how she had missed it. "Its so obvious now that what started as a transfer became a drain. The dark energy in her body had been draining his. 

"That's right" Serenity confirmed "Darien realized it soon after it happened. 

"Why didn't he say anything" Neo Jupiter cried 

"He didn't want you worrying about him if he had to give her another transfer before he left" 

"So he really had no choice" NeoNeptune stated softly finally understanding why he had seemed so desperate and determined to go through with his plan despite their objections. But why hadn't he told them? 

The scouts were still absorbing this new information when the door to the conference room opened and Princess Serena and Prince Darien walked in. It was obvious for all to see that the Princess had been crying. 

Princess Serena looked around the room her eyes looking for the other Prince Darien when she didn't see him her heart gave a lurch. She looked into her mothers eyes. And knew he was gone. Her eyes swelled with tears she managed one step towards her mother before fainting dead away. 

.......................................................... 

Darien knelt before Queen Beryl with Jedite and Malachite at her side. 

"Well and here I thought we'd at least have the pleasure of hunting you down" Jedite cried turning to Beryl he pleaded for her to let him be the one to kill me. 

"Not yet Jedite first I want to know why he's here." 

"But My Queen-" 

"Silence" Beryl shouted her eyes still focused on Darien 

"I've come to join you." Darien stated bitterly not bothering to hide his anger

"What?" Jedite and Malachite cried out in disbelief 

"My Queen it has to be a trap" Malachite stated his hand already at his sword. 

Beryl had stood at Darien's words and now she spoke "Tell me prince Darien why should I believe you. I have witnessed your treachery when you dared to pick that pathetic Princess Serena over me." 

"I loved her. I love her still but she is dying and now all I want is revenge" he stated quietly his eyes ablaze with hatred as he stared at Jedite. 

Queen Beryl laughed wickedly "So you want revenge and think that by coming over to my side you'll get it." 

Darien gave her a confident smirk "I know you Beryl you want me by your side you want my power and you want me because you know that Princess Serena loves me. 

Beryl looked him over "So you think you can get your revenge by taking Jedite's place at my side 

"My Queen" Jedite gasped in shock 

"Silence" Beryl cried "do not have me tell you again Jedite yes you resurrected me and managed to destroy the moon princess but that still does not earn you the right to rule by my side." 

Jedite looked at her in disbelief after everything he had done all the planning the waiting this was how he was repaid. He looked over at Prince Darien who was still wore that annoying smirk and knew he had find a way to destroy him. 

Beryl approached Darien and reached down to caress his face. Darien had to stop himself from pulling away her touch. It cold and left him cold not like Serena who could warm him with just a look. The Scouts had been right when they said that Beryl would never help him to save Serena. Darien knew that as well and he didn't for one second believe that she would except him in exchange for saving Serena she would just hold him here until Serena died and than convert him as she did before that's why he had to convince her he was out for revenge. 

"I think I will give you a chance but know this I'll be watching you closely. And if you betray me again their will be no more chances I will destroy you." She stated coldly before turning to malachite "bring him to the conversion chamber." 

"I don't think so Darien stated calmly he was almost there now all he had to do was put the rest of it in motion. 

"What did you say" Beryl asked her voice crackling with anger 

"Forgive me my Queen" Darien stated smoothly not letting any of his disgust spill over into his voice "But that way wont work there are still a few things I must attend to before I can be completely converted." 

"You see my Queen it's a trick it has to be" Malachite spat angrily he knew what it was like having prince Darien around Beryl would give him complete control over her forces and that included him. 

"What do you have to attend to Prince Darien and why cant it wait?"

"I wish for more time with my wife" he bit off angrily don't lose it now he cautioned himself your almost there.

Beryl looked very angry and inside she was seething with jealousy even now he wanted to be with her. Well soon he will be mine Princess. Her anger faded as an idea came to her.

"Fine Prince Darien go be with your precious princess" she sneered "but while your with her apart of me will be within you. So even while your holding your beloved Serena my power will slowly be making you mine." Beryl laughed at her own cleverness and Darien hid his triumph well.

Beryl placed a hand on him and released her power. When it was over Darien knelt pale and shaken on the ground. Just then he had seen her as she truly was and he never felt anything so evil.

"Well go" Beryl laughed wickedly "go be with your dying princess but remember you belong to me now." 

…………………………..

Queen Serenity sat with the sailor scouts of the future and waited for word about Prince Darien. She had already erased all that had happened since their arrival from the minds of her people, including her Sailor Scouts they had understood that she needed to get it over with so that she'd be well rested before Prince Darien's return. If he returned. Her daughter had been the hardest to convince she had been determined to wait so that she could see for herself that he was still alive. 

Queen Serenity knowing that he might not come back couldn't bare for her daughter to go through that took the decision out of her hands.

Right now her in Prince Darien were walking in the gardens neither aware of what has happened or what's going to happen. As it should be the Queen sighed quietly to herself saddened that it had to come to this.

They were all startled when Sailor Pluto suddenly materialized before them along with Darien.

Mercury immediately got out her mini computer. She saw the dark energy in his body and nearly broke out into tears again.

"He's not completely converted" she announced quietly

"I have to get to get to Serena right away." he stressed looking at Sailor Mars who nodded giving him the okay. He started for the door then stopped to look back at them. "I will miss all of you deeply" he stated before leaving the room 

The scouts held back their tears as they faced Queen Serenity they knew what came next.

Darien hesitated over her for a second he knew he could save her but he was reluctant to he didn't want any part of Beryl inside of her but knowing he had no choice he started the transfer of energy letting the combined energy of his and Beryl's flow into her. 

Darien felt the change before he saw it. When she opened her eyes he almost sobbed his relief. When those beautiful blues eyes settled on him they lit up with joy.

"Darien" she whispered happily and reached for him

He kissed her gently at first than with growing passion. He knew this would be their last day together and although the thought filled him with despair he was determined not to waste what precious time they had left. He intended loving her for as long as possible.

He trailed kissed down her neck savoring the taste and feel of her so soft and smooth under his lips.

"Darien" she moaned moving her hands up and along his back

"Serena" he groaned before taking her lips in a deep passionate kiss he pulled the covers off her and threw them behind him on the floor laying on top of her he deepend the kiss. Serena moaned and wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer.

"Darien I love you" she gasped softly

Darien looked down into her eyes that shone bright with her desire and her love

"I love you to" he said softly and proceeded to show her just how much.

Early the next moring Darien rose out of bed quietly so as not to wake her he couldn't bare to look at her even asleep her happiness shone like a beacon. Dressing quickly he left the room. He closed the door behind him with a heavy heart leaning against it he made a sound of despair.

He turned to lay a hand on the door she was so close all he had to do was open the door and slide back into bed with her it would be so easy but he knew he couldn't already he felt the darkness clawing at him and he couldn't he wouldn't taint her with it. With a heart turning to stone he left the Palace and his one true love.

………………………..

When Serena woke up she reached for him and wound of falling face down on the floor

"Owwww she cried

"Serena are you ok?"

Serena looked up at the figure looking down at her from the bed and grimaced. "I'm fine Luna" getting off the floor she laid back down on her bed. She couldn't believe she had been dreaming. It had seemed so real the dream and the man. But even now the images were fading. The images but not the feeling they brought. She felt well and thoroughly loved. Smiling dreamily she prepared to go and meet her dream lover once again.

"Serena your going to be late" Luna cried in her ear destroying the moment. Serena glared at Luna angrily

Luna catching this look was shocked. She looked at Serena with wide eyes.

Serena sighed and gave her a tired smile "I'm getting up Luna I promise." 

Serena went through the day wishing the hours would go by faster so that she could go home and once again be with her dream lover. What did she need a real boyfriend for when she had him. No real boy could compare.

After school she was hurrying home for an early nap before dinner when her communicator went off. "Oh No" she wailed "Well their goes my date with my dream boy" she grumbled 

When Serena arrived at the battle she was Sailormoon but she didn't see the other Scouts anywhere. Just then she heard Mars cry out "Sailormoon watch out"

Instinctively Sailormoon moved to the side but she wasn't quite fast enough as she felt something slice her left arm. 

"Ahhh" she cried holding her arm she looked to see what hit her and saw a black rose. She twirled around to see her attacker. It was a man. A very handsome man with dark raven hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was dressed all in black and in front of him he held another black rose.

He grinned down at her wickedly "I'm the Dark Prince of the Negaverse and you must be Sailormoon" 


	7. chapter seven

Hi I just wanted to thank everyone for the feedback and to clear a few things up no Serena is no longer in high school I'm putting her in college but that's not going to be the focal point of the story so it really doesn't matter and I also want to clear up the wedding when the two got married Serena wasn't fully the moon princess so that means she hasn't become the Neo Queen Serenity and hasn't built Crystal Tokyo I just gave Darien a break and let him marry her as soon as she was legal which most consider to be 18 so I hope that clarifies some things for you

****

CHAPTER SEVEN

Serena looked up at the man calling himself the dark prince of the Negaverse and felt an odd sensation coursing through her body she looked around for the other scouts but couldn't see them anywhere but she knew that she had heard Mars cry out a warning.

The man started to approach her still twirling that black rose between his fingers. "If your looking for your friends their safe for the moment I have no quarrel with them only with you and your Imperial Crystal" 

"Where are they what have you done with them?" Sailormoon cried.

……………….

Out of sight Jedite watched the reunion with gleeful anticipation if he was lucky Sailormoon would take care of his little problem. He hated Prince Darien as he hated no other. Jedite raised his hand to his face and it brushed against the mask he was now forced to wear. Pale silver the plated mask covered the right side of his face.

He had paid a heavy price the day Beryl had discovered Princess Serena was still alive and well. Although It should have been Prince Darien who had been made to pay. His mind wondered back to that day two weeks ago 

"Jedite" Beryl screamed as Malachite finished giving his report.

"Yes my Queen" Jedite answered cautiously when he appeared Beryl was in one of her rages but he had yet to learn the reason but some gut instinct told him he wasn't going to like it.

Queen Beryl who was now shaking with the force of her rage hissed "She lives. That moon brat still lives you told me their was no way for her to survive.

Jedite paled "But my Queen that's impossible the only energy her body will except is Prince Darien's and he didn't have enough energy to destroy the dark energy in her body.

"You failed me yet again Jedite"

"No my Queen" he said his desperation growing in the face of such anger "I don't know how they managed it but I'm sure Prince Darien is responsible."

"Bring Prince Darien to me now" she demanded of Malachite

Jedite waited his heart filled with dread. It was Darien's fault he knew it was he could still see that smug smile when he had returned he should have known something was up but why when he knew he could save her did he give himself over to Beryl and the Negaverse? His hate for him couldn't be that strong that he was willing to give her up to see him pay unless his being here was part of some bigger plan.

A moment later Prince Darien appeared before them kneeling in front of Beryl 

"You summoned me my Queen."

"Tell me prince Darien how much of your memory is still intact do you know how Princess Serena recovered."

Darien smiled "yes it was quite easy to save her my Queen Jedite of course was careless he didn't quite understand how the dark crystal worked and that worked to my advantage."

"So you do remember?"

He nodded "Yes my earlier memories are gone but I still remember the last few weeks before I came to be in your service my Queen."

Beryl looked down at him He was completely under her control yet he was unafraid he didn't seem to care that she was in a rage or that she might strike out at him at any moment.

"You seem pleased with yourself Prince Darien"

Darien's smile widened "Well my Queen I was quite ingenious when I convinced you not to convert me completely you see the only way to save her was to combine my energy with yours."

Beryl didn't know what to do she knew that his loyalty was to her she had seen to that herself and soon all his memories of that moon brat will be suppressed.

"Fine" Beryl snapped "I'll just use you to trap her and when she comes for you and I know she will I'll destroy her myself."

Darien's smile grew even more "well my Queen you see that wont work because she doesn't remember me. None of them do I made sure of that before I left them to return to you"

Beryl screamed her frustration she wanted that moon brat dead. She had been made a fool of her own energy had been used to save that wretched brat and now she couldn't even use Prince Darien to lure her in.

"You cant really blame me my Queen after all it's not my fault that you didn't know she could be revived by combining our energy if you will remember I was not serving you at the time. If you knew no doubt Princess Serena would be dead and I would still be here as your loyal servant."

Beryl looked at him for a moment Jedite who had heard everything was on edge Who would she blame?

"Prince Darien return to the conversion chamber I want the rest of your memories of Princess Serena gone do you hear me" she screamed "I want you to have no memory of her." 

"Of course my Queen" as Darien turned to leave his eyes meet Jedite's. He still had the insufferable smile on his face but it was his eyes that told the story. They were cold, hard and unmerciful . It was then that Jedite really began to understand what he had started when he poisoned princess Serena and forced Darien to change sides. Darien as tuxedo mask had always been a tough enemy but now that he was an ally he was a very deadly one.

Darien disappeared and for the moment Jedite who was still focused on Prince Darien and the danger he represented to himself forgot the very real danger he was in at the moment but he was reminded when something hard and sharp hit the right side of his face shattering bone and tearing skin. Beryl in her anger had swung her scepter at his head with all the strength she possessed. As Jedite lay bleeding on the floor she spoke to him 

"This will be your punishment fail me again and I'll destroy you just as surely as I just destroyed your handsome face.

Jedite was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud cry. He turned his attention back to the fight.

Sailormoon looked on in horror at the sailor scouts who were trapped up a tree. It looked as if the tree itself was holding them prisoner the twigs and branches had wrapped around their bodies and the only thing visible were their heads. 

She started to run to them when another rose flashed before her. She stopped and turned to him.

"Like I said their fine for now but…he drawled out "they wont be for long unless you hand over the Crystal.

"Don't listen to him Sailor moon" Uranus cried "You cant give it to him no matter what" 

"No matter what?" He echoed with the lift of an eyebrow "Is that how you feel Sailor Moon?" 

Sailormoon hesitated she had to do something and fast she could feel strange energy waves vibrating from him she was no Sailor Mars but she knew that he was more powerful than anyone Beryl had thrown at them before.

"Times up." He said and raised his hand instantly the scouts started crying out with pain. 

Sailormoon swung around the tree was tightening its hold on them. 

"No stop" she cried "Moon Tiara Magic." Her tiara flashed and flew toward the tree cutting the branches holding them. 

The Scouts now free of those deadly branches fell to the ground dozens of angry welts all over their bodies where the branches had seared through their clothes and skin.

"Well" he said softly looking at them and than back at Sailormoon "I'm impressed that was good thinking Sailormoon I cant wait till we meet again."

When he disappeared Sailormoon ran over to the others "Is everyone one alright?" she asked anxiously 

"Where fine" Uranus said with disgust she couldn't believe he had gotten the drop on them and so quickly

"We better go and tell Artemis and Luna about this new enemy of ours" Venus said quietly "their waiting for us at the temple."

Sailormoon sighed all she wanted was to be alone she needed to think. "alright lets go."

………………

Jedite couldn't believe it he had just left he could still have fought them they were in no condition to put up much of a fight and he barely touched Sailormoon. 

"What is he up to?" Jedite growled well he never learn the answers just standing here maybe he should go back and report this to Beryl. 

No he thought quickly he'd wait until he was sure he knew what was going on maybe just maybe he could have his revenge after all he mused stroking the right side of his face.

If Sailormoon really didn't remember him which he was starting to believe than their was a very good chance she would destroy prince Darien and then he'd be able to kill to birds with one stone. 

As soon as she destroyed him he would have his way to destroy her. Because once she did he would waste no time in telling her who Darien really was. Jedite smiled yes that was a beautiful plan of course she wont believe him at first but doubts would creep into her mind and then she'd use the Crystal and discover the truth for herself and that will be the key to her destruction the realization of what she did will crush her and he'd use that opportunity to finish her off. 

………………..

Back at the temple Serena listened to the girls give Luna and Artemis a recount of what happened to them when they met up with the dark prince

"And the tree branches just reached out and snagged us. They wrapped around us so quickly that we didn't have any time to use any of our attacks."

"Yeah" mina cried "it was weird it was like the tree had a mind of its own and knew exactly what it was doing."

"More than likely it was just being controlled" Artemis sighed looking at Mina in exasperation

"What?" she pouted "the doom tree was alive" she pointed out with a smugly

"She's got you their Artemis" Lita chortled 

Luna who was only half listening was starring at Serena who had removed herself from the group and now sat by the opened door looking out at the night sky.

"Serena?" Luna called out to get her attention. When she failed to answer the other girls also turned their attention to her. 

"Serena?" She cried more loudly

Serena jumped and swung her head around to face the others. "What?"

Luna looked at her for a second before asking "What did you think of this new enemy of ours?

Serena shrugged her shoulders she didn't know what to think but Luna persisted

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He wants the crystal Luna just like all the others"

Luna started to turn away very relieved when Serena said something else that made her hair stand up.

"But he seemed different I could tell he was more dangerous than the others but their was something else. He's very handsome" she admitted softly "but it was his eyes their was just something about his eyes" unconsciously she started stroking her brooch leaning back against the wall she closed her eyes missing Luna's panic stricken expression. 

"I don't know he just seemed different from the others." Serena sighed and opened her eyes "Lets just go home and we can discuss this more tomorrow"

The others nodded they needed their rest they didn't know when the Negaverse was going to strike again and they had to be ready.

"Serena I'm going to stay and talk with Artemis for awhile I'll see you at home later."

Serena nodded glad that she would finally have some time alone because their was a few things she hadn't mentioned. Like the fact that for a moment when she was starring into his eyes she felt like she had seen those same eyes somewhere before. Like maybe in a dream?


	8. chapter eight

****

CHAPTER EIGHT

"You failed to retrieve the Crystal." Beryl stated accusingly.

Prince Darien looked at her for a minute before replying, "No I don't have it yet. I needed to see the Scouts and determine for myself how difficult it will be to get my hands on the Crystal."

"And what did you discover?" Malachite sneered

Darien shrugged his shoulders "I caught them by surprise they weren't much of a challenge." 

"And yet here you are without the Imperial Crystal" Malachite pointed out smugly

Beryl ignored this byplay for the moment more interested in gathering other information "And what did you make of Sailormoon?"

Beautiful was the first thing that came to mind but he knew better than to tell her that but he had to wonder himself why that was the first thing to pop into his head when he thought about her. Sure she was lovely with those big blue eyes and all that long golden hair but why he should notice or reflect upon it bewildered him.

"Well?" she barked impatiently

He shook off his misgivings she was the enemy nothing more their was nothing to worry about. She would either give him the crystal or he'd take it from her by force. 

"She seemed more concerned for her friends than for herself that's the only weakness I've detected so far." he answered quietly his mind already devising ways that he could use this weakness against her. 

Beryl looked at him for a moment before nodding apparently satisfied "Good. Now go and prepare for your next encounter."

He bowed to her and vanished from sight

"Jedite" Beryl called out once Prince Darien had left.

Jedite appeared immediately "Yes my Queen?"

"What did you observe from the battle? Did Sailormoon appear to recognize him?"

For a moment Jedite was taken aback. How did she know he had been watching the battle? He had told no one of his plans.

Beryl just looked at him her eyes gleamed gleefully and she wore a small satisfied smirk and Malachite the fool just stood their snickering 

Jedite fumed how was he suppose to get rid of Prince Darien when he wasn't even aware of her watching him

"Well Jedite?"

Jedite could only tell her the truth not knowing how much more she knew. "Neither of them showed any signs that they knew who the other one was" he admitted reluctantly

Beryl was ecstatic. Everything was coming along perfectly and just as soon as Prince Darien rid them all of that annoying Princess Serena he would finally be hers and the universe along with him. 

…………………

Serena walked into her empty apartment and once again felt that something was missing. She knew what people saw when they walked in. To them it was warm and cozy and reflected her personality perfectly but to her she always had the sense that something was missing but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what. 

She moved quietly through the apartment turning on lights. The darkness was bothering her more than usually tonight it wasn't as if she was afraid of the dark but these past months it had seemed threatening somehow as if it were waiting to embrace her. Maybe she should take Luna's advice and move back home at least for a little while.

Serena shook her head trying to dislodge these misgivings. She was starting 

to sound like Raye. She rotated her shoulders carefully she was so tense. Well that answered one question. Bath first then dinner. Humming softly she walked into the bathroom and started her bath. 

She wouldn't think about what happened today or about him at least not until she had a nice long soak. But even as the words left her mouth her thoughts turned to him. Who was he really? Why hadn't they seen him before now? 

Arghhh she cried frustrated that she didn't have the answers she stormed into the living room and out onto the patio. She leaned against the banister and looked out at the moon. What was wrong with her? All of Beryl's soldiers were good looking what was it about this one that unnerved her so? What made him so special? 

She closed her eyes and immediately his image came to mind. She once again saw those sexy blue eyes of his. Looking into them she had the strangest notion that she had seen them somewhere like in her dreams which was ridiculous once she thought about it she could barely remember dreaming let alone what she dreamed of. 

But even though for awhile she thought she recognized those eyes that wasn't what unnerved her the most it was his hair. One black curl in particular that hung low down on his forehead. Her hand had actually started to rise when she saw it. She wanted to touch it, to push it back onto his head and than run her fingers through it. She even knew how it would feel. Soft and smooth as silk. 

Serena straightened abruptly what was wrong with her he calls himself the Dark Prince of the Negaverse he was no one to fantasize about he was the enemy and she'd better remember that. And she knew just how to exercise him from her mind. A long hot soak and her dream lover.

……………………………….........

Luna waited impatiently for Artemis to finish his conversation with the girls when he finally finished she had to wait until they were well out of ear shot before she said anything.

"Artemis what are we going to do? What if she's starts to remember?"

"Luna calm down theirs nothing to suggest that's going to happen or is about to happen."

Luna hung her head. All these months of lying to Serena of keeping this awful secret and waiting for him to appear were finally taking their toll. 

"I need to her out of that apartment maybe then I wont be so jumpy."

Artemis looked at her with sympathy he didn't know how she could stand living in Darien's old apartment with Serena.

"Luna it's going to be alright"

"How can you say that" she cried "we both know he's not the enemy he's our prince, our future king how can we stand back and let them destroy him?"

"Luna! Artemis said sharply they couldn't think about him in those terms anymore he wasn't the same man but his tone softened when he saw how distraught she really was "Darien made his choice this is the way it has to be. I wish it could end differently. But what can we do? We have our orders." he reminded her sadly

Luna shook her head she didn't know she just knew that this wasn't right. Lying to Serena for her own sake was one thing but standing by and watching her destroy her true love was something all together different but she didn't know what else to do. Letting out a mournful wail she cried for Darien and Serena and for all of them and the future they should have had.

All Artemis could do was try and comfort her while fighting back his own tears.

………………………..

"My beloved." his voice whispered out of the darkness

"You're here" she cried and ran into his outstretched arms.

"I'll always be here" he whispered "waiting for you"

She sighed and leaned back to look at him 

"You" she gasped in disbelief as she looked up into a pair of blue eyes.

"Who else would it be?" he chuckled softly as he started to lean down to kiss her

She knew she should pull away he was the Dark Prince but she didn't she wanted him to kiss her. So instead of pulling away she leaned into the kiss. Yes she whispered just as their lips were about to touch

"SEERREENA!"

Serena jerked up in the tub sending a wave of water crashing to the floor and soaking the one who had been unfortunate enough to wake her.

"Oh Luna I'm so sorry" 

Luna who was very wet and very upset gave her a stern look "Do you know how dangerous it is to fall asleep in the bathtub you could have drowned. 

Serena bit her lip. "I'm really sorry but I'm up now so why don't you go dry off and I'll be out in a minute." Serena watched Luna walk out mumbling to herself it was only when she was alone did she let out the breath she had been holding. Their was no way she could tell Luna about her dream she'd never understand she didn't understand herself. 

Climbing out of the tub she wrapped a towel around her and stood in front of the mirror. It had only been a dream and dreams didn't mean anything right. So she was attracted to him so what no big deal he was still the enemy and he had to be stopped case closed. Satisfied she started to tighten her towel and leave the bathroom when she saw an image in the mirror that caused her heart to miss a beat and for the towel to slip through her now trembling fingers.

He stepped into the bathroom and their eyes met and she shivered. His eyes blazed with a inner heat that took her breath away. Shocked and unable to move or speak she could only watch him in the mirror as he came up behind her. She watched as his dark head lowered as if to kiss her bare shoulder and then he disappeared. Shaken she swung around but their was nothing nobody was there. She slipped down to the floor grabbing her towel she clutched it to her. 

I'm losing my mind she cried silently as tears flowed unchecked down her face. What's happening to me? Who are you? What are you doing to me? Who are you? Who are you?

…………………..

Prince Darien jerked up in bed sweat covering his whole body. The words who are you ringing in his head. Oh man what a dream. He wondered who she was did she even exist. He flopped back down on the bed he was being ridiculous it had only been a dream. Closing his eyes he could still see her standing before him in all her glory. She was beautiful. Who am I? Is that what she asked me he thought sleepily before falling back into slumber 

………………. 

Serena walked into the bedroom trying not to appear to upset she didn't want to frighten Luna maybe she wasn't going crazy maybe she had just been daydreaming yes that's it, it didn't happen.

Serena are you ok Luna asked in concern noticing the girls pale complextion

Serena gave her a weak smile "I'm fine Luna I just need to fix me something to eat" sitting down at her vanity desk she started brushing out her hair "Um Luna you know I've been thinking maybe we could stay at my parents for awhile."

Luna jerked up hardly able to believe what she was hearing.

"I mean it will be nice to eat something that wasn't burnt for a change don't you think" 

Luna looked at her in confusion it was strange this sudden urge to go stay with her folks but she couldn't let this opportunity pass maybe once she got Serena back there she could convince her to stay longer than a few days. Now that Darien had reappeared she didn't want Serena staying here it might trigger a memory unconsciously she already sensed that something important was missing from the apartment preventing it from feeling like a real home how could she know that the only thing missing from this apartment was Darien "I believe that will be a good idea Serena" 

"Good" Serena sighed hiding her relief she really needed to get away she'd leave now if it wouldn't look so suspicious even though she told herself she only imagined it she knew she'd feel better at her parents in her old room in her old bed. 

"Well" she sighed putting the brush down "let's go find something edible to eat" 


	9. chapter nine

****

CHAPTER NINE

Serena stared out her bedroom window lost in thought. It had been nearly a week since she and Luna had come to stay with her folks and although she loved them with all her heart she didn't think coming here was such a good idea. They all wanted to talk to her and spend time with her and all she really wanted was to be left alone. 

She needed time by herself away from everyone. Even Luna was starting to get on her nerves now a days she watches her like a hawk and about every five minutes wanted to know how she was feeling and what she was thinking. It got so bad she had to order her to leave the house and not to come back until it was time for dinner. And the girls they were no better all they wanted to talk about was Beryl's new soldier the Dark Prince and she just wanted to go one day without thinking about him.

"Serena dear are you listening to me?"

Serena blinked and looked at her mother in confusion. She hadn't even noticed that she had come into the room 

Mrs. Tsukino looked at her in concern "Honey I'm glad you decided to stay for awhile but is their anything wrong you've seemed distracted lately is everything ok at school?"

"Schools fine mom I'm getting to all my classes on time and the work is not as hard as I thought it would be. Besides Amy's there to help me if I get stuck."

Mrs. Tsukino gave her a sly smile "Than it must be a boy."

Serena flushed and Mrs. Tsukino smile widened. It was a boy and for that she was glad. It was time for her daughter to have a steady boyfriend. She was so beautiful and kind she could have almost any boy she wanted but her daughter didn't seem very interested in any of them especially lately. Of course she went on dates but she could tell that none of those boys touched her in that special way and they always became just good friends. She just wished her daughter could find what she was looking for but then again maybe she has. 

"I'm glad Serena it's about time for you to start dating a boy seriously."

Dating Serena echoed and her thoughts once again returned to the man calling himself the Prince of the Negaverse. And her mind flashed to the time in her bathroom when she could have sworn he was their with her staring at her as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She could still remember the nervous excitement she had felt as she watched that dark head lowering as if to kiss her bare shoulder but then he had disappeared.

Maybe she was going crazy. It had seemed so real the heat in his eyes the way they had caressed her as if he knew her intimately and he had finally come to claim what was his. Serena raised a hand to throat feeling flushed. It had seemed real but was it? She always did have an overactive imagination and why would the Dark prince of the Negaverse of all people be in her bathroom?

"Serena? Are you going to tell me about this young man of yours?"

"Ummm listen mom I have to go I promised the girls I'd meet them at the beach and then I'm planning to go over to Raye's so don't expect me for dinner ok."

Before Mrs. Tsukino could say another word her daughter was out the door running. Mrs. Tsukino sighed she really wanted to hear about this boy who had her daughter all tied up in knots but at least now that she knew why her daughter was acting so weird she could finally stop worrying and relax. She left the room and went down stairs. Now came the hard part. Telling her husband that his little girl had finally met someone who touched her heart.

At the beach Serena sat back and listened to the girls talk about boys. Everyone that is but Amara and Michelle who just sat back in their chairs observing them all with amusement. But after awhile Serena was getting tried of putting up a front. She was tired of smiling and acting as if everything was all right when it wasn't. It was tiring. Finally deciding she needed a break she got to her feet.

" I'm going for a walk," she said quickly and before they could stop her or offer to come along she sped down the beach towards the cliffs.

"What's up with her?" Raye asked but everyone looked just as confused as she did

Serena didn't stop running until she reached the cliffs sitting down on the rocks she sat there for a while thinking. And something occurred to her that changed everything. With everything that had happened with the dream and his image appearing in her mirror she realized that the only time she had felt any fear was when she thought she might be losing her mind.

"I think it's time to tell the girls everything" she said to herself she didn't know what was happening but she knew that she needed her friends by her side. She got up and was just starting to head back to the others when she heard a scream. She scrambled over the rocks to the other side of the cliff and that's when she saw them. A young woman was getting her energy drained by a yoma with Jedite standing by watching. 

Serena called the girls on the communicator and transformed

Jedite jerked to attention when the Tiara appeared out of know where turning his yoma into dust. He looked up and on the cliffs was Sailormoon.

"How dare you attack innocent women trying to have a fun day at the beach. I'm Sailormoon and in the name of the moon I will stop you." 

"Lets save the speeches and get on with it."

Sailormoon was startled when he turned and faced her it was only then that she noticed his mask.

"Prepare to die Sailormoon" Jedite cried but just as he was about to attack Prince Darien appeared before him

"I'll take it from here Jedite report back to Beryl with the energy you've gathered"

"Why you-" 

But Darien wasn't listening he was busy starring up at Sailormoon

Sailormoon couldn't believe it he was here. Now what? Where they going to fight? Gang up on her? She knew the girls would be here shortly but could she stand against both of them until they did? Making a quick decision knowing that the young woman was safe now that the yoma had been destroyed and that the other girls would be here soon she turned on her heel and ran

"How disappointing" Prince Darien sighed as he watched her take off

"You can't do this she's mine" Jedite hissed.

"Report back to Beryl as ordered" Darien snarled, "I'll take care of Sailormoon." 

Before Jedite could say another word Darien was off after Sailormoon with a growl he followed but stayed out of sight.

Sailormoon ran into the cave knowing she was to vulnerable out in the open 

"Come now Sailormoon lets not play these games just give me the Crystal and you can go."

Sailormoon swung around and saw that he was alone it was decision time did she fight him or did she wait for help to arrive? He answered the question for her when he sent an energy wave straight at her. Dodging it she stopped thinking about the dream and everything else and sent her tiara flying.

Outside Jedite listened to the fight he was so intent on what was going on in the cave he didn't notice when the other scouts showed up but his head jerked up when he heard the words

"Uranus world shaker"

As the battle intensified outside so did the one inside. Sailormoon leaned on the cave wall gasping. He was so strong and quick so far he had evaded all her attacks. She might have to use the Crystal but she didn't want to hurt him. Torn in two different directions she didn't notice him until he was right on top of her.

"Got you." he stated smugly then their world crumbled

Jedite knew he had no chance against all of them so he had to act quickly. He gathered his energy together and sent it flying but not at the Scouts he aimed for the cave and hit it dead on. 

"Ahhh" Sailormoon screamed as the ground shaked beneath their feet then before they could even react the ground split open and swallowed them.

Jedite looked at his handywork and grinned. Good-bye Sailormoon and good riddance Prince Darien.

The Scouts looked on in confusion but before they could ask him what he was about he disappeared

When Sailormoon woke up she had no idea where she was it was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. She moaned in pain when she attempted to move. Her whole body ached but she could detect no serious damage. Sighing in relief she sat up. She had to figure out where she was. She rembered the ground opening up and falling through. She could remember falling for what felt like ages. She wondered how deep she was.

A noise off to her left had her crying out frantically "Whose there?" 

She Wondered who or what else was down here with her. Pictures of fury little animals danced in her head making her already jumpy so when he spoke she almost screamed but all that escaped was a small ekkkkk

"Who do you think" came an angry reply

Relieved but trying hard not to show it she said sharply "I don't know but I think it might be a big rat."

Silence meet this statement and Sailormoon was starting to regret her sharp come back when a sudden light temporialy blinded her. She raised her hand to shield her eyes. When her eyes finally got use to it she could see him. He was propped up against a wall and he was looking right at her.

Her hand went to her hair she knew she must look horrible. Blushing she lowered her hand and looked away from him instead concentrating on the light coming out of a long black baton he was holding. A light she was very grateful to have. She didn't know how long she could have stood being in the dark with thoughts of what she couldn't see playing around in her head. She looked around but there didn't appear to be anyway out. They were trapped. Trapped under who knew how many tons of rocks and debrie they were lucky to be alive. She turned back to see how he was taking it and he appeared to be- sleeping?

"Hey" Sailormoon yelled instantly worried even she couldn't fall asleep at a time like this was he simply sleeping or unconscious. They both started coughing as dust and dirt started falling from the ceiling 

"Will you keep it down" he said angrily "are you trying to kill us this place is unstable and unless you want to bring the ceiling crashing down on or heads I suggest you keep it down."

"I'm sorry but why don't you just morph out of here or something? That's what you Negaverse soldiers do don't you when the going gets tough and you retreat by vanishing in thin air?

He glared at her "I can't. Between are fight and the fall I don't have the power or the strength to morph as you call it." He leaned forward "And I don't retreat. You should also know that I never stop until I have what I want."

Sailormoon ignored his threat too busy trying to reach her friends on her communicator but she must have damaged it in the fall. It was totally useless. 

"Great" she grumbled than she realized the significance of what it meant. She was stuck down here all alone with the enemy an enemy who she had been having not so quite pure thoughts about and there was no way for her to contact the other scouts. She didn't even know if they knew she had entered the cave.

"What?" He asked sharply as if sensing something was upsetting her

Surprised Serena looked at him "I can't reach my friends" she admitted with some reluctance

He chuckled darkly "Well that's a shame. I guess I'm stuck with you then."

Serena shot him a dirty look but didn't respond in kind no matter how much she wanted to. There was something else she wanted to know. Trying to act nonchalant she asked, "Are you and Beryl close? 

The look he sent her told her she wasn't totally successful

"Why should it matter to you what my relationship with Beryl is?

"It doesn't" she snapped nervous that he might guess just how interested she was about his relationship with Beryl "I was just wondering if your Queen will be as worried about you as my friends are no doubt worrying about me."

"I really couldn't say" he mused 

"Well you and she are-um" she bit her lip unsure why she was continuing with this line of questioning 

Before she could finish her question he broke out into laughter than he smiled at her mockingly "Are you asking me if were dating?

Sailormoon flushed and lowered her eyes totally embarrassed which seemed to delight him because he started laughing even harder but it was when that laughter ended on a grunt of pain did her head shoot back up to look at him. His face was twisted in a grimace of pain as he shifted around on the ground.

"Your hurt" she gasped 

"Well" he stated sarcastically "and here I thought Mercury was the smart one"

"Oh you" she fumed "Its no wonder that Beryl has left you down here to rot how can anyone stand to be around you for more than five minutes is beyond me."

"Well now" he smiled "I see our princess has claws well let me assure you princess that when Beryl discovers my absence she will not hesitate to begin looking for me. But I'm sure by the time she finds me my strength will be restored and I can leave here of my own free will."

"I didn't think beryl could love anyone but herself"

"Love" he snorted "who said anything about love?"

She started to protest "But you just said she-"

"I said she wont waste any time finding me" he snapped "but love has nothing to do with it. She's going to rule this planet soon and the universe along with it. She's going to need someone powerful at her side and that someone is me. 

"You don't love her?" She asked in disbelief not understanding how he could be thinking about marrying someone he didn't love

He shot her a look of disgust "Love is a weakness I want no part of. There is only only power and the quest for more power."

Sailormoon shiverd "that's so sad" she murmured rubbing her arms briskly to ward off the chill that his words had wrought "Haven't you ever loved anybody?

"No" he barked "and I don't plan to. Now be quiet and get over here."

She looked at him in confusion not understanding what he meant

The look he shot her was one of impatience "It's cold and its only going to get colder we need to stay close"

When she continued to look at him in bewilderment he began to talk slowly as if to a child "we need to share body heat to stay warm. Unless you prefer to freeze."

She blushed looking uncertain she asked nervously "How close?"

He looked at her intently for a moment and then he smiled and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She had thought he was handsome before but when he smiled really smiled he was breathtakingly so

"I'm fine" she gulped even more nervous now than before

"Really" she stressed when he gave her an unconvinced look. She tensed expecting him to argue with her and determined not to give in but he just said fine and closed his eyes.

Sailormoon bit back a groan. What was she thinking? Already it felt like it had just dropped another several degrees and there was no other way to get warm. She began rubbing her arms and legs trying to keep warm. 

She looked over at him and was very tempted to go over to him and let his body warm hers but she was afraid. Not that he would hurt her or try and take the crystal but that she enjoy it too much she was already having fantasies about the man she didn't need to tempt herself but after awhile she realized she had no choice it was becoming unbearably cold.

Trying to be quiet so as not to wake him she got on her hands and knees and started to crawl over to him. His arms were at his side and his legs were stretched out and spread apart. She sat down at his feet and then backed up between his legs and very carefully leaned back against his chest. She let out a small sigh of relief that quickly turned into a loud shreech when his arms shot out, closed around her and a husky voice whispered in her ear "Relax" 

Fat chance Sailormoon groaned to herself. But already she could feel his warmth seeping into her body. Hesitantly she turned halway in his arms. She placed her hand on his chest and snuggling up against him she rest her head next to it. Breathing deeply she fought to steady her pounding hear and to allow her body to go limb. To distract herself from the way he felt and how good he smelt she concentrated on the sound of his heartbeat.

Soon her body relaxed and she snuggled closer he was so warm. Totally relaxed now and just a little bit sleepy she rubbed her cheek against his shirt and inhaled his scent. He smelled faintly of roses and cologne. She almost giggled she never would have associated that scent with him but it seemed to fit perfectly. 

She didn't know when she noticed the change at first but suddenly his heartbeat was pounding in her ear. Startled she looked up and their eyes met and she gasped at the look in his. She licked her lips nervously and his eyes watched the movement with such intensity she blushed.

She tried to move out of his arms but they were like bands of steel around her. "Let me go she pleaded pushing against his chest. But he didn't he just stared down at her unblinking than without thinking she licked her lips again and his eyes flickered. 

She gasped as his arms tightened around her drawing her closer than she watched with disbelief as his head began to lower towards hers. 


	10. chapter ten

****

CHAPTER TEN

He watched her through half closed lids. He almost smiled as he watched her silently debating with herself. Although he wished she would hurry he was freezing. He ignored his natural inclination to curl himself up into a ball he wanted to appear as approachable as possible and now it looked, as it was about to pay off.

He watched and waited as she started to make her way over to him on all fours. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax not wanting her to know that he had been awake and watching her but they flew open when he felt her moving between his legs. 

He watched her scoot and lean carefully back against him. He didn't know why he felt the need to shock her but he enjoyed her small screech immensely when he closed his arms around her.

He realized he enjoyed getting a rise out of her maybe too much. She was the enemy after all. He should take the Crystal from her now and be done with it. He started to reach for her brooch when something unexpected happened. She turned in his arms and curled up against his chest. 

He looked down at her in surprise. She was so trusting and although it made his job easier he made no move for the Crystal. He tried to concentrate on the fact that she was the enemy and not how perfectly she fitted against him. 

He had realized the danger too late because while being so close to her protected them from the cold it also caused another problem . He was starting to feel something and the feelings were so unexpected and alien to him that he was starting to think that the cold wasn't so bad after all. It would keep him from wondering about all kinds of things like what it would be like to twine those golden locks around his hand to feel them sliding through his fingers.

He shook his head angrily he didn't understand what was happening to him he was used to feeling many things but these emotions she was inspiring were unfamiliar to him and he didn't know how to deal with them. He heard her let out a soft sigh just before she began rubbing her cheek against him chest. She was trying to drive him crazy? He cried silently while biting back a groan

He had to stay in control he couldn't give into these urges if only she didn't feel so good in his arms if only he didn't want to kiss her so badly. Suddenly without warning her shot up off his chest and once their eyes met he was lost. 

They said that every great warrior has an Achilles heel and he was starting to think he had just met his when she licked her lips and he felt as hunger he had no idea existed he knew with a certainty that he had to get away from her before he surrendered to this need that had sprung up out of no where 

He heard her pleading to be let go and knew that was for the best and was about to do just that when she did the unthinkable. She licked her lips again. All thoughts of letting her go were forgotten only the need to know if those lips tasted as sweet as they looked remained and he set out to find the answer.

Sailormoon watched in disbelief as that dark head drew closer she knew she should be trying to break free but the pull was to strong she had wanted this since the first time she had laid eyes on him and right now it didn't matter who he was or if it was wrong or not nothing mattered except this

Their lips met in an explosion of heat that consumed them both. Sailormoon couldn't believe this was real she never knew a kiss could be so powerful. 

Everything she was feeling was overwhelming she reached out to grab onto him and felt him wince. Reluctantly she drew away but his head followed

"Sweet so sweet" he groaned as his lips once again searched for hers

"Wait" she said breathlessly "your shoulder" 

"Forget about it. Its nothing"

Sailormoon reached over and tapped it and he flinched. She looked at him in concern before saying softly "take off your shirt"

………………

"What was Jedite up to? He missed us by a mile" Venus stated curiously

"I think he meant to" Jupiter stated but was confused as to why 

"He was aiming for that cave over there" Neptune said pointing at it "Well what's left of it."

"Why would Jedite want to destroy that cave?" Uranus wondered out loud then stood stock still in horror as a thought occurred to her. "Where's Sailormoon?" 

………………………….

Sailormoon had a hard time controlling her breathing as he started removing his shirt. He was so masculine and just plain hot. And from the way he was looking at her he knew exactly how it was affecting her. But concern soon over rode everything else when she saw him grimace as he was shrugging it off his shoulders. She got behind him and what she saw made the breath catch in her throat. His whole back was covered in blood.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Its only a scratch. Its no big deal"

Sailormoon tore off a piece of her skirt and started cleaning away the blood and than she found the root of the problem He had a large splinter lodge in his shoulder 

"You call this nothing" she cried imaging the pain he must be in

He looked at her over his shoulder. He didn't know what to make of her. She was upset because he was hurt?

Sailormoon bit her lip nervously that piece of wood seemed to really be imbedded in their but it had to come out.

"This might hurt" she whispered tearfully before grabbing the end that was sticking out. She felt him tense but he didn't make a sound not even when she began to pull it out.

She nearly burst into tears when she lost her grip on it. It was so slippery from his blood that it was hard to keep a handle on . When she lost her grip for the third time she knew she couldn't go through it again. Even though he hadn't made a sound she knew it was causing him tremendous amount of pain. She had to use the Crystal it shouldn't take to much out of her besides she didn't have a choice.

She rested her hand on his bare shoulder and had to force herself to concentrate she was about to activate the crystal when he turned around sharply and grabbed her by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" He growled

Sailormoon swallowed nervously "I'm going to use the Crystal to heal your shoulder we don't know how long where going to be trapped down here and it might get infected."

He looked at her suspiciously "Heal my shoulder? And that's all?

She nodded her eyes begging for him to trust her.

He knew he shouldn't trust her but what she said made sense and once his shoulder was healed their will be nothing to stop them from continuing where they left off. That thought alone made him anxious to get it over with 

"Alright do it." 

He felt the warmth of her hand on his back again and then another warmth took its place.

Sailormoon concentrated on removing the splinter and healing the wound. When she was done the wound was healed and she rested weakly against his back

Darien sat their for a minute he knew his shoulder was fixed but that wasn't all she had done. Knowingly or unknowingly she had given him enough energy to leave this place if he so choose to. He had also felt the power of the Crystal and he knew its potential and what he could do with it. 

He jumped up startled she stood up and looked at him in confusion than she started backing away from him. He was looking at her funny. She felt the wall against her back and knew she was trapped. Very nervous now she started to babble.

"How much air do you think we have down here? Do you think we'll be stuck down here for long? I mean we have no food no water. What are we going to do? 

He walked over to her silently and pressed himself against her so now she was trapped between him and the wall. 

Take the brooch a voice inside him cried. No kiss her. Another one cried Take the brooch. Kiss her. Both these thoughts ran around in his head. He wanted the Crystal. Beryl wanted the Crystal. But he also wanted to kiss her again. Both desires were strong and they waged war on one another.

Sailormoon didn't know what was going on but acting on instinct she raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair

He trembled at her touch and with eyes burning hot he began to slowly lower his head down to her.

Sailormoon loved the feel of his hair and as his head began to lower towards hers she could only whisper "yes"

But the kiss never came just as their lips were about to touch they both heard it 

"Sailormoon? Sailormoon can you hear us? Are you in there?"

"It's the Scouts" she gasped in surprise

Darien growled low in the throat. The Sailor Scouts their timing as always stunk but no matter their will be a next time He reached out and grabbed her hair twining it around his hand he brought it up to his face and inhaled it's sweet fragrance than without word he disappeared

Sailormoon crumbled to the floor. He was gone.

"Sailormoon can you hear us? Sailormoon?" 

For a split second she thought about not answering maybe if they went away he'd come back but she knew she was being ridiculous he was gone and she couldn't worry her friends needlessly.

"I'm here" she cried

……………

"Are you sure you alright." Mina asked in concern 

"For the last time I'm fine it wasn't all that bad down their. She turned to look at everyone they had all been determined to walk her home even after she told them it wasn't necessary

"You had to be scared" Mina insisted "sitting alone in the dark with all those rats and spiders and who knows what else. You could have had one sitting right next to you and never know it

"Mina" the other girls cried

.It's alright guys really I just need some rest. I'll call you all tomorrow bye

Serena waved goodbye and with relief they all started to leave she hated lying to them but telling them the Dark Prince had been stuck down their with her would have left her wide open for a whole lot of questions that she didn't want to answer. Head hung low she entered the house.

And as soon as she walked through the front door her father was their shouting questions at her. "Who is he? Why haven't I met him? Where does he live? Where did you met him? Does he go to school? Is he working out? How come I haven't heard anything about this boy before?"

Mrs. Tsukino walked up and put a hand on her husbands arm giving Serena an apologetic look "Dear calm down I told him you might have a young man and he just went off from their.

"So who is this young man" her father demanded

There is no young man she stated before heading up stairs

Mr. Tskino gave his wife a smug look "See I told you."

But Mrs. Tuskino wasn't paying her husband any mind she was looking up at her daughters retreating back with a frown something wasn't right. 

"So" Sammy cried barging in her room and plopping himself down on the floor beside her bed "tell me about this guy and why wont you let mom and dad meet him?" 

"Get out" Serena sighed

"Come on Serena I'm your brother I'm suppose to check out all the guys you date it's my right" 

"There is no guy now will you leave" she cried close to tears. She didn't want to talk to anyone about him she wouldn't know what to say. What would she tell them hey guys I think I'm falling in love with the enemy or Hey Mom and Dad there is a boy but I think he's more interested in this Crystal I guard than me yes didn't you know I'm Sailormoon also known as the Princess of the Moon and the man I'm interested in is the loyal servant of Beryl, Queen of the Negaverse and he plans to rule this planet by her side.

Serena didn't notice the tears but she became aware of them when her brother got off the floor and joined her on the bed and took her in his arms.

Serena tried to hold back but all this time of putting up a front and having no one to confide in wouldn't let her hold out for long the first sob caught her by surprise and by the third one she was afraid she'd never be able to stop.

……………….

Malachite was kneeling in front a statue in one of Beryl's prisons when Prince Darien walked up on him

"Malachite is this what it takes to bring you to your Knees a statue of a woman?

Malachite got quickly to his feet "What are you doing here? He snarled standing in front of the statue protectively

Darien smiled but his eyes were hard. "Someone decided to play a little joke on me today and collapsed a cave I happened to be in.

"It wasn't me. Now leave."

"Oh I know it wasn't you" Darien said softly looking over the statue so this is Zosite I hear Beryl imprisoned her in stone until a time she felt Zosite was ready to be released something about past mistakes.

":If you know it wasn't me than why are you here?" He asked sharply ignoring his reference to Zosite

Darien smiled and started walking around the room. Malachite followed him with his eyes not about to let him out of his sight. He wasn't fooled like Beryl he knew how dangerous Prince Darien really was. In fact he believe that he was the only who suspected just how dangerous to all of them he was.

"I already know whose responsible but if one person would dare than so might another." He stated menacingly 

He stopped for a second to look Malachite in the eye and before Malachite knew it Prince Darien was leaning against the statue. Malachite never even saw him move one minute he was across the room starring at him and the next he was standing in front of him next to the very thing he was the most desperate to protect

Prince Darien reached up to caress her stone cheek very lovely it's a shame that Beryl might never change her mind and release her from her imprisonment it's a pity Sailormoon's not here with her Crystal I'm sure she would take pity on poor Zosite and change her back to normal. She's so delicate and fragile why one fall and she could be gone forever

"Get away from her" Malachite bit off angrily 

Smiling Darien backed up holding out his hands. "It was just an observation" he stated and then his smile faded "but it could happen. You should watch your step it would be a shame to lose someone you love twice."

Malachite watched him leave without saying a word before turning to face Zosite 

"Oh my love what am I to do?"

Prince Darien watched him unobserved he had planted the seed now it was time to stand back and watch it grow.

"I told you Sailormoon love is a weakness and that is why I want no part of it"

"That's so sad" a voice whispered softly 

Startled Prince Darien swung around "Whose there?" 

When she walked out of the shadows he thought he was hallucinating. It was his golden goddess from his dream.


	11. chapter eleven

****

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

Prince Darien looked around cautiously before turning his full attention on her "Who are you? How did you get into the Palace undetected?

The young blond sighed, "You know who I am. And I wanted to see you. I needed to see you."

Darien looked at her suspiciously "The only time I've seen you is in a dream."

She smiled at him sadly "I know. It's a sad fate we've been sentenced to"

"What are you talking about? What fate? And how were you able to enter my dreams? Is this some sort of test of Beryl's? "Well answer me?" demanded when she remained silent

She gave him a wistful look "I can't tell you what you want to know. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Try me."

She shook her head "I can't it's too dangerous. For me and for you." trying to change the subject she looked past him over his shoulder "Who's that?"

Darien didn't even bother turning around "That's Malachite. A prime example of how love is a weakness to be exploited."

"You believe love is a weakness." she stated sadly "That caring for someone more than yourself is a waste."

"That's right. Just look at him. His love for Zosite will be the key to his destruction. I don't know why he doesn't just forget about her and move on." His mind flashed to Sailormoon and his unexplained response to her. Is this what Malachite felt for Zosite? He wondered for the first time. Did he feel this uncontrollable need to be with her? Did he hunger for her like he hungered for Sailormoon? Darien shook his head. She was driving him crazy he couldn't stop thinking about her. Something had to be done.

"Some bonds are unbreakable.," she said softly bringing his attention back to her "You can tear at them. Pretend they don't exist" her eyes filled with a haunting sadness "or simply don't know you have one. It doesn't matter it's still their."

"I've had enough of this" he snarled completely frustrated. Here he was thinking about how sweet Sailormoon tasted and how much he wanted to kiss her again and now the goddess from his dreams was teasing him with riddles "I want answers. I want to know who you are and what you're doing here and I want to know now." If someone was messing with his mind he'd make they them very, very sorry. 

Getting angrier by the minute at the idea that someone might be playing with his mind he reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't be angry." she pleaded, "I have so little time here. I have to go back soon. Being here like this is very draining on me."

"What do you mean by that? Tell me." he demanded. Grabbing her by the other arm he shook her. "Stop playing games with me."

"Darien please stop it," she cried as he shook her again. 

………………….

Sammy paced back and forth. He hated waiting. Serena slept peacefully a few feet away but Sammy knew that something was terribly wrong. His sister had cried as if her heart was breaking and he was afraid of what that could mean. He didn't believe her for a minute when she insisted that it had nothing to do with a guy. And if this guy caused her to have this kind of reaction it could only mean one thing. Darien was back. 

…………………. 

Malachite was torn. Now that the thought was planted in his head he couldn't get rid of it.

It was suicidal. If Beryl found out before he could complete his plan both he and Zosite will not stand up well against her anger. But what other choice did he have? He had none and he knew it. He had to do this for Zosite. Fate had given them a second chance. He had to take advantage of it. No matter what the risk or the cost.

He turned to caress her cheek lovingly. Although she was trapped in stone he knew she felt him. "Don't worry Zosite you'll be free soon. I promise my love."

……………………

Sammy had known that one day Darien would come back he just never thought about what he would do when that day finally arrived or how he would feel.

He remembered everything. He remembered how the two of them were together. Even as a young boy he could tell that their was something special between his sister and Darien. It was almost magical. Of course he never said so back then it was more fun to torture his sister than anything else. It still was. But knowing what he knew and having to keep it from her hadn't been easy. And pretending that everything was the same and that nothing was wrong was the hardest. Because he was one of the few who knew just how wrong everything had become.

And now Darien was back. He had to be. Nobody else could cause this reaction in Serena. Nobody affected his Sister like Darien did. Good or bad the reaction was always explosive.

He knew Darien never intended for him to remember and in fact he had erased his memories along with those of his parents. He still didn't remember how. All he really could remember was Darien inviting them over to his apartment to discuss Serena's illness. They had sat around his living room drinking some tea he had prepare for them when he told that Serena was going to be fine and that they were not to worry. And was all he could remember clearly. Everything else about that day was a blur. 

He wasn't sure what was going to happen now that he was back. He loved Darien. He was the older brother he always wanted. And Darien had treated him like a much loved younger brother instead of some pest he was stuck with because he was in love with his sister. Darien would always listen to him when he had a problem he couldn't talk about with his parents. And they even hung out together. Just the two of them. Although it drove Serena crazy he had loved every minute of it. But all that had changed the day Serena and Darien had gotten married. Sammy knew what Darien did to save his sister and now he knew what his sister as Sailormoon must do to save the planet. 

"Sammy what are you doing in here? What's wrong?"

Startled Sammy jumped. When he turned around he saw that Serena was still sleeping but he watched as Luna hoped down from the window seal onto the bed.

"Darien's back isn't he Luna?" 

Luna shot a frantic look at Serena but thankfully she was still asleep. She looked at Sammy with tired hopeless eyes "Yes I'm afraid he is." 

……………………

Darien looked down at her in disbelief "You know me but I don't know you?" he whispered Why can't you just tell me? I need to know." And he did. He didn't know why it was so important but something told him that it was vital that he know who she was. 

She didn't answer him she but continued to look up at him with those big beautiful blue eyes of hers. Eyes that begged for him not to ask her any more questions but to just except that she was here with him because she wanted to be.

Darien shook his head. He had to have answers. With enemies all around him he had to be careful. He was to close to his objective to let anything or anyone stand in his way. And that included Sailormoon and his golden goddess here. 

"I have to go she" whispered tearfully as if the thought of leaving caused her pain.

"Your not going anywhere. Not until I get some answers" 

"Oh how I wish I could stay here with you." she sobbed "But I can't" and with that said she simply disappeared

Darien stood their in stunned disbelief. One minute he was holding her and the next minute she was gone. She hadn't been a ghost or some figment of his imagination. She was real. He had touched her. Breathed in her sweet scent. No she was real. But just as quietly as she had come she was gone. And he was no closer to finding out the answers to the questions he sought. But he would. Oh yes he would if she came to him once she'd come again and when she did he'd get those answers one way or another. 

………………..

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sammy demanded He was angry and a little hurt that Luna had left him out of the loop. He should have been told immediately. After all it had been Luna who had given him back his memories. She told him that she needed his help. She needed him to help her keep an eye on Serena. 

At first he couldn't except that Darien was now an enemy of the Scouts. He wouldn't believe it. He hadn't believed it until he saw his sister again. She was looking better a lot better than the last time he had saw her. But something had been missing. A spark. His sister always had a way about her a spark that drew others to her and being with Darien had made that spark even brighter and now it was gone. He didn't need to ask her if she remembered Darien he could tell by looking at her that she didn't and whether anyone else realized it or not his sister was not the same.

"How do you know about Darien?" She shot a half panic half suspicious look at Serena. "Did Serena say something?"

"My mother thinks Serena has a crush on some guy and by the way she was acting tonight I'd have to agree with my mother"

Luna sighed her relief "Oh Is that all?" 

"I think the guy she has a crush on is Darien. They have meet again haven't they she has seen him?"

"She saw him once briefly" Luna protested "it has to be someone else."

Sammy was unconvinced Serena was hurting badly and he didn't believe anyone but Darien could affect her like this especially on such a short time span. If it was Darien and he believed it was than his sister would consider him the enemy and that itself might explain those tears. He was about to explain this to Luna when Serena's communicator went off. He hurried from the room. He didn't want Serena waking up and finding him in her room she'd want to know what he was still doing there. Signally to Luna that they were not through he shut the door behind him

"Serena. Serena get up" Luan cried jumping up and down on the bed 

"I can't" Serena moaned "I cant stay. I cant."

SERENA. WAKE UP THE SCOUTS NEED YOU." Luna hollered 

Serena shot up in the bed "What is it Luna is it time to leave for school already." 

"That was Amy on the communicator she's getting very strong readings from the park. Theirs something going on there."

Serena jumped up from the bed "Another attack? So soon?"

"Theirs no time questions and guess. We'll will find out what the Negaverse is up to soon enough. Now hurry up and transform." 

…………………

When the Scouts arrived at the park were the readings had orientated from but their was nobody there. There was no sign of the Dark Prince or Jedite

Sailormoon looked around in bewilderment "What's going on?"

"It might be a trap" Mercury advised, "I'm still getting a reading so be on the alert."

"I thought you would never get here Sailormoon."

The Scouts looked up. It was Malachite. Malachite lowered himself to the ground but stayed at a distance. He didn't want to provoke them into a fight he had come here for another reason altogether.

"What are you up to Malachite?" Mars demanded immediately suspicous

"I need your help Sailormoon."

"You've got to be joking" Jupiter gasped "why on Earth would we want to help you?"

Sailormoon looked at him in confusion "What could you possible want with me? How can I help you" 

"Sailormoon you can't be serious" Uranus cried, "You can't trust him"

Malachite ignored them. He just had to worry about convincing Sailormoon of his sincerity the others opinion didn't matter to him.

"When Jedite resurrected Beryl he also resurrected me and Zosite. Beryl can be…" he hesitated searching for the right word "she can be very unforgiving. She punished Zosite for past mistakes" his mouth twisted bitterly "Beryl said she needed to learn patience so she cast her into stone"

"That's awful" Sailormoon gasped with a look of horror on her face. How could anyone be so cruel? She looked at Malachite in sympathy. 

Malachite seeing her compassion took a step towards her but stopped when Uranus stepped in front of her.

"I don't have time for this. I need for you to trust me."

"Why should we trust you" Mars asked bitterly "you've done nothing to earn it you've tried to destroy us on many occasions before and after your resurrection why should we believe anything you say" 

"I was just following orders" Malachite snapped "Beryl is my Queen as you follow Serenity's orders so must I follow my Queens." 

"Than why are you here" Venus asked curiously sensing his pain. Maybe he was telling them the truth after all. Maybe all he really wanted was Sailormoon's help 

Malachite stared at Sailormoon intently "I want Sailormoon to heal Zosite for me turn her back to normal."

"You can't be serious?"

"Are you crazy?"

"No way. Sailormoon would never do something so stupid"

"I know it's a lot to ask after everything I've done but I'm out of options. Beryl may never change her back. I know you have no reason to do this for me but if you'll help me I'll give you something in exchange."

Uranus looked him over in contempt "What can you offer us?" she didn't trust him for a second.

"The truth about a certain Dark Prince." 


	12. chapter tweleve

Hey Guys sorry about the wait my computers been down. I want to thank all you guys for your reviews especially to the ones who give me a review for each chapter. I really appreciate it and that's why you have my word that I wont abandon this story. As long as theirs just one person out there enjoying it I'll keep the chapters coming. 

****

CHAPTER TWELEVE

"What do you mean by the truth? Uranus demanded, "We already know the truth he's one of Beryl's soldiers. Which makes him the enemy and that's that.

"Your wrong." Malachite insisted "You don't know the whole truth. If you'll help Zosite I'll tell you everything about him and believe me you'll need to know this before you battle him again." 

"I think he's toying with us" Jupiter stated "Who's to say that Beryl was the one who encased Zosite in stone? Maybe she did and maybe she didn't. But I think he's just using us to free her so that the both of them can return to Beryl.

Mars agreed, "It makes sense. Why else would he be here seeking help from us?"

Malachite took an angry step towards them before stopping himself. Eyes flashing he barked angrily at them "Do you know how Zosite perished the first time? Do you?" Malachite was now trembling with rage. Rage that had been building up inside him day by day "Beryl killed her." He informed them "She struck her down right in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could about it. It was all over before I even knew it what was happening or have a chance to react and now…" he paused trying to regain some of his composure and put a seel on his rage. "And now her life is once again in Beryl's hands. Don't you see I couldn't protect her then. But I can do something to save her now. With your help."

Malachite couldn't believe he was actually here pleading for their aide. He never once thought in a million years he would be here seeking the help of the Sailor Scouts. But Beryl had left him with no choice. He couldn't depend on her goodness because she had none and he couldn't wait until she forgave Zosite because that day might never come. Beryl was colder and more unforgiving than ever. Just look at what she did to poor Jedite the one who brought her back. The one who brought all of them back and gave them a second chance. And now with Prince Darien back on the scene and with his threat lingering in his mind he had no other option than this one. But he had to stay focused. To lose control now would be disastrous. He couldn't afford for anything to go wrong. He needed to get this over with before his absence was noticed or even worse Zosite's. 

"I believe you" Sailormoon said quietly Malachite head shot up and he turned to look at her and he read the truth of her words in those blue eyes of hers. He closed his eyes in a sign of relief. She was going to help him. 

"Sailormoon you can't be serious" Mars cried out in stunned disbelief unable to believe that she could fall for such an obvious trap "Can't you see that he's just using you? Who's to stay that when you free Zosite the both of them wont turn on us? And you can't trust his word that they wont" Mars looked at him in disgust "after all he's only Negaverse scum" 

Malachite looked at her with a strange gleam in his eye "That wont be a problem. After today I can't go back. Beryl will consider what I'm doing now an act of betrayal not only did I take Zosite out of the palace without her permission or knowledge but I came to you for help. She hates all of you more than anything or anyone else especially Sailormoon. "No" he stated with certainty "she won't forgive me for this betrayal to go back now would mean certain death for both me and Zosite. Therefore going back is definitely out of the question."

"So" Uranus drawled sarcastically "you plan to head off into the sunset with Zosite by your side leaving Beryl and the Negaverse behind. How sweet."

"It's more complicated than that" Malachite sneered at her before turning his attention back to Sailormoon "we have to rid ourselves of all the negative energy in our bodies or Beryl would be able to track us easily."

"Are you saying that you want Sailormoon to use the Crystal on you" Venus gasped 

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

……………………….

Jedite have you any news of Prince Darien? 

"No my Queen he has still not returned" 

"Tell me again what happened." she demanded

"Prince Darien ordered me back to the palace and then proceeded to pursue Sailormoon on his own" 

Beryl leaned forward angrily "Find him Jedite. Find him now"

Jedite thought to himself for a minute. Their could be a chance that Prince Darien had survived and was even now buried under ground. Although he preferred to have dead than alive he took great pleasure in imagining him trapped beneath the earth he treasures so much. He needed to stall for time and set up a story that Beryl would have to except as fact when Prince Darien didn't show up.

"My Queen it is possible that the other Scouts met up with Sailormoon and managed to defeat Prince Darien by combining their powers."

Beryl dismissed the idea immediately "Don't be a fool Jedite those pathetic Sailor Scouts are no match for Prince Darien and I did not detect Princess Serena using the Crystal. If she had used it against Prince Darien I would have felt her power"

"Maybe so My Queen but don't be so sure about the power of the Scouts" he cautioned "their much stronger now than they were when we fought them in the past. If they managed to gang up on him and combine their powers than I'm afraid it's very possible that they destroyed him and that he wont be coming back."

Beryl now looked unsure

Jedite bit back a smile. Soon he would have everything that was his. His place at Beryl's side and return of his handsome face. For Beryl only surrounded herself with handsome men and once he got rid of Princess Serena and recovered the Imperial Crystal he would have back his perfect face and all the power that came with it. But first he had to finish what he started with Prince Darien. Collapsing the cave with him and Sailormoon in it was the easy part now convincing Beryl that his destruction occurred in another way was the hard part "You have to consider it my Queen I mean if you haven't been able to detect him" he paused to let his words sink in this was all to easy "But of course I will continue the search until we know for a fact that he's gone. You have my word my Queen that I wont rest until we know for sure what happened to him. 

"Why Jedite is that concern for me that I hear in your voice"

Startled Jedite swung around and it was all he could do to stay standing and not fall to the floor in disbelief. 

Prince Darien strolled out of the shadows with a dark chuckle to stand next to Jedite.

Jedite swore at his luck. It appeared as if Prince Darien was unharmed in anyway but the question now was did he suspect him of anyway.

……

"How do you know this is what Zosite wants" Venus asked now convinced of his sincerity if he was willing to disobey Beryl and leave the Negaverse behind all for Zosite he must love her very much 

"I'm not" he said surprisingly "but I know that she'll chose to follow me in my decision" 

Sailormoon looked at him with concern "You do know that I can't change her unless she wants to change."

He nodded his head "Yes I know. But I have no worries she'll come with me and the only way she can do that is to leave the Negaverse behind and allow you to heal her with your Crystal." He looked at her as if he wanted to say something.

"What?"

He shook his head "Later."

Sailormoon nodded and grabbed her brooch and then looked at Malachite uncertainly "Afterwards after I heal you and Zosite and before you leave you will tell me about him wont you?"

"Sailormoon?" Jupiter questioned while the other Scouts looked on with different degrees of surprise.

Now it was Malachite's turn to be uncertain He knew that she didn't remember Prince Darien her question verified that much but still there was something about the way she asked the question. There was an emotion behind the words almost undetectable but it was their all the same. And it seems as if her friends noticed as well. She couldn't remember him but was a part of her still drawn to him? Well if that was so she'll know the reason for that after tonight.

………………..

"Prince Darien explain yourself. Why have you ignored my countless summons?"

Darien bowed to her. "Forgive me my Queen I was unavoidably detained."

"Doing what?" she asked suspiciously 

"I had a little run in with the Sailor Scouts. I pursued Sailormoon into a cave unfortunately our battle made the cave unstable and it collapsed burying me under some a ton of rubble.

Beryl looked him over "well you appear to have come away unharmed."

"Oh yes" he said slowly "It will take more than that to get rid of me"

Jedite looked at him swiftly trying to see if he should read anything into those words. But Prince Darien was still looking at Beryl. 

Beryl looked at Princess Darien intently "You said that you followed Sailormoon into the cave and was she also caught in the cave in."

"Yes, but her friends managed to rescue her before I could lay claim to the Crystal. It was a lucky break for them but luck cant save them for ever." 

Beryl frowned darn that moon brat how many lives did she possess.

"Jedite" Darien drawled, "Leave us I wish to speak to Queen Beryl alone."

Jedite looked at him in surprise and then with anger. How dare he dismiss him?

Beryl didn't even wait to find out why Prince Darien wished to speak to her alone before waving him away like he some pesky little fly.

Jedite fumed but gritted his teeth. Bowing to Beryl and with one last hateful look at Prince Darien he left them alone together.

"We have a problem my Queen one that I would gladly rid you of." 

…………

As soon as Jedite left them he had misgivings Prince Darien was up to something. Did he know? Did he know that he was the one who caused the cave in? Is that why he wanted to talk to Beryl alone? That had to be it. Shivering but not from the cold he sat down and waited to hear his fate. 

…………..

"What" Sailormoon cried trying not to blush and give herself away. "He's by far the strongest of Beryl's soldiers that we've gone up against so far. And if he" she said pointing at Malachite "knows something about him that we need to know than we should find out what it is right?" Sailormoon tried not to fidget as she waited for them to respond. She had been ready to tell them the truth earlier on the beach but a lot had happened since then. He hadn't kissed her before and she hadn't kissed him back. Now everything was different and so very complicated.

"All right, alright sorry" Jupiter grumbled she didn't know what she had been thinking anyway. What did it matter if Sailormoon thought the prince of the Negaverse was hot they all did. It didn't mean anything.

The Sailor Scouts might have bought her story but Malachite didn't. Their was something else going on. But they were her friends how come he was the only one to pick up on it?

"Are you ready?"

Malachite opened his mouth to tell her the truth and then shut it. No Zosite first then he'd tell her everything. He didn't have a reason to doubt her word but he was unused to trusting anyone but Zosite. Instead he nodded his head and stood back and waited. He pushed all his rising doubts aside. This was for Zosite. 

He held up a hand "Wait." he had almost forgot he better retrieve Zosite while he was still able to. He raised both hands up in the air and opened up the portal and brought Zosite through it. He put her down gently on the ground not far from him and turned back to Sailormoon. "Ok" he sighed, "I'm ready" 

Sailormoon raised her brooch "Moon Healing Activation" she cried the Crystal inside the brooch flashed and let out a bright white light that encompassed him.

………….

Beryl trembled with rage. "Are you sure of his betrayal" she demanded harshly leaving no doubt of who her wraith would fall down upon if he should prove to be wrong.

Darien looked at her completely unafraid. "I'm quite sure. And I shall bring him to you immediately so that you can ask him for yourself."

Beryl looked at him for a moment in confusion. Why was he so unconcerned with the possibility that she would take her anger out on him. Was it because he was positive of the one's betrayal or was it something else? "Yes bring him to me. If he has betrayed us as you claim he shall be punished severely." 

Darien bowed to her and left her in search of the Betrayer.


	13. chapter thirteen

****

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

When the light of the crystal finally faded Malachite walked up to Sailormoon and knelt at her feet.

"Forgive me Princess. I have wronged you and your family."

"Malachite please get up." Sailormoon said softly blushing furiously. She never had a man kneeling at her feet before. Well not in this lifetime anyway.

Malachite rose to his feet and took her hand. "I know I have caused you endless trouble" he paused his face tortured "What happened to your mother and the Moon kingdom I was partly responsible for. I don't expect you to ever forgive me for the part I played in what happened. I know that I can never forgive myself for the awful things that I've done. Some things will haunt me forever."

"Don't" Sailormoon begged looking at him earnestly "Please you were a different man then. I could never hold your past actions against you . It's what you do now that matters. Right now it's the only thing that matters."

Malachite raised her hand to his lips "Thank you Princess your heart is as forgiving now as it was then." he released her hand and turned to look at Zosite "I shall repay your kindness by sharing with you the knowledge I have about the Prince."

………………

Jedite was about to come out of his skin he didn't know how much more he could take. The suspense was killing him. What would his punishment be for trying to kill Prince Darien. Unconsciously his hand rose to touch his face the mask that covered his scarred left check was cold to the touch. He didn't think anything could compare to this but then again he still had one good side didn't he? He shuddered just thinking about it.

"Your not looking so good Jedite."

Startled Jedite jumped at the sound of that voice. I'm like a scared rabbit he snarled to himself in disgust. He didn't know how long he had been their pacing back and forth lost in his own thoughts. Straitening his shoulders he turned around to face him "I was wondering when you'd show up" he stated 

……………. 

"I can never begin to thank you for releasing me from Beryl's hold Princess. Malachite shook his head in resignation. I always believed that I was with Beryl of my own free will that my loyalty was real but now that you've shattered that image by ridding me of all that negative energy I can see how much she really controlled me. Trust me when I say this Serenity I will always be in your debt. He gave her a tired smile "But maybe by telling you what I know I will be repaying you in a small way and ease my conscious a little bit in the process."

"Thank you Malachite anything you could tell us about him would be helpful. Now lets get to work on reuniting you with Zosite."

When Malachite turned to look at her amazingly she thought she saw a glint of a tear his eye but then he blinked and it was gone. Maybe she just imagined it.

She was so sweet and good how could he ever have caused her such pain. Malachite thought in despair. The death of her mother. The destruction of her home. The kidnapping of her true love Prince Darien just as she found him again. All these things he was partly responsible for and more. He couldn't bare to hurt her again. And isn't that what he would be doing by telling her what he knew? Would telling her the truth about Prince Darien about herself only continue the cycle of pain he seemed destined to cause her? 

Sailormoon decided she had rest enough. It was time to bring Zosite back and hope everything turned out for the best. She raised her brooch and once again called upon the power of the Crystal to aide her.

"Moon Healing Activation."

The crystal flared to life and light now surrounded Zosite. But after awhile the scouts began to get restless. They knew how dangerous the Crystal was to Serena and the longer she used it the weaker she would be afterwards. They knew Malachite trusted Zosite and now they had no reason to distrust Malachite but Zosite was a different matter. Despite Malachite's claim that she would join him rather than return to Beryl they couldn't take the chance that Zosite might not feel the same way and instead attack them and with Sailormoon's energy so low so they all were determined to keep an eye on both of them Sailormoon and Zosite. 

Sailormoon gritted her teeth and bit back a moan. This was much harder than she thought it would be. Transforming Zosite back to normal was really draining her. She could already feel herself weakening. The Crystal was using more of her energy than it did when it healed Malachite. But she had to do this. She had promised Malachite she would help them and he had promised to tell her all about the Dark Prince and she had to know who he was she just had to. 

Malachite watched her struggling and winced but then the light faded and Zosite was once again flesh and blood.

"Malachite" she cried when she saw him and threw herself into his arms. 

The Scouts stood back and watched the reunion in silence. They all knew that Zosite still had to make a choice. And it might be the one that could put a damper on their reunion.

"She'll choose him" Sailormoon whispered "I know she will"

"Will she?" Uranus asked skeptically

"Oh Malachite" Zosite sobbed as she held onto him for dear life 

"Shhh" he murmured soothingly as his hands stroke her head and back "Its alright now Zosite your free."

"How sweet" a voice drawled sarcastically

Startled they all swung around to look behind them. It was the Dark Prince.

………………..

Nephlite stepped further into the room and lifted an eyebrow at Jedite "Oh have you? That's strange since you've known all along exactly where to find me. Anyway I'm here now released from that dark hole Beryl calls a dungeon. And since you or any of the others never bothered to visit me I can't imagine how you were expecting me. Nephlite waved a hand at him when he opened his mouth to respond "Don't worry about it I'm sure you had your reasons I'm just glad to be out of there. I thought for sure Beryl was going to leave me their to rot. How long has it been I wonder? It feels as if I'd been down their for an eternity. But enough about me It seems as if your going through your own version of hell right now. " Nephlite observed He was also curious about the mask Jedite was wearing. Curious but not interested. The truth be told he really didn't care what happened to Jedite he was just slowly trying to get as much information out of him as possible. Any so called friendship the two of them had shared in the past was gone. He had been brought back to life only to be abandoned in a dark tomb and left there without another thought.

"It hasn't even been a year." Jedite grumbled Furious that Nephlite had seen through his façade. "You look different " he continued absentmindedly even the reappearance of Nephlite couldn't take his mind off his own troubles for long. "Harder. Older" And more trouble he added silently. Dam why were they taking so long? What were they planning on doing to him? 

"Not all of us were so fortunate as you Jedite. When your resurrected us it was not for our benefit but for yours" he snapped "Even though we all died it wasn't enough for Beryl. She still wanted me punished for what she considered my betrayal. You bringing me back was not a new beginning but the beginning of a life of darkness and solitude."

"I didn't know" Jedite shouted angrily he didn't need to be reminded how unforgiving Beryl could be not now. He knew first hand how harsh her punishments could be "I don't know why your blaming me. I didn't tell you to betray Beryl over the love of some ordinary human girl. Just as I didn't tell Zosite to take things into her own hands and disobey a direct order from Beryl I-" Jedite stopped suddenly when he finally noticed the icy anger blazing bright in Nephlite's eyes. At the moment he looked more beast then man.

"Don't you ever talk about her that way" he stated in a soft chilling voice "She loved me for who I was and despite what I was. She was the only one to ever except me and expect nothing in return. So be very careful how you talk about her"

"Fine" Jedite snapped "but don't think you the only one who has suffered." Jedite gripped the edge of his mask "Look" he shouted as he tore it off exposing his torn face. "Look at what she did to me and tell me I haven't suffered like the rest of you."

Nephlite stood there for a moment not saying a word. He waited until Jedite had put his mask back on and was facing him again before he spoke "The only mistake I made was telling her about Molly. She asked me about her after we were resurrected. I tried to explain that I didn't betray her but that I was only trying to save Molly from Zosite who had been using her in a vile plan to get my crystal." He gave Jedite a twisted smile "I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. Being reborn can have that affect I guess," he said trying to lighten the moment "I should have known that beryl wouldn't like hearing that I cared for anybody but her. It was when I told her how Molly was the light to my darkness that she finally knew what she was going to do with me. I guess she considered it ironic to cast me into that dark hole where their was no light. Not a speck of it and the only sound you could here was the sound of your own breathing." 

Nephlite growled as he thought about it. He didn't know how he had survived so long with his sanity but he wasn't going to waste this chance to redeem himself he never planned on going back their. Not alive anyway. 

"But enough about the past. She has summoned me released me from my imprisonment and the only reason why that I can think of for her to do such a nice and forgiving thing is that another one of her generals has stepped out of line and she wished for my expertise in interrogation." His mouth took on a grimace. "I was always good at that." He looked over to the now pale Jedite "and the way you've been acting suggests to me that you're the one who's been up to no good. Care to tell me what's going on around here?" 

…………………..

Before anyone could react to the Dark Prince's presence he disappeared and then reappeared by Malachite

"You really are pathetic Malachite. I didn't think you'd fall for my trap so quickly you couldn't even hold out for a day."

"What trap" Malachite snapped while holding Zosite protectively in his arms. Why did he have to find them now when he was so helpless to do anything? He had to stall him and keep his attention away from the Sailor Scouts who were moving to surround them. 

"Malachite what's going on?" Zosite asked in confusion looking around she saw that they were some how surrounded by the enemy and once her eyes landed on Sailormoon she hissed "you." 

"She doesn't seem to happy does she?" he pointed out in amusement "Did you really think that conversation we had was purposely only to warn you not to try anything. No in case you can't recall it was I who brought up the conversation about Sailormoon being able to heal Zosite by using her Crystal. I must admit it worked beautifully. You are so gullible.

"You conniving bastart" he hissed

Darien chuckled "Yes well I did tell you that love was a weakness Malachite. You should have heeded my warning. And now you've had to learn the hard way. Now let's go Beryl wants a word with you."

"You're not taking him anywhere," Mars yelled, "in case you haven't noticed we have you outnumbered and surrounded."

Darien who had been ignoring them purposely turned an amused eye on them. "Don't think that if I planned all this that I'd have a way to get rid of all of you as well"

"He's lying." Jupiter cried "He knows we have him outnumbered he's just trying to distract us.

"Am I hum" he tapped his chin looking lost in thought "Than those 7 yoma's I've set loose on Tokyo will have to be disappointed I promised them a fight" he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at them "Oh well I'm sure they wont miss your presence for too long. By now I'm sure they've forgotten about you and are at this moment looking for energy to steal and bring back to Beryl."

Mercury immediately took out her mini computer "He's not bluffing you guys their all over where going to have to split up to handle them all before they cause to much damage."

"Yes run along girls" Darien chided shooing them away with his hand

"What are we going to do?" Venus cried They couldn't abandon Malachite but they couldn't allow those yoma to go around terrorizing people and stealing their energy. 

"We'll have to destroy him and quickly than will go deal with those yoma's" Uranus yelled to the others.

"No you cant" Malachite cried out desperately. He was at a loss as to what to do. They didn't know who the Dark Prince really was and he had no idea how to tell them or whether he should tell them.

"No" Sailormoon stated quietly but with command "you guys go I'll stay here and deal with him myself." her eyes met his and she knew this was something she had to do. 

"No way."

"Are you crazy?" 

"Sailormoon have you lost your mind?"

"That's fine by me" Darien stated coldly "but first things first" Before anyone could determine what he was up to dark energy shot out through his hand that he had pointed at the ground.

Malachite barely had enough time to push Zosite out the way before a black hole appeared below his feet and he fell through it. 

"Malachite" Zosite screamed as she watched her love disappear. Malachite"

"Enough" Darien commanded "You'll be joining him soon enough." Darien only had to look at Sailormoon and want her. This couldn't go on. He wanted to forget about Malachite and drag her off to another cave. She was a distraction. One that he couldn't afford and the only way he could think to put a stop to it all was by destroying her. 


	14. chapter fourteen

****

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Sailormoon were not leaving you alone with him" Uranus stated crossing her arms over her chest in a movement that suggested that she meant what she said and that she wasn't budging.

Darien smiled at Sailormoon coldly "It seems to me that if you can't even get your own soldiers to obey you than your not fit to rule this planet." 

Sailormoon flushed and for a minute looked uncertain. But it wasn't what he said that caused her uncertainty but the way he was looking at her. As if she were some stranger or even worse an enemy. It was as if the incident in the cave never happened. She looked away from him. She couldn't bare to see him looking at her as if he'd never held her never kissed her. It couldn't have all been a pretense. She wasn't the only one who had been affected by that kiss she couldn't have been. It had been to explosive to needy. 

"Go" she commanded the others. "we don't have time for this you have to stop those yoma's."

"Theirs 7 of them and only six of us" Neptune pointed out "we need you." She looked over at Zosite who was still kneeling on the ground where Malachite had vanished from. She didn't trust her. As far as she was concerned she was still in Beryl's service. Since they didn't get the chance to determine whether she was a threat to them or not they couldn't take any chances on her. And until they knew for sure they would have to watch her closely. She turned back to Sailormoon knowing that she had to convince her that staying here and taking the Dark Prince on alone was not wise. "Theirs nothing left for us to do here Sailormoon. Malachite is gone. Theirs no one left here for you to protect."

Sailormoon didn't say anything. She was to busy looking at Zosite. Even after all she'd done seeing like this was heartbreaking. Zosite had done some terrible things but even she needed to be loved and the one person who loved her had just been taken from her. Taken to God knows were just because he chose to put her before his Queen. She must be devastated. 

"Well Sailormoon are we going to do this or not?" he asked impatiently. He wanted this fight over with already. He wanted to destroy her so that everything could go back to being normal. So that he could return to normal. He wanted to put an end to these disturbing thoughts and feelings she seemed to inspire in him once and for all. But damn she was beautiful. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Maybe before he'd destroy her he'd take one final kiss? Remembering their last kiss made another one sound appealing. Very appealing. 

When Sailormoon's eyes meet his her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were no longer cold but burning. He looked at her with a heat that was achingly familiar. Unconsciously she took a step towards him towards the fire in his eyes that reached out to her and promised her heaven. But she stopped when the fire faded from him eyes to be replaced once again by a chilling cold. 

Sailormoon bit back a cry. She didn't know what to do. She was so confused. It was as if he were two different men. One who wanted her as she wanted him and another who only wanted the Crystal and the power that it promises. Was he the enemy? She didn't know any more. And the question she really had to ask herself was could she destroy him if it came to that.

…………………

Nephlite looked at Jedite in shocked disbelief. "I can't believe it Tuxedo mask is really the Prince of the Earth and Sailormoon is the moon princess."

"Tell me about it" Jedite snorted the both of them were nothing but trouble. Good or evil they were bad news.

"They were right under our noses the whole time" Nephlite said in stunned amazement 

"I know believe me I know" Jedite sneered "who would have thought that the moon princess of all people was that pesky little Sailormoon brat." 

Nephlite looked at Jedite out of the corner of his eye. "Well If I'm not mistaking you once had the hots for a certain Moon Princess."

Jedite flushed a bright red before shouting. "I did not" He jumped up and approached him. Raising his right hand he held up one finger "I said she was beautiful once. Just once. And your never going to let me forget it are you?" 

……………………..

The Scouts were torn. They needed to take care of the yomas before they caused too much damage but they couldn't leave Sailormoon alone with the Dark Prince and not to mention Zosite who they still weren't sure of. The only thing to do was get Sailormoon to come with them. After all Malachite was more than likely back at Beryl's palace. They couldn't help him now. They had to form some sort of plan than hopefully if they weren't to late find away to rescue him.

"So what's it going to be Ladies?" Daren asked spreading his hands out in front of him. "One on one or an all out brawl?"

"We'll fight you together." Jupiter snarled "Your going down buster." She took up a fighting position and the others followed suit.

Sailormoon swung around to face them angrily "I said leave him to me and that's an order." she didn't know why it was so important to face him alone she just had a feeling. A feeling that she was the only one who stood a chance against him. She knew that they had him outnumbered and he couldn't miss that either but it didn't seem to phase him. She just couldn't shake the feeling that he was toying with them. 

The Scouts looked at her in shock. She couldn't be serious.

"Let me help you" he said softly from behind her. 

Sailormoon turned back to him intending to ask him what he meant when the surprised cries of her friends had her swinging back around. He had released more dark energy and she watched in horror as one by one they fell through a dark hole that had suddenly appeared at their feet.

"No" Sailormoon cried as the last of her friends disappeared giving her what she asked for. She was alone with the Dark Prince. But at what cost to her friends?

……………….

"Calm down" Jedite Nephlite chuckled "I'm sure after getting beat by her and her friends on a regular basis your no longer obsessed with her."

Jedite growled softly but didn't respond instead he sat back down to brood.

"Alright" Nephlite cried out laughingly "I'll behave but why don't you finish telling me what's been going on. Their has to be more to the story.

"Well other than the fact that Prince Darien now works on the side of the Negaverse and is out for my blood" Jedite stated sarcastically "no theirs nothing more to tell"

………………

"It's Darien. I know it's Darien" Luna said anxiously as she waited impatiently for word from the scouts. "They should have been back by now."

"Calm down Luna they haven't been gone that long" Artemis stated soothingly "although you may be right about Darien. He seems to be getting more involved lately. I wonder what happened to Jedite?"

"Who cares" she cried hysterically "right now I'm more worried about Serena. The more time she spends with Darien the more dangerous it could be for all of us. If she starts to remember-"

"Would that be so bad" Sammy asked suddenly cutting her off. He swung around from the window he had been starring out of every since Serena had left the house as Sailormoon. He had been listening to Luna and Artemis without saying a word but now he had something he wanted to get off his chest.

"Well would it?" He asked his voice earnest now and his eyes full of a desperate kind of hope "I mean if Serena remembers than she can help Darien remember and than things could go back to the way they were."

"We don't know that for sure Sammy. And we've been ordered never to tell her the truth." Artemis remarked sadly not wanting to dash the young mans hopes. He could only wonder why the conversation had never come up before. 

"I can understand that you have to follow Darien's orders" he said with a trace of desperation "but what if I tell her than you wont get into trouble right and then we can work on away to get Darien back."

Luna hung down her head at his words. How easy it would be to just let him do it relieving them of all responsibility and freeing them from the every day strain of carrying this heavy burden.

"No you cant do it" Artemis said desperately "theirs a reason that Darien didn't want us to tell her. He felt the risk involved was to great. He almost destroyed her the last time Beryl had him under her control and this time he knew it would be worse since he went to her of his own free will. If Serena were to find out who he really was she would never be able to destroy him and he just might destroy her because of that weakness.

Sammy shook his head at the image of Darien destroying his sister. He couldn't conceive it. Darien loved his sister more than anything he could never hurt her.

"You have to remember that he's not the same man he used to be" Artemis pointed out as if reading his thoughts. 

"So theirs nothing we can do?" Sammy asked quietly looking down at the floor.

"No I'm sorry I wish their was I want Darien back as much as any of you but it's just not possible."

Luna looked up at Sammy with tears streaming down her face "Maybe I was cruel in giving you back your memories. I'm sorry to put you through this Sammy I know how much you care for Darien

"He's….he's my brother" he whispered brokenly and swiped at his eyes

"When this is over I'll erase your memories. Luna said sadly knowing it was her fault that he was suffering now. It had been her idea to give him back his memories so that he could help them keep an eye on Serena. She never should have put him in this situation. It was her and Artemis job to protect Serena from the truth not Sammy's. She never considered how he'd feel about what had to happen. But she should have.

"No" Sammy shouted angrily surprising both Luna and Artemis with the intensity of his anger "your not going to erase him from my mind like he never existed. 

Seeing how angry he was Artemis tried to calm him down and explain why Luna thought it was for the best "Sammy she was only trying t-" 

"No" he shouted "I don't want to forget him. He's my brother and I love him. And I never want to forget him" he yelled and with anger burning in his chest and tears streaming down him face he stormed out of Serena's room slamming the door behind him.

Luna and Artemis stared at the closed door in shock

"Maybe we should think about removing his memories now" Artemis said with some concern

Luna disagreed "No I think we should allow him to keep his memories. All of them. Even when all of this is over I don't think we should remove them."

Artemis started to protest "but Luna-?"

"He's excepted what has to happen Artemis. He doesn't like it and it's eating away at him but he's excepted it." She sighed "besides I don't think I could live with myself if I took away his memories now."

Artemis looked like he was about to argue with her when he too sighed. "I guess your right Luna. I just wanted to spare him the pain that were going to be forced to live with."

Luna starred at Artemis teary eyed "He's not the same little boy that we knew before he's growing up and he has the right to make this decision for himself we can't make it for him. 

Artemis nodded now all their was to do was wait for word from the Scouts and hope that everything was ok

…………

Sammy stormed into his room and went straight for his closet. He threw out clothes and shoes along with boxes until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled out an old used box and brought it over to his bed. Before he opened it he looked around suspiciously making sure no one else was could you never could tell about cats they were very quiet on their feet and he knew they would be upset if they saw what he had.

Only after he had determined he was alone in his room drew his shade and locked his door did he open the box. Inside the box was a huge white book and inside the book were pictures. Pictures of Serena and Darien. Most of them of their wedding. Nobody knew that he had them. He knew that if they did they'd wined up being destroyed. It would be considered to dangerous to keep laying around. That's why he never told them. He often wondered what would have happened if they didn't give him back his memories and he had found this book. What would he have thought? But he knew that It really didn't matter because whatever he would have thought Luan and Artemis would have made sure he forgotten but using that Luna mind meld or whatever they called it. 

He also knew that they thought Darien had removed all the pictures that had him in them from the house before they went back to the past. He had come to the house one day after the wedding when Serena was still sick and he had asked for them. His reason was to remove all traces of their relationship of course but at the time he stated that his reason was so that he could decorate the apartment with them a surprise for Serena when she woke up. Now that he knew what was going on he could see for himself that that excuse didn't quite make sense because Serena already had plenty of pictures of the two of them already that she had taken with her. But at the time nobody questioned him their was no reason to. They really had no idea what was really going on. And all their thoughts had been focused on Serena.

And because Sammy didn't know what his real motives were he kept a few not out of spite but because he to wanted to surprise his sister with a gift. One that he had been working on before the wedding before she got sick.

Since Darien had so much money Sammy really couldn't think what to get him and Serena as a gift for the wedding. An idea came to him while he was watching his mom and his sister pouring over old pictures of Serena when she was a child. Than it came to him. What he could give Serena and Darien for their wedding day. A picture diary of their courtship. But since he didn't have any photos of their first meeting or date the book was filled mostly with drawings. Pictures that he drew based on what he'd been told.

On the first page was a picture he drew of Darien getting hit in the head with a crumpled up test paper. But that wasn't the one he was interested in. He moved through the pages until he came to the picture he wanted to see. It really hadn't been intended for the book but he had put it here with the others for safe keeping. It was picture of him with Serena and Darien. Serena was standing in the middle with him and Darien on either side of her. He took the picture out so that he could read the back although he knew the words by heart.

Dear Sammy 

Serena and I want you to have this picture. And I want you to know that I always wanted a little brother and they don't come any better than you. 

Love, Darien

Than their was something on the bottom although it was a little messier than the message on the top Sammy thought with a bitter sweet smile.

Sammy its me SEreNa I wAnt to Tell you SoMethING tOO. I didN'T KNow thAT Darien was going to write on the back he didn't tell me until wE WerE in ThE caR SO for-give Me I KNOw it's Messy but I JUST wantEd to TELL yOu that I lOve you And thAT eVen ThouGh I hAVE dArien I Still need YOU. Your Still My ChaMPIon ITS just ThAt Now I HaVE Two. wHat GiRl Could ASK for More Than The BoTH of YOU. 

HUGGS and KIsseS 

Love SerenA 

Sammy put the picture back and then put the book away back in his closet. Sometimes life could be so cruel.

……………………

Sailormoon was still looking at the spot her friends had disappeared from with horror when he spoke from behind her

"That was too easy" he stated with a dark chuckle

Sailormoon swung around and came face to face to him. "What have you done with them?"

He looked at her with amusement "Their exactly where you wanted them to be. Out of the way." 

"Bring them back" she cried clutching her staff tightly between her hands.

He shook his head. "I think I'll keep them for now or at least until I get what I want. 

"And what is that?"

"A battle and the winner gets the Crystal."

"And my friends?" 

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "The Crystal is all I care about. And he slid a finger down her cheek "getting rid of you of course."

Sailormoon shivered at his words and his touch. She jerked away from him "Don't" she pleaded she couldn't bare for him to touch her. She had to remain focused her friends were depending on her. 

He frowned at her. He didn't like her pulling away from his touch. Shaking his head he stepped back. "Shall we begin?"


	15. chapter fifthteen

****

CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN

She didn't need to turn around to know that he was there. She would always know when he was near by. She could feel him.

"Why must he fight what's between them so hard? Why can't he just let himself feel?" she whispered sadly as she watched Prince Darien him and Sailormoon face off. 

"You know that it's not that easy my love. He has a piece of Beryl inside of him and her evil is spreading through him like a virus and it will continue to spread until it consumes all of him. And when that happens she'll never be able to reach him nobody will. He'll be lost to her forever" 

A small cry of denial past her lips. "We can't let that happen. There has to be something we can do?" 

"Where already doing everything that we can. We can't do anymore. The risk to her and to you is too great. You know what could happen if he finds out the truth before he makes his choice." 

"I know" she cried "but I don't know how much more of this I can take." She turned around to face him. Her eyes were like windows to her soul he see her love for him and her pain "I miss you." she whispered 

He looked into those eyes that mirrored his own feelings and the ache in his heart grew. They were so close. Close enough to touch. He longed to take her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok. But he couldn't. It just wasn't impossible. And he cursed the fates for doing this to them. 

She read and shared his frustration. Tears swelled in her eyes along with a longing so great she thought she'd perish if she didn't touch him. She reached out to him despite the fact that she knew it was fruitless a small part of her dared to hope that this time would be different. 

"Don't," he cried out hoarsely but it was to late. He watched, as her hand passed through what was his chest. 

"Why can't I touch you? I can touch them but not you. It's not fair?" she cried. 

Emotion clogged his throat. "I'm so sorry my love if I only had known what my decision would cost us." 

She shook her head at him "You would have still made the same choice. It was the only choice you could make. I know that and I don't blame you." 

"Oh my love" he whispered "I don't deserve your forgiveness" his hand rose and stopped just inches from her face. He ached to touch her but he knew that if he tried his hand would just pass through her the same as hers did when she tried to touch him "You have to have faith my love they'll find their way to each other soon and when they do you and I will once again be joined."

She smiled at the picture he presented and when she closed her eyes she could almost feel his touch. Sighing she opened her eyes the battle between Darien and Sailormoon was intensifying. "If they don't kill each other first." 

The two turned back to the battle knowing that the outcome affected them as much as it did the two fighting. 

………………..

"Give up Sailormoon You can't hope to win. I'm stronger and faster than you. Theirs nothing for you to do but surrender the Crystal to me." 

Sailormoon stood gasping for breath. She had managed to dodge must of his attacks but suddenly she felt weak and she didn't know why her injuries were not serious she couldn't explain it. But she knew that she couldn't stop fighting her friends were counting on her. With renewed determination she sent her Tiara flying to distract him while she ducked behind some trees. She needed a few minutes to think of her next move she was getting nowhere fast. Thinking she'd have more cover up in the tree than here on the ground she started climbing. She almost fell when the branches on the tree suddenly started swaying viciously. It was like a hundred arms were swinging at her. She managed to dodge them for a while but there was just to many of them. She was trying to retreat back down to the ground when one caught her in the back knocking the breath out of her and sending her sailing through the air towards the ground. 

She covered her face preparing for the impact when something wrapped around her waist stopping her free fall. The branch that stop her fall yanked her back to the tree where numerous branches proceeded to wrap around her arms holding her captive. It was laugher that finally made her look up. He stood their grinning.

"You didn't know I could do that did you?" He laughed again and reached out to caress a branch that was holding her. "The Earth and I are bonded in a way you and Beryl could never comprehend." His mind flashed back to earlier when his golden goddess had appeared in Beryl Palace he remembered her words. (Some bonds are unbreakable some you might not know even exist.) "This is why I know that I'm destined to rule this planet. And if the Earth excepts that I' am its master than so should you." His hand trailed down her arm "Now lets see about this Crystal hum."

Sailormoon struggled against her binds but it was useless she couldn't move her arms. She was trapped and she had no way of stopping him from taking the Crystal. 

…………. 

"Prince Darien is on our side." Nephlite exclaimed in disbelief he didn't know how many more of these surprises he could take. When Jedite nodded his head Nephlite demanded that he explain. He listened carefully as Jedite explained about the wedding and how he poisoned Princess Serena with something called the Dark Crystal. Which he also had used to bring all of them back to life. 

When he reached the part about Darien tricking Beryl he almost smiled. But what interested him the most was the fact that neither Prince Darien nor Princess Serena remembered who the other one was. To them the other one was simply a stranger and an enemy at that. Which although made things very interesting it also made things somewhat confusing. Why then did Prince Darien want to destroy Jedite so badly? It was obvious from what he heard so far that Jedite was no threat to Darien Beryl had obvious made her choice of who was going to rule by her side. So why then if he didn't remember does he despise Jedite so much?

"You say that Prince Darien wants to destroy you." Jedite nodded now looking at Nephlite warily "Why?" 

"I was just wondering what his reasons could be."

"I don't know" Jedite admitted "but I know it has nothing to do with what happened earlier. He's been planning my downfall from the very beginning." 

Nephlite's interested perked at his slip. "Oh what happened earlier that would make Prince Darien anxious for your blood?"  


Jedite frowned when he realized his slip but then shrugged his shoulders what did it matter now? Prince Darien had already informed Beryl what was one more person. 

Nephlite sat back wearing an expression of indifference as if he really didn't care about what had happened but he'd listen if Jedite wanted to tell him. Jedite figuring he had nothing to lose told him about the cave-in, his part in it and about Prince Darien's sudden reappearance. 

"Well its no wonder he doesn't like you Jedite if you're going around trying to kill him." 

"No its more than that" Jedite insisted immediately and Nephlite noticed that he didn't bother to deny that his intent was to kill Prince Darien. 

"He's had it in for me from the beginning. He swore he'd make me pay for what I did to Princess Serena. But I didn't pay his threats any mind I figured once his memories were erased he'd have no reason to seek out any vengeance."

"Are you sure his memory is completely gone?"

I'm sure I've been watching him closely he doesn't remember anything. Which is why I don't understand why he's so set on destroying me. And he is I can feel it every time he looks at me. 

"Well you did poison his wife."

"But he doesn't remember that I tell you" Jedite cried out in exasperation

Nephlite leaned back in his chair as a thought occurred to him. "Maybe a part of him does. Think about it." He stated holding a hand up when it seemed Jedite was about to protest. "You struck on what was suppose to be the happiest day of his life. You poison his wife and leave her for dead but not before taunting them about only being able to keep her alive for a few weeks if they their lucky. Only he finds a way to save her. But to do so he needs Beryl's energy. Which he knew she wasn't going to give not if it meant saving the Moon Princes. So what does he do? He tricks her. He tricks her into giving him her energy. But it comes with a heavy price. He now has a part of Beryl inside of him gnawing at him slowly making him hers. So although he's saved her they can't stay together so in retrospect she's alive yes but he lost her anyway." He arched an eyebrow at him "Do you see where I'm going with this? You took her from him. A woman he's loved for both lifetimes. He lost her before because of the Negaverse and now he's lost her again because of you. And it seems for good this time so yes I do believe while he was being converted some part of him hung on to that hatred for you that must have been burning a whole inside him. It makes perfect sense"

"So he hates me but he just doesn't know why" Jedite laughed bitterly a lot of good that did him. "That still doesn't help my situation" 

"Your right it doesn't" he agreed, "I think you've made a very powerful enemy Jedite and now that you've showed your hand he has you exactly where he wants you."

"Do you think I don't know that" Jedite raged "Even now he taunts me by keeping me waiting. He's probably watching me now loving every minute of this. Come out come out damn you," he shouted angrily 

Nephlite sat back and watched him with amusement. He was enjoying this immensely and now that he got all the information he wanted out of Jedite he was no longer useful and so he really had no reason to stay. With one last smirk he left him alone still yelling at some unseen enemy. Maybe it was true what goes around comes around.

………………………………..

"He's going to take the crystal" she gasped, "We have to stop him."

"No" he commanded, "We can't interfere not now"

"But if he takes the Crystal back to Beryl its all over. Not only for us but for everyone" she cried

"I know" he sighed "Alright let me think maybe theirs away we can stop him from taking the crystal without exposing are selves." 

…………….

He took his time taking the Crystal. He was enjoying toying with her. He left his fingers drift down her arm along her shoulder and across her chest His fingers lingered their for a moment before making their way down towards the brooch. He tried to convince himself that the excitement he was feeling was due to finally getting his hands on the Crystal but he knew that was lying to himself. His hand brushed against the brooch but didn't stop there. It was as if it had a mind of its own. He looked into her eyes saw the affect his touch was having on her and was lost. He stepped closer and lowered his head down to hers. He couldn't deny it any longer she affected him like no other and because of that he was in deep trouble.

………………..

Sailormoon felt ashamed. Her friends were in danger and yet she couldn't help but respond to his touch. He was going to take the Crystal and give it to Beryl. He was the enemy. Why couldn't she just accept it? Her breath caught when his fingers moved across her chest. How could he affect her so and yet remain so cool and in control? When his fingers continued their descent she almost fainted when they passed her brooch like it was nothing of importance and continued to move down. Than he looked at her and she realized her wasn't as cool or in control as she thought. She didn't even think about denying him when his head began to lower towards hers. But as his head lowered she saw something over his shoulder that caused fear to strike her heart. 

"Look out." she cried out desperately

The fear in her voice broke the spell that he had fallen under as nothing else could have. He swung around. Ice crystals to many to count were heading straight for them. He almost left her their exposed and helpless but some part of him wouldn't let him. He didn't know if he could stop them all. There were so many and they were so close and getting closer. His hand closed over a dozen or more roses and he flung them at the in-coming crystals. Than he threw himself at Sailormoon covering her body with his and making himself vulnerable to any Ice Crystals that might have survived his defense. He didn't allow himself to question his decision. He just hoped he managed to destroy all of them because if he hadn't well then he'd be the first to know. 


	16. chapter sixteen

****

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Zosite stared down at her hands in stunned disbelief she was healed. She looked up and saw Malachite and her heart swelled "Malachite" she cried before throwing herself into his arms. She couldn't believe it he was really here and that this was really happening. 

She squeezed him tightly for the moment unable to do anything else. She wasn't dreaming they were both here. Together. 

"It's alright right now Zosite your free" he murmured in her hair while squeezing her back just as hard But just then a voice from behind them spoke

"How sweet."

Zosite swung around and saw Tuxedo Mask well the human who was Tuxedo Mask. Darien. She blinked when he suddenly disappeared only to reappear at Malachite side. She didn't understand what he saying to Malachite what trap? She looked around seeing for the first time that they were surrounded by the sailor scouts. When her eyes landed on Sailormoon old memories and feeling came flooding back. "You" she hissed angrily. 

It was because of this moon brat that Beryl had destroyed her in the first place. If she hadn't stopped her from retrieving the Imperial Crystal when it formed Beryl wouldn't have cared that she tried to destroy the human Darien. None of that would have mattered if she had retrieved the crystal. Instead being beaten by the newly discovered Princess Serena and failing to get the crystal was just another nail in her coffin.

Her attention came back to Malachite when she heard him crying out "No you can't." She looked around to see who he was talking to and to her amazement it seemed he was talking to Sailormoon. And why did she hear concern in his voice? Concern for Sailormoon? It didn't make sense. She turned in his arms to look at him prepared to ask him what was going on when she suddenly found herself being pushed away from him. Caught off guard she flew back. Her shocked gaze turned to one of horror as she saw him fall through a black hole in the ground disappearing from sight. She screamed his name and regaining her balance hurried over to the spot he had just been standing. But there was nothing no Malachite no black hole. 

"Malachite" she cried desperately pounding on the ground

"Enough" Darien commanded surprising Zosite so completely that she did indeed stop "you'll be joining him soon" he finished harshly and Zosite looked at him in a daze. This couldn't be happening. Ignoring the others she starred down at the spot where Malachite had been standing trying to understand what had just happened. One minute he was here holding her in his arms something she never dared to dream would happen again and the next he was gone. Swallowed up by the ground. Was he alive? The possibility of his not being seemed to drain the life out of her legs and she crumbled into a heap on the ground. 

She didn't understand how this could be happening. The last thing she remembered was Beryl sentencing her to be encased in stone after they were all resurrected by Jedite. She remembered that time clearly.

Zosite looked down at herself in amazement than she looked around. Her eyes widened when they saw Nephlite but it was the man standing beside him that had her eyes tearing up. Their eyes met and before she knew it Malachite swept her up in his arms.

Malachite were alive she cried ecstatically and laughed joyfully as he swung her around and around as his laughter joined hers.

"That's enough Malachite, Zosite."

The laughter died. Malachite stopped twirling around and released her. Standing to attention they both bowed. Out of the corner of her eye Zosite noticed that Nephlite wasn't bowing in fact he was looking at Beryl with a bitter twist to his mouth and a knowing look in his eye. That was when the joy of being alive for Zosite took another turn as she remembered how she had died. She had died by her Queens hands the same Queen that towered over them now. 

"My Queen" Malachite addressed "do we have you to thank for bringing us back?"

"No" Beryl barked sharply not wanting to admit just yet that she too had been defeated by that moon brat and those pesky Sailor scouts. She looked them all over before finally resting her eyes on Zosite. "It's time to for me to execute your punishment Zosite."

Zosite starred at her wide eyed with disbelief. She couldn't grasp the fact that her Queen was talking about punishing her when she'd just been revived from the dead wasn't dying the last time punishment enough. Then a horrible thought occurred to her. Could Beryl be planning to end her life once again? 

She barely heard Malachite's protest over the pounding of her heart. She turned to look at him she saw his desperation and anger. She looked to see how beryl was taking his insolence and saw that she wasn't taking it so well if Malachite wasn't careful he could find Beryl's ire focused on him. She couldn't allow that to happen.

"Malachite please" she begged. He stopped talking and turned to look at her. Knowing they had so little time they said silently what they couldn't say aloud. But she turned away from him before his desperation and fear for her overruled his sense of self-preservation. She wouldn't let anything happen to him if she could help it. She approached Beryl knelt down on one knee and bowed her head before her. 

"I'm ready for any punishment you see seem fit to give My Queen." she said almost choking on the words.

Beryl looked down at her bowed head silently before ordering the other two out. Malachite hesitated as if he was about to argue with her. Beryl shot him a sharp look daring him to disobey her. Her eyes promised that any further insolence from him would be meet with extreme displeasure and pain. 

Malachite took the warning to heart and knowing that their was nothing he could do for the moment he cast one last look at Zosite's bowed head before leaving.

"So you think that your punishment should be lifted do you Zosite"

Head still bowed Zosite answered her. "I believe I have learned my lesson my Queen."

"Well I don't" she snapped. She was still furious with Zosite blaming her for more than just disobeying her orders. Her conflict and competition with Nephlite had resulted in his demise and once she had been destroyed she began to lose Malachite as well. He lost focus after her death which resulted in his at the hands of Sailormoon and so when the final battle arrived she was without any of her generals. "I was to hasty in ending your life before Zosite." Beryl admitted surprisingly 

Zosite's head snapped up at this statement. Hope flared to life in her heart. Did this mean that Beryl wasn't going to end her life again?

"But" Beryl continued causing that hope to dim "you still need to learn your lesson. And I think I have just the thing." 

Heart pounding Zosite waited to hear her fate. Could it possibly be worst than death? 

"Your to be encased in stone until a time that I see fit to release you." 

Zosite had to bite back a cry. Perhaps this was worse to actually be alive but for the most part not. And Beryl was so unpredictable and stubborn when it came to changing her mind. So Zosite knew that she could be encased in stone for weeks, years or for all her days their was no telling. Oh Malachite we almost had a second chance. Please my love she begged silently as she stood up to face Beryl please be happy and don't suffer to much over my fate. She knew that unless a miracle happened she would never be free. 

But now she was free and she knew instinctively that Beryl hadn't been the one to release her so it must have been Malachite. Somehow he must have found a way to do it. She glanced up at the sound of shouts. She watched as the sailor scouts disappeared in similar black holes as the one malachite had fallen through. She listened as Sailormoon confronted Darien and what she heard amazed her. Than she suddenly remembered that the last time she had seen Darien. Her and Malachite had delivered him into the arms of Queen Beryl and now she finally realized why she had wanted with him so badly. Darien the man who was also Tuxedo Mask the man who always came to the Scouts rescue was now working for the Negaverse.

For a minute a sense of satisfaction and glee washed over her. Sailormoon's knight and shining armor now worked for their side. Knowing how devastated she must feel brought a smile to her face but that smile soon faded as she fully realized what all this meant. If Darien was working for Beryl and he was the one who made the scouts disappear than he was also the one who took Malachite away. And if that was true than Malachite was now in the hands of Beryl.

…………..

"I can't take this" Luna cried looking over at Artemis the waiting was killing her they should have heard something by now "I have to know what's going on."

And before he could stop her she leaped out of the bedroom window.

"Luna" he cried as he followed after her.

……….

Zosite couldn't breath as the situation became so clear to her. The fight between Sailormoon and Darien faded into the back of her mind. All the things that didn't make sense before now did. Malachite had left beryl so that Sailormoon could bring her back with the imperial crystal and by doing so brought Beryl wraith down on him she must have found out and sent Darien to retrieve them and now malachite was at Beryl's mercy. And she knew from experience that she had none.

……….. 

Nephlite wasted no more time after leaving Jedite alone with his demons he quickly made his way to see Beryl. 

"Nephlite good come here." She commanded on seeing him

Nephlite made his way over to her He didn't let it show in his expression but he was very wary of her at that moment. She radiated bad vibes. Her eyes positively gleamed with a fiery rage. He had guessed right. She had released him because one of the other generals stepped out of line. But he didn't lower his guard just because it was one of them who'd angered her. He knew Beryl very well and he knew that she could very easily take out her anger on him or anyone else in her path just because they were there. That's why he was wary and why he would stay on his guard until he was well out of her reach.

"Theirs a traitor among us that I want you to give your personal attention to."

"And who is this traitor?" Nephlite asked although he had a pretty good idea who it was that was why he was completely taken aback when she stated roughly

"Malachite is the traitor. Prince Darien has already delivered him into the dungeons. I want you to go there immediately and expose him to your special technique of interrogation. I need to know what he told Sailormoon and the others. He says that he told them nothing but I cant risk believing him." She gave Nephlite a hard stare "Get my answers Nephlite and afterwards make sure he's still alive because I promise you the punishment I have in store for him will be noting compared to yours and his precious Zosite. And nobody will dare to betray me again."

Nephlite bowed before leaving but he didn't go straight to the dungeons. He wasn't telling Jedite about Malachite to relieve his worries no he was telling him about Malachite for completely selfish reasons. He wanted to be their when Jedite realized that he had taken him into his confidences for no reason and now he had information that would mean his downfall if beryl ever found out. Yes he wanted to be their when Jedite realized that his fate rested in his hands. 

……………

Zosite couldn't bare it she knew that fate that awaited her love and all because he had tried to save her. She looked over at the other two who were too busy fighting each other to pay her any mind and hoped they destroyed each other. But the longer she watched them the more certain she became that that possibility didn't exist. Oh they both fought hard but either one could have ended the battle a long time ago if their objective was to destroy the other. They might be fooling themselves but they didn't fool her. They were both fighting like they wanted to win but they also fought with caution.

She thought it was finally over when he trapped her with the tree. But she soon came to realize her mistake. It seemed at first that his attempt was to frighten her but that soon changed as his touch became a caress. As she watched she felt anger building up inside of her. It wasn't fair. She an Malachite were doomed to be apart while these two for were now fighting on different sides seemed to be finding their way back to each other. Her rage exploded when he didn't take the crystal but past it like it was nothing. Without thinking she called on her ice crystal attack. If she couldn't have Malachite than she'd make sure that Sailormoon never got her tuxedo mask back either. When she let loose her attack she smiled he was so preoccupied with her that he had no idea of the danger closing in on him.

She hadn't counted on him moving or Sailormoon crying out a warning. She knew her chance was blown but then she watched in disbelief as instead of getting out of the way he stayed where he was. She watched him fling his roses at her ice crystal and then fling himself at Sailormoon protecting her. She watched her crystals get destroyed all but two and knew they were going to hit her mark after all. This was even better let him die protecting her then he revenge would be all the sweeter.

Her elation faded fast as out of no where two streaks of white connected and destroyed the rest of her ice crystals. She looked around but their was no one in sight all that was left was two white roses.

Even when the danger past Darien didn't let go of her right away. He knew that if a crystal had survived it would have already imbedded itself in his back. He didn't let go because she felt so good. When he finally let go it was only because he had to. Before they could pick up where they had left off her had a little something to take care of first. 

He turned to face Zosite his expression deadly. He saw her pale. He pulled out some roses and let them fly. His roses were just as deadly as her ice crystals and just as accurate. But it was fortunate for her that he wasn't aiming to destroy her just to put her out of commission for awhile. Once the roses did their job he turned his attention back to Sailormoon. He started for her only to stop when he heard the faint cries of the Sailor scouts. They were close and closing in on their location.

Sailormoon swung her head around. She could have sworn she heard the girls. Yes it was them they were here. She looked at him in bewilderment. She didn't understand. Had he let them go or had they escaped.

Darien avoided her gaze how could he explain something he didn't understand himself. The fact was he could have had the scouts in a cell right next to Malachite's but instead he had spared them. All because of her. He didn't know how he had planned on destroying her when he couldn't even destroy her friends simply because he knew that it would cause her pain. He snorted in disgust. How could this one slip of a girl turn him around so much. He needed to think about this and determine once and for all what he was going to do with her.

He backed away from her and retrieved the unconscious Zosite. He starred at her for a long moment and just as the sailor scouts came into view he disappeared.

Once he was gone the branches that had been holding her captive retreated and she crumbled to the ground. 

………

Jedite looked at Nephlite with wary eyes. "your saying that Malachite has betrayed the Negaverse"

"Yes it would seem so. That means that you've been here stewing for nothing." 

"I don't believe it" Jedite snarled "theirs no reason for him to. He's one of Beryl's favorites" he didn't know what game Nephlite was playing but he was not in the mood.

Nephlite shrugged his shoulders "I wasn't told the reason but if I had to guess I'd say it had something to do with Zosite. But you don't have to believe me just come and see for yourself he's in the dungeon now Beryl wants me to find out what he told the Scouts"

Jedite looked at him starting to believe suddenly he smiled that means that Prince Darien has no idea I'm responsible for the cave in or he would have told Beryl by now"

Yes" Nephlite agreed "it would seem that you and I are the only one who know" 

Jedite froze at those words as he realized in horror the position he had put himself in by confiding in Nephlite.

………. 

Zosite stood before Beryl trembling with fear. Where was malachite? What had happened to him?

"Well Zosite as you know Malachite has betrayed me and the Negaverse to free you. He conspired with those sailor brats. Conspired against me" she roared 

"Please my Queen I'm sure he was just using them to bring me back so that the both of us could turn on them and take the crystal for you." 

"You fool he had the moon princess use the imperial crystal on him he was never planning on coming back now the only question that remains is would you have decided to stay with him and betray me also."

Zosite felt the fear choking her she had to do something say something that would take beryl's focus off her. Then it came to her.

"I don't think you should be worried about my loyalty my Queen but that of Darien's." Zosite caught her the sudden flare of interest in her eyes it seemed Beryl had a thing for this Darien. She just might have away to save herself after all. As soon as she informed Beryl of Darien's behavior with Sailormoon. It was going to be Darien who took the fall. It seemed she'd have her revenge after all. 


	17. chapter seventeen

Hey guys sorry for the wait. I had a slight accident with some stairs. Nothing to serious but I had take it easy for awhile. And at last here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated and I look forward to seeing what you thought of this chapter.

****

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The Scouts upon seeing Sailormoon apparently unharmed let out sighs of relief. But when the got closer and she still hadn't moved from her spot on the ground their relief turned to worry. She just sat there with her head down not looking at them and not saying a word. 

"Sailormoon are you alright?" Venus asked anxiously kneeling down beside her

"Where's the Dark Prince?" Uranus questioned looking around suspiciously. Had Sailormoon defeated him? Or was this simply another trap?

"He's gone." Sailormoon answered quietly surprising them

Mars frowned down at her. What was wrong with her? "Sailormoon What happened?"

Sailormoon didn't answer because she couldn't. Weird emotions were cruising through her and she didn't understand them. When she had first saw her friends all she had felt was relief that they were safe…but now? She wrapped her arms around her knees and began rocking back and forth trying to push down the emotions and urges that were pulling at her. They were so dark and so unlike her. All she could think about was that he left her again and it was all their fault. And how she wished they'd never had come back.

Jupiter knelt down on the other side of her and placed a hand on her arm. "Sailormoon are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Sailormoon looked down at the hand touching her and struggled not to push it away. She was so confused. A part of her wanted to throw herself into her friends arms and rejoice that they were safe but another part wanted to push them away.

Jupiter looked up at the others her gaze worried. "What's wrong with her?"

Mercury took out her mini computer "Let me scan her."

"Maybe the Dark Prince did something to her?" 

"Or Zosite don't forget that she was here as well."

"Maybe she's just tired?"

"Oh no" Mercury gasped

"What?" Uranus demanded harshly hearing the horror in Mercury's voice and fearing the worst. Maybe they had arrived to late after all.

Mercury looked at them with horror filled eyes "I'm detecting negative energy in her body and it seems to be getting stronger."

………….

The two of them watched Sailormoon and the Scouts from a safe distance

"It's begun." he sighed, "Maybe I should have let those ice crystals hit their mark."

"Don't say that" she exclaimed "she's strong she wont give in to it."

"And what about the next time" he snapped "we both know the danger she's in. The danger she'll continue to be in unless he's stopped." 

"What's the alternative?" she cried "Destroying him? Do you think that's what she would want? What I want?"

"I don't know what else to do."

"You saw how he protected her at the risk of his own life. How can you still say that theirs no hope for them?"

When he remained silent she continued "I know your worried about her. About me. But you have to understand my love that the both of you are worth the risk. We need you as much as you need us."

He sighed and bowed his head in resignation. "You better get going. She needs you."

She felt his pain and his fear for her and longed to stay and comfort him but he was right Sailormoon needed her.

Once she disappeared he turned back to look at the others. He could feel Sailormoon's struggle. He tasted her fear of what was happening to her and wished that their was something he could do. He wanted her suffering to end but at the moment their was nothing he could do. It was all up to her.

"Oh Serenity my love why did it have to come to this?" 

………..

Jedite stood facing Nephlite who wore a smug smile on his face. A smile he Jedite wanted to wipe off. Permanently. "What I told you was in confidence Nephlite how dare you threaten to expose me to Beryl?"

"Relax Jedite you know that you can trust me to keep your secret. I wont tell a soul about how you tried to kill Prince Darien. After all what would I have to gain by turning you in?"

"Lets see" Jedite sneered "with Malachite out of the way the only one standing in your way is me."

Nephlite laughed "You actually think that I want to be Beryl's number one man. I don't know if you've become daft because of the hit you took to your head or if you've always been crazy and I'm only just realizing it now." 

Jedite looked at him suspiciously "What are you playing at Nephlite? Your as ambitious as any of us. Do you really expect me to believe that you've changed?"

Nephlite shrugged his shoulder looking unconcerned with whether Jedite believed him or not. I've decided to fly below Beryl's radar. At least for the moment." he rubbed the right side of his face suggestively "her wraith seems much harsher than I remember."

Jedite flushed bright with anger. "Once I get my hands on that Crystal my face will be restored" he snarled 

"If" Nephlite smirked "Prince Darien doesn't beat you to it"

"I wouldn't count on that" Jedite jeered "He doesn't stand a chance on getting that Crystal."

"Oh really" Darien drawled form the doorway "do you know something that I don't Jedite?"

Jedite and Nephlite swung around. Prince Darien stood in the doorway watching them with an odd little smile.

Nephlite stared at him he couldn't help it. The prince of the Earth. As those blue eyes locked with his Nephlite felt a chill run down his spine.

"I believe your expected in the dungeon" 

Nephlite didn't respond. The vibes he was receiving from Prince Darien were strange to say the least. But their was no doubt of his power it clung to him like a second skin. He hadn't been wrong it seemed when he told Jedite he had made himself a powerful enemy. This man was dangerous. And now after looking into those cold blue eyes he knew that whatever this Prince Darien had up his sleeve for Jedite it wasn't going to be pleasant. With a slight nod to him and without a backward glance he left them alone.

Nervous put trying not to let it show Jedite barked "What do you want?"

Darien stepped further into the room "I think that's it's time we had a little chat."

………

Sailormoon felt torn in two. She loved her friends. She couldn't stand them. She was happy that they were here. She was furious that they were here. She wanted to embrace them. She wanted to punish them for interfering.

"Dark energy?" Venus cried staring at Sailormoon in wide-eyed alarm. 

Mercury nodded grimly. She felt so helpless. Their was nothing she could do. And everyone would be looking at her for answers but she had none. She had no way of removing the negative energy from Sailormoon's body and it seemed that Sailormoon wouldn't be able to heal herself either. She hadn't said another word since she informed them that the dark prince had left and now she just sat their rocking back and forth seemingly lost in her own little world. Unreachable it seemed. 

"What can we do?" Neptune asked as she knelt down in front of Sailormoon who was flanked by Venus and Jupiter. "She doesn't even seem to know that where here."

"We need to get her to Luna and Artemis. They'll know what to do" Jupiter stated hopefully. They had to. 

"We should have gotten here sooner" Mars cried angrily. It was all their fault. It was because of them that Sailormoon had been left here alone with the Dark Prince and Zosite in the first place. The Dark Prince had taken them by surprise yet again. They fell for his trap and now Sailormoon was paying for their mistake. 

"Wait" Mercury cried looking down at her mini computer "something's happening."

Sailormoon relaxed as her mind began to clear. The part of her that had been dark and alien began to fade and all she felt now was relief. She hadn't liked having those dark thought and feelings about her friends and she hoped she never felt anything like that again. Shaking her head she looked up to see her friends looking down at her with worried expression. Trying to reassure them she put on a bright smile if somewhat false smile "Hi guys" 

The scouts looked down at her than at Sailor Mercury who was shaking her head at them in confusion. "I don't know what happened but their isn't a trace of dark energy in her body."

"How can that be?" Uranus asked suspiciously 

Sailormoon looked at them in confusion "Guys?" What was wrong? Did they know what she had been feeling about them? Did they know that a part of her wanted to strike out at them? To punish them? She had blamed them for the Dark Prince leaving and that blame had led to stronger darker feelings. Just reliving it caused her to shiver. She rubbed her arms briskly trying to ward off the chill. 

"Sailormoon did you feel strange a moment ago?" 

Sailormoon frowned "Yeah it was really weird and I didn't like it at all"

"Your body had dark energy in it." Venus gushed out rapidly wanting to be the one to tell her. 

"Dark energy" Sailormoon paled "but how?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us." Neptune remarked "Did the Dark Prince or Zosite do something to you."

Sailormoon flushed when she thought about what happened. He had come so close to kissing her again. And she had wanted him to so badly even now her lips trembled just thinking about it. The kiss in the cave seemed so long ago but the memory of it kept her longing for another one. 

Avoiding everyone's eyes she said "No nothing we were fighting when Zosite attacked him. He managed to destroy all her ice crystals and than he attack her. The attack left her unconscious and before we could resume our battle he heard you guys coming. That's when he grabbed Zosite and left" suddenly her head shot up around to look at them. "Hey how did you guys get back? Where did you go?" 

……………

Luna stopped abruptly causing Artemis to run past her. 

When he noticed she was no longer beside him he turned to see what was wrong.

"Luna what is it?" Now that they had finally found the girls he didn't understand why she had suddenly stopped. He padded over to her and looked in the direction she was starring in but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Luna?"

She didn't look at him as she answered "I thought I saw…" she shook her head in bemusement "Never mind it couldn't have been him."

"Couldn't have been who Luna? Who did you see?" 

Luan turned her head to look at him. "It's crazy but for a moment I thought I saw Prince Darien standing over their watching the Sailor Scouts."

Artemis sucked in a sharp breath. "You saw the Dark Prince? We have to hurry and inform the others."

"No Artemis I didn't see the Dark Prince. I saw Darien just as he looked on the Moon. He was dressed in his armor and standing right over there observing the Scouts." She shook her head "like I said I must have been seeing things."

Artemis looked at her with sympathy and understanding "It's alright Luna lets go talk with the others and find out what's been going on." 

Luna nodded and they were off. But Luna couldn't help looking back one last time.

……………. 

Jedite fidgeting nervously than caught himself when he saw a gleam of humor in Prince Darien's eyes.

"What do we have to talk about? Does it have anything to do with Malachite?" He went completely still as a thought suddenly occurred to him "Did you have something to do with what's happened to him?" 

"Malachite let his feelings for Zosite cloud his judgment. He made a costly mistake. As you did."

Jedite knew what he was referring to but tried to bluff all the same "What do you mean? I haven't done anything to bring Beryl's wraith down on me."

Darien looked at him coldly "It's not Beryl you should be worried about." 

Jedite gave a false laugh "I really have no idea what you mean."

"Enough with the games Jedite. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The only question now is what should I do with you." 

……….

"Well that's the interesting part" Venus stated in bewilderment "we all fell through the black holes and we all arrived at different destinations." 

"It seemed we were going to have to fight the yoma's whether we wanted to or not" Jupiter grunted

"Huh?" Sailormoon gasped

Jupiter shrugged her shoulders "I know we don't get it either. He had us theirs no doubt about that but he let us go"

"Not exactly" Mars interrupted "don't forget we still had those yoma's to deal with and they were no pushovers especially the last one.

"Yeah it took all of us to rid our selves of that one." 

Venus smiled down at her "That's why it took us so long to get back to you"

"Girls are you alright?

They all turned to see Luna and Artemis running straight for them.

"Where fine." Mercury assured them once they had come to a stop in front of them. 

"How did the battle go? Was it the dark prince?" Luna looked at them anxiously "It was him. Wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was him" Uranus bit out angrily. She was really tired of coming out on the losing end every time they faced off with him. Next time things were going to turn out differently.

"Sailormoon are you alright your looking a little pale" Artemis observed

"Oh let me tell" Venus squealed

………..

"What do you mean?" Jedite gulped "I haven't done anything to you."

"I've thought about this for awhile now Jedite and I've determined that I'm going to let you live for the moment." Darien almost smiled at his obvious relief although he tried hard to hide it. But little did he know that he had something else in mind for him. Death was to easy for him he wanted him to suffer greatly before he finally met his end. He wanted him to know pain like he's never known before. The destruction of his face was just part of what he had in stored for him. 

"But do try and behave yourself Jedite" he cautioned "or I just might change my mind and unlike you when I bury someone they stay buried." with that last shot he vanished. 

Jedite sat down abruptly. That was close. He didn't have a choice now. He had to find someway to get rid of Prince Darien. Because their was no doubt in his mind that Prince Darien already had some hideous fate planned for him. 

………

When Zosite was done giving her report to she shuddered at the look in Beryl's eyes.

"Are you sure of what you saw Zosite?"

"Yes my Queen"

"I warn you Zosite if your lying to me their will be no mercy."

"I stand by all that I've said my Queen. Retrieving the Crystal was the last thing on his mind. He was about to kiss her before I intervened."

Beryl was seething with jealousy. How dare he betray her again. This time he was going to pay. They both were. Him and his precious Serena. "Bring him to me Zosite. Bring him to me now and if he resists kill him."


	18. chapter eighteen

****

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Zosite planned to obey Queen beryl and search out Tuxedo mask but first she had to see Malachite. She had to let him know that his sacrifice wasn't for nothing and that their enemies would soon pay. She found him in one of the dungeons hanging from the wall with his hands and feet chained to the wall.

Malachite she cried and rushed to his side. His body was covered with welts and bruises. She grabbed his head and turned it towards hers. His eyes were closed. One was bruised and swollen shut but the other one appeared unharmed.

"Malachite? Malachite can you hear me?" She heard his answering groan and watched as his good eye opened to look at her.

"Zosite" he whispered hoarsely and groaned as pain shot through his mouth from his split lip.

"Did Nephlite do this to you?" She cried angrily already thinking up ways to make him pay for it.

"Don't be mad at him Zosite. He actually went quite easy on me."

"Oh malachite" she sobbed and leaned into him. This was all her fault. If he hadn't risked going to the scouts to help her he wouldn't be in this situation.

"I'm sorry I cant hold you right now" he whispered brokenly He could stand the pain of his wounds but the pain he felt from not being able to hold her in what could be their final moments together was worse than anything Beryl or Nephlite could subject him to.

Zosite leaned back to look at him. With teary but determined eyes she hissed "I'll make them pay Malachite I swear I'll make them all pay."

Malachite sighed wearily. "No Zosite it's not worth the risk." 

"It's too late" she stated defiantly even as her lips trembled. She thought revenge was the answer that it would take away the pain but being here with him now she knew she'd give up all thoughts of revenge if only their was some way they could be together.

"What have you done Zosite? Tell me" he demanded fearing the worst

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really I just told the truth about that Darien person."

"What truth?"

"He has a thing for Sailormoon. It's true" she insisted expecting an argument "I saw the way he was with her the way he touched her. I don't care what you or Beryl thinks about his memory loss or his enforced loyalty I know what I saw.

"You told Beryl this?" He gasped his voice filled with horror. 

She looked at him in confusion "He's the reason you're here Malachite. He needs to pay most of all."

"Oh Zosite what have you done?" he groaned he pulled against his chains in aggravation. He was helpless to protect her and she was going to need protection. Not from Beryl no for once Beryl was the least of their problems. It was the Dark Prince they had to worry about especially when he learned what she did "You have know idea what you've begun. When Prince Darien finds out…"

"Why should it matter is he finds out? What's the big deal anyway? I mean the only reason he was brought over to our side is that Beryl has the hots for him. He's nothing he's…" she stopped and thought for a second as something he had said registered with her. "Wait a minute did you just say Prince Darien?" 

He shook his head "You don't even know the whole truth. You have no idea who he really is. Listen Zosite" he said earnestly "forget about getting back at him. Just stay away from him you have no idea who he is and what he's capable of."

She shook her head very confused. It sounded as if Malachite was scared of him. "It's too late Beryl has ordered me to find him and bring him to her. And to kill him if necessary."

Malachite bit back a curse. What was Beryl thinking? Was she so consumed with jealously that she couldn't see that Zosite had no chance against Prince Darien. Or maybe she did but she just doesn't care that she could be sending Zosite to her death. 

"No Zosite he's much to dangerous. I don't think that even Beryl knows how dangerous he is.

"Malachite I don't understand. He's just some guy that dresses up in a tuxedo and throws roses."

Malachite shook his head frantically. "No Zosite he's much more than that ask Jedite he more than anyone has cause to fear Prince Darien. He can tell you what you need to know."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Nephlite will be back soon. You cant remain here much longer."

Terror seized her at his words "no" she cried and tightened her hold on him. 

He rubbed his face against the top of her head in a loving caress "You have to go Zosite." 

She shook her head without moving it from his chest.

"I don't want you here when he comes back."

"Why are they doing this to you?" She cried

"They want to know what I told the scouts about Prince Darien." 

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't that's why I want you to talk to Jedite before you confront Darien. Promise me Zosite. Promise me that you wont go after him until you know who he really is."

"I promise."

"Good now go. Please he begged when she still didn't move "Zosite please."

She didn't say anything for the longest time and Malachite was starting to get anxious he didn't want Beryl to know that she had been here least she start thinking that she couldn't trust Zosite either.

Finally she turned her head up to look at him. "I love you" she whispered mournfully 

"Than leave."

Before she could respond a voice spoke from "Yes do leave already this little scene is getting quite tiresome and I would like to have a few minutes alone with Malachite here."

Zosite swung around to the open doorway to face the intruder and she and Malachite both watched as Prince Darien stepped through it. 

……….

Luna almost fainted. Dark energy? Serena had dark energy in her body. 

"What?" Artemis cried "How did that happen?"

"We don't know." Jupiter admitted "We weren't here."

"You weren't here" Luna shouted frantically "do you mean you left her alone with the Dark Prince?"

The sailor scouts flushed and fidgeted knowing that Luna had just cause to be angry at them. They screwed up.

"Luna don't blame them they had no choice the Dark Prince set a trap we were trying to protect Malachite when he got the drop on us."

Luna's eyes almost popped out of her head "Protect Malachite? Did I hear you right you said protect malachite."

Sailormoon nodded her head. "Yes you see Beryl encased Zosite in stone and Malachite wanted my help in releasing her."

"You didn't help him did you?" Artemis cried in disbelief

"Artemis" Venus reproved "let her finish telling the story"

"I did but only after I healed him with the crystal" 

"Oh" Luna gasped eyes wide

"I know we couldn't believe it either" Venus cried with a dreamy look on her face "but it was so sweet. He gave up everything to be with her. And it was all in the name of love." she sighed happily looking off into space lost in her own thoughts. 

Artemis snorted and looked back at Sailormoon "So then what happened?"

"Well I healed him and then I released Zosite but before I could heal her the Dark Prince arrived.

"That's right" Venus cried snapping out of her trance "he said that Malachite was pathetic and that by coming to us for help he fell right into his trap. And then he was sucked down into that black hole and it was all so sad. Poor Zosite her heart must be broken into a million pieces. I mean because when you really think about it he did it all for her. Ohhh I wish I had someone who could love me like that it's just not fair even Zosite can find love. What do you think I'm doing wrong? Maybe…" 

Venus Artemis groaned interrupting her before she could really get started. "Will you please be quiet and let Sailormoon tell us what happened"

"Fine" she snapped "but when you want the details on my fight with that Yoma see if I tell you anything."

"What? What Yoma?" He cried in confusion

Venus said nothing. She just crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Venus" he growled

"Hey you guys that enough already. We still have to find out what happened here." Jupiter reprimanded 

Artemis bowed his head "Your right Jupiter I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry to" Venus mumbled bowing her head

"Can we please get on with it?" Luna cried restlessly "The Dark Prince showed up and then what?"

"Well then the Dark Prince informed us that he had a way of dealing with us as well and he told us about the 7 Yoma's he had let loose on Tokyo."

"Seven Yoma's" Artemis shouted in amazement and then apologized when Luna sent him a warning glare.

"Anyway he was clearly after Malachite but I couldn't just go off and leave him to face the dark prince alone especially now that he was powerless so I told the others to go without me and that I'd face him alone."

Now it was Luna's turn to shout "You did what?"

Sailormoon shrugged her shoulders self consciously "Their wasn't anything else to do Luna."

"What were you thinking? You cant possibly fight the dark prince alone."

"I didn't have a choice Luna the Yoma's had to be dealt with and I couldn't leave Malachite to fend for himself.

"Yeah" Venus cried breaking her silence "He risked everything for his love the least we could have done was stand by him besides he was going to tell us all about the dark prince.

"What?" Artemis and Luna choked out at the same time earning them some curious looks. 

Sailormoon nodded looking at Luna carefully. "He said that we don't know the truth about him. He said that their was something we had to know."

Luna swallowed nervously before asking "Did he say what this something was?"

"No" Uranus answered "he never had the chance but he seemed to think it was pretty important thing for us to know."

Luna fought hard to contain her relief. Who would have ever conceived that it would be one of Beryl's own soldiers that would come so close to revealing what she and Artemis have been fighting to keep a secret. 

Luna? Are you okay?" Sailormoon asked with some concern.

I'm fine but lets finish this discussion at the temple. I want to get as far away from here as possible."

Why Uranus asked suspiciously looking around do you think the dark prince might come back.

Of course not Luna gulped nervously although that was exactly what she was afraid of until she learned exactly what happened between him and Serena when they were alone she didn't want to take any chances "Theirs nothing here that he wants." She looked Sailormoon dead in the eye trying to read her expression "Right? 

Sailormoon fought not to blush and to keep her eyes steady. "Right." She agreed readily although the thought that he might come back made her want to stay not leave. Man was she in trouble.

Venus looked back and forth between them looking very confused. "But I thought he wanted the Imperial silver crystal?"

Both Luna and Serena blushed and looked away. "Oh yeah" Sailormoon murmured "their is that" 

…………

Zosite turned to face him. She stood between him and Malachite defiantly.

Queen Beryl wishes to see you

He waved at hand at her dismissingly "I shall be their shortly now leave us." 

"Queen Beryl wants to see you now." She persisted

His eyes flared dangerously "I said leave us"

Zosite looked to Malachite for guidance. She had promised to wait but did he still wish her to when it meant leaving the two of them alone. She caught his slight nod and with a slight caress of his face she left. 

Once she left he got right to the point "I want to know why your still alive. He ignored Malachite's startled expression and continued "At first I just assumed Beryl was just being her usual vindictive self by keeping you alive only to torture you. But now I have the feeling that it's something else. She's worried about something. About something that you might have told the sailor scouts now I've racked my brain trying to figure out what that something might be and why it should be so fitile that the scouts don't learn. He paused and waited for malachite to say something. "well he drawled I'm waiting.

Malachite didn't know what to do while telling Princess Serena the truth seemed like a good idea but for some reason telling prince Darien didn't. What would he do if he knew the truth. If it was true what Zosite claimed that their was something between them already could it really hurt telling him? What would his reaction be when he learned that Sailormoon the defender of the universe Beryl's number one enemy was his wife. Would he be angry at what was done to him or indifferent. Their was no way of knowing. But the one thing he knew for sure was that prince Darien carried a piece of beryl inside him and that couldn't be a good thing. So that was why he couldn't tell him. 

"I don't know what your talking about." he lied

Prince Darien sighed dramatically "Is that right? Oh well I guess I'll just have to get my answers out of the lovely Zosite." he looked at Malachite with false concern. "I hope she wont be as stubborn as you because if she is things could turn out very badly for her. 

"You leave her out of this" Malachite cried angrily pulling at his chains

Darien shrugged his shoulder. "It makes no difference to me. But somebody will tell me and if it's not you…"he trailed off letting him fill in the rest. "The next time I come in here you better be ready to talk and if your aren't than I'll just have to get the truth out of her. One way or another". 

Once Prince Darien had left Malachite slumped down in defeat. What was he going to do now?

"What ever happens whatever he threatens you cant tell him the truth." 

Malachite's head shot up. "Who said that? Who's their?" when she stepped into the light he had a hard time catching his breath. "You?" he gasped unable to believe what he was seeing.

……….

When Prince Darien arrived before Beryl he felt the tension in the air and knew exactly what had caused it. 

He sent Zosite who was standing beside Beryl a condescending smile before turning his full attention on Beryl.

"Prince Darien Zosite has just informed me that your behavior towards Sailormoon was anything but threatening. In fact she told me you were about to kiss her before she stopped you."

"If you call stopping me trying to kill me than yes what you've heard is correct." 

Beryl stood up her whole body trembling with a terrifying rage. She ignored the fact that Zosite tried to kill him for now but instead her attention was focused on the fact that he didn't even try to deny that he was planning on kissing that moon brat. Jealously burned bright within her and without thinking she aimed her staff at him and let loose an attack. 


	19. chapter nineteen

Hey guys sorry this chapter is a bit rushed but I only had today to work on it. But I hope you still enjoy it. J 

****

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Serena sighed and leaned back against Raye's bed. She was feeling drained and ever since they arrived at the temple Luna had done nothing but yell and scold all of them. She was upset that they allowed the Dark Prince to get the drop on them again and she was furious that Serena had been left alone with him. 

Serena knew that Luna's worries were justified but she couldn't help thinking that something else was worrying her. Something that she wasn't revealing to them. Serena shook her head maybe she was just imagining things or maybe it was her own guilt speaking. And she was feeling guilty. She'd never kept things from her friends before and she didn't like this feeling. But she knew that she didn't have a choice. How could she explain what she didn't understand herself. It had been their from the beginning Since the first time she laid eyes on him. He had looked at her with those intense blue eyes and she had been lost. A need had awakened inside her a need that grew every day and intensified each time she saw him. 

She touched her lips with her fingers. Closing her eyes she relived their kiss. It was as if he had laid claim to her. Every thought had been driven from her head. Every other man erased from her memory leaving only him and the feelings that he was awakening inside her. She knew he felt the same. No matter how much he fought it. And despite their difficulties and all the obstacles that stood in their way she knew that they would be together again. And that nobody was going to get in their way. Not Beryl and not her friends.

"Serena? Serena are you listening to me?" Luna hollered startling Serena and causing her to jump

"I'm listening." she grumbled

"Really" Luna drawled sarcastically "than repeat back to me what I just said."

Serena glared at her. "You said that we need to be more alert." 

Luna nodded "Very good. Only I said that ten minutes ago. Now pay attention" she cried "This is very serious you've all been extremely lucky so far and unless something changes the world is doomed."

"I still don't understand why he let us go" Mina mused "I mean he had us right where he wanted us he could have dropped us right in Beryl's lap but he didn't. Maybe" she sighed dreamily "the Dark Prince isn't so bad after all" she stared off into space picturing herself fighting by his side all the while looking into those dreamy blue eyes of his. 

"Mina get your head out of the clouds" Artemis scolded looking at her in frustration.

Mina looked at him innocently "What?" she looked around at the others "you cant tell me that none of you hadn't thought about it. I mean he's had so many chances to get rid of us but he hasn't." 

"Did you ever think that maybe he didn't want to waste his time and energy destroying you and that's why he left you for the Yoma's? Or does that fact that he's cute undermine all that" Artemis wondered aloud his tone implying what he thought about Mina's reasoning

Mina flushed angrily but before she could respond Luna spoke up. "Let's get this straight. The Dark Prince is the enemy. A very dangerous enemy who you can't afford to make any more mistakes around. He's made no attempt to hide the fact that he wants the Imperial Crystal for Beryl so lets concentrate on that instead of his good looks."

"Hey go easy on her Luna" Lita said "she makes a good point. But if like Artemis said he's playing some sort of game with us we have to be prepared for his next move." 

"Lita's right" Amara stated "we cant afford anymore mistakes. Next time we might not be so fortunate."

Luna nodded and looked towards Serena. "Serena you have to be prepared you might be the only one who can stop him."

"Me" Serena gasped her heart squeezing at the mere thought of fighting him again.

"Is he really that powerful" Amy enquired at the same time

"You have no idea" Artemis mumbled under his breath 

…………

Darien allowed the blast to hit him. He was tired of playing this game. Sailormoon had changed everything. He didn't know what his plans were for her any more but he knew one thing. He knew he wanted her. 

Zosite allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction as the blast hit him head on. It seemed Beryl had overestimated the power of that attack. He was done for. She couldn't believe it after her conversation with malachite she expected him to attempt something not to just stand their and let the blast hit him. 

Beryl sat back on her throne shaking with anger. The fool. Although she would miss him no one made a mockery out of her more than once and some not even that. She hadn't meant to destroy him. She obviously overestimated his strength. 

"Zosite go and inform Nephlite that I want to see him immediately after his session with Malachite I want to know what he told the sailor scouts and I…" her voice trailed off into a stunned silence.

Zosite looked to see what had caused this reaction and was amazed herself. They both watched in stunned silence as Prince Darien got up and brushed himself off before facing them. 

"Now that that's out of the way lets get back to the business of retrieving the Imperial Crystal shall we"

Darien looked at their stunned faces and bit back a chuckle. The fools they had no idea. But they will. Soon. 

….……..

Malachite squeezed his eyes shut ignoring the pain the action brought to his right eye. Nephlite must have done something to him. He was starting to hallucinate.

"Go away" he cried hoarsely "your not real"

"It's alright" she murmured softly 

Malachite was startled when he felt the touch of her hand on his face.

"Malachite open your eyes and look at me" 

He was torn. She sounded real. She felt real. But how could he trust that this wasn't one of Nephlite's experiments contrived to make him lower his guard and reveal what he knew?

"Please Malachite I have so little time." 

He didn't know what to do. Could he trust what he was seeing although it was truly unbelievable or did he remain like he couldn't see her and keep quiet? 

……………..

"What was that Artemis?" Amy asked she thought she heard him say something.

Startled Artemis looked up "What?"

"I thought you just said something." 

He shook his head "It was nothing now back to what happened earlier I'm surprised that Malachite would switch sides like that Beryl must be furious."

Serena shuddered thinking about poor Malachite back in Beryl's hands. "We have to find some way to free him."

"If he's still alive." Amara pointed out quietly 

Luna nodded sadly before turning to Michelle. "Michelle you've been very quiet. Is their something troubling you?"

Michelle looked at them with a worried frown "I just keep wondering what Malachite had to tell us about the Dark Prince. He seemed to think it was something we should know before we battled him again." 

"It could be that he just wanted to warn us that the Dark Prince wasn't one of Beryl usual men" Lita pointed Crossing her arms over her chest she leaned back against the wall with a thoughtful look on her face. "but that really doesn't make sense either we already knew he was stronger than the others. Perhaps it was something else."

Serena stood up and went to the open window. She didn't want to think about how close she had come to learning more about him. But would she have welcomed the news or would it have been another mark against them. Something else to keep them apart.

"Lets think what were Malachite's exact words?" Raye asked 

"He just said that we don't know the whole truth about the dark prince and that we needed to know before we fought him again." Amy said aloud tapping her chin thoughtfully. But what could it have been. He obviously thought we needed to know. He thought it was worth trading on. After all he was going to trade us the information in exchange for freeing Zosite." 

Luna sent Artemis a panicked look "Maybe their was nothing to tell" she said desperately" maybe he just said that so that you'd help him. You have to remember he was still one of Beryl's generals when he made this deal with you."

"I didn't think about that" Mina sighed unhappily She wanted to believe that Malachite had been telling the truth. 

"But Serena had already healed him when he made that promise again" Michelle argued

"Yeah" Mina cried happily "I forgot about that"

"What does it matter?' Serena cried suddenly "Where never going to know what he was going to tell us if we don't get him out of their before Beryl does to him what she did to Zosite in the past. So lets concentrate on rescuing him."

Everyone looked at her in surprise. Raye looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and then seemed to come to some sort of decision.

"Serena's right we can ponder all we want about what he was going to tell us but we really have no idea. So it's just a waste of time. I think we should all meet here first thing in the morning to discuss strategy. Well not first thing she amended after all with Grandpa and Chad away I'm doing all the chores. And I want to get an early start."

Lita snorted "I would have thought that you'd be dying to get your own place just to escape from all the chores."

Raye shrugged her shoulders "I love living here. It's my home. Besides the chores aren't so bad I'm use to them. And I could never leave my Grandpa to handle the temple by himself he's not getting any younger you know."

"Right" Mina yawned getting to her feet quickly. She reached down to pick up Artemis and waved at happily at everyone as she left ignoring Artemis protests.

"Will see you guys tomorrow." Amara called out as she and Michelle followed Mina out the door. 

"I guess that's my cue" Lita cried and looked at Serena "Are you coming?

"Actually Serena can you stay for a few minutes?"

Serena looked at Raye in surprise "Sure Raye"

Raye looked down at Luna "Luna why don't you go on. Serena will be right behind you."

Luna nodded and her and Lita left.

Once she was sure they were alone Raye turned on Serena with a determined expression. "Alright Serena what gives?"

……….

Beryl stood up angrily. Her amazement had faded leaving only anger. "How did you do that?" She hissed

"Don't confuse me with your generals my queen after all I'am the one who will rule by your side."

Beryl thought about this for a moment. She really hadn't used that big of an attack so it was very likely that was the reason he had survived. It was true he was stronger than her generals which was one of the reasons she had picked him to rule by her side.

"What about Sailormoon? What does she mean to you?"

"She's very beautiful" he admitted softly he ignored her enraged gasp. "And I was enjoying toying with her immensely before Zosite interrupted my fun." 

Beryl looked at him. She didn't completely believe him. But she was willing to let it go for now. But from now on she was going to keep a better eye on him. . 

"Alright I'll except your explanation this time. But remember that your goal is not to amuse yourself but to retrieve the Crystal."

"Yes my Queen" he said quietly bowing to her. 

"Good. Now I've decided to have Zosite take Malachite's place."

"Not Nephlite" he questioned

"Nephlite still has a lot to prove to me" she turned to Zosite who still had a look of amazement on her face. "If your to replace Malachite you need to know what Princess Serena looks like when she's not Sailormoon."

"I've seen her before" Zosite said darkly as she remember her last encounter with the Princess.

"Yes I've forgotten about that" Beryl admitted with an amused smile

Darien looked at them with a frown it occurred to him that he never seen a picture of the moon princess as the princess. 'I would like to see this your majesty." he announced

"Why?" she questioned sharply immediately suspicious

He arced a surprised eyebrow at her. "For the same reasons you just gave Zosite. It has occurred to me that I have no idea what she looks like."

"Alright" she agreed reluctantly she raised her staff and the image of sailor moon came up along with a picture of what she looked like as the moon princess. 

"Are you satisfied?" 

Beryl frowned at him when he failed to answer. He stood their looking at Princess Serena's picture intensely. 

Immediately jealous she made the picture fade. But still he stood their starring at the spot where her image had been.

"Prince Darien?" She barked sharply

Darien looked at her. "Yes my queen?"

"Are you satisfied?"

"I'm quite satisfied" he stated quietly than turned from her and left. He arrived at his own quarter with no recollection of how he got there. 

So many emotions were coursing through him. He didn't know which one to express first. As soon as he saw her he knew she was his golden goddess from his dream and she had been in the palace earlier. Sailormoon was his goddess. He felt in someway betrayed. What kind of a game was she playing with him? Well whatever game she was playing she was about to learn that he was the wrong guy to play with. 


	20. chapter twenty

****

CHAPTER TWENTY

Jedite paced back and forth steaming. It wasn't bad enough that he had Nephlite complicating things with his veiled threats and Prince Darien out for his blood but now he also had Zosite to deal with. He felt that everything he worked so hard for was slipping through his fingers. He thought that with Malachite turned traitor he'd have a chance to get back into Beryl's good graces but instead it was Zosite who was giving that privilege. It wasn't fair if it wasn't for him they'd all still be a pile of dust. He deserved better than this.

"Well I see your still alive." 

Jedite swung around quickly "What do you want Nephlite?" He asked coldly looking at him in disdain. He was in no mood for any of Nephlite's games or snide remarks

"Just checking to see if your still among the living." 

"As if you care." Jedite snorted

Nephlite leaned against the wall. "I just wanted to know the lay of the land. It always pays to be informed." 

"If you're here to tell me that Zosite has taken Malachite's place I'm afraid you to late to share that little bit of bad news."

"Actually" Nephlite drawled "I did come to tell you about Zosite but only in connection with Prince Darien."

Interested but trying hard not to show it Jedite tried to appear nonchalant when he asked. "Oh and pray tell what might that be. Don't tell me she's thrown her lot in with him not after what he did to her precious Malachite."

Nephlite's mouth tightened at the sound of Malachite's name. He hadn't enjoyed doing what he did to him but he knew he had to put some effort into it or risk the chance that Beryl would be displeased and assign some one else. Someone who didn't have a history with him and therefore would be much more brutal maybe even deadly. 

Nephlite shook off his wondering thoughts and turned his attention back to Jedite. "Hardly" Nephlite chided responding to Jedite's comment "She hasn't joined his side but of course theirs only two sides in your own mind" When Jedite didn't comment he continued. "She has been a very bad girl though. In fact" he stated with a more sober look "I think she might have made a very costly mistake such as the one you made earlier."

"What are you babbling about now?" Jedite snapped irritably why couldn't he just say what he had to say and leave. He had things to think about. He didn't have time for riddles not when the Dark Prince was hatching up ways to get rid of him. He had to be the one to make the next move he couldn't wait around for him to do it the wait would drive him crazy.

"Really Jedite" Malachite scolded "have you forgotten already that you tried to kill Prince Darien by causing that cave in. Oh wait" Nephlite continued more sharply "I really should start calling him the Dark Prince. After all that's who he is now. That's what you and Beryl turned him into." 

Jedite looked around nervously. Nobody knew that but him Nephlite and Prince Darien and although Prince Darien's own reasons for keeping quite were suspicious he went along with it for his own reason. "Be quiet" Jedite hissed "someone might hear you."

Nephlite looked at him as if he were crazy. "Your worried about someone overhearing and telling Beryl. Are you out of your mind cant you see that the real threat isn't Beryl but the Dark Prince and you cant tell me he doesn't know it was you. I saw it in his eyes when he was here earlier. He knows it was you that tried to kill him." 

"So what if he knows" Jedite boosted with false bravado What can he do he has no proof only speculation he cant touch me." Jedite didn't bother to inform Nephlite of what he feared the Prince might do to him. He already opened his big mouth once he wasn't about to do it again.

Nephlite looked at him and for a minute felt a little sorry for him. He actually had no idea the danger he was in. Because the stars don't lie. A powerful dark force was steadily growing. Greater than any he'd ever felt before. And his own instincts were telling him that it was closer than any of them knew. A powerful battle was approaching which outcome was uncertain but it was going to hit them like a whirlwind and anything standing in its way would perish of that he was certain. "Maybe you wont feel that way after I tell you what happened just now between him and Beryl." 

¼ ¼ ¼ ..

Serena looked at Raye with wide eyes. "What?

Raye stepped in front of her with a determined expression "You've been different lately and I want to know what's go on."

"I don't know what you mean" Serena laughed nervously

Raye looked at her suspiciously. "Come on Serena fess up. What's going on with you?"

"Do you got any muffins?" She asked rubbing her stomach "I'm starved" she insisted not only in an effort to change the subject but because she really was hungry. 

"Don't try and change the subject" Raye snapped

Serena looked at her with a hurt expression. Raye looked at her for a moment torn before rolling her eyes. "Alright I'll get you some muffins but then your going to tell me what's going on with you."

"How about a couple sandwiches too?" Serena said with hopeful eyes.

Raye let out a ragged breath. "Alright."

"And maybe some cocco or tea?" 

…….

Prince Darien felt his anger turn to an icy rage. He didn't like being played with. And the fact that he let himself get sidetracked by a mere woman who he almost allowed to interfere mad him even more angry. It was time he had some answers and he knew just where to go to get them. Beryl was obviously concerned about something and that something had to do with malachite and the Scouts. And he figured it was about time Malachite revealed his secrets one way or another he was going to find out what he wanted to know. 

……..

Malachite looked at her warily. "How is this possible? Can you really be here?" 

She smiled but the smile held a tinge of sadness. "Yes I'm really here but not in any true sense. I came here to beg you not to reveal the secret pasts of tuxedo mask and Sailormoon to anybody.

Malachite looked at her in confusion. "I don't understand you're…" his voice trailed off he didn't know what to say. It was all to unbelievable.

"I know how it seems but you have to trust me. Darien can't know who he is or what Sailormoon really is to him not until he makes his choice."

Malachite shook his head in bewilderment "What choice?"

"That I cant say. I can only tell you that a great darkness is apon us. And it grows stronger everyday." She looked at him earnestly "Sailormoon is the only one who can stop it but if something should happen before he makes his choice the darkness could consume her and the Earth would be truly lost." 

"If your a hallucination you're a very good one" he groaned feeling incredibly tired Maybe if he slept he could escape the pain for awhile1.

She looked at him hesitantly for a moment before placing her hands on his chest.

"What" he managed to gasp before a warm feeling started to spread through him he looked down at his chest her hands were glowing. He could only remain silent in amazement as she started glowing from head to toe with a soft white light. He could feel the energy inside him it was warm and soothing. When the glow faded she took a step back and wobbled on her feet.

He gave a cry of alarm and reached for her but was reminded swiftly that he was still in chains when they bit into his wrist.

"I'm alright" she whispered tiredly swiping at her forehead "how about you?"

Malachite looked down at himself in amazement he was still covered with cuts and bruises but he felt no pain at all. Not from his wounds or his abrasions.

Standing their looking pale and wan she said "I'm sorry that I couldn't heal you completely but a miraculous recovery would have been to suspicious. And know body can know that I was here."

Malachite didn't know what to say it was obvious that what she did had taken a lot out of her "I don't know what's going on but I promise he wont learn who he is from me."

She gave him a grateful if tired smile "Thank you I…"she let out a startled gasp when a figure suddenly immerged in front of her. 

…..

While Serena sat waiting for Raye to come back she couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. She tried to convince herself that it was just nerves because Raye had sensed that their was something wrong but she couldn't actually bring herself to believe it. When Raye came back in with the food she made a move to help her and became extremely dizzy. She let out a startled cry and reached out for something to grab onto but their was nothing. She felt herself falling and their was nothing she could do.

"Serena" Raye cried and dropping the tray shot across the room just managing to catch her before she hit the floor. "Serena are you alright?" she asked anxiously looking her over in concern she looked so pale. 

Serena looked at her in bewilderment. "I guess that battle took a lot more out of me than I thought. I'm suddenly very tired." She yawned "Don't eat all the muffins" she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

"Serena? Serena!" Raye cried shaking her but their was no response she was out cold. Raye picked her up and laid her on the bed before calling Luna. 

…..

Malachite almost swallowed his tongue "ok now he knew he was seeing things."

"My love" she gasped "what are you doing here?"

"Cant you feel it?" he asked soberly ignoring Malachite for the moment

"No I…" she raised a weary hand to her face "I'm not feeling well"

His eyes narrowed on her pale face. "What's wrong with you?" He turned swiftly to Malachite and speared him with his eyes before turning back to her "what have you done?"

Malachite had the feeling that his very soul had been stripped before those penetrating blue eyes.

"I did what I had to do." she whispered tiredly but managed a small smile "don't worry I'll be alright."

"You won't be for long if you remain here." he stated grimly "Leave. I'll finish up here"

She looked at him in confusion but didn't argue with him. She caressed his features lovingly with her eyes and then she disappeared.

Malachite blinked his eyes rapidly if he didn't still feel like a million bucks he would have sworn beyond a reasonable doubt that he had gone insane and was now seeing things. He didn't have long to contemplate his insanity or lack there of for long before those eyes set upon him again.

"I know this must seem like a dream to you or something else not quite real. But I assure you your not dreaming Malachite. Theirs no time to explain. The Dark Prince is on his way to see you."

"The Dark Prince?" Malachite repeated as if never hearing the name before 

"He's quite angry I'm afraid. Angry and determined to get answers. Answers that you must not give him."

"How can this be?" Malachite whispered "how can you expect me to believe you when you look…when you look…"

"I know how I look." he interrupted "but you have to see past that. Remember everything that you've been told you must not tell him who he really is." With that said he too disappeared 

Malachite starred at the spot he just stood in with incredibility. Could he really believe everything that had happened everything that he had seen? Did he have a choice? He gave a startled jerk when the door to the dungeon swung open and the Dark prince swept inside. He wasted no time but marched up to Malachite and said 

"I want to know everything that you know about Sailormoon. And I want to know it now."

Malachite looked at him warily their was something very wrong here. The other one had been right something had enraged the dark prince to the point where he could actually feel weight of his anger it was so strong and potent. He looked like some wild animal who was ready to pounce at any giving moment.

"I don't understand" Malachite remarked. "Beryl knows as much about Princess Serena as I do."

The Princess eyes pierced him. Malachite couldn't look away as he came closer. "What did you call her." he asked quietly but Malachite wasn't fooled he could sense the undercurrents in the question. For a moment he was afraid to repeat it thinking that he might have given something away unknowingly. And after the conversation he had with his mystery guest he knew what was at stake. He was still trying to make up his mind how to play this all out when the Prince's hand shot out to grab him by the throat. He started gasping for breath as the grip became tighter and tighter cutting off his air supply.

"This will be my only warning Malachite. You will tell me what I want to know or I will show you what it means to be tortured. With that said he let go and stepped back.

Malachite took in great huge gulps of breath.

"Now" Prince Darien began softly "what did you call her?" 

…….

His stroked her cheek with his finger and she trembled in his arms. "Some bonds can never be broken my love. You can tear at them pretend they don't exist or simply don't know they exist but its their all the same."

She looked at him with longing "I want to be together forever"

He smiled down at her lovingly "I'll always be with you Serena. Always." He bent his head and she rose up on her toes. She sighed as their lips meet. He groaned and pulled her closer. She placed her arms around his neck and held on as he deepened the kiss. 

Suddenly her feet were no longer on the ground as he swung her up in his arms. Surprised she broke the kiss and he took that moment to ravish her neck with kisses. She gasped and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. 

He brought her over and lowered her onto the bed. She laid back on the bed and looked up at him. He just stood their caressing her with his eyes. She smiled at him lovingly and raised her hand he took it and then she proceeded to pull him down to her. 

"SERENA! WAKE UP" Luna yelled for the millionth time and finally at the end of her rope she jumped onto Serena's back claws extended. One minute she was smiling smugly and the next she was sailing through the air as Serena launched up from the bed. She hit the wall with a hard thud and slid down it landing on her head. She stayed that way for a moment and while counting the pretty birds flying around her head she contemplated a common phrase. Who was it that said that cats always land on their feet? 

Serena looked around in a daze. For a moment confused about where she was. Than it dawned on her that it had only been another dream. "A dream." she whispered achingly and thought she might perish from the crushing despair that gripped her heart. It had seemed so real so beautifully real. A fierce longing filled her and in her minds eye she could see his face and the longing grew worse. She couldn't take it anymore she had to see him she had to be with him. 

"Serena? Serena are you alright?" Raye asked coming to stand in front of her. But Serena didn't answer and as if in a trance she turned and walked away from her. 

"Serena?" Luna cried after finally coming back to her senses. But instead of stopping Serena kept going right out of the temple.

"Where is she going?" Raye cried

"I don't know. But something's not right" Luna cried back "lets follow her."


	21. chapter twentyone

****

CHAPTER TWENTYONE

"What your saying doesn't make any sense." Jedite barked "How could he have just got up and walked away from an attack like that? Theirs no way. Their has to be a reasonable explanation." 

"Oh will you snap out of it already." Nephlite growled "What will it take for you to realize that he's not what he seems. He's something new. Something different. I cant explain it exactly. It's just a feeling I have. I've never really sensed anything like it before." the look he shot Jedite was one of impatience. "Beryl's attack hit him head on. And he reacted as if it were nothing more than a strong gust of wind. Normal people don't walk away from an attack like that without a scratch on them." 

"And you call me paranoid." Jedite sneered "I think your sudden freedom has gone to your head Nephlite. Your finally starting to crack."

Nephlite shot up off the wall he had been leaning back against. "Fine." He snapped "Just remember that I warned you. Although why I even bothered is beyond me" he turned his back to him "But let me just tell this one last thing before I leave." He called over his shoulder "Where connected to him Jedite. Where connected to the Prince. I've always felt a strange pull whenever we meet in battle and since we've been resurrected the feeling has only grown stronger."

"What do you mean?" Jedite asked despite himself. He didn't believe half the nonsense Nephlite was sprouting but he couldn't completely deny that he had a gift. Call it second sight call it whatever but sometimes he could sense things that no one else could. Jedite always thought it was weird. Weird but useful.

"I don't really know" he answered his voice bewildered "It's as if we've all meet before." 

Jedite snorted some of the tension easing. "Of course we've meet before. He was their during the silver millennium when we succeeded in destroying the Moon kingdom. He was there protecting his princess from Beryl. An act which sealed both of their fates." he stated with look of grim satisfaction.

Nephlite didn't respond. How could he explain what he didn't quite understand himself. Their was something lurking in the back of his mind just out of his grasp but for the life of him he couldn't reach it. But he had a feeling that what ever it was that he couldn't remember was important and that it had something to do with Prince Darien.

"It's the same thing this time around." Jedite continued "He sacrificed himself to save her and now he belongs to Beryl and the Negaverse."

As do we all Nephlite stated silently Than he went completely still. Beryl turned Prince Darien into the Dark Prince. She erased his memories so he would no longer remember his past. No longer remember who he was. If she could do it to him was it possible she could do it to someone else. Was it possible that she already had? 

……….

The couple observed Serena leaving the temple with Luna and Raye giving chase.

"What's going on?" he questioned his tone wary

She looked at Serena wistfully and with complete understanding. "She's going to him" she whispered enviously

"What?" he gasped and turned to look at her. What he read in her eyes caused his to widen in alarm. "She can't." 

She shook her head at him "We can't stop her."

His eyes narrowed with determination "We have to. The Dark Prince is in a dangerous mood. If she calls out to him and he comes to her theirs no telling what might happen."

"Don't call him that" she cried tears swelling at the sound of that awful name. 

"Ah my love don't cry" he begged feeling completely helpless. 

She blinked rapidly trying to fight them back but they still continued to fall.

"I'm sorry" he groaned kicking himself mentally for distressing her. "But can't you see that at the moment he's more far more dangerous than usual. Yes" he conceded before she had the chance to interrupt "she managed to reach him before but right now he sees her as his enemy and nothing more. He believes that she's been toying with his mind. His sense of betrayal cut him deep and the fact that he allowed himself to feel anything for her is only feeding his rage."

"Its all my fault" she sniffed tearfully "if I hadn't gone to see him."

"You had no choice" he assured her quickly wishing he could take her in his arms to comfort her. The need to hold her was great. And the pain he felt because he was unable to do so had him turning away to hide the gleam of his own tears. 

"Theirs no way we can stop her right now anyway. She's acting on instinct. She's not aware of anything but her need to be with him."

"Where will she go?"

"She'll go to the park." She answered softly but with confidence "It was the last place she saw him and she senses that he's connected to it. She just doesn't understand how or why. But she thinks it has something to do with his connection to the Earth." 

"Than that's where I'll go. I have to be there in case she needs me."

"I'm going to" she announced sternly preparing herself for an argument.

"No your not" he stated just as sternly while looking at her pale face with growing concern "Your still weak and by staying here your not only endangering yourself but her as well."

She stiffened her shoulders and stuck out her chin looking both stubborn and defiant. She knew he was just wanted to keep her safe but she had to be there. "She can handle it. Besides I wont let you face this alone. If things do go wrong you might need me." 

He sighed knowing he was beat their just wasn't time to stand here and argue with her. The trio were already out of sight. "Alright but if you feel yourself growing weaker you'll return immediately"

She nodded in agreement. And he hoped he was doing the right thing by allowing them both to head into danger. If anything happened to either one of them he didn't know how he'd be able to survive it. 

………………

Malachite starred at the Dark Prince and to say that he was confused would have been an understatement. The Dark Prince was demanding that he tell him everything he knew about Sailormoon and yet he didn't get the feeling that this had anything to do with getting the crystal from her. 

"Her name" the Prince snapped bringing Malachite out of his thoughts.

"Serena." he said with some reluctance "Her name is Serena." He watched as the Dark Prince got a faraway look in his eye and wondered not for the first time if he remembered anything about his past. Why else would he be so interested in Sailormoon?

"Serena?" the Dark Prince repeated softly than pinned Malachite with his dark eyes. "What else can you tell me about her?"

Malachite decided to turn the tables on him "Why are you so interested in Sailormoon? Is it because she's the enemy or does your interest run deeper than that?"

"Your place is not to question me. My reasons are my own. Now if you value you life and that of Zosite you will cease playing games with me."

Malachite stiffened at the threat to Zosite. This wasn't the first time the dark Prince had threatened her but would he actually use her to get to me? What was he saying of course he would wasn't that how he trapped him in the first place? 

"Leave Zosite out of this" he begged swallowing his pride and damning the chains binding him to this wall. 

"Than tell me what I want to know." Darien retorted "I can sense that your hiding something. Tell me what it is and you have my word that I wont harm a hair on your precious Zosite's head."

Malachite struggled with his conscious. He had given his word not to speak of Sailormoon's or the Dark princes past but if he didn't tell him something he had no doubt that both he and Zosite would pay for his silence. 

……….

Serena wasn't thinking she was just reacting. The need to see him again was a driving force that couldn't be denied. The emptiness inside her was like a yawing void that longed to find that missing piece. She was so tired of pretending. She lied to herself and to her friends for far too long. To the world she appeared to be the same old cheerful Serena when in reality she was dying inside little by little. But now all that had changed and she could no longer pretend anymore. They were her family and friends and yet she couldn't confide in them. All these months and she never told them that she was only pretending to be happy. And that the only time she had ever felt truly was while she slept. While she slept and dreamed of a man whose face she could never remember in the light of day. But who for a short time during those hours filled that aching void that had become so much apart of her. 

Then she met him and everything changed. For the first time in such a long time she felt truly alive she no longer had to pretend to be happy because when she was with him she was happy. Instead of dreams of a faceless man she now dreamt of him. But with these dreams she paid a price. For these dreams she could remember with vivid detail and they felt real. And every time she woke up and discovered that it had all been a dream it was like a stake through her heart. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be whole again. 

She turned and headed for the park they were at earlier. She didn't question her decision. Something was leading her to the park some instinct and something else told her that when she arrived there that he'd come for her. Just the thought of it made her heart race. It was about time to speed things up. 

…………..

Raye and Luna walked behind Serena observing her. They had already contacted the others who were on their way. Although they hadn't known exactly what to tell them so they just informed them that Serena was acting very weird and to come right away.

Raye thought about just grabbing Serena and demanding answers but past on the idea almost immediately. If they were going to find out what was going on with her than they had to follow this thing through to the end and see where it lead.

"Where is she going?" Luna wondered aloud

"I don't know Luna but something's been bothering her lately. I was trying to get it out of her tonight when this happened"

Luna looked up her sharply than back at Serena. Could she have missed something? She thought Serena had been acting peculiar but nothing to worry about. Or had that been just wistful thinking? With Darien back in the picture she couldn't take anything for granted.

Suddenly Raye came to a stop "Luna she's transforming."

Startled Luna looked over to Serena and sure enough she was in the middle of the transforming into Sailormoon. "Raye hurry and transform otherwise we'll never be able to keep up with her."

"Right" Raye cried and reached for her transformation pen

…………. 

Darien felt his control slipping he was running out of patience and if Malachite knew how close he was to death he didn't show it. Malachite appeared to have grown a back bone first he defied Beryl and now him. It was confounding. He stood their chained to a wall protecting his former enemy and he was protecting her. He could feel it he just didn't know what from. Was if from Beryl? What could he been hiding? What could be just as important if not more so than protecting Zosite?. 

He could see that Malachite knew he wasn't making an empty threat yet so far he was willing to risk Zosite's well being to guard over this secret he carried. He decided that inflicting some pain might speed the process up and he was already reaching for malachite when an image stopped him. He could see her in his mind clear as day. Sailormoon. She was at the park they were at earlier and she was waiting for him. He didn't question how he knew this or why he didn't doubt what he knew he just reacted. 

"It seems are conversation has been postponed. It seems my little moon goddess wants to play." he looked over at Malachite wearing a smirk. "It looks like I wont need you after all. I think it's time we said are goodbyes" 

Malachite paled but stood his ground and faced the dark prince down. He wanted to live but he'd face his death with dignity dispute the fact that they had him chained to the wall like an animal. 

Darien laughed and shook his head "No. I don't believe I will kill you now. I think I'll allow Nephlite some more time alone with you. I'll be sure to visit you again once I get back." And with another laugh chilling laugh he left. 

……….

"I can't believe we lost her" Mars gasped

"She's around here somewhere she has to be." Luna stated anxiously looking around the park. "We'll wait for the others here and then look for her maybe Mercury's mini computer can pinpoint her location." 

Mars agreed she only hoped that they'd get here soon she was really starting to worry about that meatball head.

……….

Sailormoon was pacing back in forth. He had to come he just had to. She tightened her arms around her middle. Her head was bent low and she chewed nervously on her lip. What if he didn't show up? What made her think he would? She pictured him again in her mind. Where are you? she cried silently 

She swung around abruptly and slammed into a solid wall. "Ahhh" she cried as she felt herself falling back. One minute she hung in the air and the next she felt a strong pair of arms around her. Immediately she knew who arms they were. Once she was set firmly on her own two feet. She looked up at him. He looked down at her through half lowered lids.

"You came?" She whispered and raised trembling hands to his shoulders

He raised a hand to her face caressing it lightly with his finger tips. "You sound surprised. Isn't that what you intended?"

She shook her head in confusion. 

He continued to caress her tenderly. "How else can you explain my being here? It's obvious that you lured me here with more of your mind tricks." His hand moved down her neck 

"What?" She gasped she didn't know what he was talking about 

He lowered his head and brushed his cheek against her. "Play times over" he whispered in her ear before he pushed her away from him.

Sailormoon cried out as she was suddenly flung from him. She looked down at herself in disbelief as she watched herself de-transform. She looked at him with dawning horror. In one clenched fist he held her locket and his eyes when they met hers were as cold and as hard as ice.

"It's time you learned what happens when you play games with me." he growled and then he started towards her.


	22. chapter twentytwo

LISTEN EVERYONE. THERE IS AN INTIMATE SCENCE BETWEEN DARIEN AND SERENA IN THIS CHAPTER. ALTHOUGH IT'S NOT TO GRAPHIC BECAUSE OF MY YOUNG READERS I HOPE IT DOESN'T OFFEND ANYONES PARENTS. I MADE IT AS BRIEF AND AS NON REVEALING AS POSSIBLE (SORRY FOR MY MORE MATURE READERS).ANY WAY I JUST THOUGHT I'D SLIDE IN THIS LITTLE NOTICE. ENJOY  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
Zosite actually felt herself trembling. Neither she nor any of the other generals could have withstood such an attack as the one that the Dark Prince had. At the very least he should have crawled away from that blast. But not only did he walk away from it he walked away without a scratch on him. And she didn't believe for one second that Beryl was as unconcerned as she'd like everyone to believe. He didn't even appear angry at her for attacking him and that unnerved her more than anything else.  
  
She thought about Malachite and how he tried to warn her. She thought that he had been exaggerating the threat that Prince Darien posed. But now she knew that it was she who hadn't understood. But she was beginning to.  
  
Tuxedo mask had always been a formidable opponent. And although it irked her to admit it he usually came out the winner in most of their scrimmages. And time had only made her enemy stronger. She had mistakenly thought that she was still dealing with the same person. But now she found out that, that wasn't so. He was more than simply her old nemesis. He was not only the Prince of the Earth but most importantly the Dark Prince of the Negaverse. And combined they made for a very powerful foe.  
  
She had always been a fighter. Bowing to no one but her Queen. But now it seemed that the fates had joined together to create something unforeseen. Someone unexpected and someone who just might have the power to make them all bow before him. ........................ .....  
  
He reached down and grabbed her by her shirt and yanked her high up off the ground. "It's time you learned a very important lesson Serena." He pushed her back until she was up against the trunk of a nearby tree. He then pressed his body against hers thereby trapping her between him and the tree.  
  
"Please" Serena begged very much frightened by this side of him that she was seeing. "I don't understand." He was like a stranger to her. A dark and deadly stranger who now had in his possession the imperial silver Crystal.  
  
His right hand came up to encircle her neck. "Stop playing games with me" he hissed  
  
"I'm not" she cried tears streaming down her cheeks "I don't know what your talking about."  
  
Darien shook his head. He struggled to keep his focus but the sight of those tears were doing strange thing to him and being so close to her wasn't helping the matter either. He fought to hold onto his anger and his grip on her neck tightened just a bit than an instant later the pressure was gone. " I wont be distracted" he growled "Now that I have the Crystal theirs nothing stopping me from destroying you."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Serena cried. Didn't he feel as she did? Had everything been a lie? Searing pain sliced through her at the thought. No, he had to feel something for her he just had too. .........................................  
  
"I should never have let her come." he announced grimly  
  
"You couldn't have stopped her."  
  
He looked at her with anguished eyes "I can't let him hurt her any more."  
  
"Destroying him isn't the answer. Please" she begged when she saw that he wasn't convinced "it can't end this way."  
  
"Do you think I want it to be this way?" he whispered harshly "don't you think that I know that by destroying him I'm ending any chance we have to be together."  
  
"Where together now." she replied softly  
  
"Are we? He demanded harshly "Than touch me. Go on" he urged "reach out and touch me."  
  
She let out a sharp gasp of pain. "You know that I cant. Why are you doing this?"  
  
He took step towards her "I ache every day with the need to be with you. To be able to touch you. To once again to hold you in my arms and feel your lips against mine. I live for that day. But I can no longer ignore the danger to you by allowing him to live."  
  
She blinked back her tears. "You'd leave me?"  
  
His heart broke at those softly spoken words. "I(I couldn't bare it if I hurt you. I would rather die than see that happen."  
  
She gave him a broken smile. "Without you I might as well be dead."  
  
"Don't say that." his whispered harshly his throat tight with suppressed emotions.  
  
"Why not? It's true. And no matter how much you want to convince yourself other wise I cant survive without you."  
  
He let out a bitter laugh. "So either way I cant protect you. Either I destroy him or allow him to destroy her. It wont matter because either way you'll get hurt." He shook his head "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to save you." .....................................  
  
Furious with himself Darien stepped back and away from her. How could he let tears and the pain he heard in her voice affect him like this? She was the enemy. He looked down at the locket clutched in his left hand. He stood there for second indecisive. Than before she knew what was happening he threw it at her. "Transform" he ordered  
  
Serena caught the locket and then could only look at him in confusion  
  
"Transform" he barked again  
  
Serena had no idea what was going on but logic told her that as Sailormoon she'd have a better chance of standing against him at least until she got to the bottom of this.  
  
Darien stepped back another few feet to watch her transform. And he couldn't believe his eyes for a brief but tantalizing moment he saw his golden goddess before him just like he's seen her in his dream. In all her glory. He felt his pulse quickening and damned her for this affect she had on him.  
  
"What do you want from me he" growled when she finally stood before him as Sailormoon.  
  
"To be with you. Just to be with you."  
  
He sucked in a startle breath. Her words caused an unexpected reaction in him. The icy rage that had held him in its grip since he had learned who she really was began to thaw.  
  
Sailormoon saw the change coming over him and just as she was about to threw herself in his arms she heard the cries of her Sailors.  
  
"Neptune deep submerge"  
  
"Uranus world shaker."  
  
"No" Sailormoon yelled and jumped in front of him taking Neptune's and Uranus attack head on.  
  
"Sailormoon" they cried as she fell to the ground  
  
Darien looked down at her in disbelief. Why did she do that? He looked up at the Scouts who were conversing on them and before he knew it he was picking Sailormon up in his arms and then before their eyes he disappeared taking Sailormoon with him. .......................................  
  
Sammy plopped down on the bed and lowered his head into his hands. The scouts had met up with Darien again only this time he had took Serena. He had to believe that she would be all right He knew that Darien would never hurt her. But he thought in a weak moment maybe the Dark Prince would. ..................................  
  
He snuck her into Palace not understanding why he just didn't hand her and the Crystal over to Beryl. She was his enemy. So why was he helping her? He thought about that kiss in the cave and bit back a curse. He didn't need this complication he really didn't. But despite his protests he didn't tell anyone of her presence and he placed her in a healing pod to heal her wounds and to speed up her recovery.  
  
When her injuries were healed he brought her to his chambers and laid her down on his bed. Confused and strangely excited he just watched her as she slept.  
  
When Serena awoke the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer Sailormoon and that she was in unfamiliar bed in a strange room.  
  
"I see you're awake"  
  
Startled Serena jerked up in bed and turned to where the voice had come from  
  
"You" she gasped when he stepped out of the shadows. She looked around her with new eyes "Where am I?"  
  
"Your in Beryl's palace. In my chambers."  
  
"Am I your prisoner?"  
  
"I don't know" he admitted, "I haven't alerted anyone of your presence"  
  
"Why?"  
  
He approached the bed and came to sit down next to her. "I'm not sure" he paused "maybe because of this" he said softly and raised his hand to caress her cheek "or this" as he lowered his head to hers.  
  
Their first kiss had been hot and steamy. This time he showed her how gentle he could be. He kissed her slowly and thoroughly. Taking his time he worshipped her lips with his own. After some time had passed he pulled back slightly to look down at the beauty in his arms and muttered harshly "Has anyone ever told you how dangerous you are?" And she was. She was a danger to his peace of mind and to all of his plans. Because when she was in his arms everything else cease to matter.  
  
Before she could respond he took her lips in another kiss only this one was soft or gentle but hot and hard and it laid claim to her. Before long they were lost in each other. Nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered. Not who they were or what they were fighting for. Nothing existed in their world but each other. That was why she didn't even protest when she found herself back against the bed with him over her. Nor did she protest when he reached for the hem of her shirt. It felt right. It felt familiar.  
  
Every kiss every caress was like some long forgotten dream and their hearts cried out.  
  
I know her I know him  
  
She belongs to me He belongs to me  
  
Everything seemed so familiar to him. Every sigh every sound she made was like an echo of another time another place. But something was missing.  
  
"Darien. My name is Darien."  
  
"Darien" she gasped and everything was perfect.  
  
Some time later as she lay in his arms her head resting on his chest she asked him something that had been troubling her.  
  
"Darien is this for real?"  
  
He looked down at her in confusion not understanding the question.  
  
"I'm just scared that this is all a dream and that I'm going to wake up any moment. And that you wont be there."  
  
"Just don't think about it."  
  
"But-"  
  
He stopped her protests with a kiss. He knew they couldn't have anything but this one night. She was a weakness he couldn't afford. He thought again about keeping her but pushed the thought from his mind. It would never work she was all that was good in the world and well he wasn't. After tonight it will be harder to face her in battle if not impossible but he couldn't let her disrupt his plans not even if apart of him wanted to. Maybe it would be easier for the both of them if they could convince themselves that this was just a dream. A brief, wonderful dream.  
  
....................................  
  
That night the Scouts didn't sleep a wink. They were all too worried about Serena and their future. It was early that morning when Mercury's mini computer gave off a few beeps.  
  
"What is it?" Jupiter asked tiredly  
  
Mercury who was now studying it looked up in excitement "Its Sailormoon's communicator. I'm getting a reading."  
  
The Scouts all jerked up  
  
"Where?" Uranus asked hurriedly already heading for the door.  
  
"The Park. Exactly the same spot we were at yesterday."  
  
"Let's go." Mars stated "But be prepared. This might be a trap."  
  
When they arrived at the park they didn't find Sailormoon but Serena lying down on a bench.  
  
"What's going on?" Venus questioned  
  
"I don't know. Keep an eye out for the enemy" Uranus advised  
  
"Ummmm" Serena moaned  
  
"She's waking up"  
  
Jupiter knelt down beside her "Serena. Serena are you alright?"  
  
Serena's eyes opened slowly taking in her surroundings then with a cry she sat up on the bench.  
  
"No" she cried the sound torn from her heart. The scouts looked on in concern as she then proceeded to sob uncontrollably  
  
Darien watched from a distance. He felt her pain like it was his own. He was so confused. He didn't know why she affected him like this. Words she had whispered to him around dawn came back to haunt him.  
  
"Your so beautiful" he murmured caressing her bare back  
  
You make(me feel("  
  
When she didn't finish he smiled thinking she had finally fallen asleep  
  
"Alive" she finished softly  
  
He looked down at her sharply but this time she really was asleep  
  
He looked at her now surrounded by her friends and finally understood what she had meant. He had lived with an emptiness inside of him for as long as he could remember. He had thought it was because of the darkness that dwelled in his soul. But now he knew that until he met her he had only been half alive. And yet it had to end. The feeling she inspired in him were dangerous. She was a weakness that he could not allow himself to afford. Knowing there was nothing left for him here he left her to her friends.  
  
"What was that?" Mercury cried  
  
"What?" Neptune asked anxiously looking all around "Is it a trap?"  
  
"There was a blip on my computer it was only for a second but it could have been the enemy. It came from over there" she said pointing at a cluster of trees  
  
As soon as the words were out her mouth Serena was up and running  
  
"Serena wait" they cried  
  
Serena ignored them her eyes searching the trees and the surrounding area frantically looking for any sign of him but there was nothing. She dropped to her knees in despair. Oh Darien. It was only then did she notice she was clutching her locket. She still had the Crystal. He didn't take it. And for some reason that made her cry all the more harder. 


	23. chapter twentythree

This is chapter is the hardest I've had to write so far. So I hope you all enjoy my hard labor.

****

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

"I'm starting to worry about her."

He didn't say anything. Although he too was worried. Things were moving fast to fast. Her pain was like an empty wound. And something had to fill that void. It was that something that he was worried about. She's fighting a constant battle. One that even she wasn't aware that she was fighting. For this time the danger is from within. She had a small taste of it in the park after the Dark Prince had left with Zosite but that was just the tip of the iceberg. But it was a battle that had to be fought. As long as the Dark Prince lived it was a battle that will be fought. And in the end if the Dark Prince's will is stronger than hers than all will be lost. And everything would have been for nothing.

The bond between them was strong and growing stronger. He doubted if even they realized how strong it was. But they will. After what transpired between them theirs no way either of them will be able to ignore it or deny it. The only question that remained unanswered is whether the bond between them will save him or destroy her? 

"I should go." she said softly trying desperately not to cry. She thought this would have been over with by now. Was Beryl's hold over him too strong to break? No, he just needed time. She knew him so well. Right now he was fighting what he was feeling. He had always been stubborn. But he couldn't fight it for long. And soon everything would be as it was. She couldn't believe otherwise. "She's going to need all her strength for the fight ahead." 

He wanted to protest but knew that she was right. He needed to go as well. But suddenly he was afraid that he if let her go now he'd never see her again. And if the Dark Prince won that was more than a possibility. But instead of voicing his fears he nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll see you soon" she promised feverishly as if she too feared this would be their last meeting. 

"Goodbye my love" he whispered achingly after she disappeared than he too faded away.

…………

Serena sat alone in her darkened apartment huddled up on her sofa. It was strange but the darkness no longer felt threatening. In fact it felt just the opposite. It felt inviting. And she was beginning to prefer it. 

All week she had put up with the persistent ringing of the phone until she thought to unplug it. She ignored the timid knocks of Amy and the more aggressive ones of Lita. Even Raye's shouted comments that she was being a baby and to open the door failed to get response out of her. In fact she hadn't moved from this spot in days. She didn't have the energy or the desire to move. 

Since the morning when she had awoken surrounded by her friends instead of in his arms she had been surviving not living. She felt like she was losing a part of herself little by little. At first all she had wanted to do was sleep knowing that he would be there waiting for her in her dreams. But now she couldn't bare it any more. It just wasn't the same. Once you've tasted and experienced reality dreams were pale by comparison. Each day without him felt like an eternity. She didn't know how much more she could take.

(Serena)

Serena looked around the room in bewilderment she could have just sworn she heard her name.

(Serena)

Serena was off the couch in a flash. "Darien" she cried searching the room frantically. But their was no sign of him.

(Serena come to me I need you.)

………….

"How is she?" Amara asked unable to hide her concern. It had been a whole week since they found Serena alone in the park apparently unharmed after the Dark Prince kidnapped her. And all though Serena swore nothing had happened and that she didn't know why he allowed her to leave she had kept them all at a distance ever since. They hadn't laid eyes on her or spoken to her in days. She had locket herself up in her apartment not answering the phone or the door. In fact up until a few days ago they wouldn't even have known that she was in there if it hadn't been for Luna. But now even Luna wasn't allowed inside.

Luna shook her head "I really couldn't say she hasn't contacted me in days. I'm really starting to worry." She still couldn't believe that Serena had kicked her out. All she did was tell her that she needed to snap out of it and focus on bringing Beryl and the Dark Prince down. One second she was lounging on the chair the next she had been swept up and tossed out the front door. It was a good thing that cats always land on their feet.

"We should just go there and knock the door down." Lita cried crackling her knuckles. If Serena wouldn't let them in than they'd just have to bust their way in.

"That wouldn't solve anything" Michelle stated although the idea had some appeal it wouldn't solve their problem. "The problem is not getting in. We could have done that days ago. The problem is getting Serena to tell us what happened." 

"When she first got back all she seemed to want to do is sleep." Luna mused "She seemed happy when she was asleep." 

"What did they do to her?" Raye growled. What was so horrible that she rather live in a dream world than here with her friends in the real world? 

"We don't know." Luna answered repeating what they all knew "She wont talk about it." But maybe she did know. She'd been thinking about this for days and had meant to talk to Artemis about it and get his opinion. Could something have happened between Darien and Serena? Was that why he let her go? Was it possible that the old Darien was resurfacing? 

"But something has changed since she's been back." Artemis pointed out giving Luna a funny look wondering why she hadn't mentioned it.

"What?" Mina asked anxiously dreading what he was about to say knowing that it couldn't be good. 

"Well where as before all she wanted to do is sleep now she seems to be avoiding it at all costs."

Everyone let out a sharp gasp. Serena not sleeping? 

"Whatever comfort she was getting from her dreams doesn't seem to be working anymore." Artemis remarked.

Raye jumped out of her seat "I've had enough of this I'm going to try another fire reading. Maybe if I focus on her dreams I'll get something."

"You can do that?" Mina asked in surprise

Raye nodded her head "If her dreams have strong vibrations, yes. It all depends on the intensity of the dream whether good or bad. But its easier to focus on someone's dreams when their having a nightmare than anything else. The energy spikes they give off are tremendous." 

"We'll go with you in case you find something." Luna announced after all their wasn't very much else they could do. 

…………….

Serena ran as fast as she could to the park. She just knew he would be there. But when she arrived he was no where to be seen. Serena sat down on the bench tears streaming down her face. Where was he? Had she just imagined hearing his voice? Was she going crazy? 

"Serena?"

Serena's head jerked to her left. He stepped out of the darkness and into the light

"Darien" she sobbed before launching herself at him. He caught her and held her to him inhaling her sweet scent.

"Serena what are you doing here?"

Serena looked up at him in surprise. "I heard you calling me" her lips trembled. "You said that you needed me."

Darien sucked in a sharp breath. It was true that he had been standing here in this park where he had left her thinking about her wishing she was here with him. But he didn't call her to him¼ did he?

"Darien?"

Darien looked down at her and forced himself to pull away from her.

Serena looked at him her hurt plain to see. "You shouldn't have come. In case you've forgotten we happen to be enemies" 

Serena gave him a stricken look. After all they'd been through and shared how could he still believe such a thing. 

"The next time we meet I'll have to take the Crystal. It's what Beryl wants and I am her servant." 

"No. Stop please." She covered her ears in an attempt to block out his words.

He grabbed her wrists angrily and dragged her hands down. He had to make her listen. They couldn't be together. He was a man who prided himself in having no weaknesses. One who was use to being in control of his emotions. And yet she managed to destroy both. He had no control over himself or his emotions when she was around. And he found that he did indeed have one weakness. Her. And nobody could ever know. If they ever found out they could use her to get to him just like he used Zosite to get to Malachite. And right now he couldn't afford to have any weaknesses. 

"Serena where enemies that's all we can be that's all will ever be. You have to except that he treat me as such."

"I cant. I love you" she sobbed she looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. "I'm dying inside without you."

Her words touched him deeply but he couldn't let it show. How could she love someone like him? Didn't see sense the evil in him. Couldn't she feel the emptiness in his soul? And yet some part of him ached to accept her love and everything that it entitled. And it was that part of him that made him even more vicious. He couldn't allow her to sway him he had to drive her away.

"Really Serena your starting to sound like a love sick little girl. Grow up we had a good time together I admit but it had nothing to do with love.

He ignored her whimper of pain and continued his brutal assault instinctively knowing the right buttons to push. This was for her own good.

"I enjoyed myself very much. But I don't love you. How could I? You're a klutz. I'd be afraid to be seen with you knowing you might trip or knock somebody over any minute." 

He looked down to see how she was taking this. She stood there with her heard down. Knowing that he succeeded in hurting her didn't make him feel any better in fact he felt worse and more confused then ever.

"I...I understand" she stuttered still not looking at him "I am clumsy and I'm always falling down. I don't why I thought someone like you would ever…"she broke off on a sob pulling away from him she turned and ran.

Darien didn't follow her although a part of him wanted to very badly. But he just couldn't do it. This was for the best. He knew it was. He was about to return to Beryl's when he heard a scream. It was Serena.

"Serena" he cried and dashed off in the direction she had gone off in.

…….

Serena just wanted to go somewhere and hide when a hand reached out and grabbed her.

"Well look at what I've found."

Serena cried out as she was jerked into the arms of her enemy Jedite.

"I knew it." He cried gleefully "I knew that he was up to something." He gave her a sly look "It seems you and the Dark Prince have been reacquainting yourselves huh Serena. Or should I call you Sailor Moon?" 

"Let me go." she cried while struggling in his arms. But it was useless she was no match for his strength if only she could retrieve her locket and transform. 

"I don't think so. You're my ticket to get back into Beryl's good graces. Once I present you and expose Darien's treachery I will once again have a place at her side. And all the power that goes along with it.

"Jedite." 

Serena gasped and swung her head around. Darien.

Jedite looked at him wearing a smug expression. But he made sure to keep Serena between him and the Dark Prince. He didn't like the guy but their was no denying his power he wasn't taking any chances.

"Come to save your precious Serena have we?" 

"Let her go Jedite." 

"I'm afraid I cant do that." he tightened his hold on her. "You see she's much to valuable.

"This is between you and me Jedite. Leave her out of this."

Jedite gave Darien a knowing smile. "I told Beryl that you couldn't be trusted. I warned her that you'd turn on her again. I knew the only way to keep you in line was to get rid of this one" he shook Serena roughly "But she wouldn't listen." he gave a surprised laugh. "Well I guess in this case that was a good thing because she didn't listen I now have the means to get rid of you. And believe me once I turn the Imperial Crystal over to Beryl you'll be one of the first to go." 

Darien barely heard him all he could hear were Jedite's words about turning on Beryl again and needing Serena out of the way to keep him in line. "What are you talking about? What does Serena have to do with anything?

Jedite looked at him as if he were stupid. Did he really except him to fall for that. "Oh drop the confused act I'm not buying it" he sneered, "Why else would you team up with Sailormoon unless you got your memories back." Jedite's look turned to one of amazement and then glee as Darien expression remained confused. "Are you trying to tell me that you still don't remember your past. That you don't know who Serena really is?"

Jedite's expression turned nasty. "Than let me be the first one to tell you. So when she dies you'll know exactly what you've lost. And how your sacrifice and your persecution of me was in vain. You see before you were the Dark Prince you went by another title. You were once known as the Prince of the Earth and this lovely that I'm holding now is your wife."

Darien and Serena both let out startled gasps. Their eyes met and held.

"Your lying." Darien growled but looking into Serena eyes he was starting to feel unsure.

"Am I?" he taunted "I really have no reason too." he looked at Darien with half crazed eyes. "I was the one to take her from you before. Only this time the split will be final." he waved a hand in the air. "Bye now" 

"No wait." Darien cried but it was too late. He watched as Jedite disappeared taking Serena with him. 

"Jedite" he shouted angrily Serena his heart cried silently. Darien felt the darkness rising inside of him and allowed it it's freedom. Serena was his. He always known it. He had tried to deny but he couldn't deny it any longer. They belonged to together. She was his. And Jedite was about to discover what happened to those who took what belonged to him. And it wasn't going to be pretty. With eyes as cold as the artic winds and with a purpose as dark as his soul he went after her and damned anyone who got in his way.


	24. chapter twentyfour

You guys have been so patient. Thanks. I've gone through a lot writing this chapter so please review. After being accidentally erased by person or persons who will remain nameless lol. And after having to write all over. I've finally finished it. I think you'll like this better than the original. It's longer anyway. So enjoy

…………..

****

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Beryl sat at her throne stroking her staff pensively. She was starting to have serious reservations about Prince Darien. She was beginning to think that she could no longer trust him and that it might have been a mistake to convert him the way she did. No she knew it was a mistake to convert him the way she did but she also knew that nothing could be done about that now. 

But something had to be done. Her soldiers loyalty was being tested. News of the way he had survived her attack unscathed spread through the ranks like wildfire. Oh they still obeyed her. They wouldn't dare not to. But it was that slight hesitation before they complied that sealed it. That one instant where their eyes betrayed them as they shifted from her to him from where he stood at her side. And now to make matters worse all week he had failed to appear when called. Yes something had to be done. 

She never dreamed that he might be a threat as the Dark Prince. It was always the chance of Prince Darien resurfacing that she worried about. But now it seemed she had created a being whose power might even match her own. And that was unacceptable. She had to prepare. She could no longer rely on his enforced loyalty to hold him in check. She couldn't afford the risk so she had to prepare. And if the day came when he in fact tries to betray her she'd make sure he'd never see the light of day. No matter what she would not be defeated. 

……………………….

Zosite didn't believe that Jedite was losing his mind she was convinced that he'd already lost it. His obsession with the Dark Prince had obviously pushed him over the edge. His need to destroy him consumed his every waking hour His hatred and fear of the Dark Prince only breed more fear and hatred until he saw a spy in every shadow and a trap around every corner. He was completely paranoid. 

She was now convinced that the Dark Prince would be doing him a favor in ending his existence. But for some reason he was in no hurry to do that. Perhaps he was enjoying Jedite's meltdown. And he was indeed having one. One minute he would be ranting and raving about spies and the Dark Prince and how he was going to destroy him and the next he appeared calm and collected. Almost normal. But it was that look in his eyes that didn't quite complete the picture of serenity and it was a glint of madness.

She shivered just thinking about it. She really didn't need this. She needed allies she could count on to save her not get her killed. With Malachite being held prison and Nephlite off somewhere on his own Jedite was all she had. And that was a scary thought. She just wished she knew if he held a grudge against her for reporting his behavior with Sailormoon to Beryl. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she hoped that wasn't the case. 

After what she had witnessed when Beryl had attacked him she wanted to stay on his good side. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was a threat to Beryl. And even if he had no plans to betray her he was definitely up to something. That much she agreed with Jedite. But she failed to share his determination to find out what that something was. She didn't plan to make anymore mistakes concerning the Dark Prince. She didn't want to share Jedite's fate which she believed was already determined. The only question that remained now was how the dark prince planned to do away with him. 

…………………

Malachite was startled and then immediately on his guard when Nephlite entered the dungeon. He hadn't seen him or the Prince Darien in days. And that made him nervous. All week he had been on edge expecting at least one of them to return and resume their questioning. He hadn't been looking forward to it but he had been expecting it. But no one had appeared before him. No one that is but Zosite. Zosite? He had been glad to see her and relieved that she was okay but something was different. And it was all because of a dream. 

He had been at a ball dancing with one beautiful woman after another. Laughing and flirting and obviously having a good time when he spotted a young woman out of the corner of his eye. And the sight of her pierced through him stealing his breath. He walked to her as if in a daze. And when he reached her he found himself looking into the loveliest blue eyes he had ever seen.

Eyes that misted over when they looked at him. He held out a hand "Dance with me?"

She placed her hand in his and he pulled her into his arms. "I knew you would come." she whispered laying her head on his chest.

He placed a hand on the back of her head and began caressing her long golden hair. He didn't know what was going on but she affected him like no other before. But he knew that she was special and that she would change his life forever. He lowered his head on top of hers inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. "Tell me my lady how did you know that when before tonight I never knew you existed?"

She pulled away slightly. Just enough so that she could look into his eyes. "It's my gift. I always knew you were out there somewhere and I prayed for the day when we would be reunited. We are one. Can you not feel it?"

As he starred into her eyes he felt something change inside of him. Now he knew what his Prince had felt at the first sight of his Princess. It was a feeling of belonging. Of finally coming home. Like his Prince before him he had found his soul mate.

Malachite shook his head. The dream had seemed so real. And he could swear that he had seen that girl from his dream somewhere before. And their was no question that the girl in the dream wasn't Zosite. He just wished that he knew what the dreamt meant and why it disturbed him so much. Nephlite's tired sigh brought him out of his thoughts with a start. For a moment he had forgotten he was even their. 

"Well" Malachite sneered. Angry at himself for daydreaming. He had to be on constant guard. "Have you finally come to finish me off?"

Nephlite chose to ignore him for the moment and settle his tired body down on the floor opposite him. Only after he had settled down and relaxed back against the wall did he respond. "Feeling neglected are we?"

Malachite pulled against his chains "As much as I've grown accustomed to Beryl's hospitality I rather we just end this here and now."

I didn't come here to kill you Malachite" he sighed "I just came here to talk."

Malachite gave a harsh laugh. "And let me guess the topic of conversation. Sailormoon? And tell me what happens when I refuse to talk Nephlite will you kill me then or will you resort to more torture?"

"No." Nephlite retorted sharply leaning forward he hissed "Stop this Malachite. You know that I had no choice. I did what I had to do to keep you alive. I didn't exactly enjoy it either." He glanced around "And trust me there are worse places you could be."

Malachite found his anger fading at the look of desolation in Nephlite's eyes. He was right their were worse places he could be. A fact that Nephlite new first hand. He didn't know how Nephlite had survived that hell hole with his sanity intact. 

His anger had been misplaced anyway. He knew that Nephlite had done what he did in order to save him from something much worse and for that he was grateful if not thankful. It was just these crazy dreams he been having all this week they had him on edge and not knowing his fate only made his nerves worse. After being all but ignored all week he was a little unsure of what to expect. But this he couldn't have predicted in a million years. 

He took a minute to study his old friend and what he saw disturbed him. Nephlite appeared weary to the bone and their was an air of melancholy about him that Malachite didn't understand. Pushing aside the fact that they were now on opposing sides he asked him what was wrong.

Nephlite bit back an relieved sigh. He didn't have the energy to fight with him. And he really did need to talk and right now Malachite was the only one he could trust with his suspicions. 

"Tell me malachite you've been touched by the power of the Imperial silver crystal. Tell me do you feel any different?"

Malachite frowned wary of a trap but seeing no harm in answering did so. "I mostly feel ashamed he admitted my honor is shattered I can never make up for the atrocity's I've inflicted on all those innocent people."

"And what do you think about the Dark Prince?" Nephlite asked innocently but inside he was tense.

"Prince Darien" Malachite corrected instinctively and without thought. He was about to answer until he remembered his visitor from before. Could Nephlite know about them?

His choice in words had Nephlite sitting up straight "Prince Darien? Why do you call him that?"

Malachite frowned at him wondering what he knew. "What's all this about Nephlite?" he asked defensively

Nephlite sighed and resumed his position. He didn't blame malachite for being wary but they had little time to waste.

"There is a dark storm approaching us my friend. I've tried to get a handle on things. I know that the Dark Prince brings it. But he is not the catalyst that marks our destruction. I've been meditating for days trying to figure it out but it eludes me. We are at a crossroads. In one hand I see salvation for us all and on the other a dark cloud that will descend apon the Earth like none other before it." 

"Isn't that what you and Beryl want?" Malachite asked "Don't you wish to spread darkness around the world?"

"We don't know what darkness is." Nephlite stated solemnly "I've never felt anything like it. Nothing that is good will survive this storm. Not the sailor scouts. Not Molly" he finished softly

"You love her." Malachite exclaimed in surprise looking at him with new eyes.

"I care for her yes. But me and molly were never meant to be. I know that now. I was meant to meet her and to care for her. She gave me the strength to break free of the darkness that had it's grip on me. And for that I will always be grateful and she will always be special to me."

"Theirs something else isn't there?

Nephlite looked at him in surprise then he gave him a bitter smile. "I must be losing my touch if you can read me that easily."

"We've been friends for a long time Nephlite. You can hide very little from me."

"Have we been friends? I always thought that are ambitions got in the way of any friendship." 

"Perhaps." Malachite agreed reluctantly because although he knew the truth in what Nephlite said he couldn't believe that they were ever adversaries. He hadn't felt this close to Nephlite since….since. Malachite frowned it was right on the tip of his tongue but it proved illusive.

"But you are correct." Nephlite continued "There is something bothering me and it has to do with what Beryl did to Prince Darien. Erasing his memories. Making him believe he's someone else. It made me think that she might have done it before." He paused and looked Malachite straight in the eye "To us." 

…………….

Jedite gave a laugh filled with glee and triumph. When he transported him and his prisoner back to Beryl's palace. Finally he had the means to defeat the Dark Prince and take his rightful place at Beryl's side.

"Let go of me." Serena cried as she struggled in his hold. If she could just reach her locket in her sub pocket than she could transform and at least have a fighting chance.

"Look around you Princess. Where do you think you can go?"

Serena looked around nervously she knew where she was at. Beryl's palace. Darien where are you? If what Jedite said was true will you come for me? Or doesn't it matter. Serena blinked back her tears. Could he really be her husband and the prince of the Earth. But if that was so why couldn't she remember him. Their were no blank spots in her memory. It was all intact. So how could it be true? And why when all the evidence pointed to the fact that it wasn't true why did it feel right?

"Let's go." Jedite announced "I'm sure Beryl will be overjoyed to see you."

"Your not going anywhere with her Jedite." a voice called out

Darien. He had come after her. Serena cried silently and her heart filled with joy.

Jedite looked around frantically but he couldn't see him. "Come out." he yelled "Come out or I'll destroy her right now."

"It's time you learned what happens when you threaten what's mine."

Jedite was startled when a hand wrap around his throat and pulled him back. Caught by surprise his hold on her slackened and that was all it took. Serena seeing her chance used all her strength and pulled away from him.

Jedite found himself pinned back against the wall with the Dark Prince's hand at his throat. He clawed at it with his own hands but his grip was unbreakable. "Please" he whispered harshly barely able to speak "Don't."

Darien leaned forward "This is the end Jedite. Take comfort in the fact that it will be quick end."

"Nooooo" Jedite cried "please I'll do anything. Anythingggg….ahhhh."

Serena looked away just as Darien released a burst of energy that turned Jedite into a pile of dust.

Darien smiled down at the pile of dust at his feet. One down. Soon they will all learn what happened when they deceived the Dark Prince. But first. He turned to Serena and felt some of the anger inside him fading. She had that affect on him. "Serena" he murmured as he approached her. She turned to look at him with tearful eyes.

He pulled her in his arms. "I'm sorry about what I said before I didn't mean it. I was wrong. Forgive me?" Unable to speak Serena just nodded her head 

"So I was right" came a cold familiar voice causing Serena to freeze. But not Darien he turned to face this new arrival with a cold smile. 

"I thought you might betray me." Beryl hissed She looked at Serena with hard eyes. It always came down to this. He always chooses her over me. Well this time she'd destroy them both. 

"It was you who betrayed me." the Dark Prince stated his eyes blazing "I know who I am and I know what Serena is to me. That was your mistake Beryl for the one thing I wont stand for is being played with."

Beryl raised her staff her eyes glittering maliciously "Than shall we."

Darien felt Serena's grip on him tighten and looked down at her. She looked at him with anxious eyes. "Its going to be alright" he said softly "Nothing will separate us again." he leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling away. When he turned back to Beryl he saw her ire at being ignored and laughed. She had no idea the extent of his power but she'd learn soon enough. 

……………

They were almost at the temple when their communicators went off. It was Sailormoon. 

"Guy's I need your help. I don't know exactly where I am so you'll have to track me. Darien is fighting Beryl and he…." than they all heard a terrible noise and Sailormoon's scream before her image vanished off the screen. 

"Did she say Beryl?" Mina cried "And who is Darien?" 

"Theirs no time to worry about that" Amara stated "She's in trouble and we have to get their fast. Amy do you think you can find her?

Amy who already had her mini computer out nodded her head. "Her communicator is still in tact and I'm getting a signal. But It's weak. If like before theirs a portal leading to Beryl's palace than this will make it easy to find."

"Alright" Lita cried "Than lets find it and quickly." 

……………..

The first tremble took both Malachite and Nephlite by surprise. And the second one had Nephlite jumping to his feet. The whole foundation of the cell appeared to be shaking. 

"What the….?" Nephlite yelled as chunks of the ceiling started falling.

"What's going on?" Malachite roared 

"I don't know." Nephlite hollered back the whole place seemed to be caving in. "Let me get you out of here." he started for Malachite determined to free him. He couldn't leave him. He heard Malachite yell to watch out and the next felt something hard hit the back of his head. He looked at Malachite in surprise before he crumbled to the floor.

"Nephlite" Malachite yelled pulling at his chains angrily he had to do something but what could he do. Nothing. Their was nothing he could do. He thought of Zosite and hoped she was safe but it was the girl in his dreams that he thought of in his final moments.

…………….

A wave of energy hit Zosite head on and repelled her back. Her head made a sickening sound as it connected with a stone pillar. Dazed it took her awhile to gathering her bearings and rise to her feet. Only then to have the ground tremble beneath her throwing her off balance and back onto the floor. What was going on?

She stood up again swaying back and forth as the ground continued to shake. She took a couple of uneven steps before coming to a complete stop. Have you ever heard the sound of ice cracking on a frozen lake. It was a sound no one wanted to hear especially when you were on that lake. The sound was the same but this time it wasn't ice but the floor that was cracking. And before she could think up her next move it gave way beneath her. 

Desperately she reached for the edge and managed to grab on. Still weak from the blow to her head it was a struggle to just hold on. She had finally managed to get her body half way up and over when the ground gave an ear piercing screech as it split again causing her to fall back down into the hole. She managed to maintain her grip but was unable to hold it for long. And their was nothing she could do when she finally lost her grip and she fell back into the abyss but scream. 

…………..

With Mercury's mini computer the Scouts found the portal with no trouble. They entered it and continued to follow Sailormoon's signal. 

"Wait." Mars cried anxiously and the others stopped and turned to look at her

"What is it?" Luna asked in concern. She could tell from Mars pale face that what ever it was wasn't good.

"I don't know. I just have this awful feeling that something terrible has happened."

"Than we shouldn't stop." Uranus barked unable to face the fact that something might have happened to Sailormoon. "Let's keep moving."

The others nodded in agreement and with Sailor Mars words ringing in their heads they marched on. 

What they found when they reached what had to have been Beryl's palace was utter destruction. 

"Oh my God."

"What could have happened here?"

"Where's Sailormoon? Could she be in that?" 

They all looked on in horror at the sight of Beryl's palace. It was nothing now but a pile of rubble. If Sailormoon had been in that their was no way she could have survived.

"Wait." Mercury cried "I'm getting a signal. Its coming from over there a couple of yards away." she said pointing ahead of them. 

"Is it Sailormoon?" Mars asked fretfully 

"I think so."

"Than what are we waiting for?" Jupiter cried and took off at a run.

They found Sailormoon standing near the of a cliff.

"Sailormoon" they cried and rushed towards her.

"Careful." Artemis warned "That cliff doesn't look to stable. Tread carefully."

Sailormoon turned to look at them and their cries of joy stuck in their throats at the look in her eyes. It was filled with such pain and desolation that they all felt their own eyes tear up. They took that time to get a good look at her. She looked terrible. She had what looked to be millions of tiny cuts and lacerations. Her clothes were bloody and torn and she looked like she had just been pulled from a train wreck.

Venus went and stood in front of her. "Sailormoon can you tell us what happened?

Sailormoon shook her head unable to speak. 

"Let me try" Luna said and Venus moved out of the way.

Luna saw the terrible pain of loss in her young princess eyes and knew what had happened. She didn't know how or when but Serena and the Dark Prince had exchanged more than attacks. She had fallen in love with him all over again. Something must have happened. 

Throwing caution to the wind. She asked. "Did something happened to Darien."

At the sound of his name something snapped inside her "He's dead" she cried harshly "and I want to die as well. But I cant" she sobbed "I promised him. I promised." she shook her head frantically "He made me leave. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay there with him. But I couldn't. I couldn't. And I left him there. I left him." she fell to her knees. The pain she felt was excruciating. 

The scouts surrounded her and wrapped their arms around her. They didn't tell her it was going to be alright because deep in their hearts they already knew that that would be a lie.

……………

Please no hate mail or reviews. Yes Darien is dead and yes the generals are also dead. But and this is a big but this is not the end of the fanfic. 


	25. chapter twentyfive

Your going to find some of this chapter a little familiar but theirs a reason for that as you'll soon find out. Anyway chapter 26 is going to be out in a few days so look for it. 

****

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Darien felt Serena's grip on him tighten and looked down at her. She looked up at him with anxious eyes. "Its going to be alright" he said softly "Nothing will separate us again." he leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling away. When he turned back to Beryl he saw her ire at being ignored and laughed. She had no idea the extent of his power but she'd learn soon enough. 

He felt the darkness rising up inside him and grasped the power with both hands. He had planned on using Beryl after all every King needed a Queen and she had suited his purposes. But that was until he met Serena. She was like a breath of fresh air and she warmed his cold heart. And now that he knew the truth about who he was and what she was to him. Nothing and nobody would keep her from him.

And as for Beryl he wasn't a totally ruthless man. He would have allowed her to live if she hadn't betrayed his trust. By keeping his identity a secret from him and forcing these false memories on him he could no longer trust her. And if he couldn't trust her than she was useless to him. It was time she witnessed his true power and be one of the first to tremble before him.

Beryl felt the negative energy emitting from him and began to feel real fear. No it wasn't possible. What had she created? Could she defeat that kind of power? She watched as he started to approach her and panicked. She aimed her staff at him and sent forth a burst of energy. 

"Is that all you got?" he taunted and calmly raised a hand. Stopping the ball of energy just inches from his face. Than he grasped it and immediately the energy started to seep into his skin becoming apart of him. Making him even stronger. He laughed at the expression on Beryl's face. 

"Thanks" he sneered "but I really didn't need an energy boost. My powers will reach their peak soon enough. It's really a shame that you wont be around to witness it." He stated coldly as he reached that same hand out to her.

Beryl paled and gasped as she felt something grasp her by the throat. She could only look at the Dark Prince in horror as it dawned on her that he was doing this.

"As you can see" he stated coldly "I don't need my full strength to defeat you. I could kill you now with just a thought. But for the moment I want answers more than I want vengeance. So for the moment you can shed a sigh of relief . But only for the moment. For your sake you better have the answers to the questions that I need to ask." he started walking to her all the while retaining his grip on her when he felt Serena transforming. It was an unusual sensation that took him completely by surprise and it stopped him in his tracks. Unable to help himself he turned his head to watch.

Watching her transform was a beautiful thing to behold. And very, very distracting. Once transformed he saw her reach for her communicator and yet he still couldn't look away. He felt as if he should be doing something. As if her transforming was like a trigger for something else. But what?

……….

Beryl felt his concentration waver and then the grip around her throat slackened. She also watched princess Serena transforming into Sailormoon and felt the hatred in her heart rise to new levels. It was all her fault. It was always her fault. She always came between her and what she wanted. It was like a bad scene playing over and over in her head. Her defeat by that moon brat before was bad enough but to be defeated again by something she herself had helped create was even more humiliating.

It was she who embedded a piece of herself into his soul. She had thought to corrupt him permanently from the inside out but instead she had created something unexpected. A power far greater than own. A power she could have shared with him if that brat hadn't once again interfered. She who had helped create it should be the one to share in its glory. But instead it would destroy her. 

And just look. Look how even now he ignored her. He had dismissed her from his mind as if she were nothing more than a minor nuisance that could be dealt with at any time. Well she'd show him. She'd show them all. Her eyes fell apon her staff and a crazy gleam entered her eyes. If she couldn't have the power than no one would. She felt her moment come when he released her from his grip completely. She quickly reached down and retrieved her staff and raised it high above her head. 

Her eyes then fell apon Sailormoon standing their with her back to her. No respect. She'd teach them. She'd show them all that Beryl wasn't one to be counted out. She swung her staff down and slammed it hard against the ground. The crystal cracked and then an instant later exploded as the power it held expelled. For her it was all over in an instant.

Darien felt the danger and swung around only to see it was too late. In that split second he had to make a choice. He could leave and save himself or he could stay and risk everything to save Serena. Surprisingly his choice came easy to him. 

"Serena" he cried as he lunged for her.

Sailormoon heard the sound of a scream and knew it was her own. But then she heard nothing else as darkness descended on her.

……………..

Darien sat up with a groan. He could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face and knew that he must have been hit by some flying debris. That explosion had been huge and nearly brought the whole palace down around their heads. It had been close but he had managed to deflect most of the energy from the blast. That crazy witch. Who would have thought that she'd go as far as to sacrifice herself just to destroy him? Well he hated to disappoint but he was in no hurry to die. He got to his feet and looked around. Everything was in shambles.

He bit back a curse as a piece of the ceiling came crashing down a few feet away from him. He looked up and noticed that the energy field he had enforced to keep the rest of the ceiling from collapsing was starting to waver. He couldn't keep this place standing for much longer.

His eyes searched the room frantically. "Come on baby. Where are you?" He murmured. He hadn't been able to reach her before the wave of the blast struck and now she could be anywhere in this mess buried under tons of rubble. 

It took awhile to find her and when he did she was barely breathing. He picked her up trying not to jar her to much since it was obvious that she had at least one broken leg. "Hold on baby. Just hold on."

He carried her swiftly to the healing chamber ignoring his own injuries and could have killed someone when he saw all but one of the healing pods was still intact. Knowing that time was running out he placed her in the pod. 

"I'm sorry baby" he coughed as a shower of dust fell from the ceiling. He quickly reinforced it with a field. It was draining but necessary "I cant heal you completely theirs no time. So just the essentials." He was reaching for the control panel when he saw a flash of red. He turned his hand palm up and what he saw had him stiffening and reaching a hand up to his mouth. When he brought his fingers back down they were wet with his blood. It seemed his injuries were more severe than he first thought. He was coughing up blood. 

…………………

Serena sat alone in her darkened apartment huddled up on her sofa. It was strange but the darkness no longer felt threatening. In fact it felt just the opposite. It felt inviting. And she was beginning to prefer it. 

All week she had put up with the persistent ringing of the phone until she thought to unplug it. She ignored the timid knocks of Amy and the more aggressive ones of Lita. Even Raye's shouted comments that she was being a baby and to open the door failed to get response out of her. In fact she hadn't moved from this spot in days. She didn't have the energy or the desire to move. 

Since the morning when she had awoken surrounded by her friends instead of in his arms she had been surviving not living. She felt like she was losing a part of herself little by little. At first all she had wanted to do was sleep knowing that he would be there waiting for her in her dreams. But now she couldn't bare it any more. It just wasn't the same. Once you've tasted and experienced reality dreams were pale by comparison. Each day without him felt like an eternity. She didn't know how much more she could take.

(Serena)

Serena looked around the room in bewilderment. She could have sworn that she had heard someone call her name.

(Serena)

Serena was off the couch in a flash. "Darien" she cried searching the room frantically. But their was no sign of him.

(Serena come to me. I need you.)

………..

"We should just go there and knock the door down." Lita cried crackling her knuckles. If Serena wouldn't let them in than they'd just have to bust their way in.

"That wouldn't solve anything" Michelle stated although the idea had some appeal it wouldn't solve their problem. "The problem is not getting in. We could have done that days ago. The problem is getting Serena to tell us what happened." 

"When she first got back all she seemed to want to do is sleep." Luna mused 

"She seemed happy when she was asleep." 

"What did they do to her?" Raye growled. What was so horrible that she rather live in a dream world than here with her friends in the real world? 

"We don't know." Luna answered repeating what they all knew "She wont talk about it." But maybe she did know. She'd been thinking about this for days and had meant to talk to Artemis about it and get his opinion. Could something have happened between Darien and Serena? Was that why he let her go? Was it possible that the old Darien was resurfacing? 

"But something has changed since she's been back." Artemis pointed out giving Luna a funny look wondering why she hadn't mentioned it.

"What?" Mina asked anxiously dreading what he was about to say knowing that it couldn't be good. 

"Well where as before all she wanted to do is sleep now she seems to be avoiding it at all costs."

Everyone let out a sharp gasp. Serena not sleeping? 

"Whatever comfort she was getting from her dreams doesn't seem to be working anymore." Artemis remarked.

Raye jumped out of her seat "I've had enough of this I'm going to try another fire reading. Maybe if I focus on her dreams I'll get something."

"You can do that?" Mina asked in surprise

Raye nodded her head "If her dreams have strong vibrations, yes. It all depends on the intensity of the dream whether good or bad. But its easier to focus on someone's dreams when their having a nightmare than anything else. The energy spikes they give off are tremendous." 

"We'll go with you in case you find something." Luna announced after all their wasn't very much else they could do. 

……………

Serena ran as fast as she could to the park. She just knew he would be there. But when she arrived he was no where to be seen. Serena sat down on the bench tears streaming down her face. Where was he? Had she just imagined hearing his voice? Was she going crazy? 

"Serena?"

Serena's head jerked to her left. He stepped out of the darkness and into the light

"Darien" she sobbed before launching herself at him. He caught her and held her to him inhaling her sweet scent.

"Serena what are you doing here?"

Serena looked up at him in surprise. "I heard you calling me" her lips trembled. "You said that you needed me."

Darien sucked in a sharp breath. It was true that he had been standing here in this park where he had left her thinking about her wishing she was here with him. But he didn't call her to him¼ did he?

…………….

"So…" Mina asked curiously as she trailed behind everyone else "Have you ever done this before? Peaked into someone's dream I mean."

Raye frowned at her over her shoulder "I don't peak."

Lita let out a snort of disbelief causing Raye to blush and muttered defensively "If I ever intruded on someone's dreams it was for a good reason or it was done unintentionally."

Lita let out another snort of disbelief that had Raye growling "Will you stop that?" 

"Whose?" Mina broke in

"What?" Raye barked while glaring a hole in Lita's back.

"Whose dream?" Mina cried sticking her head between her and Amy. "Have you ever snuck into one of our dreams?"

Raye fidgeted nervously as everyone suddenly stop and turned all eyes on her. "Of course not" she replied hastily and she hadn't. She never entered one of their dreams before. But lately she had been experiencing dreams in which Mina was very much apart of. 

She didn't know what to make of it which was why she had kept silent about it. She hadn't been lying when she told the others that in order to enter someone's dream they had to be giving off strong vibrations. And to make it even more bizarre this dream wasn't like the others. In the other dreams she was a witness to what the person was dreaming but in this case she was a participant. It was as if she were seeing everything through the eyes of the person that was actually dreaming. 

It was an unnerving experience. And a very interesting one. And the most interesting part of it was that it had been a man dreaming about her. She'd been racking her brain for days trying to figure out who it could be. But nobody came to mind. It was mystifying as was the reason why this dream was so different. She had no idea what it all could mean. 

"Hello?" Mina cried waving her hand in Raye's face. Raye blinked and looked around. Everyone was looking at her with very suspicious expressions on their face. 

"What?" Than it hit her. "Oh come on you guys. Why would I need to look into your dreams when you tell me everything anyway?"

Mina looked at her thoughtfully "That's true." she sighed "I was hoping for something juicy. What's the point of having that ability if you don't even take a peak now and then."

"And that's why you don't have this ability." Artemis cried out in exasperation. Will this girl ever get serious. "You would only misuse it. Probably to look into the dreams of whatever guy you were in love with that day of the week."

Mina stuck her tongue out at him but didn't bother to deny it. After all he was right. And man what fun she could have with it. She smiled as endless possibilities danced around in her head. 

"Quiet" Amara hissed suddenly and while they all watched she slowly made her way over to some near by bushes. "Gotcha" she cried and reached down and when she stood up Michelle and Amy could see that she held a small squirming little girl.

"Let go of me. I wasn't doing anything. Let me go."

"Really Amara let the child go." Michelle admonished

"She was spying on us." Amara said defensively. She had no idea it had been a child but even so she was not prepared to let the child go until she found out what she was up to and how much she had overheard.

Luna sighed. Really sometimes Amara was as bad as the others. She headed over to give her a good swipe when she finally got a good look at the child she was holding. "Oh great Serenity" she gasped. And everyone could only look at her in disbelief. Luna talking in front of another human. It was mind blowing. And then the child looked down and cried "Luna"

Now in complete shock Amara lowered the kid back down to the ground where Luna then proceeded to jump into the child's arms. Artemis too let out a great cry apon seeing the little girl and quickly followed Luna's example

Luna looked into a pair of familiar eye. Eyes that she'd never thought she'd look into again. "Oh Rini" she sobbed and buried her head in the child's arms.

"Ok is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" Raye cried 

Luna turned her head around to face the others. She knew she had some explaining to do but where did she start. What could she say when she didn't have all the answers herself. How was it possible that Rini was here now when that future no longer existed. She opened her mouth not knowing what she was going to say when Rini beat her too it. "Luna where's Serena?"  


Luan looked up at her in surprise the urgency in her voice was unmistakable.

"She's home."

Rini placed them carefully on the ground before she set off running down the street.

"Rini wait." Luna cried .

"Will someone please tell me what's going on." Raye yelled in exasperation.

"We don't know" Artemis cried as he and Luna set off after Rini. But he did take the time to yell over his shoulder. "Come on we have to follow her.

"As if we needed him to tell us that." Lita remarked sarcastically 

……………

"Serena where enemies that's all we can be that's all will ever be. You have to except that he treat me as such."

"I cant. I love you" she sobbed she looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. "I'm dying inside without you."

Her words touched him deeply but he couldn't let it show. How could she love someone like him? Didn't see sense the evil in him. Couldn't she feel the emptiness in his soul? And yet some part of him ached to accept her love and everything that it entitled. And it was that part of him that made him even more vicious. He couldn't allow her to sway him he had to drive her away.

"Really Serena your starting to sound like a love sick little girl. Grow up we had a good time together I admit but it had nothing to do with love." He ignored her whimper of pain and continued his brutal assault instinctively knowing the right buttons to push. This was for her own good.

"I enjoyed myself very much. But I don't love you. How could I? You're a klutz. I'd be afraid to be seen with you knowing you might trip or knock somebody over any minute." 

He looked down to see how she was taking this. She stood there with her heard down. Knowing that he succeeded in hurting her didn't make him feel any better in fact he felt worse and more confused then ever.

"I...I understand" she stuttered still not looking at him "I am clumsy and I'm always falling down. I don't why I thought someone like you would ever…"she broke off on a sob pulling away from him she turned and ran.

Darien didn't follow her although a part of him wanted to very badly. But he just couldn't do it. This was for the best. He knew it was. He was about to return to Beryl's when he heard a scream. It was Serena.

"Serena" he cried and dashed off in the direction she had gone off in.

…………

"She's not there. Where could she be?"

"The park." Rini gasped "Oh no am I too late. She looked at us with panic filled eyes. We don't have much time please you have to transform."

"Okay that does it." Amara announced their was no way she was going anywhere with a child who appears out of nowhere and who knows that where the Sailor Scouts. Not without some answers first "Where not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on. Luna who is this little girl? How do you know her? And how does she know about us?"

"Please" the little girl implored "theirs no time."

"Is Serena in danger." Luna asked anxiously

"Yes" Rini cried "and where running out of time. It might already be to late."

Luan turned to them "Alright transform."

"But Luna-?"

"I'll explain everything later. Now do as I say."

……………

"Let her go Jedite." 

"I'm afraid I cant do that." he tightened his hold on her. "You see she's much to valuable.

"This is between you and me Jedite. Leave her out of this."

Jedite gave Darien a knowing smile. "I told Beryl that you couldn't be trusted. I warned her that you'd turn on her again. I knew the only way to keep you in line was to get rid of this one" he shook Serena roughly "But she wouldn't listen." he gave a surprised laugh. "Well I guess in this case that was a good thing because she didn't listen I now have the means to get rid of you. And believe me once I turn the Imperial Crystal over to Beryl you'll be one of the first to go." 

Darien barely heard him all he could hear were Jedite's words about turning on Beryl again and needing Serena out of the way to keep him in line. "What are you talking about? What does Serena have to do with anything?

Jedite looked at him as if he were stupid. Did he really except him to fall for that. "Oh drop the confused act I'm not buying it" he sneered, "Why else would you team up with Sailormoon unless you got your memories back." Jedite's look turned to one of amazement and then glee as Darien expression remained confused. "Are you trying to tell me that you still don't remember your past. That you don't know who Serena really is?"

Jedite's expression turned nasty. "Than let me be the first one to tell you. So when she dies you'll know exactly what you've lost. And how your sacrifice and your persecution of me was in vain. You see before you were the Dark Prince you went by another title. You were once known as the Prince of the Earth and this lovely that I'm holding now is your wife."

Darien and Serena both let out startled gasps. Their eyes met and held.

"Your lying." Darien growled but looking into Serena eyes he was starting to feel unsure.

"Am I?" he taunted "I really have no reason too." he looked at Darien with half crazed eyes. "I was the one to take her from you before. Only this time the split will be final." he waved a hand in the air. "Bye now" 

"No wait." Darien cried but it was too late. He watched as Jedite disappeared taking Serena with him. 

……..

The Scouts arrived at the park just in time for them to see Jedite disappear with Serena.

"I was to late." Rini whispered despairingly 

"No." the Scouts cried and attacked

"What?" Darien gasped and swung around. Before he could react to the Scouts presence he got bombarded with 6 different attacks.

The force of the attacks knocked him down to the ground but other wise had no affect. He didn't have time for this. He had to get to Serena back. And he had to know if what Jedite said was true. "I don't have time to play with you" he growled getting to his feet. 

"Oh my" Venus gasped even with Neptune and Uranus their attacks hardly fazed him. And this was one time where Sailormoon couldn't help them. 

"What have you done with Serena?" Mars demanded.

"Leave him alone." Rini cried at the same time

The Scouts looked at her in stunned amazement. "Listen we don't know who you are but this man is very dangerous. And he has our friend." Jupiter stated gently

"Enough talk." Mars cried "Lets show this jerk what Sailor power can do."

"No" Rini cried and jumped out in front of him "I wont let you hurt him."

Luna didn't know who was more stumped the Sailor Scouts or Darien "Rini?' she called out gaining her attention "Nobody's going to hurt him. Where going to help Darien remember who he is."

"Luna…." Artemis started to protest but Darien cut him off.

"What do you know about my past?" he growled 

Luna bowed her head to him. "Your our Prince and future King."


	26. chapter twentysix

Hey sorry guys I meant to have this up days ago but something came up as it usually does and I had to put this on the back burner. But now its done and I hope you enjoy it. 

****

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Malachite starred at Nephlite and patiently waited for the punch line. For surely Nephlite was joking. He had to be joking. But one looked into his eyes he could tell that he was serious. He actually believed that Beryl might have erased their memories. There very identities. It all sounded unbelievable.

Malachite skepticism was plain to see and Nephlite didn't blame him. It was only to be expected. But this was one of the reasons why he came to him in the first place with his suspicions. He might think that he was nuts but he knew he could count on the fact that he wouldn't go blabbing to Beryl about any of this either. 

"I know how this must sound coming from me after all that's happened. But this isn't some ploy to get you to trust me. I honestly believe that this might have occurred. I don't have any proof yet" he admitted grudgingly "but it's a feeling I can't shake. Just look at Prince Darien. He has no idea who he really is. To him he's only the Dark Prince of the Negaverse and that's the only thing he's ever been. And if she can make him believe that whose to say that she can't make us believe whatever she wants." He leaned forward and spoke in earnest "And that's why I had to speak to you. I had to know for sure if my suspicions were correct.

"And what makes you think that I know anything?"

Nephlite shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. "I had hoped that since you were freed from the influence of the Negaverse that you might be starting to remember a time before you became a general of Beryl's.

Malachite's lips twisted bitterly. "I wish that I could tell you what you want to hear Nephlite and then maybe….maybe I wouldn't have been totally responsible for everything that I did." he shook his head "But I remember nothing before the Negaverse it's all that I've ever known."

("Malachite?") 

"What the…" Malachite gasped and swung his head around to the left. His eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was her the girl from his dreams standing their as plain as day. He swung his head back around to Nephlite but instead of looking at her he was starring at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Malachite?" He had grown so pale and he looked to be in shock. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He didn't see her. How could he not see her? Was he going out of his mind? Had he survived this long only to lose his sanity in the end? He turned his head back around praying that she would be gone and that it had just been his imagination but it wasn't to be. She still stood there only now he could detect a trace of tears. 

("Malachite please") She reached her arms out to him. Malachite shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Go away go away he chanted to himself. 

("Remember") she whispered tearfully 

His eyes shot back open but there was nothing to see. She was gone and the pain that he felt was swift and brutal. Who are you? He cried silently where are you? His heart cried 

……..

Jedite gave a laugh filled with glee and triumph. When he transported him and his prisoner back to Beryl's palace. Finally he had the means to defeat the Dark Prince and take his rightful place at Beryl's side.

"Let go of me." Serena cried as she struggled in his hold. If she could just reach her locket in her sub pocket than she could transform and at least have a fighting chance.

"Look around you Princess. Where do you think you can go?"

Serena looked around nervously she knew where she was. Beryl's Palace. Darien where are you? If what Jedite said was true will you come for me? Or doesn't it matter. Serena blinked back her tears. Could he really be her husband and the Prince of the Earth? But if that was so why couldn't she remember him. There were no blank spots in her memory. It was all intact. So how could it be true? And why when all the evidence pointed to the fact that it wasn't true why did it feel right?

"Let's go." Jedite announced, "I'm sure Beryl will be overjoyed to see you."

Jedite laughed at her pitiful struggles and he pushed her through the double doors. 

"My queen I bring a gift." he cried out.

"What have you brought us Jedite?"

Both Jedite and Serena jumped as she stepped out of the shadows. 

"I brought you the Moon Princess" he announced triumphantly and pushed Serena so hard she fell to the floor.

Serena raised her head and her eyes met that of Beryl's. Their was immediate recognition on both their parts. Beryl's eyes lit up with unholy glee while Serena's glowed with open defiance.

Beryl's eyes narrowed angrily. Even now when she was alone and helpless the little chit dared to defy her. Well she'd soon fix that. By the time she was through with her she'd be trembling with fear and begging for me to end her life. "Well Jedite it seems you've finally managed to do something right."

Oh Darien. Where are you? Serena cried silently. 

…………..

"Luna I'm not sure this was such a good idea." Mars grumbled. They had brought the Dark Prince, Darien or whatever his name was back to the temple. Luckily her grandfather and Chad where out or bringing him here would have been out of the question. But even so she still questioned the decision to do so.

"I think Mars is right. This was a bad idea." Jupiter growled giving the Dark Prince a suspicious as he stood apart from them. He hadn't said a word since Luna had blurted out that nonsense about him being their Prince and future King. How could it be true? She turned away from him and directed her attention to the little girl. Who was she? And what does she have to do with all this? She appears out of nowhere. She knows Luna and Artemis. And she knew that they were the Sailor Scouts. And why was she looking at the Dark Prince with such longing. Did she know him as well? Is that why she protected him? But if she knows him how does she know Luna and Artemis. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. Unless….unless there could actually be some truth in what Luna had said

After giving the Dark Prince a nervous glance it was Venus who asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Luna what exactly did you mean when you said he's our prince. I mean it's not possible. For that to be he and Serena would have to be…." she gave her a suggestive look "You know. 

"I don't believe this." Uranus barked. "There is no way that he's our Prince. He's one of Beryl's minions and that makes him the enemy. That and I don't know the fact that he tried to KILL US." she ended on a shout

"I know this is hard for you all to take in" Luna stated quietly "but you have to understand he's not entirely responsible. He doesn't remember who he is."

"Luna are you telling us that him and Serena were married during the Silver Millennium?" Mercury asked but she felt that she already knew the answer to that question. But how was it possible. How was it possible that not only did the Dark Prince not remember his past but that they didn't remember him as well.

"No that's not what I'm saying." She paused She wasn't sure how she could explain it all without feeling that she had betrayed them all by lying to them all these months. 

Venus looked at her in bewilderment. "I don't understand. If they weren't married then than when were they married? I mean it's not possible that Serena could be married now and we don't know about it. And I'm sure I'd remember if she told me."

"Well" Artemis drawled, "that's not exactly true." 

"All of you have a past that you don't remember. Only Pluto, Artemis and myself know the real truth." She looked up at Darien. "Because that's the way Darien wanted it."

"Now I'm confused." Venus murmured

Neptune gave her a brief smile. "Your just now confused?" 

"He did it for Serena" Rini stated quietly causing everyone to now focus all their attention on her. She fidgeted nervously but continued. "He did it all for her. Jedite poisoned her on their wedding day. He infected her with Dark energy from a piece of the dark crystal he had managed to steal when you were fighting the Megamoon family. And he then used her pure energy to Resurrect Beryl and the others."

"So that's how he did it." Mercury murmured quietly. It always bothered her that she didn't know how the act was accomplished and it worried her endlessly. 

Rini sneaked a peek at Darien and saw that his expression was no longer closed. "But Darien found a way to save her. Only it required him to combine his energy with Beryl's."

Venus let out a sharp gasp as she unconsciously leaned closer. 

Rini nodded "He knew that Beryl wouldn't just give him her energy so he tricked her. He went to her alone and told her that he wanted to join her and the Negaverse."

"And she believed that?" Uranus snorted "One of her generals poisons his wife and suddenly he wants to change sides." she looked to the others "Tell me you don't believe any of this?"

"Please" Rini begged, "let me finish. As I was saying he went to Beryl and told her that he wanted to join them. And of course she was suspicious but his answer satisfied her."

"What answer could satisfy her?" Venus asked sadly totally caught up in the story.

"Revenge. He wanted revenge against the one who had poisoned her. He wanted to make Jedite pay." 

"How do you know all this?" Darien asked harshly causing everyone to jump

Rini bowed her head. "My mother told me," she whispered softly "before she died."

Artemis and Luna both let out cries of denial.

Rini raised her head and looked at them with tearful eyes. "That's why I'm here. You have to help me save them."

Jupiter sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Save who?"

"My Mommy and Daddy." she sobbed

"Enough of this." Darien barked, "I don't have time to waste here anymore. Now that I know the truth it's time that I settled things with Jedite." 

"No don't go." Rini pleaded desperately

"Darien wait." Luna cried, "We have so much more to tell you. Rini is right. You did make a sacrifice for Serena. You exchanged your life for hers. And you forbid us to ever tell her the truth. Everyone else's memories were erased. Everyone expect mine, Artemis and Pluto in case something went wrong or Serena started to remember. We never once envisioned this scenario. But all that doesn't matter now. Everything has changed and we couldn't keep silent any longer and it's all because of Rini's presence here." 

"What does this child have to do with all this?"

"Its not just Rini but her parents." Artemis answered

Luna nodded her head. "Yes that's when we realized that the future was back on track but it seems" Now Luna got teary eyes "not exactly as it was before."

"Luna your not making sense."

"Maybe this will help." Rini remarked before the locket on her chest started glowing. And then before their eyes the imperial crystal appeared. When the glow faded she stood before them dressed in a long white flowing gown. But the most important change was that of the moon symbol that now rest on her forehead.

"How can this be?" Neptune asked in a shocked whisper.

Luna eyes met those of Darien and somehow he knew the truth before she even opened her mouth. "Because Serena is her mother. Serena is her mother and Darien is her father." 

Rini took advantage of the silence to finish her story but she couldn't look at her father. "As you all know Jedite took my mother. What you don't know is that my father immediately went after her. It was easy for him to beat Jedite as well as Beryl. But what he hadn't counted on was the lengths that Beryl would go to defeat him and my mother. She intentionally caused an explosion that killed her and brought her entire palace crashing down. She meant to take my mother and father with her but that's not how it turned out."

Rini swiped at the tears running silently down her checks but by now she wasn't the only one crying. "When my father found her she was unconscious and hurt pretty bad. He brought her to a healing chamber but only one healing pod had escaped unscathed. He had to make a decision. And despite being seriously injured himself he chose to place her in it first. But when she woke up he was barely alive." 

………….

Sailormoon gasped as the chamber opened. Where was she? She sat up and looked around in horror and disbelief. Could this really be what was left of Beryl's palace? The place was in shambles. She swung her legs out of the pod and stood up. The last thing she remembered was talking to the scouts and then a bright light and than after that nothing. Darien? Where was Darien?

"Darien" she cried but their was no answer "Darien" she cried again more desperately. 

"Ahhhh."

She turned towards the sound and that's when she saw him. He was sitting propped up against the wall and he wasn't moving at all.

"Darien!" she rushed over to him and knelt down beside him

"Darien. Darien can you hear me?"

"Ummm" he opened his eyes and gave her a tired smile. 

She looked over at the healing pod. If it fixed her it could fix whatever was wrong with him as well "Come on. We have to get you inside the healing pod." She grabbed his arm but he put his hand on top of hers.

"Theirs no time Serena. Just get out of here."

Serena shook her head frantically "Don't say that. Theirs still time we just have to get you up on your feet." She grabbed his arm and slung it around her shoulder. Together they managed to get him to his feet and they started to make their way over to the pod when they both heard a strange sound and before she knew it she found herself thrown to the ground

"What's going on?" she cried as he covered her with his body. Then came another sound that was so loud it had her crying out in pain and desperately trying to cover her ears. "Ohhh make it stop," she cried. 

When it finally did stop she could only sigh with relief. But her relief soon turned to dread as a new sound replaced that one. It was harsh and ragged. And while this sound wasn't as deafening at the last one it did strike fear in her heart. And what caused that fear was the realization that the sound was coming from Darien.

"Darien?" she whispered tearfully at the sound of his irregular breathing. 

"Darien we have to get up." She cried desperately pushing against his chest.

Darien gathered all of his strength but the best he could manage was to roll off her. "Go" he gasped harshly 

She got up on her knees and leaned over him. "I'm not leaving without you." she insisted "We just have to get you into the healing pod" she turned her head to look over her shoulder and felt the breath leave her body in one horrified breath.

"What? What is it?" He asked weakly straining to see what she was looking at.

It was the healing pod or what she could see it of. Since most of it was now buried under a huge boulder that must have fallen from the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter.," she cried reaching for her brooch. "I'll heal you myself"

"No" he cried, "You can't."

She smiled down at him. "Don't worry I can do this. Trust me."

"You don't understand," he groaned but before he could elaborate he was set apron by a fit of coughing. 

Sailormoon listened to that haggard sound and knew that she didn't have much time and she reached for her brooch again.

"Serena don't" he coughed "it's…" cough "It's too dangerous."

"I'm fine" she assured him 

He shook his head frantically. "It's not safe. The baby."

"The what?" she gasped

Darien reached out and laid a hand over her stomach. "Our baby." he gasped harshly the coughing had stopped but it was getting harder to breathe.

Sailormoon could only kneel there in stunned disbelief. A baby? She placed her hands over his

"I saw her," he announced with a trace of awe in his voice "When you were in the pod. There was so much damage done to your body internally that we almost lost her." 

"Her?" she gawked

He gave her a weak smile 'Its just feeling I have." Than he turned serious "Your body is too weak to use the crystal you might survive but our child wont."

Sailormoon felt as if her heart had been pierced. No it couldn't be true. If she couldn't use the Crystal than she'd lose Darien and if she did use the Crystal she'd lose their child. "No their has to be away," she cried desperately.

Darien shook his head. He had used most of his strength to save them from the blast and the rest had drained away slowly as he kept the Palace from crashing down on their heads. 

"I can't leave you." she sobbed and threw herself on him

Darien raised a trembling hand to her hair. He wasn't trembling because he was afraid but because his body was going into shock. At this rate he wouldn't be able to keep the barrier up much longer. 

"You have to go Serena. You have to leave me here"

"No I wont. I wont leave you here."

"Please Serena. If you stay here our child will die as well. You cant let that happen." his desperation rose as he felt his control over the barrier slipping. "Go now" he cried

Sailormoon rose unsteadily to her feet as the whole room started to tremble.

She looked down at him for one last time. "I love you." she whispered brokenly than she turned from him and started to run.

Darien watched her and felt a lightness in his heart grow and everything became so clear to him now. His life would end yes. But she will live on and so would the child that they created together. "I love you too my sweet little meatball head." 

……….

Their was complete silence when Rini finished her story. Everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts. If everything that was said here was the truth than they had no idea how to respond. But once again it was the dark prince who spoke up.

"None of this really matters anymore." everyone looked at him in disbelief "Look" he explained harshly "Everything has changed. That future no longer exists. I didn't go after Serena right away like I did before. Rini being here changed that. And now that I know what I'm up against getting Serena back wont be a problem.

"We'll go with you." Mars announced

"You'll only slow me down" he sneered

"Listen we want her back as much as you do." Venus stated "And we have a better chance of getting her back if we all work together.

"Let get something straight." he announced in a deadly soft voice "Serena is all that matters to me. And I work alone." with that said he simply disappeared

"Well of all the nerve" 

"Do you really think that he can save her?" Jupiter asked Luna

"Lets hope so." she answered "Because we have no way of helping him if he should need it."

"I still cant believe he's our Prince" Uranus grumbled

"Well believe it," a voice stated calmly

Everyone cried out in surprise and nothing could have prepared them to meet the owner of the voice.

"Just what have you done Luna?" Endymion prince of the earth barked as he stepped out of the shadows.

Venus raised a head to her forehead. "This is too much." she said and slumped down to the floor.

Luna shook her head in confusion. There were two Darien's. How was that possible?

"What's going on?" Uranus growled anxiously. Didn't they just see the dark prince leave? And why was he wearing that armor?

"Its alright Uranus." another voice called out softly 

"Serena" they all cried as she suddenly appeared as well. But no it wasn't Serena it was Serenity.

"Oh Luna." she said softly "You have no idea what you've done.

"It's begun." Prince Endymion announced solemnly. 

"What? What's begun?" Artemis asked anxiously 

"You were ordered never to reveal what you knew." Endymion hissed "and now that you have you have no idea what you've started." 

"It's my fault. Please don't blame Luna and Artemis" Rini cried she had changed back to normal and now stepped in front of them. "It's my fault." she said and hung her head.

Endymion felt his anger fading and he knelt down in front of her. He reached out and lifted her head up by her chin. And the sight of her tear filled eyes melted his heart. "I don't blame you pumpkin."

Rini's eyes widened at that nickname. "Daddy?" she whispered on trembling lips. She read the answer in his eyes right before she launched herself at him "Oh Daddy" she sobbed

"It's alright Rini calm down now. Everything will be alright." He looked to Serenity for help 

"Small lady?" She called out softly and Rini's head shot up. Serenity held her arms out to her. "Come to me my darling. You're tired and need to rest." 

Rini ached to go to her mother and feel her arms around her again but she was so afraid to let go of her father. A father that she never knew and had only dreamed about before now.

"It's all right pumpkin I'll still be here when you wake up" he kissed her softly on the forehead "I promise." he put her down and watched her run over to Serenity.

Serenity gathered her up in her arms and faced the others. Mars will go lay down in your room Endymion will explain things while I'm gone.

Everyone waited for them to leave obviously the two didn't want whatever had to be said spoken in front of Rini.

Once the door closed behind them Endymion turned to them with a hard expression. "Now the both of you better explain why you defied my orders and placed my love in jeopardy."


	27. chapter twentyseven

****

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Sammy paced back in forth in his room trying to wrap his brain around everything that Luna had told him. Serena was gone and Darien was with them. And she and Artemis were about to reveal the truth to him and the scouts. He couldn't believe it. And she also said that Rini was here. But how was that possible. Since that future no longer existed neither should Rini. He didn't understand what was going on and before he could ask Luna to explain she cut him off. She said that she had to go and that she'd inform him when she knew more and that right now they were all heading back to the temple. 

Knowing that Darien was with them renewed his faith that every thing will work out in the end. Rini's existence was reason enough to have hope. It was just that he couldn't stand the waiting. In away he'd been waiting since the moment Luna had returned his memory. Waiting for a sign that everything will turn out the way it was suppose to. Waiting for the day that Darien would return to them as the man he used to be. And now just when everything suggested that his wait might be over his sister was captured by the Negaverse. And once again their future was uncertain. 

Well he was tired of waiting. Tired of watching from the side lines. It was time he had answers. And he knew just where to go to get them.. 

………………

"Malachite?" Nephlite barked concern for him making his voice sharp. He was just starring off into space not saying a word and completely ignoring him. Nephlite came to his feet and hurried over to him. "Malachite?" he enquired more gently. He had the feeling of such despair about him that it caught him off guard and awoke a feeling of protectiveness. 

When Malachite finally looked at him the pain he saw in his eyes was severe. Nephlite didn't quite was to make of it. But he could sense that the source of his pain wasn't one of the body but that of the spirit. Looking into those ravaged eyes a strange feeling to settled over him. It was totally alien to him and yet achingly familiar. He felt a bond with Malachite in that moment. A bond of companionship of brotherhood. 'Tell me what troubles you my friend?" he asked searching for the answer with his mind and strangely enough with his heart. 

Malachite gave a weary sigh. He felt the presence of Nephlite's spirit inside of him giving him strength. What should have felt like an invasion was actually comforting and he did something that he swore he wouldn't do when Nephlite first walked in. He brought him into his confidence. 

"I've been having dreams." he shut his eyes. Strange dreams" he murmured "Always the same. Theirs a woman there. I know her…and yet I don't."

Nephlite was glad that Malachite eyes were closed so he couldn't see his expression. A woman? He was dreaming of a woman? And by the sound of it, it wasn't Zosite. How truly bizarre and totally unexpected since it was his feelings for Zosite that landed him in this dungeon in the first place. 

Malachite opened his eyes and starred at Nephlite with confused eyes. "I don't know why I'm having these dreams or what they mean. But I do know that their becoming more vivid and real each time I have them. And now…" he paused for a minute unsure if he should reveal everything. But Nephlite's Presence was still strong inside him and still so familiar. He prayed that his instincts weren't steering him wrong and that he could really trust him.

"Now I'm seeing her when I'm awake" he confessed and felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off him. He turned his head to stare at the very spot where he had seen her. "I just saw her a second ago" his mouth twisted with ill humor "And of course you didn't see her." He looked back at Nephlite "Be truthful with me my friend. Do you believe that I'm losing my mind in this place?"

"Hmmm?" Nephlite murmured lost in thought. It didn't occur to him to discount Malachite's dreams or his claim that he had saw her a minute ago. Tell me malachite when did you start having these visions? Was it before or after Sailormoon used the Imperial Crystal on you?"

"It was after. Why?" he asked apprehensively 

Nephlite gave him a smug smile. "Because my dear Malachite I believe I might have the answer for your dreams. I asked you before if you remembered anything before Beryl and the Negaverse and you said no. It seems to me Malachite that you are remembering something" he gave him a sly look. "Or shall I say someone. These dreams, these visions could be an echo of a past that you don't remember."

Malachite was silent as he thought about what Nephlite just said. If it was true then that would mean that the woman in his dreams was real. Malachite felt torn between guilt, joy and despair. If the woman from his dreams was real what then? 

…………

"I said explain yourself Luna" Prince Endymion barked when she didn't immediately answer him. He knew that he had caught her by surprise and she was still coming to terms with his presence here but right now he didn't care. He was so furious with her. He couldn't remember ever being this angry at her. She had no idea what she'd done by revealing the truth to the Dark Prince. Now because of her mistake Serena was in great peril. Not her life but her soul.

"Now wait a minute." Uranus cried not liking his tone one bit "You cant talk to her like that."

Endymion eyes narrowed on her. Luna sensing the danger quickly found her voice.

"Please your Majesty forgive her impotence she has yet to understand." 

"And do you understand Luna?"

Luna shook her head "I must confess that I do not. I know who you are and who you aren't. But how you came to be here…?"she drifted of leaving the rest unsaid.

Endymion sighed trying to reign in his temper. He had watched helpless as Luna and Artemis divulged things to the Dark Prince that never should have been revealed. But he knew that now wasn't the time to vent. Their was little time left and he was afraid that it might already be too late.

"My Lord?" Artemis enquired anxiously. He wanted some answers. He felt they deserved him. He was curious about how he came to be here. Was he from the past? Dressed in full armor he definitely had the commanding presence of Prince Endymion. This wasn't Darien shields they were dealing with or even the Dark Prince this was Prince Endymion of Earth. 

Endymion glared at him "Don't think I've forgotten your role in all of this Artemis. You too were giving orders not to reveal the truth to anyone. I over looked Sammy because I thought it would be an isolated incident and that you might need him to keep an eye of Serena. But now you've gone to far. By revealing the truth to the Dark Prince you've endangered us all especially Serena." 

Artemis bowed his head in shame. Although for the moment he was uncertain why he deserved such ire but the fact that his Prince was displeased was obvious. He suddenly had an awful feeling in his gut that he and Luna had unknowingly put Serena in danger. Even greater than the one is was in at this very moment.

"Why do you keep calling him the Dark Prince?" Jupiter asked suspiciously. She didn't see any difference between the two except for this one was wearing armor if it wasn't for the presence of Serena she would have expected him of playing some sort of game with them. "You appear to be the same person." 

Endymion raked a hand through his hair. "We are and we aren't."

"Are you from the past?" Artemis asked curiously although that idea was starting to wane if he was from the past how did he come to be here. And how could he have kept such a close eye without them knowing it. That part about overlooking Sammy had unnerved him. Just how long had he been spying on them and why did hadn't he revealed himself to them before now?

"No. Don't be deceived by my presence here. Their is still only one Darien in this time. Me and the Dark Prince are one in the same." he ignored Luna and Artemis shocked gasps and the Scouts incredulous stares. "It's hard to explain. Lets just say that I'm the part of the dark prince that has yet to be corrupted by the darkness residing in his soul."

"How is that possible?" Mercury enquired 

Endymion gave an impatient wave of his hand "That isn't important right now. What's important is that you fully understand what you did when you revealed the truth to the Dark Prince."

"What choice did we have?" Luna exclaimed "You saw her. Rini is here. Now in the present. And Serena has been captured by Jedite and even now is being held in Beryl's palace. We need him to get her back and he wouldn't have listened to us unless we had revealed the truth. 

"Yes theirs no doubt that he'll get her back" Endymion remarked quietly That wasn't what worried him. "The danger lies in what he's going to do to her once he has her." 

…………..

Serena stood up on not so steady legs. She would have felt a lot steadier if she had been facing Beryl as Sailormoon. 

Beryl gave her a cold smile. "Well it seems your end has come at last. Your friends can't save you now." she held out her hand. "Now hand over the imperial crystal and I promise your death will be quick and only slightly painful." 

"I don't have it." she replied hastily 

If possible Beryl's expression became even colder. "Do you take me for a fool. I know it's on you I can feel it.

Serena's eyes widened at that little tidbit. Panic seized her she could sense it even though it was in her sub pocket. Could she be able to find it as well?

"Perhaps" Beryl murmured softly giving her a nasty smile "you need time to think about your situation some more."

Before Serena could respond she was thrown back off her feet by some sort of energy burst. She hit the wall with a hard thump and had to bite her lip to stop from crying out. Then she gasped as she started to levitate off the ground. Her heart jumped as she was lifted several feet off the ground. When she came to a stop iron chains burst from the wall shackling her hands and feet. 

Beryl smiled "What do you think Jedite? I think she blends in with the décor perfectly. I just might keep her there. At least while she lives." She remarked with an evil chuckle "I can't have her rotten corpse stinking up my palace now can I?"

Jedite laughed "No my Queen."

"Where's Prince Darien? I want to celebrate our triumph together. I might even have him torture her himself." It would be the finally blow against that wretched brat one that she was sure to still be laughing about in the centuries to come. 

Jedite felt himself stiffen at her reference to the Dark Prince. Even now she wanted to share this victory with him. It was he who had captured her. It was he who brought her here and yet it was the Dark Prince who she would reward. It wasn't fair. But of course now it ceased to matter. He would finally rid himself of that nuisance and finally take his rightfully place as the new Prince of the Negaverse. 

"My Queen theirs something I have to tell you regarding Prince Darien"

Beryl stood their not saying a word while she absorbed what Jedite had just revealed to her. Prince Darien had betrayed her yet again. It was unconceivable. Her hard gaze locked on the one who was responsible for his defection. The little blond looked so small pinned to the wall so insignificant but somehow she still managed to come between her and what she wanted. Play time was over. It was time that the little brat paid for getting in her way.

Serena struggled against her binds. But it was hopeless. She couldn't get her hands free. She was a sitting duck. If only she could have reached her locket before being imprisoned on this wall like some trophy. But no it was safely tucked away in her sub pocket. Out of reach of Beryl and herself. Although she knew it was useless she began tugging on her restraints again so she was more than a little surprise when her hands were suddenly free. She looked down at her feet and sure enough they were free too. It only took a second for reality to set in before gravity took over and she started to plummet to the ground. 

She cried out and frantically reached for her locket, her relief was enormous when her hand touched apon it. But she wasn't out of the woods yet. She finished her transformation just in time. Not in enough time to stop herself from hitting the ground but in just enough time to make sure that the fall wasn't fatal. As just plain Serena she could never have survived that drop. 

"Witch" she spit out as she got to her feet.

Beryl starred at her in dissatisfaction. Damn the girl and her luck. 

Jedite stepped away from them. He wished he could stay and watch but Beryl was known to take her anger out on the unexpected. And he was going to make sure that the saying kill the messenger didn't apply to him. With a cheery farewell wave to Sailormoon he left to tell Zosite the good news. 

"I despise you." Beryl hissed "You more than anyone before you. You're weak. Insignificant. And yet you still manage to thwart me at ever turn. Prince Darien is mine. I own him. He's apart of me now and not even the Imperial Silver crystal can change that." 

Darien? She was talking about Darien. She wanted to denounce her claim on him but did she have the right? After all he didn't follow her. Didn't try to save her. He just allowed Jedite to take her and bring her before Beryl. Any hope she had of him returning her feeling were dwindling fast. It was hard to have hope when the hard reality was starring you right in the face.

"If he hadn't tricked me you'd be dead right now." she gave her a queer smile "But then again if he hadn't he wouldn't belong to me and the Negaverse. His love for you put him under my power and despite his treachery I plan to keep him." She made it sound like her decision but the truth was she had no other choice. She was reluctant to challenge him. His full powers were still unknown to her. Her attack on him before proofed that. And despite his wandering he was still apart of the Negaverse that she knew for a fact. She wasn't lying when she said the Imperial crystal couldn't help him. Nothing could he belong to the Negaverse now and forever. 

Something of what she said clicked in Sailormoon's mind and she was reminded of what Jedite had said. "It's true." she croaked "Where married." she whispered in disbelief.

Beryl heard her and gave a cold laugh. "Not for long. But don't tell me that you didn't know."

"Jedite told me before he brought me here. But I don't understand" she cried "I don't remember him." she grasped her head "I don't remember."

"You can thank your beloved husband for that. His need to protect you is really disgusting. He had your memories of him erased." She gave her a false smile of sympathy "It's really too bad that you don't remember him. Now you wont even know what you've lost. What I've taken from you" She raised her staff. "But don't worry where your going you'll have no need for memories of the past."

Sailormoon barely heard her. It was true. She was his wife. She hugged that knowledge to her. Even though her memories of him were gone a part of her had recognized him instantly. She understood now why she responded to him so strongly. It explained how even now she could love him. So be it she sighed mentally. Why should she fight? Yes now she knew the truth. But it didn't matter. If he loved her he would have come for her. Nothing would have been able to stop him.

"What?" Beryl cried "No pretty speeches? No threats? No cries of denial? Perhaps your finally ready to admit that I'm the superior one? Is that it?"

Sailormoon starred at her with blank eyes. "Just get it over with." she stated quietly catching Beryl by surprise. 

Beryl's eyes gleamed. This was it. Once she was dead their would be no more obstacles in her way. She's have the Universe and Prince Darien in one blow. Her staff gleamed. "Farewell Sailormoon." she cried and released the power of her staff.

Sailormoon watched the ball of energy closing in and made no move to dodge it. She was tired of fighting. Tired of feeling this way. She just wanted it to end. One way or another.

………………. 


	28. chapter twentyeight

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
Sorry for the wait it couldn't be helped. This chapter was a rush job so sorry for the mistakes and so on. But I know you guys didn't want to wait until after the holidays. So enjoy and don't worry the next chapter will be fast coming. ........................................................................  
  
Sailormoon saw the dark ball of energy closing in and made no attempt to dodge it. Even as a part of her cried out that this was wrong. That giving up was wrong she still didn't move. She couldn't go on like this. Not knowing what she knew. Darien was her husband. And at one time he had to have loved her. But now that love had faded along with his memories. And she was left with nothing.  
  
She couldn't go on playing this role. How could she pretend to be happy when she was dying inside? She pretended with her family with her friends but she couldn't go on pretending anymore. Not now. Not when she knew what was missing from her life. And now knowing what she knew and feeling the way she did how could she now be expected to face him in battle. How can anyone ask that of her? To destroy him was to destroy her self. And She'd rather have Beryl destroy her than for him to do it. He said that she was the enemy. And she finally expected it as the truth. The fact that he hadn't come for her was the finally proof. It was over. She lost.  
  
Beryl could hardly contain her glee. Her spirit was broken. The dimwit hadn't even realized that she'd slowed her attack. The dark ball of energy was now traveling at a snails pace. Since it was obvious that brat had given up she no longer wanted her death to be a quick one. She wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible. The moon princess was about to perish. And then there will be no doubt that she Beryl was the most powerful woman in the universe. As she was always destined to be. ........................................................................  
  
Jedite couldn't believe his ears. He had just informed Zosite that not only had he captured the Moon Princess but he also exposed the Dark Princes treachery to Beryl. Only instead of congratulating him she laughed at him. And the more she laughed the angrier he became. How dare she laugh at him? Didn't she realize that with the Dark prince out of the way that he was soon to become the next Prince of the Negaverse?  
  
"Just what do you find so hilarious?" he growled  
  
Zosite stopped laughing and looked at him with pity. This was not the Jedite she was use to. His jealousy of the Dark Prince had obviously affected his judgment. He was becoming more and more careless. "This is why I didn't join in your little crusade to bring down the Dark Prince. You can't see beyond your hatred for him. And you're consumed with jealousy. And because of this you've failed to see the flaw in this so called brilliant plan of yours."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he hissed. Everything had gone perfectly. He had immediately noticed the change in the Dark Prince especially these last couple of days. He had noticed and observed. Positive that he was up to something he patiently waited for him to make his move. Although he never would have guessed that he was secretly meeting with the Moon Princess. He had been taken completely by surprise. But that hadn't stopped him from taking advantage of the situation. He saw his chance and he took it. He had snatched her up right from under his nose. Now he was an outcast and soon the moon princess will be no more. And the Negaverse will reign supreme.  
  
Zosite shot him a look of disgust. His arrogance will be the end of him one of these days. "With all your bragging and patting yourself on the back I haven't once heard you mention where the Dark Prince happens to be now." She sneered  
  
Tired of her condescending attitude he bit out furiously He's obviously off hiding somewhere too afraid to show his face. He knows that by now I've informed Beryl of his betrayal."  
  
Zosite just rolled her eyes. It was all she could do not to knock him over the head with something. He had no idea how far one would go for love or what one would be willing to risk. "Do you really believe that the Dark Prince has betrayed the Negaverse and has once again joined forces with the moon princess?"  
  
Yes" he barked "I've already told you that I saw them with my own two eyes. They appeared to be disagreeing but there was an air of intimacy about them that was unmistakable. Not to mention the fact that he didn't even attempt to take the Silver Crystal from her." He jerked his head back in surprise as she leaned in closer to him.  
  
"Than how can you think for a second that he wont come for her?" At the sight of his perplexed expression she gave an aggravated sigh before pulling away from him "If you really believe that than I feel sorry for you" she stated quietly before she turning and walking away. "He'll come for her Jedite" she called over her shoulder "He'll come for her and for the one who took her from him."  
  
Jedite felt a moment of panic as she walked away obviously believing every word that she was saying. Was it actually possible that the Dark Prince would come for her? No he wouldn't dare. He had to know that Beryl would be waiting for him. Besides if he had been coming for her he would have arrived by now. No it was as he said the former prince of the Negaverse was off somewhere hiding. Their was nothing to worry about nothing at all.  
  
Zosite walked away and didn't look back. She was getting as far away from Jedite as possible. How could he believe that this was over? That the Dark Prince wasn't going to return? Jedite was mistaken if he thought the Dark Prince was scared of Beryl. And he was mistaken if he thought that Beryl would protect him from the dark prince. If she wasn't mistaken Beryl was going to have a difficult time protecting herself. Their was a change coming and when it occurred she planned to be on the winning side. ........................................................................  
  
"I know he'll find her. What worried me is what he'll do once he does." Endymion admitted  
  
"What do you mean?" Uranus barked "What exactly is he planning on doing with her?"  
  
Endymion let out an impatient sigh. Yes they deserved answers but time was running out. And more was at stake than just Serena the whole world was in peril. "Serenity and I are soul mates but even beyond that we share a unique bond. You need to understand that where connected in away that surpasses what you call love. Our souls are literally as one." He turned his head towards "Venus you above anyone should understand what that means." He had to close his eyes at the dawning look of horror in hers.  
  
"So your soul mates?" Lita questioned "I don't understand why that's a problem."  
  
"You have to understand." he state quietly "that without his connection to Serena, Darien would have long ago succumbed to the darkness inside him. It is only his bond with her that keeps him from becoming completely evil. The purity of her soul is what allows him to cling to the last bit of his. My being here is proof that theirs still good inside him."  
  
Mercury let out a horrified gasped as she finally began to understand what he was saying. Endymion looked at her with sorrow filled eyes "Now you understand."  
  
"Well I don't" Mars snapped tired of all the cryptic answers why couldn't they ever get just a simple answer? It sounds to me that it's a good thing that their soul mates otherwise Darien would be completely evil and we would have no choice but to destroy him."  
  
"You still might." He announced startling them. "In fact right now that might be the only way that we can save her." ...........................................................................  
  
Beryl watched Sailormoon's body propel through the air as her attack hit her dead on. She began to laugh when her young body hit the far side of the wall and made the sweetest sound she'd ever heard. The sound of bones breaking.  
  
Sailormoon cried out in pain as the bones in her left arm snapped. She slid down the wall onto the floor thinking that she might actually pass out from the pain.  
  
Beryl studied her for a moment in satisfaction. The girl was stronger than she believed. To come away from an attack like that with only a couple of broken bones was an amazing feat. But no matter how strong she was she wasn't strong enough to withstand another attack. "Your still alive I see. That's good. I want you to suffer. Than my revenge will be all the more sweeter."  
  
Startled Sailormoon looked up at her in surprise. "Revenge" she whispered and felt a cold sensation settle over her.  
  
"This is the end Sailormoon." Beryl cried as she called forth another attack. This one will finish her.  
  
Revenge Sailormoon echoed again silently. After everything that had happened after everything that she had learned wasn't it she who should desire revenge? Darien was lost to her because of what Beryl did to him because of what Jedite did to her. She shouldn't be the one paying with blood. It should be Beryl and all her followers who should pay.  
  
Beryl wasted no time with this attack. She wanted that moon brat erased from this world. Goodbye Serenity she cried out and let loose her attack. She stood back and watched her attack closing in and just as it was about to strike something happened. The room exploded with a brilliant white light. A light so bright that she had to shield her eyes from it. When the light finally faded she lowered her hand and what she saw caused her to draw in a startled breath. She was standing. And she held the Imperial Silver Crystal.  
  
"So I see you've decided to fight back after all." She gave her a smug smile. "Well it's too late. Your were weak to begin with and now after my last attack your nothing more than easy pickings."  
  
Sailormoon's eyes flashed angrily "You wont find me so easy to defeat." She announced boldly while trying to hide the way her body was trembling. Why was she so weak? She felt she might keel over at any minute. This weakness had hit her after she had used the Crystal. What was going on? Using the Crystal shouldn't have affected her this badly.  
  
"I can see how much that little light show has weakened you." Beryl taunted, "Now lets see how you counter my next attack."  
  
Sailormoon looked on in horror as Beryl sent an even bigger ball of energy her way. What could she do? She no longer wanted to give in. If she was to die she was determined to take Beryl with her. But what could she do? If she used the power of the Crystal again it could incapacitate her. And she couldn't dodge them forever she was to weak. Was this the end? Was Beryl actually going to win? "No!" she shouted she wouldn't allow her to win. Not after everything she's done to me. I wont allow it.  
  
Beryl anticipated that she would use the Crystal again. She really had no other choice. And so therefore she was taken aback when she felt a strong power emerging from her. And this power wasn't coming from the Imperial Crystal. No this was a dark power she was feeling. And one that was familiar to her. "Its not possible." She cried completely taken off guard. How was this possible? She starred at Sailormoon in complete shock and for the moment speechless.  
  
But Beryl wasn't the only one who was shocked. Sailormoon was also in shock. Her body trembled from head to toe in fear. Their was something growing inside her a darkness that she could no longer ignore. She was a danger to herself and to her friends. She knew this with a certainty that had been growing since that day in the park when she had almost lashed out at them. And now she had used a power that was not her own. But that had emitted from some place inside her. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She thought of her friends and wished that they were here. Guys I wish you were here. I'm so scared.  
  
"What are you?" Beryl whispered harshly still shaking up after what she had seen.  
  
"She's my wife."  
  
Startled the two women both turned towards the sound of that voice.  
  
"Darien?" Sailormoon whispered as her vision blurred. Was he really here? Was her last thought before she past out.  
  
Moving with incredible speed Darien managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He looked down at her in concern before swinging her up into his arms. When he noticed the odd angle that her arm lay he felt an icy black rage swell inside of him. He turned to look at Beryl with hard merciless eyes. "You hurt her." He announced in a deathly quiet voice. And that was all he had to say for his eyes said it all. They clearly stated "I'll deal with you later."  
  
Beryl watched the two of them disappear from sight and still couldn't find the strength to move. She had no problem admitting to herself that after everything she had just witnessed she was very much afraid. 


	29. chapter twentynine

Hi guys I hope you enjoy my new chapter and for those of you who read my other fic She who must stand alone I've updated that one as well.  
  
Chapter Twenty-nine  
  
  
  
Serenity knelt by her daughter's side content to just watch her sleep. She couldn't believe that she was actually here. She thought this day would never come. To hold their child again was a dream come true. But even as her heart swelled with happiness there was still the presence of a dark cloud that threatned to destroy that happiness.  
  
Even though she was overjoyed to see her she couldn't help but worry about the affect her being here would ensue. Darien knew the whole truth now. But how was he going to use it? The darkness is strong inside him and grows in strength with every breath he takes. And as the darkness inside him grows stronger Serena grows weaker and more vulnerable.  
  
How could it come to this? How was it possible that one who stood for love and justice could become the one to send the Universe into a never-ending age of darkness? .....  
  
"He's found her." Endymion announced solemnly. Now it begins.  
  
"Are we too late?" Venus asked fearfully. She couldn't believe that Serena could actually be in danger of.she shook her head frantically. She couldn't even bare to think about it.  
  
"Will some one please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Uranus shouted "And this time don't talk to me in riddles. I want straight answers."  
  
"Alright." Endymion muttered distractedly He was trying to determine Serena's condition without the Dark Prince detecting his presence. He couldn't afford to be found out now. His and Serenity's life both defended on that. "Basically by telling the Dark Prince about Serena you might have brought about the end to everything that's good in this world. That Includes Serena as well as your selves." .....  
  
When Serena regained consciousness she found herself lying in Darien's arms. Disoriented and confused she slowly raised her head of his chest and turned to look at him and found him starring at her.  
  
"Darien" she whispered uncertainly. What was going on? And then she remembered. She remembered everything. The meeting in the park when he told her that she meant nothing to him. Getting kidnapped by Jedite. Fighting with Beryl. And the realization of something dark inside her that made her shiver just thinking about it. What was going on? Had it all really happened?  
  
Darien could easily read her uncertainty and her fear and he sought to comfort her. He lifted a hand to her cheek. "It's alright my love. Everything is going to be alright."  
  
My love? Serena felt her breath catch in the back of her throat. Had he really just called her his love? But what about the things he said to her in the park? Was all that a lie or was he lying to her now. She wouldn't be able to bare it if he was lying now. But hadn't he come for her. Didn't that prove that he was telling the truth now?  
  
"Serena?" he murmured as he watched her eyes tearing up. These weren't tears of joy. Why was she sad? They were together again. And soon nothing will be able to come between them again. Not Beryl and especially not the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"I don't understand" she whispered tearfully  
  
"You don't understand what?" he asked in confusion. What was going on here? Was she perhaps worried about the incident in Beryl's Palace? Well if she was he certainly wasn't. What happened in Beryl's Palace only confirmed everything he had come to believe. And it made what he was about to do possible.  
  
"You came for me?"  
  
"Of course I came for you. How could you believe that I wouldn't?"  
  
Serena hung her head down in shame. He was right how could she have doubted.whoa wait a minute. She raised her head to look down at him. "How could I have believed that you wouldn't come for me?" She repeated quietly "I don't know. Perhaps" she shouted "because you told me that I meant nothing to you. That I was acting like some love struck little girl and that it was fun while it lasted. You told me we were enemies you told me.she broke off with a cry too choked up to continue. She pushed against his chest frantic to get away from him. But he refused to let her go. His arms closed tightly around her and refused to release her,  
  
Darien found himself in a peculiar situation as he bombarded by emotion after emotion. He believed he was actually feeling guilt. It was a strange emotion and not one he particularly cared for. But it wasn't the only emotion that had him feeling off balance. He was also feeling ashamed. How could he have treated her like that? She was so fragile. How could he have hurt her so? "Serena stop?" he cried as she continued to struggle "I'm sorry. I was a jerk I admit it. I had this strange idea of protecting you from myself. But I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Serena froze at his words and searched his eyes for the truth. "Do you really mean that?'  
  
He nodded his head. "Trust me Serena I was a fool to let you go before. And I'm never letting you go again."  
  
"Oh Darien" she sobbed and fell against him "I've been so alone."  
  
"I know." he said quietly while rubbing her back. It was then that he realized that he had been lonely as well. It just wasn't until now that he could put a name to it. Loneliness. But he knew now. He knew because she had felt the same pain. But that was in the past.  
  
She was slowly feeling that empty space inside him. With her he would never feel lonely again. And he was never going to allow any one to take her from him. His eyes flashed with a dark promise. No one. ....  
  
"How can telling Darien the truth plunge the world into darkness." Artemis asked in confusion. It didn't make sense.  
  
"The Dark Prince can't be cured by any other means than through the bond that he and Serena share. The imperial crystal can give him back his memories. It can even destroy him but it cant return him to the man he used to be. Only Serena can do that. It's her purity of heart her goodness that he clings too and in which enables him to hold onto what's left of his former self."  
  
"I still don't see where the problem is." Uranus confessed  
  
"Before he wasn't aware of the bond between them. Wasn't aware that he was drawing on her pureness but now he is. And the darkness is strong inside him. And the part of him that is the Dark Prince won't stand for it. He'll put a stop to it."  
  
"So what will he do?" Neptune asked, "Break the bond and become completely evil?"  
  
Endymion sighed. "That would be the best scenario if it were possible. At least then Serena would no longer be in danger. But the bond is unbreakable."  
  
"Than what are you saying" Mars asked suspiciously. She was getting a real bad feeling about all this.  
  
Endymion paused for a second. This was it. "Because the bond can work both ways. Darien can draw on the goodness inside Serena and Serena.Serena can draw on the evil inside him"  
  
Mars and the others gasped "But that would mean...?"  
  
"Yes it means that Serena can become evil herself. And when that happens the people you all know as Darien and Serena will perish forever."  
  
"Its not possible." Jupiter shouted, "Serena could never become evil. It's just no possible."  
  
"Are you forgetting what happened in the park?" He snapped, "There was dark energy present inside her body. And yet nobody could figure out how it got there. Well let me tell you" he growled consumed with grief. He should have destroyed the dark prince long ago. "At that time she was feeling an incredible sense of loss and that feeling was followed by an intense anger. And anger directed at all of you. These are emotions in which dark energy feeds off. And if it hadn't been for Serenity lending her, her strength she might not have been able to fight it off."  
  
"Why didn't you warn us?" Mercury wailed suddenly "All this time you've been sitting by and watching from afar. Why didn't you do something?"  
  
Endymion looked at them with anguished eyes. "Their was nothing I could do. I couldn't reveal myself it would have only insured that this would come to pass."  
  
"You could have gone back to stop it." Mars shouted angrily "If you could go back to the silver millennium why couldn't you go back to the day she was attacked and prevented this all from happening."  
  
"I did." He stated quietly silencing them all. "I did go back. And by doing so I almost killed her myself." ...  
  
"Oh My God" Serena shouted suddenly almost deafening him. She jerked up and looked down at him in amazement. "Where married." She said in awe  
  
Darien chuckled he had been wondering when that little fig bit was going to hit her. But then he turned serious as he realized this was the perfect opportunity to set his plan in motion.  
  
"Yes we are. But their something else you have to know Serena. Something that I've been dreading telling you"  
  
Suddenly nervous Serena pulled the covers up all the way up to her chin. Everything had been perfect till now and she feared something was about to spoil it.  
  
Darien watched her face as she sat their quietly while he told her everything that had happened to him after she was taken and why it had taken him so long to come for her.  
  
Serena lay there in stunned disbelief. And as she continued to listen to him many emotions surged through her. But the main one was anger, intense burning anger. And it was all directed at her so-called friends. The very same friends who she now knew had betrayed her.  
  
"They've been lying to me for month's" she exploded jumping off the bed. She was so angry.  
  
"It was my order," he stated quietly from the bed. And waited for her reaction. She didn't disappoint.  
  
She stopped pacing and turned to face him giving him an eye full. "That doesn't matter." She shouted "They were the one's who sat back and watched me suffer. They had to know what I was going through. And instead of telling me the truth they insisted that you were the enemy and that I had to destroy you."  
  
"Again on my orders" he muttered distractedly. She was making it hard to concentrate on what she was saying. She was just so beautiful  
  
"Why are you defending them?" she hollered  
  
He was off the bed in a shot and towering over her. "I'm not defending them." He stated in a deathly soft voice. "They tried to keep us apart. I'm only stating a fact. They were acting on my orders."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes at his tone. Not in the least bit afraid. She was confident of his love for her and she gloried in the knowledge. "Some orders shouldn't be followed." she cried but with less heat." She was too busy looking at him and basking in the knowledge that they were together again and he loved her as much as she loved him.  
  
Darien saw her mood change and knew the direction her thoughts were taking. He brought his hands up and ran them through her hair loving the feel of those silky threads. "We can't let them come between us Angel. We can't allow for anyone to come between us again. We have to be prepared to stop anyone who tries."  
  
Serena was lost in his gaze. He was right. They couldn't allow this to happen again. No one will come between them ever again.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her softly "Will you come with me to Beryl's Palace? We have to make her pay for trying to come between us."  
  
Beryl? Yes Beryl had to pay. She had wanted Darien for herself. But Darien was hers and Beryl had to learn to leave what belongs to her alone.  
  
Darien sighed in satisfaction at the look in her eyes. Close so close.  
  
"Promise me Serena. Promise me that you'll be mine forever. He whispered against her lips.  
  
"I promise." she muttered "I'm yours forever."  
  
"And do you chose me above all others."  
  
"Yes" she whispered and was surprised when she felt a single tear run down her cheek. She shook her head. Something was wrong. She felt as if she were in a daze. "Darien?" She cried and reached out to grab onto him as she began to feel faint. What was going on? She felt weird. "Darien?" she whispered suddenly afraid. Something was happening to her. And it scared her.  
  
"It's alright" he assured her and watched as she slipped into unconsciousness. He swung her into his arms and brought her back over to the bed. Carefully and with great care he placed her in the bed and covered her up. That had been easier than he thought it would be. She hadn't even been aware of what was happening. And it was better that way. He assured himself He hadn't wanted to frighten her. But it had been necessary. He looked down at her his eyes possessive. They were inseparable now. And when she wakes the whole world will bow before her as she takes her rightful place as the new Queen of the Negaverse. 


	30. chapter thirty

Hey guys sorry for the wait but I've been busy. I'm working on my first Inuyasha fic and trying to get my Sailormoon sight up and running and I haven't had much time for this fic. But now here it is. For those of you who read She Who Must Stand Alone I'll have a new chapter out soon I promise Since this fic gets the most reviews it took top priority.  
...  
Chapter Thirty  
  
"Nephlite? Nephlite what is it?" Malachite demanded anxiously as he watched his friend fall to his knees.  
  
Nephlite looked up at him with blank unseeing eyes. "Something's wrong." He said harshly "Something's very wrong. I can't explain it."  
  
"Allow me."  
  
Malachite's eyes narrowed as the owner of that voice appeared before them. Jedite. "What's happening Jedite?"  
  
"It's simple really. The Dark Prince has betrayed Beryl, as I knew he would. And now she wants to clean house. All those who are deemed untrustworthy will be destroyed."  
  
Nephlite gave a bitter laugh. Beryl would never change. And now she was running scared. But what had caused such a reaction? It couldn't have been the Dark Princes defection alone. No, something else was going on. Something besides his defection that was causing this outright panic. "What's really going on Jedite? What is Beryl so afraid of?" he gave Jedite a condescending smile "Or didn't she tell you?"  
  
Jedite glared at him angrily. It would be so easy for him to kill him now. He was just sitting there on the floor trembling like a newborn baby. He always was sensitive. And it looked like he finally caught a taste of something he wasn't quite prepared to handle. Which gave him reason to pause. What could he have sensed that would have made him react to this extreme? He was right about one thing Beryl was in a strange mood. And if he hadn't known better he too would have sworn that she was afraid of something. But that was preposterous wasn't it? After all she's the Queen of the Negaverse what did she have to be afraid of?  
  
.....  
  
Beryl fought back her rising panic and refused to show even the hint of fear. And yet she couldn't quite manage to stop her hands from trembling. And for that she cursed them. She wasn't beaten yet. She refused to all them this victory. Even now she hears the whispers of those who think to abandon her and join the Dark Prince. And that was something she couldn't allow to continue. She'd destroy them all before she permitted that to happen.  
  
"You called for me my Queen?"  
  
Beryl instinctively tensed. And as she did so her rage grew to new bounds. Even when she identified that there was no threat she refused to allow her body to relax. Because to do so would be admitting that for a brief moment she had feared that they had returned. It was degrading.  
  
How could she have stumped to this? It was demeaning to realize that she the great Queen Beryl was afraid. And she was afraid. She could no longer deny it even to herself. But it wasn't simply the Dark Prince's power that she feared. Even though he had allowed her a glimpse of his true power it wasn't that which caused her the most concern. It was the power that Princess Serena exhibited earlier that caused her the most anxiety. It had been a raw intense power and just as dark as her own.  
  
She could have dealt with the Dark Prince. Even as she reluctantly admitted she could never have survived a head on battle she would have still found away to destroy him. But the two of them joined together? That was what caused her stomach to knot and why her hands refused to stop their trembling. For together they would be unstoppable.  
  
"Zosite" she snapped "The Dark Prince has fled taking Princess Serena with him. I wont stand for this. I want him and all those who show loyalty to him found and destroyed."  
  
Zosite fought to keep her expression blank. The Dark Prince had finally made his move. The only question now was what her next move would be. Should she stand against him with Beryl? Or join him?  
  
"Malachite is already being dealt with.."  
  
What? Zosite gasped just catching the end of what Beryl was saying. Malachite was being dealt with. Oh no that could only mean..  
  
"My Queen surely you can spare him. I'm sure that whatever Sailormoon has done to him you can reverse."  
  
"Did Sailormoon also make him defy me and bring you to her so that she could release you from your captivity? No." She hissed "So there will be no mercy for him. He will die and all those who even think to betray me will perish with him." She looked down at Zosite with a strange gleam in her eye. "If you value your own life Zosite I would advise you to forget about Malachite." She dismissed her with a wave of the hand "Now go. Carry out my orders and report back to me when you're done."  
  
"Yes my Queen" she stated quietly before disappearing  
  
What an ungrateful brat. Beryl thought angrily. How dare she plead for the life of that traitor? She sat back and stroked her staff thoughtfully. Perhaps very soon her services will no longer be needed as well.  
  
.....  
  
Serenity rubbed her arms as a sudden chill settled over her. She made a move to stand and found that she lacked the strength to do so. She gasped fear clutching at her throat. What was happening? Why was she so weak? Was something happening to Serena? All these thoughts rushed through and mind and then suddenly she knew. And with this knowledge the feeling only grew stronger until there was no doubt in her mind of what was occurring.  
  
Don't panic Serenity. She cautioned herself even as her fear reached new heights. You have to relax. Endymion will feel your fear. The thought of Endymion feeling her fear and realizing what was happening was the incentive she needed. Taking deep breaths she managed to calm the wild beating of her heart. She couldn't allow for Endymion to find out what was happening. Not yet. Not before she made one last effort to stop it all from happening. She had to try this. She had no other choice. Forgive me Endymion. But this is something that I just have to do. And with that final thought she vanished.  
  
.....  
  
Sammy found his legs giving out from under him and he slid unceremoniously down to the floor. He had been unashamedly ease dropping on the conversation that the Scout were having with the man who looked liked Darien but called himself Endymion. But he couldn't accept what he had just overheard. How could they believe that Serena could ever become evil? It was unconceivable. His sister evil? It wasn't possible. He wanted to barge in there and tell them that they were wrong. That his sister could never be evil when he heard Mars shouting.  
  
"You could have gone back to stop it. If you could go back to the silver millennium why couldn't you go back to the day she was attacked and prevent this all from happening?"  
  
Sammy resumed his position by the door. He needed to hear the answer to this question himself. Had their really been away to stop this all from happening?  
  
....  
  
"I did." Endymion stated quietly affectively silencing them all. "I did go back and by doing so I almost killed her myself."  
  
"What are you saying?" Neptune asked. What could have happened?  
  
Endymion closed his eyes and tried to fight back the images that were flooding his head. But it wasn't meant to be. It wasn't something he could ever forget. It felt like it happened only yesterday. "I went back" he continued "I went back while the rest of you stayed behind to protect Serena in case Jedite attacked again. My mind was in turmoil. It was hard to concentrate on anything but Serena and what had happened. And when traveling through time and space it's imperative that you focus on the time and place you want to be or you could be lost forever. But despite some close calls I managed to arrive in the past in time.  
  
He opened his eyes to look at them "Finding him was easy. He was hiding out on the roof. Just bidding his time. To say he wasn't expecting me would be an understatement. We fought but he was no match for me. I easily overpowered him." He found his hands clenching as he struggled to fight back his anger. He had come so close to preventing this all from happening. So close.  
  
"Go on." Venus encouraged. She wondered what could have happened when it sounded as if Darien had obviously had the upper hand.  
  
"I was about to strike the finishing blow when.." he paused lost in his memories. He could still feel the pain that had hit him in that instant. A numbing pain that he had experienced before not so long ago.  
  
Uranus walked over to place a hand on his arm "What happened?" she asked softly while the others looked on in shock. She ignored them and instead concentrated on him. She couldn't explain it but his obvious pain was affecting her in a way that she couldn't explain. She only knew that she wanted to comfort him and to take away the source of his pain. She didn't understand this need. But perhaps it was just further proof his identity and something that linked her to this man who claimed to be her Prince and further King.  
  
"Serena happened." he sighed roughly "It was Serena who stopped me."  
  
"How is that possible?" Mars gasped. "How could Serena stop you? Why would she?"  
  
"You have to understand," he stated with difficultly as he tried to work through the pain he was feeling and remain focused. "That at that time we were unaware that Serena's body would only accept my energy.  
  
"So while you were in the past fighting Jedite.?" Neptune trailed off  
  
"Serena was dying." he finished for her. He ran a hand through his hair "I panicked. My only thought was to get back to her. Jedite took advantage of my distraction and attacked. Now I was the one on the defensive. Even as I dodged his attacks my only thought was to get back to her. I was so preoccupied that I failed to notice how late it was and before I knew it Jedite was laughing at me smugly telling me that I was too late." He sighed. "It was then that I realized that I failed to stop the one thing that I came back here to do."  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
He shook his head "I literally felt Serena slipping away from me. And I could hear the anguished cries of my Scouts calling for me."  
  
Venus sniffled tearfully before going up to put her arms around him. Endymion's shoulders shook as he fought to keep his emotions in check. He wanted this over with but they had to know everything. "Serena was running out of time." He patted Venus's arm gratefully but then stepped out of her embrace. He called upon his icy resolve to help him through this "So many feeling and thoughts raced through my mind. The most important thing to me was getting back to Serena but then something Jedite said jerked me out of the haze I had been functioning in ever since I felt Serena's life slipping away."  
  
"Your precious Serena's energy belongs to me now. With it I will revive Beryl and together we will hunt down you and the rest of those pathetic Sailor scouts. You mind as well start running now. But there isn't a place on Earth in which for you to hide."  
  
"It hit me as he said those words that we were all exposed. And even if I saved Serena she still wouldn't be safe. Not as long as he knew who we all were. As long as held that knowledge none of us were safe. But with so little time there wasn't much I could do. Using a technique that I had learned from my daughter I made him forget certain things. And so that he wouldn't suspect anything I replaced the memories I took with different ones. Its not an easy process and I wasn't completely sure it would work considering how little time I had to do it. But I had to try." He responded to their obvious surprise with his own. "Didn't any of you wonder why if he had the knowledge of your identities he never used it?"  
  
The Scouts were silent. No it hadn't occurred to them yet. But it did now. And they realized how worse off things would have been if Jedite had been allowed to pass that information on to Beryl. None of them would have been safe. And that included their family and friends. They looked at Endymion with new eyes as they realized how much they owed him.  
  
.....  
  
The Dark Prince stood out on the balcony and let the cool breeze wash over him. He didn't understand his sullen mood. Serena was his now. Nothing could come between them. The transformation had gone off perfectly. And had been easier than he thought it would. She hadn't even realized what was happening to her. He felt his muscles tense and became aware of the tight grip he had on the banister. Was that it? Was the fact that he hadn't given her any choice in the matter what was bothering? Could he actually be feeling guilty? It didn't make sense. He would have thought that he was beyond feeling an emotion such as guilt.  
  
Dammit. How much longer will he be cursed with these weaknesses? He did what he had to do to keep her. Once he saw her use the dark energy of the Negaverse he knew that he had found away for them to be together.  
  
But why couldn't you give up the darkness inside you and join her in the light? A voice inside him asked  
  
Join her in the light that was ridiculous he was the Dark Prince of the Negaverse.  
  
Is that who you are? The Dark Prince snarled angrily he was no longer that weakling Prince Darien. He would have never allowed anything to take Serena from him.  
  
Darien? A voice sighed only this time it wasn't coming from his subconscious  
  
Startled he swung around and for a brief moment he thought that she had finally awoken. And in that one instant he felt both satisfaction and immense grief. But soon all he felt was confusion as he noticed that she still slept. It wasn't enough that he was arguing with himself he had to hear other voices as well. What was he being reduced too?"  
  
"Darien."  
  
Darien tensed. Now that was not his imagination. He wasn't alone. He let out a startled hiss as she suddenly appeared before him out of nowhere. Dressed in white. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Beautiful and serene.  
  
"Serena." He looked from her back to the figure on the bed and all the rest of pieces to the puzzle started coming together. "It was you." he stated softly "All this time I believed it was her and it was you."  
  
"Darien you have to stop what your doing."  
  
The Dark Prince eyes narrowed. He knew what she was referring to and he didn't like it "She belongs to me." He reached out and caught her by the wrist "As do you."  
  
Serenity gasped as she was suddenly jerked into his arms. She let out a whimper as her body came in contact with his. She could feel the darkness inside him and it scared her. But she could also feel the good inside him. It was faint but it was there and it gave her the courage to face him.  
  
"Is this really what you want?" She demanded  
  
He gave a dark chuckle. "What more is there? I have you. And soon we'll both have the world at our feet." He grasped her chin and tipped her head up so that he could look into her eyes. Yes he had everything he wanted. "And before you return to your body" his smiled widened as he felt her shiver. Yes I know your little secret. "Lets celebrate our new future together with a kiss."  
  
Serenity didn't try to struggle or try to avoid his kiss in fact she accepted it eagerly. And in that kiss she poured all of herself into it. All her love, all her hopes and desires and the purity that came from with them.  
  
The Dark Prince balked and attempted to break the kiss but something inside of him wouldn't allow it. It was then that the Dark Prince realized that he was fighting a battle within himself and losing. As much as he wanted to pull away another part of him wanted to hold on. And it was that part of him that wrapped their arms around her and who deepened the kiss.  
  
Darien groaned as he was instantly filled with her warmth. He grabbed onto it greedily and refused to let it go. He had been cold for so long.  
  
.....  
  
Jedite shook off his misgivings. Yes Beryl was in a strange even dangerous mood but that didn't mean that she was no longer in control. He wasn't about to let Nephlite place doubts in his mind and dampen his resolve to be the one to rule by her side. "As you know." he continued. "I captured the Moon princess." Their startled gasped had him pausing. And he felt his anger rising. He had accomplished the one thing that they had both failed to accomplish and they didn't even know about it.  
  
"Where is she?" Malachite demanded suddenly his eyes blazing with anger "If you've hurt her in anyway."he let the unspoken threat hang in the air. At that moment it didn't matter to him that he was chained up he felt quite capable of fulfilling that threat.  
  
Jedite laughed and rubbed his hands in glee. "Such concern" he cooed "and just what I needed to hear. For you see Malachite Beryl is through playing with you. Now that the Dark Prince has betrayed her and taken the Moon Princess she's determined to eliminate anyone who dares to side against her or nor longer wishes to obey her orders. And that my friend means.."he trailed off when he noticed that Malachite didn't appear to be listening to a word he was saying. And he sighed in disgust. What good would it do to tell him he was about to die when it was obvious that he wasn't even listening? Where was the fun in that?  
  
Malachite was too busy trying to explain the weird things running around inside his head to pay any attention to what Jedite was saying. Prince Darien has turned his back on Beryl and he's taken Princess Serena with him. Does this mean that they have their memories back? Was it possible that this nightmare was almost over? And that soon he will be back where he belonged. He shook his head in confusion. Where he belonged? Where did he belong? He closed his eyes, as mind was flooded with images and emotions.  
  
He could hear the slight whimpering even through the heavy doors. He pushed them open and hurried inside heading straight for the bed and the occupant inside it.  
  
The figure in the bed heard his approach. Already afraid and unable to identify him in the dark he jerked up in the bed a cry ready to fall from his lips.  
  
"Shhh" he whispered before swooping down to take him in his arms. "It's alright. It's only me."  
  
"Malachite." he sighed and his young body slumped against his in relief.  
  
Malachite looked down at him but his features were masked by the darkness.  
  
"Tell me what troubles you." Malachite demanded softly  
  
"I had a bad dream." He admitted his young voice ringing with embarrassment  
  
Malachite sighed glad that it was nothing more serious. Letting him go he stretched out on the bed. And smiled when he felt the small body lie beside him and curl into his own. He slipped an arm around him and whispered. "Go back to sleep. I wont let anything harm you."  
  
"I love you Malachite" he yawned sleepily  
  
Malachite's arm tightened around him in a brief hug. "I love you too"  
  
Malachite felt the small body settle down and knew the exact moment when he fell back to sleep. Yet he made no attempt to leave. He lay there for a while undecided. He knew that he couldn't stay. Even though he was tempted to. He wanted to be here in case he had another dream and needed him. But he also knew that it would only embarrass his young charge if word got out about it. So after awhile he quietly got up and left.  
  
As he closed the doors behind him he heard a sound off to his left. Startled he swung around to face whatever it was. He sighed when his eyes met with a pair of familiar dark fathomless ones.  
  
Before he could ask what he was doing up and about this time of night he stated simply.  
  
"I felt his fear."  
  
Malachite just nodded his head not even questioning it. "He had a nightmare." He explained. "He's resting peacefully now." He then watched as a rare smile graced his friends face.  
  
"It's amazing how much we've all come to love him in such a short time."  
  
Malachite nodded his head in agreement. He was there brother. Not of blood but of the heart. They would do anything for him. And even though they themselves were merely boys of eight they would all give their lives to ensure his.  
  
"It's late. And we both need to find our own beds." He turned to head back to his own room. "Goodnight Malachite." He called over his shoulder  
  
Malachite smiled and turned in the opposite direction. "Goodnight Nephlite.  
  
Malachite was startled out of his thoughts by a loud cry. He had to blink rapidly for his eyes to focus. And when they finally did he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Nephlite was once again on his feet and this time it was Jedite who was on the floor. Only he appeared to be unconscious. He shook his head still a little confused. Was that actually a memory of him and Nephlite as children? Was that even possible? Or was he really losing his mind?  
  
"Are you alright?" Nephlite asked seeing his friends pale complexion.  
  
Malachite didn't answer him. How could he explain what he didn't understand himself? Instead he looked down at Jedite. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Nephlite shot him a bemused look. "You would have preferred for me to let him kill you?"  
  
Malachite's eyes narrowed. Had he been so lost in thought that he had failed to recognize the danger. He looked from Jedite to Nephlite. Apparently. "I had a strange vision." he finally admitted. After all this time Nephlite had been apart of it.  
  
"Really?" He questioned as he began to release the shackle on Malachite's arm. "Was it about that girl again?"  
  
Malachite took a second before answering as his arm was released and it flopped lifelessly to his side. It felt like dead weight. "No"  
  
"Well you can tell me all about it later. But right now I have to get you out of here. He tilted his head in Jedite's direction. "He'll come to soon. And it wont be long before Beryl sends someone after us. Finding the Scouts wont be much of a problem but getting them to trust me will be."  
  
"Wha." Malachite's surprised gasped ended in a moan as his leg was unshackled. "You know where they are?" He finally managed to ask  
  
"It wont be too hard." he assured him "I known their identities for awhile now" he admitted.  
  
Malachite could only gawk at him. And when he finally found his voice Nephlite cut him off.  
  
"I'll explain later. If I'm right there's not much time. We might already be too late. Either way the Scouts are going to need our help." He could only hope that they were in time. He still couldn't believe how stupid he was not have seen it. He knew that the Dark prince would bring about the storm that would destroy everything good and pure in this world but how could he have not seen that Princess Serena was the key? The key to saving the world. And the key to plunging it into forever darkness.  
  
Malachite's response was lost as the last of his chains were removed and his legs literally gave out from under him.  
  
"Whoa" Nephlite cried managing to catch him beneath the arms before he hit the ground "Well I guess that answers my next question. You can't walk."  
  
"What's going on?" a voice cried from behind them startling them both.  
  
"Damn" Nephlite hissed  
  
"Zosite?" Malachite murmured and struggled to stand but Nephlite's hold on him tightened.  
  
Nephlite glanced down at him briefly. Sorry my friend. But they needed to be cautious. Zosite was too much of an unknown. He didn't know where she stood in all this. And he couldn't risk trusting her at this point. He turned his head and met her eyes. "Sorry but we really can't stay.  
  
She gawked at him for a second before his words finally sunk in and she realized his intention. "No wait" she cried and leaped across the room. She had just reached them when they both disappeared. ""No! Malachite!" 


	31. Authors note

Hey guys I'm sorry for the hold up but I've had a case of the dreadful writers block. I've barely written any thing in weeks and 90 percent of what I did write I wound up erasing anyway.  
  
But I have good news it seems my writer's block is slowly wasting away and my creative juices are once again starting to flow. I hope to have a new chapter out within the week. So everyone cross their fingers and pray.  
  
And if anyone wants to be informed when my next chapter is uploaded just email me at Meshala101@hotmail.com and I'll add you to my mailing list. Bye and thanks for being so patient. 


	32. chapter thirtyone

I'm so sorry you guys. I went on a trip and I knew that I'd be gone for a least a month. I didn't mean for you guys to wait that long for this chapter though. It wasn't until I got to my destination that I realized that I had left the disk with this chapter at home. So again I'm sorry for the wait. Thank you for waiting so patiently. And I hope you enjoy it.  
  
The Heart Remembers  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Mars rubbed her arms briskly at the sudden chill in the air. She looked over at the others to see if they noticed. They were all starring at Endymion with a mixture of awe and gratitude but none of them appeared to be affected by the drastic change in temperature. She on the other hand was getting colder by the minute. Could she be going into shock? After everything that had happened today the idea wasn't so farfetched. After all it wasn't everyday when you found that your life was a lie and what you believed to be the truth was in fact the exact opposite. And finding out that the person you thought was an enemy was in fact your very own prince was another shocker. But that was what they were led to believe what they were made to believe. Memories that they once thought were real they were now told was false. Implanted by a Queen who no longer existed and a Prince who was once their greatest ally and now their greatest threat.  
  
She wanted to feel anger at their betrayal but found that she couldn't. How could she be angry? They had lost their memories but Darien had lost his very identity. And if it wasn't for his sacrifice Serena would be lost to them and Beryl would have learned of their identities. He had found a way to save all but himself. She didn't want to think of the damage Beryl could have done with knowledge of who they were. None of them would have been safe. Not their families, nor their friends. The Negaverse would have used them against us without batting an eye and probably would have taken great pleasure in doing do. Or would they have.  
  
Unbidden an image of Malachite as she last saw him came to mind. She had always thought him to be cold and ruthless without an ounce of compassion or mercy and yet the man she saw after Sailormoon used her crystal appeared to be none of these things. He seemed truly ashamed of his actions and regretful for the role he played as one of Beryl's generals. But was that the truth? Could beryl have done to him what she did to Darien? Erase his memories of who and what he what he was and using the dark energy of the Negaverse turn him someone that he wasn't. Well after everything that she had learned today she had to admit the possibility. And she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. That's if he's still alive.  
  
..  
  
Zosite stared despairingly down at the spot where Nephlite and Malachite had stood just moments ago. She couldn't believe that he was actually gone. A slight movement off to her left had her turning to see Jedite lying unconscious on the floor. She watched to see if he was coming to but thankfully he remained unconscious.  
  
She wanted to kill him. It everything she had not to go over there and strangle him while he slept. He had come here to kill Malachite. That alone was enough reason for her to end his lifes life. And to make matters worse he had allowed that traitor Nephlite to make off with him. There was no question about it. He deserved to die. He was just lucky that his death would make a complicated situation even more so. And right now she didn't need any further complications.  
  
She had to figure out where Nephlite had taken Malachite and why. She didn't believe he was following the Dark Princes orders and he obviously wasn't following Beryl's. So what was he up too? She froze as the answer came to her. She didn't want to believe it. But there was no other possible explanation. For a reason that was beyond her Nephlite had chosen to flee taking malachite with him. There destination, the Sailor Scouts.  
  
So furious that she could scream she began pacing up and down the cell. Too many things were happening and at an alarming rate. She didn't need this right now. Not with Beryl breathing down her neck and the Dark Prince set to return any time now. And she knew it would be soon she could feel it. The only question that plagued her was weather she was going to join him or take her chances with Beryl. Despite everything Beryl had put her through it wasn't an easy decision to make. At least with Beryl she would no where she stood. While the Dark Prince on the other hand was an enigma. The man she had known as tuxedomask was gone, replaced by a man she didn't want to cross but wasn't sure she could trust either. And now with Malachite gone her decision became all the more complicated.  
  
Oh Malachite I need to see you, to talk to you. For a while now she had lived with this awful feeling in the pit of stomach. It took her awhile to admit it too herself but Malachite was different some how. It wasn't something she could explain in words but she could see it in his eyes and feel it every time he kissed her. She had tried to dismiss it at first blaming it on the circumstance and the uncertainty of the future, but she could no longer ignore the feeling that he was slipping away from her. And now he was gone. And she was afraid that whatever ties they had left were now severed. And that thought was almost too painful to bear. There must be something she could do. This couldn't be the end. It just couldn't be.  
  
She had to think. What could be wrong with him? Could it have something to do with Sailormoon and the Imperial Silver Crystal? Was that sniffling brat the reason she was losing him? Well if that was the case than she'd deal with her. Whatever she did to him she could undo.  
  
"Damn you Nephlite" she hissed Why did you have to take him with you. I'll get him back she swore. And then she'd deal with Sailormoon and that traitor. This was far from over.  
  
.....  
  
"I can't believe how close we all came to being exposed." Jupiter stated weakly. Looking a little pale she raised a hand to her now aching head. It was just too much to take in. Mistaken identities. False memories. The reality of how close they all came to being exposed. But more frightening was the looming possibility that Serena might actually turn against them. She didn't even want to consider that as remotely possible. But it was hard to deny the truth when you had an example of it starring you in the face. Just look at what happened with Darien. And the fact that Endymion was prepared to destroy the Dark Prince and thereby destroying himself, made and unwilling believer out of her.  
  
Neptune starred at Endymion steadily. She could see why her princess loved him. And there love must be strong indeed if even as the Dark Prince they somehow manage to be together. It was startling to say the least to learn that their Princess had been converting with the enemy all this time. Among other things she thought with a slight blush. It seemed that with everything else that had happened the fact that their princess was pregnant seemed to be pushed to the back of their minds. Which went to show just how strenuous a time this was. She just wished that she had her memories, her real memories and then maybe she wouldn't feel so useless.  
  
"Luna" she cried out suddenly as an idea occurred to her.  
  
Luna who had been quiet for the most part, looked up at Neptune in surprise.  
  
"Can't you use the Luna Mind Meld to return our memories to us?" she asked excitedly  
  
"I...suppose..." She murmured uncertainly before casting an anxious glance at Endymion. What did he think about Neptunes idea? Did he want her to try and return their memories? "Endymion?" she enquired when he remained silent. What did he want her to do? She was about to call his name again when he suddenly went very pale.  
  
"Serenity no." came his strangled cry before he ran from the room.  
  
The others were left in shock in his wake. They looked at each other in concern. What could be wrong now? They all wondered before hurrying after him.  
  
.....  
  
Darien's hold on her tightened as the kiss grew more intense until he was all but devouring her. Everything but the feel and taste of her faded into the back round. And nothing else mattered but the woman he now held in his arms. He groaned a protest when she broke the kiss. He never wanted it to end. She brought warmth back into his cold soul.  
  
Eyes closed his lips once again sought hers. Then he heard her whisper his name and his eyes flew open as his whole body went tense. There was desire and need in that voice but there was also pain. "Serena?" he murmured uncertainly had he hurt her in someway. Then he let out a startled cry as she suddenly went limp. Catching her he swung her up into his arms. Alarmed he starred down into her too pale face.  
  
Serenity sighed and made herself open her eyes so that she could look at him. Oh Darien. She raised a trembling hand up to his cheek. I knew that I could reach you. She had given him all that she could afford to give and now she just prayed that it was enough. "Help me." She pleaded.  
  
"I will." he promised desperately "Just tell me what's wrong." Even as the question left his mouth he knew the answer and his eyes as if drawn by some invisible force looked into the apartment. And there on the bed looking as pale as the one he now held in his arms was Serena. And at the sight of her it all came flooding back. He felt as if someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest the pain was so great. Oh Serena what have I done to you?  
  
"Go to her." Serenity whispered weakly already she could feel the change coming over her.  
  
"What can I do?" He asked anxiously. Already he could feel the darkness inside him fighting for control. He knew he didn't have much time.  
  
"You know what you have to do. Right now it's the only thing that can stop the transformation." she sighed. She was beyond weary now. She had to put some distance between herself and Serena. The dark aura surrounding the girl was beginning to affect her as well. In her weakened state she wasn't much help to her and she couldn't afford to linger while in this form. She had done all that she could. By herself she wasn't strong enough to repel the darkness within him but she had enough to give him a small reprieve. But they had precious little time. "Go now." she commanded "before it's too late."  
  
Darien was startled when he found himself holding her one minute and in the next grasping nothing but air. But he didn't waste time pondering it. He had to save Serena. And now he knew what he had to do. But as he stepped over the threshold and into the bedroom he was brought to his knees but gut wrenching pain that soon consumed his entire body. It was then that he heard the voice. Not aloud but from within his own mind.  
  
(She's mine)  
  
....  
  
Endymion swept into the room although in his heart he already knew what he'd find. His daughter lay on the bed resting peacefully. But Serenity was gone.  
  
"Endymion what's wrong?" Luna gasped in alarm  
  
"Where's Serenity." Artemis enquired at the same time.  
  
"She could be in one of the other rooms." Venus stated praying that she was right but getting the feeling by Endymions demure that she wasn't  
  
Endymion bowed his head. He knew where Serenity had gone and blamed himself for not realizing it sooner. Although he knew that she had purposely blocked their link so that he wouldn't find out what she was doing it was no excuse. "She's gone." he stated solemnly  
  
"Gone where?"  
  
"She went after the Dark Prince."  
  
"By herself?" Jupiter cried out in disbelief. What could she have been thinking?  
  
"I'm going after her." He announced. "If I don't come back you'll have to assume the worst and fortify your own plans for destroying the Dark Prince."  
  
"You can't be serious." Venus gasped. Why was everyone so gung ho on doing this alone?  
  
Endymion looked at her with eyes burning hot with emotion. She felt the impact down to her very soul. There was such love and despair in those eyes that it hurt looking into them. She knew then that his mind was made up there will be no further discussions he wasn't planning on coming back. One way or the other he was determined to destroy the dark prince and remove the threat to Serena once and for all. And there was nothing she could do to stop him. She wondered if there was anything any one could do. As if in response to her last question a new voice cried out.  
  
"Wait my lord."  
  
And to the shock of everyone present Sailor Pluto stepped out of the shadows and knelt before Endymion.  
  
"Pluto what are you doing here?" Endymion demanded  
  
Pluto rose to her feet "I have news my lord. Serenity"..she broke off as a cry rent the air.  
  
"Help. Somebody help me."  
  
"That's Sammy." Luna gasped  
  
...  
  
Darien ignored the voice and the pain as he began to crawl on his hands and knees over to the bed. He knew the owner of that voice and it only spurred him on. There were two Darien's. One was dark and the other was good. And they both struggled for control over the same body. And in this struggle one thing was made clear. They both wanted Serena.  
  
(Give it up) the dark prince whispered (your not strong enough to defeat me. Soon I'll be back in control. And once Serena is completely converted I'll be rid of you for good.)  
  
Darien continued to ignore him. His only thought to save Serena from the same fate he now suffered. Once he reached her he gave a quick prayer of thanks before pulling himself onto the bed. Looking down at her still form he could have wept. He had done this to her. He reached down to touch her cheek and found it cool to the touch. Don't worry my love I'll make it right. And then I'll make sure that this can never happen again.  
  
He looked down at her broach. It had to be done. He had to activate it. And since Serena couldn't do it in her state he had to do it. He knew the risks involved but he also knew that he didn't have any other choice. Taking a deep breath he reached down to open it and without hesitation lowered his hand onto it. And just as the Crystal sprang to life and the room was engulfed by it's light, a hand came to rest upon his own. Startled his head swung up and his eyes met her now open ones.  
  
(Too Late)  
  
"Serena no" he cried just before the Crystal exploded with power and the light it emitted became blinding. And before he knew it he was thrown into darkness.  
  
......  
  
Hey guys I know that not much happened in this chapter but don't worry in the next one things are gonna start heating up. Especially between a certain General and certain Sailor Scout. But don't worry you wont have to wait another month to see what happens next. 


	33. chapter thirtytwo

Hi guys sorry for another long wait I've had some computer problems. And to make it up to you I've added not one but two new chapters. I hope you enjoy both and if your going to review I wont mind having one for each chapter thanks.  
  
The Heart Remembers Ch 32  
  
"Serenity's gone." Endymion stated solemnly  
  
"Gone? Gone where?"  
  
"She went after the Dark Prince."  
  
"By herself?" Jupiter gasped in disbelief. What could she have been thinking?  
  
"I'm going after her," he announced, "If I don't return you'll have to assume the worst and formulate your own plan for destroying the Dark Prince."  
  
"You can't be serious." Venus cried. First Serenity, and now him. Why was everyone so gung ho on doing this alone? Besides how could they even think about destroying the Dark Prince now that they knew the truth?  
  
Endymion swung around to look at Venus with eyes that burned hot with suppressed emotions. There was such love and despair in those eyes that it hurt just looking into them. She knew then that there was nothing that she could say or do that would change his mind. He was determined to face the Dark Prince alone and remove the threat to Serena once and for all. She wondered if there was anyone alive who could stop him.  
  
As if in answer to her unspoken question a voice cried out "Wait my Lord."  
  
And to the shock of everyone present sailor Pluto appeared before. And she immediately knelt before Endymion, who didn't seem pleased to see her.  
  
"What are you doing here Pluto?" He growled impatient to get on his way. The sense of urgency he felt did nothing to sooth his growing concern for Serenity.  
  
Pluto rose to her feet "I have news my lord. Serenity." she broke off as a cry rent the air.  
  
"Help. Somebody help me."  
  
"That's Sammy" Luna gasped.  
  
Everyone rushed towards the sound of Sammy's cries. They soon found themselves at the front entrance to the temple. And there just inside the Temple laid flat out on the floor was Sammy. And standing over him was Nephlite.  
  
......  
  
Darien woke to find himself on the floor with no memory of how he came to be there. All he did know is that his head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. "Its about time you woke up" a voice cried. And it was his only warning before 120 pounds of flesh slammed into him.  
  
Serena covered his face with relieved kisses. "I was so worried." she said breathlessly "I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't wake up."  
  
"I'm alright.," he groaned once he managed to get his breath back. And soon began firing questions at her. "What happened? Were we attacked?" Could Beryl have found them and attacked them before he realized what was happening? No. That didn't make sense. Why would she leave them alive?  
  
Serena sat up straddling him. "I don't know," she admitted. "When I woke up you were just lying here on the floor dead to the world. I tried everything I could think of to wake you. I didn't know what to think what with you lying there unconscious and with my Crystal gone."  
  
"What?" he cried jerking upright and nearly unseating her. "The Imperial Crystal is gone?"  
  
"Unhuh." she sighed "And I don't sense it anywhere. I don't know what could have happened to it. I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
He shook his head. "The last thing I remember I was standing on the balcony."  
  
"Oh well." she shrugged her shoulders "It really doesn't matter anyway." she announced before climbing off him  
  
Darien arched an eyebrow at her. "Oh really?"  
  
Serena smiled down at him. "We don't need it anymore. And if by some odd chance Beryl took it and left us alive" she laughed as she saw the look on his face "Yes I find that unlikely as well but as I was saying if by some odd chance she has it, it really wont do her any good in the end."  
  
Darien reached up to trail his fingers along her check. "What are you up to my love."  
  
Serena laughed and lowered her head to kiss him. And when she finally raised her head she looked down at him with eyes that appeared almost black. "Revenge. You were right when you said that she had to pay for what she's done to us. I want her to suffer as she's made me suffer." She trailed her fingers along his face. "What she did to us was worse then death. I don't need the Imperial Crystal for what I have planned for her." She lowered her hand and rose to her feet. "Now let's go. I've been waiting here for what seems like forever for you to wake up. I can't wait any longer."  
  
The Dark Prince rose to his feet, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up against him. He smiled down at her in satisfaction. "Don't be in such a hurry my love. You'll have your revenge. And soon everyone will know that you've taken your rightful place at my side, as the new Queen of the Negaverse."  
  
....  
  
"Nephlite" Jupiter growled and cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Get away from him." Uranus demanded while taking a threatening step closer. She couldn't afford to let loose with an attack, not with Sammy so close. She couldn't take the chance that she might hit him.  
  
Nephlite held up his hands "Wait." he cried looking at them warily. He didn't doubt that if this boy hadn't been between them that he'd be toast right about now. He just hoped that his mistake wouldn't end things before they began.  
  
When he had observed the boy lurking around the outside of the Temple he had naturally assumed that he wasn't an invited guest and therefore a trespasser who needed to be dealt with. He hadn't recognized the boy until it was too late. If he had known the boys identity before hand he never would have made such a grave error.  
  
"Sammy?" Endymion voice sliced through the air causing both Sammy and Nephlite to jerk in surprise.  
  
Nephlite looked at Endymion in astonishment. He couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. How was this possible?  
  
Sammy lifted his head off the floor and turned to look behind him at Endymion. But Endymion eyes never left those of Nephlite's. "Get up" he commanded "and slowly make your way over to Jupiter."  
  
Sammy found himself obeying without hesitation to the authority in that voice.  
  
The Scouts tensed. What was Endymion thinking? It was a risky move and it put Sammy in an even more vulnerable position. Jupiter was the closet to him but he still had away to go to reach her and until he did their hands were literally tied.  
  
Nephlite took an instinctive step towards the boy once he began to move. The boy was his only leverage. Once he reached the safety of the others there would be nothing to stop them from attacking. He didn't want to fight them but he might not have a choice. The only alternative would be to retreat and he couldn't do that either for two reasons. One they needed him whether they knew it or not. And two if he used his energy to warp out of here beryl who might be searching for him this very minute would sense his energy and be able to pinpoint his exact location. Which in turn would lead her straight here.  
  
"Don't move." Endymion threatened softly effectively stopping Nephlite in his tracks.  
  
The Sailor Scouts who had also began to move once they saw Nephlite start towards Sammy also stopped. Only Sammy kept moving. He knew that he was in the way and that the Scouts wouldn't risk using their attacks until he was out of harms way.  
  
Nephlite frowned as he watched the boy reach them. Things were not going as planned. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to make Malachite wait outside. His presence might have given him the time he needed to talk some sense into them.  
  
Jupiter grabbed Sammy by the arm as soon as he was within reach and pulled him behind her. "I'll protect Sammy," she announced. "You guys take care of Nephlite."  
  
Nephlite seeing the situation was about to get out of hand swore. "Wait dammit. I didn't come here to fight with you."  
  
"Right." Mars drawled sarcastically "And that's why you attacked this innocent."  
  
"He was lurking around outside." Nephlite stated defensively "How was I suppose to know who he was?"  
  
"Enough talk." Uranus barked and started towards him "Lets get on with it."  
  
"Wait." Endymion commanded  
  
"For what?" Uranus shot back. "It's obvious that the Dark Prince sent him here. How else would he know where to find us? And if he's spoken with the Dark Prince than he knows where he is. And if he knows where the Dark Prince is then he knows where Serena is."  
  
"Serena?" Nephlite repeated in confusion then went pale as he realized what they had just revealed to him. "The Dark Prince has Serena?" he asked harshly although in his heart he already knew the answer. He was too late. He rubbed his chest as he remembered the pain that had coursed through his body earlier. Now it all made sense. It had begun. The only question now was could it be stopped? Or was the Earth and everyone on it already doomed?  
  
"Don't act like this is news to you." Mars hissed. "We already know that the Dark Prince had to have sent you. Now tell us where Serena is."  
  
"He doesn't know." Pluto said before Nephlite could even open his mouth.  
  
"How can you know that, Pluto?" Neptune asked curiously "And how else can you explain that he knew where to find us?"  
  
"Right now the Dark Prince is focused on Serena and Serena only." Pluto stated quietly and without a trace of emotion. "He wouldn't bother sending anyone because at the moment were all insignificant to him. Nothing matters to him but Serena. And until his plans for her are complete he won't make a move for us."  
  
"No" came a strangled cry  
  
Nephlite swung around and saw Malachite leaning heavily against the Temple door. What was he thinking? It didn't matter that a few moment ago he was wishing that he'd brought him along he had told him to stay out of sight.  
  
"Malachite?" the Scouts gasped and then looked back and forth between him and Nephlite. The both of them here at the same time was too much of a coincidence. Was Malachite once again working for the Negaverse?  
  
Malachite waved off Nephlite when he made a move towards him. He wasn't at his best but he wasn't completely helpless either. He pushed off the door and slowly made his way further into the temple.  
  
The Scouts found themselves gasping again when they finally got a good look at him. Dressed only in a pair of slacks they could see clearly that he had been badly beaten. His whole body looked to be covered with cuts and bruises.  
  
Mercury immediately took out her mini computer.  
  
"Is it true? Does the Dark Prince really have her?" Malachite eyes looked to Endymion and no one else for the answer.  
  
"Yes." was all he said. And that one worded response was it took for what little strength he had gathered to desert him.  
  
Nephlite who had been watching him closely, looking for any sign of him weakening, saw him falter and managed to catch him before he fell.  
  
Malachite hardly noticed. Only one thing mattered at that moment. "I didn't betray you." he announced startling Nephlite and the others. "I didn't betray her."  
  
What was going on? Luna wondered Malachite spoke as if he knew Endymion. Could Endymion have revealed himself to Malachite at some point? That had to be it. There was no other explanation. Malachite was not in the least bit shocked at Endymion's presence as Nephlite had been. There was no other explanation. But why had Endymion felt the need too when he hadn't even revealed himself to her and Artemis?  
  
Endymion starred at Malachite unblinking before stating quietly "I know."  
  
"Do you want to fill us in?" Jupiter asked irritably folding her arms across her chest. "Or our we supposed to guess?"  
  
"I think we should all find a seat somewhere." Pluto advised  
  
"Wait." Mercury cried looking at readings on her mini computer "I don't detect any traces of Negative energy in Malachite's body. And while his injuries aren't minor, for the moment there not life threatening either. He should have those cuts treated before they become infected otherwise he should be fine. But as for Nephlite his scans show that he is indeed still part of the Negaverse."  
  
"While that is true, it's not technically correct." Nephlite replied cryptically  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Jupiter barked. She was getting tired of being kept in the dark.  
  
"As I told you before I didn't come here to fight you." He took a deep breath before he blurted out "I came here to help you."  
  
"What!" they all cried as one  
  
"You can't actually expect us to believe that. What reason would you have for helping us?"  
  
"It's true." Malachite insisted before pulling away from Nephlite. He wasn't a hundred percent but he could at least stand on his own two feet.  
  
Nephlite allowed it, but he kept a sharp eye on his friend all the same. In case he might have need of him again. It still managed to surprise him this feeling of companionship he felt towards Malachite. And it seemed to deepen the longer he spent in his company. He couldn't believe that at one time they considered themselves enemies and rivals. It was a miracle that he could even walk. And even though at the time he hadn't had a choice in the matter he still felt guilty that it had been he who had inflicted those wounds on him in the first place.  
  
"Beryl had ordered my execution and Nephlite saved me and at great risk to himself."  
  
"How can you be sure it's not all a ruse to gain your trust and ours?" Jupiter asked suspiciously  
  
"Because I know what's happening to Princess Serena" Nephlite responded angrily. "And I know what will happen to the Earth if it's not stopped. Perhaps even better than all of you." He hadn't expected them to believe him. He had been prepared for there skepticism. He had come here willing for Sailormoon to use the Imperial Crystal on him if that's what it took to gain their trust. He hadn't counted on the fact that he would be too late and that the Dark Prince would already have her. And now they had nothing to go on but his word. He prayed that it would be enough.  
  
"Why do you even care?" Mars asked "I would think you'd be rejoicing at the prospect of the Negaverse ruling over the Earth."  
  
"If you have to ask me that than you really don't know what your dealing with." he answered quietly "Having Beryl rule this planet would be a blessing compared to the alternative. I don't want to be apart of what's coming. I want to help you stop it if I can."  
  
"Alright." Endymion agreed readily  
  
"What!" the Scouts shouted in disbelief. Even Nephlite looked dumbfounded at his easy acceptance.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Mars demanded hotly. "He's still apart of the Negaverse. We can't trust him. And he still hasn't explained how he managed to find us."  
  
"I know" Endymion responded before Nephlite respond "Before he was destroyed he had learned of Serena's identity by using her connection with Molly. I'm sure it wasn't too difficult to find the rest of you when he knew who Sailormoon was."  
  
Nephlite didn't believe that anything else could surprise him today but he was wrong. And there was something else, something that Darien, Endymion hell he didn't even know what to call him. Going by the Armour he would bet on Endymion. Although it hardly mattered at the moment. Because there was something that Endymion wasn't revealing. He didn't know how it was possible but he knew instinctively that it was true. "You were expecting me," He stated with certainty. He didn't know how but Endymion had been expecting him.  
  
Endymion shrugged his shoulder. "I knew that it was a possibility."  
  
"Than you were aware that Nephlite had knowledge of Sailormoon's identity" Luna reprimanded. "And you chose not to inform us." he was her Prince and hopefully her future King but still they had a right to know of the danger Nephlite posed.  
  
"Me an Serena agreed that you didn't have to know. Nephlite was destroyed and his knowledge died with him."  
  
"What about after he was resurrected?" Mars exploded "Didn't you think we had the right to know then?"  
  
"No." He stated simply.  
  
"How could you put us at risk like that?" Venus asked and couldn't help feeling a little hurt that he would willing do so.  
  
"You were never in any danger." he assured them though they looked far from convinced. And it was Nephlite once again who read between the lines.  
  
"You were watching me." he stated confidently knowing that he was right. He couldn't explain it but the strange sensation he had always felt around Tuxedo mask he also felt around him. His sense that they were connected somehow was only growing stronger.  
  
"Of course." Endymion replied as if it should have been obvious to anyone "Ever since Beryl released you from your captivity."  
  
Nephlite found himself smiling. That sneaky...he'd been spying on him. And he never felt his presence, not once. He didn't know why this knowledge should make him smile but the only thing that came closest to describing what he was feeling was pride. And since he didn't know what to make of that he put it aside to examine later once he was alone.  
  
They all waited for Endymion to explain further but he remained silent. He preferred to keep some of his secrets.  
  
Since it was obvious that Endymion wasn't going to explain how he managed to accomplish that feat Nephlite felt there was something else that needed to be answered. "Why didn't you just kill me?"  
  
"I had my reasons." he gave a brief smile "Besides Serena has had a soft spot for you since you saved Molly."  
  
Seeing that was as good as answer as he was going to get he didn't push but oh how he wanted to. Because he knew that whatever those other reasons were he'd find them to be very interesting and without a doubt enlightening.  
  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted" Pluto began turning to Endymion "Serenity went after the Dark Prince to stop him as he had already begun to convert Serena."  
  
"I didn't expect this" Endymion admitted sorrowfully blaming himself. "Not this soon."  
  
"You were not the only one" Pluto stated quietly also taking the blame.  
  
"I have to go to her."  
  
"That would not be wise my Lord-"Pluto began only to have him turn on her angrily.  
  
"Dammit, if I'd listened to my gut instead of you and Serenity the Dark Prince would be dead by now and Serena would be safe."  
  
"Perhaps" Pluto agreed "But that's in the past. You have to concentrate on the here and now. Going after Serena now would mean certain defeat. Not just for you but for all of us."  
  
"I'm not going to sit here while he destroys her from the inside out. I have to." he was cut off abruptly when a white light filled the room. And once it faded Serenity stood before them. Looking so pale that she appeared almost translucent. They barely got over the shook of her sudden appearance before she proceeded to crumble before there eyes.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
Uranus being the closest caught her princess and swung her up into her arms.  
  
Endymion rushed over to them. "Serenity?" he raised a trembling hand to her check but that hand curled into a fist before it could actually touch her. He stood there for a moment not moving not even seeming to breath. "Bring her." he commanded of Uranus. He swung around on his heel and headed back the way they had just came.  
  
And if anyone thought it odd that he never even touched her no one said a word.  
  
.........  
  
Jedite took an instinctive step back in alarm. Once he told Beryl of Malachite's escape and of Nephlite's betrayal he had expected her to be angry. But he never expected this. Beryl stood before him trembling with a terrible rage that seemed almost to take form. He had never seen anything like it and if he lived through the next few minutes prayed that he never would again. But even that seemed unlikely because beyond the raged lurked something else. And it was this something else that caused a shiver to run down his spine.  
  
He knew that the others thought he had lost his mind and for a while he had even begun to fear it himself. But looking into Beryl's eyes at that moment he realized that he wasn't the only one who had been dancing along that slim line. And it seemed unfortunately for him that Beryl hadn't been as lucky as he.  
  
For there was no doubt in his mind as to what he was seeing as he starred into the depths of her eyes. Complete and utter Madness. He wondered briefly if perhaps it had always been so and they had all been to blind or just too ambitious to see it.  
  
Well it hardly mattered now. For he knew that he was about to die. His could see his death clearly in those crazed filled eyes. After everything he'd done. After all he had sacrificed. This was how he was to be repaid.  
  
He could have pleaded. But he didn't. Not only because he knew that his pleas would fall on deaths ear, but also because at that moment he hated her. Hated her and damned her all in the same breath. And he refused to give her the satisfaction of seeing him beg.  
  
He closed his eyes. Not wishing to see the end coming. Afraid in that split second between life and certain death when self preservation took over that she would see it in his eyes. His fear of dying. And his desire to live. He would die but he would not give her that satisfaction.  
  
He tensed and prepared himself for the final blow. But the attack that he knew was imminent never came. And despite his reservations curiosity got the best of him and he opened his eyes, only to close them a second later. Okay perhaps he had been hasty before. Perhaps he was crazy after all. And when he thought about it perhaps death was the better of the two.  
  
He winced when he heard a low amused chuckle and cracked one eye open. Damn wasn't it enough that he was about to die did he have to be insane well? His obsession with the Dark Prince must have pushed him over the edge. And he had been just to crazy to realize it. His loyalty to Beryl was not only about to cost him his life but had cost him his sanity as well. After all if he hadn't taken Princess Serena's pure energy and used it to restore the fragment of Dark Crystal he had stolen from the dark family to revive Beryl then he wouldn't be in this predicament.  
  
But why would his mind choose to show him an image such as this. Was there some sort of twisted significance to it all? The reason for such a vision was beyond him. But the again he was insane. Perhaps it wasn't suppose to make sense.  
  
He blinked his eyes rapidly but the image refused to fade. Beryl remained on her hands and knees. And sitting nonchalantly on her throne was princess Serena. He swore as again he heard that laughter. It was part wickedness, part sweetness. An odd combination but then everything about this illusion was odd.  
  
"Really Jedite" Princess Serena chuckled "you look ridiculous. Do close your mouth and stop flapping your eyes as if they'd suddenly grown wings.  
  
Oh god he groaned silently his illusion spoke. 


	34. chapter thirtythree

If anyone has questions about the story you can put them in with your review or send an email to Meshala101@hotmail.com and you'll find the answers here on my home page under Bio.  
  
The Heart Remembers Ch 33  
  
Beryl sat on her throne stroking her staff pensively "They think that I don't know. They think that I can't hear them all whispering behind my back. They plan to betray me once he returns. Stupid fools." her hand rested on the crystal in her staff and she grinned gleefully. Yes, she had the power to destroy them all and would not hesitate to do so if that's what it came down to.  
  
"My Queen I have news."  
  
Beryl found herself flinching at the intrusion "How dare you enter my chamber unannounced Jedite." She hissed She ought to kiss him for his audacity. Had he seen that slight moment of weakness?  
  
"Forgive me my Queen." he implored paling at the look in her eyes.  
  
Seeing his fear pleased her and she forgave his transgression. But she didn't tell him that of course. Then that lovely shade of fear would fade from his eyes and she so enjoyed seeing it. "I assume you've come to report that Malachite is dead."  
  
"No my Queen" he replied and then paused as if had difficulty finding the words "I'm afraid that he's escaped"  
  
"Escaped?" she echoed quietly "And how did he escape?"  
  
Jedite forced himself not to flinch at her tone. It was always worse when she spoke in that tone of voice. A lot more people survived these encounters with her temper when she raged. "He had help. It was Nephlite. He attacked me from behind and knocked me unconscious. When I awoke both he and Malachite were gone."  
  
Beryl stood as she felt something inside her snap. See a voice inside her cried. You knew that they would betray you. One by one they're all beginning to desert you. First Malachite and now Nephlite. Next it will be Jedite and Zosite who will betray you. I wont allow it she raged silently to her self. I'll destroy them. I'll destroy them all. Slowly she raised her staff and looked down at Jedite. See he's expecting you to kill him that confirms his guilt now do it strike the finally blow that will end his life. Yes I'll kill him now and then the others.  
  
................  
  
"Lay her on the bed." he commanded Uranus once they were back in Raye's room.  
  
"Do you think we should?" Jupiter asked anxiously "What if Rini wakes up and sees her like this wont she be scared?  
  
"She'll be scared if she's not here" he replied. "Besides I'll be here when she wakes. And I doubt if that will be any time soon. They've both been through a lot and will most likely sleep the night and most of the day away."  
  
"Is she alright?" Malachite asked his concern evident. She looked so small and helpless lying there.  
  
"Whatever she's been doing it took a lot out of her." Endymion said and just then Serenity let out a weak moan and her eyelashes fluttered.  
  
"I think she's waking up." Venus stated softly and they all gathered around the bed  
  
Endymion knelt down beside the bed and watched as her eyes opened. For a minute they were filled with confusion until reality set in. "Endymion." she cried softly her eyes tearing up "I'm sorry"  
  
"Shhh" he murmured and raised a hand instinctively to brush away her tears. A hand that fell uselessly down onto the bed. Oh how he wished he could touch her if only for a moment. "It's alright. I know why you did it."  
  
"It's not over, is it?" she asked as she noticed the gesture.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"There has to be another way Endymion." she beseeched him "I got through to him. If I'd only acted sooner I know that he could have over come the darkness inside him."  
  
"We'll talk more tomorrow. Right now you need to rest and regain your strength."  
  
She nodded her head to weak to argue already she could feel her eye lids drooping "Please Endymion, find another way... I don't... want to live...without...you."  
  
Endymion stayed there for a minute not moving, not saying a word. How could he do what she was asking of him? His eyes rested on Rini. How could he not? Wasn't the proof of what a future without him would be like right in front of his eyes? Hadn't Rini already lost her father and her mother? All right my love, I'll wait a little longer. He owed her that at least.  
  
He only prayed that they did find another way. And if they didn't he could only hope that the future Rini described did not come to pass a second time. He had to believe that it was possible or else give into despair. He stood up to face the others. "We have much to discuss and not a lot of time to plan.  
  
............  
  
"Really Jedite." Princess Serena chuckled "You look ridiculous. Please close your mouth and stop flapping your eyes as if they'd suddenly grown wings.  
  
Oh god he groaned silently His illusion just spoke to him  
  
The sound of a familiar laugh filled the room. Only this time there was no confusion. This one was pure menace "I think my love that we've managed to catch more then one person by surprise."  
  
His eyes were wide open now and the sight that greeted him had him believing for the first time that perhaps he wasn't losing his mind after all and that all this was actually happening. For not only was he seeing Princess Serena but he was now seeing the Dark Prince as well. And the look in the Dark Prince's eyes was more convinced him more then anything else. Their was no mistaken the naked hatred in those eyes for him.  
  
So okay replay. He wasn't crazy. And he wasn't dead. And he was neither of these things because? The Dark Prince and Princess Serena were real and not some figment of his imagination, and there timely arrival had just prevented Beryl from blasting him into oblivion.  
  
Now any other time he would be extremely grateful to be neither of those things but not today. Instead of the relief he should have been feeling he felt a new tension enter his body. Was it because they had brought Beryl to her knees without a single hand being raised to stop them? No. It was because with Beryl he at least knew where he stood. He knew that he was going to die. And he feared now that the Dark prince wasn't in the mood to be so generous. He had taken what belonged to him. Not once but twice. And had then proceeded to taunt him with that fact. He would have preferred that Beryl had killed him. Because there were worse things then dying and he feared that the dark prince knew them all.  
  
..........  
  
"We should all be able to handle the Dark Prince" Venus stated confidently "and while we keep him occupied Endymion can grab Serena"  
  
"Don't be foolish." Pluto snapped, "The Dark Prince is too strong for an open attack. If he had desired it he could have killed you all off a long time ago. "He's had ample opportunity" she reminded them. And for a moment her eyes glistened with some unidentifiable emotion. And since it was more emotion than they were used to the seeing from usually placid sailor Pluto they were all stunned into complete silence.  
  
"Pluto." Endymion said softly commanding her attention. There eyes met and held. The others watched as something unspoken passed between them.  
  
Pluto took a deep calming breath ashamed at her lost of control. When she spoke again she was once again the figure of serenity. "As I was saying the Dark Prince has chosen not to kill you in the past." she gave them all a hard stare, needing to impress upon them the seriousness of what she was saying. "But you must not count on him being so generous in the future. As Serena slowly loses herself to the Negaverse he too will grow more dark and evil as well as stronger. If we don't act decisively and at the appropriate time then all will be lost."  
  
"What can we do?" Luna asked. Who could barely bring herself to look at Pluto as she asked this question. She couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault. Perhaps if she had done things differently Serena would be here with them now safe and sound.  
  
"There is not much we can do." she admitted "Right now Serena is in a struggle with herself. Because of what you revealed to the Dark Prince he was able to use the knowledge to manipulate her into receiving the dark energy." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Luna and Artemis flinch. She wanted to comfort them. To relieve them of the burden they now cared but she feared that nothing could accomplish that. Words she knew would be meaningless and empty. Only Serena's safe return will ease that burden.  
  
"He was finally able to understand why there was apart of him that didn't fully embrace the Negaverse and it's dark power." she continued "He realized that it was his connection to Serena that was pulling him in two directions. A link that was unbreakable. He knew that in the end this bond between them might destroy him altogether. Not Darien but the Dark Prince. And the only way to stop that from happening without destroying her was to change her first. To bring the dark power inside her that he had witnessed for himself up to the surface. He did so by using her darker emotions, which the dark energy feeds off. Anger, especially."  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?"  
  
"There's not much we can do. Right now we don't know where they are. Although Endymion could find them since he's connected to the Dark Prince it would put him at too great of a risk. So the only thing we can do for the moment is wait until they make the first move."  
  
"That doesn't sound like much of a plan."  
  
"I don't know where they are now." Nephlite remarked "But I know where they'll end up. He'll go after Beryl sooner or later."  
  
"That will be his next step." Endymion agreed "Now that he has Serena he has no more use for Beryl."  
  
"I still can't believe he's that strong." Jupiter admitted. That he could take on Beryl alone was staggering enough, but the fact that Endymion and Pluto expected him to grow even stronger was mind blowing. How could they compete against such power? When the most powerful of them all was going to be fighting at his side. Oh Serena.  
  
"He is." Malachite announced and proceeded to inform them of what happened between the Dark Prince and Beryl. "There wasn't even a scratch on him. It shook Zosite up and I know it caused Beryl to have some qualms about him as well."  
  
"I don't think she realized what she was doing when she filled him with her essence." Nephlite admitted. "She just wanted to possess him and didn't think beyond that. And because of that she's created something more powerful than she."  
  
"Why are you here Nephlite?" Artemis asked abruptly. He knew that the general knew more than what he was saying and he was determined to find out what that something was. "You said that you wanted to stop all this from happening. All what?"  
  
Nephlite shook his head "I'm not sure if I can explain it all in words. I just know that if the Dark Princes succeeds in his plan for Serena then everything that's good and pure in this world will perish."  
  
"Is this true?" Uranus asked Pluto sharply  
  
"Yes it's true. And there power will know no limits, and it wont be contained here on Earth. The rest of the universe will soon follow in its wake."  
  
"If they're so strong how do we stop them?"  
  
"Because Darien excepted Beryl's energy of his own free will it's hold over him is strong. The Darien that we all knew is still there but buried deep within his subconscious. The stronger the Dark Prince becomes the weaker Darien will get. Until theirs nothing left of him. Serena's the only one who can help him. So to save Darien we must first save Serena."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The dark energy does not have as strong as hold of her as it has on Darien. If we can reach her then she could fight the darkness in her and return to her normal self."  
  
"How do we know that it's not already too late?" Venus asked soberly  
  
"Endymion and Serenity" Pluto answered readily "As long as they exist they are proof that apart of Darien and Serena is not tainted with dark energy. They could not be here if that were the case."  
  
"As I told you before I'm a part of Darien. A part that we've kept hidden from the dark prince who without his memories is not even aware that such a thing is possible.  
  
"Won't he deduce it now?" Neptune questioned. "If Serenity did in fact confront him then he must now be aware that there are two Serena's. Isn't it possible that he might figure they're two of him as well?"  
  
"We don't know what happened what happened between him and Serenity" Endymion cautioned "or what he knows. And we will have to wait until tomorrow for those answers. Serenity needs her rest. With the dark energy now in Serena's body she wont be able to join with her anymore."  
  
Nephlite's eyebrows rose at that but he decided to save the questions about this joining business until later. Right now there was interested in something Pluto had said and that had been bothering him ever since. "Pluto?" Nephlite interrupted quietly "You mentioned earlier that Serena had already used this dark power and that the dark prince had witnessed it. When was this?"  
  
Pluto hesitated for a second before answering. "When she was captured and brought before Beryl she...Serena used the power of the Negaverse against her."  
  
"How can that be?" Nephlite asked curiously "Neither the Dark Prince or Serena were aware of there connection then. So how could the dark energy inside her be strong enough for her to repel Beryl?"  
  
"Jedite informed her who Darien actually was." Pluto replied. "It wouldn't have been so strong in her in the first place if she and the Dark Prince hadn't already become close." Endymion scowled at this not liking the direction the conversation was going. But knowing that it had to be said.  
  
Now this was news for Nephlite and Malachite. But it was Malachite who asked the question "How close?"  
  
"He's known Serena identity for awhile now." Endymion answered abruptly while the others just blushed as it finally sunk in for most of them just how close the two had become. The result of which was sleeping in Raye's room.  
  
"She lied to us." Mars stated quietly. "We all thought it was weird that when the Dark Prince took her she was Sailormoon but when we found her in the park she was Serena. And we couldn't understand why he would return her and not take the crystal. We asked her what had happened but she wouldn't tell us. And we were so worried that we didn't push. But she swore that the Negaverse didn't know her identity.  
  
"And they don't" Malachite assured her  
  
"But the dark prince is apart of the Negaverse." Mars cried. "How could she have taken such a risk? Not only with her safety but ours as well. And for someone she didn't even know? It's not as if she remembered who he really was. To her, to all of us, he was the Dark Prince and a part of the Negaverse. And knowing that how could she put him before us?" The other Scouts didn't respond they didn't have the answer to those questions.  
  
Endymion was bombarded with different emotions all at once. Feelings of guilt, anger and remorse ate at him. And mixed with his feelings of helplessness and despair he finally broke. His voice when he spoke was ravaged by emotion. "Do you think it was easy for her? You have the audacity to stand there and judge her when neither of you bothered to notice the hell she's been living in since this all began. All this time she's been playing a role, pretending to be happy for your sake, while she grieved for the lost of something that she couldn't name. I took her memories and I thought it would be enough. I was wrong. She remembered. She didn't need memories, pictures inside her head of days past. Her heart remembered and her heart grieved. Once they met again it was inevitable. There was nothing to be done. He haunted her days as well as her dreams. She didn't understand what was happening. She was alone confused and frightened. And in love with a man who was supposed to be her enemy. And she should have been able to confide in you."  
  
When he finished Mars stood there with her head bowed and tears pouring down her face. He was right none of them were there for her.  
  
Endymion lowered his own head in shame. He regretted his outburst and for causing Mars pain. He was angry with himself and he had no right to take it out on her.  
  
"I think now would be a good time to rest Pluto announced breaking the tense atmosphere. One by one they all shuffled out until only Pluto and Endymion remained. "We have to talk my lord."  
  
.... . . .  
  
"I'll go make us all something to eat" Jupiter announced "Then we can all get some sleep."  
  
"No thanks." Nephlite refused politely "I want to study the stars. Perhaps I'll learn something knew. I'll most likely be at it until dawn and I shouldn't be disturbed.  
  
"Count me out as well." Mars said abruptly heading down the hall. "I need to confer with the fire. Mercury can show you where you all can sleep."  
  
Jupiter starred after her with a frown before turning to the others.  
  
"I could eat." Venus announced with a smile  
  
Jupiter turned to Malachite. "I would love something to eat." he said and smiled at her, causing her to blush and look away.  
  
.....................  
  
"I think he's afraid of you." Serena giggled  
  
"He has reason to be" Darien stated softly causing Jedite to flinch.  
  
Serena laughed and jumped up out of the chair. And as she passed Beryl she gave her a slight pat on the head. Beryl who didn't seem to have a voice or control over her own body, could only stare at the young princess with blinding hatred.  
  
"I think," she surmised while walking over to Jedite "that I won't allow Darien to kill you just yet." she paused giving him a mischievous smile. "Nor will I allow him to inflict any pain or damage to your person."  
  
"Serena." The dark prince warned in a deathly soft voice that caused the hairs on the back of Jedite's neck to rise. But if she heard the warning in that voice it didn't appear to faze her.  
  
"Don't worry." she whispered once she was close enough "He'll get over it." She laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Jedite's face. She knew that Darien had plans for him. And she had no doubt that it involved lots of bloodshed and although she understood his reasons for wanting to destroy Jedite she found that she wanted to keep him alive.  
  
But first she had to assure herself of his allegiance. She couldn't have him plotting behind her back. Although any plan he concocted would be doomed to failure Darien would seize upon that as an excuse to terminate him. Any small act against her and his life would be forfeited. For now that was something she wished to avoid. She had plans for Jedite and her beloved would just have to except it.  
  
She smiled at him the picture of grace and good will "I've decided you will serve me well Jedite." she stated and then commanded him to kneel before her.  
  
Jedite looked at her in disbelief. She couldn't actually be serious. He might not serve Beryl any more but that didn't mean that he would actually kneel before her and swear his allegiance. And before he could tell her so in no uncertain terms she must have read the answer on his face. And that's when it happened. And he swore that if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he never would have believed it. In the blink of an eye the sweet smiling princess Serena was gone and in her place stood one that looked as cold and as hard as Beryl ever did. And she starred at him with eyes that had gone nearly black. And this time when she smiled at him the smile held a hint of cruelty. "I said kneel."  
  
Jedite gasped as he suddenly found himself bowing down beneath an invisible force. Such power. He thought in horror.  
  
As soon as his knees hit the floor Serena reached over to remove his mask. Jedite had never felt so powerless. He saw her gaze settle on the injured side of his face and watched in disbelief as sympathy filled her eyes that had once again returned to their normal shade of blue.  
  
Serena raised a hand up to touch his scarred cheek. "It should be a crime to do this to such a handsome face."  
  
"I..I.." he stammered  
  
"Shhh." she whispered and leaned over to press her lips over the same spot her hand had touched.  
  
Jedite felt a feeling of awe sweeping over him one that he was helpless to prevent. He couldn't remember ever being touched with such gentleness or compassion.  
  
Serena pulled back so that she could look into his eyes. "You have been mistreated Jedite. Beryl never appreicated you. She never understood your worth. I do. Join me Malachite.  
  
Join me. Join me. Her words echoed inside his head. And then he did something that he wasn't aware that he was capable of. He took a leap of faith. "Yes" he sighed. And her smile of delight warmed him. Where as he had served Beryl in a quest for power, he would now serve this one simply because he chose too.  
  
....................  
  
She swept quietly into the room and quickly closed the door behind her. She knew the occupant of the room was asleep and she had no desire to wake them. Leaning back against the door she took a couple of deep calming breaths. She had no idea what she was doing here and was seriously considering having her head examined. Her friends had been telling her so for years but she had never taken them seriously. Perhaps she should have then maybe she wouldn't be sneaking around now like a common thief.  
  
But even as she questioned her sanity she proceeded forward. Not stopping until her bare thigh brushed up against the side of the bed. And there she stood hardly breathing as her eyes swept over his sleeping form taking in every little detail. In complete awe she silently sighed his name. "Malachite"  
  
He was simply put Gorgeous. There was no other way to describe him. And she'd have to be dead not to notice or appreciate. It hardly mattered that he had once been there enemy because even then she had dreamed of him. She had weaved numerous fantasies around him as with every handsome man she'd ever met. Being who she was she was used to her heart jumping at the sight of a handsome face.  
  
But this time something was different. She didn't respond to him in her usual way. Oh the sight of him caused her heart to jump and her pulse to race all right but that was not all his presence invoked. And it was this that had her stumped. Usually within the vicinity of a handsome guy she would flirt like mad. With fluttering eyelashes and long simpering looks that let the guy know that she was interested and available. But instead of doing these things she found herself avoiding his eyes and tensing whenever he came near her. His very presence put her on edge. Which explained why she was here now while he was asleep. It was the only time since he arrived that she felt comfortable enough to lower her guard down.  
  
The situation was ridiculous and ill timed. Her princess was in danger. The planet itself was in great peril. She didn't need this distraction. And that's what he was a distraction. And yet she had to know. She needed to understand what was happening. But damn how was she supposed to think straight when he looked like that? Even covered in bruises he was one of the most beautiful men she'd ever seen. And all that silver hair. Her fingers were itching to touch it.  
  
She looked around nervously and actually had to stop herself from looking under the bed. Taking a deep breath she reprimanded herself. Really girl get a hold of yourself. Nobody's watching you from the shadows or spying on you from under the bed. There's no one here but the two of you. Tentatively she sat down on the edge of the bed and then slowly reached her hand out. Praying all the while that he wouldn't wake up suddenly and catch her in what she knew would be a compromising position. After all she had no ready- made excuse or believable one for that matter for being here.  
  
She captured one long strand of hair and rubbed it between her fingers. It was as soft as she knew it would be. And now that she had touched him she couldn't seem to stop. As if they had a mind of their own her fingers wondered across his forehead and down his cheek. And she froze when a soft moan past his lips. And after what could only have been seconds but felt more an eternity she finally allowed herself to relax and breath again when it appeared that he wasn't going to wake up after all and catch her mauling him. She blushed at her own words but couldn't deny the truth of them. She had no right to be here touching him while he lay their asleep and unaware. But even as she told herself this, her fingers resumed their exploration.  
  
She held her breath when her hand came to rest against his bare chest, but he didn't stir. Even though she knew that the cuts and bruises no longer troubled him because of what Serenity did for him she took great care. And when she was done exploring she returned to the spot she had purposely avoided before. And when she finally ran her fingers along his lips she was filled with such a longing that it startled her at its intensity.  
  
"Malachite" she whispered achingly and the sound of her own voice filling the silent room had her jerking upright and snatching her fingers away as if they were on fire.  
  
Oh God what was she thinking? How could she have come in here and taken such liberties with him? He had someone, whom he loved. And she had no business being in here, touching him as if he belonged to her when he didn't. And the truth of those words hit her unexpectedly hard. Blinded by tears she stood up and made a move to leave when suddenly her wrist was caught in a very firm grip. Startled her head swung around and her eyes met his sleep glazed ones.  
  
Oh no what was she going to do? How was she going to explain being here? She opened her mouth to say something anything when with a sharp tug of the arm he brought her crashing down on top of him. Then in one smooth move he reversed their positions so that he was now the one on top.  
  
"What-?" was all she managed to gasp before his mouth settled on top of hers. And from that point all capabilities of speech seemed to desert her. This one no tentative kiss. It didn't ask for a response it demanded it. And she was helpless to deny him. He explored her mouth with a thoroughness, and a familiarity that was both shocking and exhilarating. There was no akwardness of a first kiss. No discovery of likes or dislikes. It was as if they'd kissed each other a thousand times before. And for some reason, that realization brought fresh tears to her eyes.  
  
Malachite tasted the tears on her lips and he became fully awake and aware of just what he was doing. And he pulled away from her.  
  
"No don't stop." she pleaded upset with herself for making him think that something was wrong. Foolish, girlish, tears. How could she explain that she was crying because she had never felt anything like this before without sounding so lame?  
  
Malachite was so stunned that he didn't even hear her plea. He could only stare down at her in stunned amazement. He couldn't deny what he had just been doing and with whom not while she still lay beneath him and her mouth still bore the effects of their kiss. And when he felt her leg sliding along his he shot out of the bed like a rocket and slowly backed away from her shaking his head. " I'm sorry. I'm sooo sorry. I was dreaming and I...." he broke off knowing that he had no excuse.  
  
She sat up slowly. She felt as she was in a dream herself. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had kissed her by mistake. He had kissed her thinking he was still dreaming, and now regretted it. Of course he regretted it you fool he had no idea you were the one he was kissing. He was still half asleep when he pulled you down on to the bed with him.  
  
Malachite shoved his hands into his pockets. How did one deal with a situation like this? After all he didn't go around accosting girls everyday. Was she angry? He couldn't tell. She just sat there without saying a word. "Please expect my apologies."  
  
She nodded stiffly. She had to get out of here or she felt she might do something stupid like break down crying or even worse throw herself into his arm and beg him to kiss her again.  
  
Malachite watched her climb off the bed and leave the room without saying a word. He didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. Maybe he could have done a better job of explaining but he hardly knew where to start himself. He had been dreaming. A familiar dream, and one of many.  
  
He watched the others from the shore beneath half lowered lids. It was good to see them all so care free. They rarely got moments like this. With the tension between their people rising they were all caught in the middle, and would no doubt soon pay the price. He sighed and closed his eyes not wanting to think about that day when he would have to leave his love for an unforetold amount of time. It was foreseeable and unavoidable. He couldn't stay and she couldn't leave. They both had their duties to attend too. But it was more then their duty it was who they were.  
  
He remained as he was when heard someone approaching and soon afterward the sound of a body settling down next to his. He was tempted to take a peek and see who had joined him but didn't want to give away that he was awake. He didn't want his gloomy moody to spoil their day. But it soon became obvious that this someone didn't mind that he was asleep as he soon felt the familiar touch of his beloved's hands. He forced himself to remain still as her timid touches became increasingly bolder by the second. And he did so until he could bare it no longer.  
  
Catching one of her hands in his he opened his eyes to find her starring down an him with wide timid eyes. And when he remained silent she nibbled on her lips nervously "I'm sorry I know that I shouldn't have taken such liberties while you were asleep, my love."  
  
"Yes" he agreed soberly while trying not to smile. She looked so bashful. It was a look he was not used to seeing on her. His love was anything but shy. He ran his fingers through her wet hair. "I must think of a way to punish you."  
  
Her eyes narrowed but she when she didn't say anything he continued. "Perhaps if I were to touch you in the same manner you were touching me." he enjoyed the blush that spread along her whole body. "Of course to be fair" he mused "You will have to lay down and pretend to be asleep as I did."  
  
She starred down at him for a second with her mouth hanging open in surprise, but she soon recovered "Why you little faker." she cried and began beating his chest with her fist. "You were awake this whole time?"  
  
He caught her other hand before she could do some serious damage. "That's better" he chuckled "That timid look you got when you were caught didn't suit you at all."  
  
She found herself smiling sheepishly after all he had been asleep. "Yes well..."  
  
"Be free to touch me anytime you want." he raised one hand to his lips "I enjoy your touch." she screeched as he suddenly rolled her onto her back "in fact" he crooned leaning over her. "Theirs something else I enjoy as well."  
  
"Oh really" she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck "And what would that be?"  
  
"This." he groaned before kissing her.  
  
And that was when his dream world coincided with reality. Sighing he made his way back over to the bed and laid back down. But didn't go back to sleep. That kiss was still vivid in his mind and now he wondering if what he remembered had all been apart of the dream or of what actually happened. The two seemed to mesh together and it was hard to distinguish between them. Either way he knew he'd be up the rest of the night thinking about it.  
  
And now that he was up and fully awake. He realized that something was off about the whole encounter. Like how she came to be in his room in the first place. He knew it would be the first of many questions that he would have for her in the morning.  
  
.........  
  
Okay I think I've made it up to you guys for making you wait so long. Two long chapters you guys never had it so good. And for those of you who don't know who the scout was who sneaked into Malachite's room shame on you I think I made it obvious. ( 


	35. chapter thirtyfour

I am so tired of this chapter you have no idea. I've rewritten so many times and revised it even more times that I'm sick of it. So please if there's any mistakes forgive me but I just can't go over this chapter again to check for mistakes, maybe in a week or two, but not now. And since I'm guessing you guys don't want to wait another 2 weeks here it is. Enjoy  
  
The Heart Remembers Chapter 34  
  
Endymion lowered his own head in shame. He regretted his outburst and for causing Mars pain. He was angry with himself and he had no right to take it out on her.  
  
"I think now would be a good time to rest Pluto announced breaking the tense atmosphere. One by one they all shuffled out until only Pluto and Endymion remained. "We have to talk my lord."  
  
Endymion rubbed the back of his neck wearily. He was tired and he needed to conserve his energy. "I know I was harsh with her Pluto, I just lost my temper for a moment.  
  
Pluto looked at him with blank eyes although her heart bled for him. And she too had lost her own temper so she would not be casting stones, besides which he had been right. The others didn't understand what they were going through because they have yet to remember how it use to be, only then could they know what we all have lost and what we could lose if the dark prince had his way. There was no doubt that he had to be stopped, her only concern was how Endymion planned to stop him and that was why she was here. "Are you really going to put off going after the dark prince and give this plan a chance to work?"  
  
"It's hardly a plan Pluto; it's more like, hoping for the best.  
  
"Then you don't think that Serena can be reached?"  
  
Endymion lowered his hand and looked up at her. "I think that it's a possibility, but not a certainty"  
  
"Then you still think that destroying the Dark Prince is the only sure way to save her?"  
  
Endymion starred at her silently for a long moment before replying "You know my thoughts on the subject Pluto, so why the twenty questions?"  
  
Pluto bit back a sigh. "I came here for the sole purpose of preventing you from confronting the Dark Prince."  
  
Endymion let out a chuckle that sounded anything but amused "I'm not use to you being so forthright Pluto. Tell me, how exactly did you plan to stop me?"  
  
"I don't know." She admitted honestly "But you've seen what the future holds for Serena and Rini if the Dark Prince is destroyed. Knowing this how can you even consider going through with it?"  
  
"What would you have me do?" he bit out angrily "If this plan fails what other option will be left for us? The darkness residing inside Serena is changing her, its eating away at her soul bit by bit and if we wait too long there won't be any left of the Serena we know. She'll be lost to us forever."  
  
"Even my powers are limited" Pluto remarked sadly "I see many possible futures and I wish I could tell you the correct path to take, but I can't, because I truly don't know. All I do know is that there is another way to save her beyond what we know now." she turned to look at Serenity and Rini sleeping forms. "The answer is right in front of me but for the moment beyond my reach."  
  
Endymion turned to look at them as well, and he felt his anger draining away at the sight of them. They both lay their sleeping on there back, their arms and legs pointed in every direction. "I'll wait as long as I can Pluto; and that's all I can promise."  
  
And I can only hope that the path is revealed to me, Pluto reflected silently before all hope is lost.  
  
...................  
  
Serena pulled back so that she could look into his eyes. "You have been mistreated Jedite. Beryl never appreciated you. She never understood your worth. I do. Join me Jedite  
  
Join me. Join me. Her words echoed inside his head. And then he did something that he wasn't aware that he was capable of. He took a leap of faith. "Yes" he sighed. And her smile of delight warmed him. He had severed Beryl in a quest for power he would serve Serenity simply because he wanted too.  
  
"Good" Serena smiled extremely pleased with herself "Now rise and expect my gift to you."  
  
Jedite found he could once again move and rose cautiously to his feet. He had learned from Beryl to be wary of gifts, since hers had a way of bringing pain in one form or another.  
  
"Now place your arms around me," she commanded softly  
  
Jedite froze and looked over her shoulder at the Dark Prince. He stood there as still and as quiet as a statue shrouded in shadows he presented a menacing figure. Looking at him now he wondered how he ever thought he could go up against him and win?"  
  
He turned his gaze back to Princess Serena. Had he made a mistake? Was all this after all just some game to her? She knew that the Dark Prince despised him. You could feel the animosity in air around them. It was like a living entity that grew in malice with each breath he took. And now she wanted him to embrace her and risk the possibility of that wrath being unleashed and tearing him to apart?  
  
Serena sighed and shot Darien a look of reproach. He was making things far more difficult for her then they had to be. Deciding to take matters into her own hands she moved closer to Jedite and placed his arms around her waist herself. Jedite tensed but he didn't remove his arms, he had made his decision and he was sticking with it no matter what the outcome.  
  
Serena could feel her loves displeasure and it brought a small smile to her face. He was showing remarkable restraint, if the situation were reversed she would not be quite so patient or indulgent. She raised her hands and brought his head down towards hers. Apart of her wanted to continue teasing Darien but another part of her warned that if she wanted to keep Jedite alive she'd better forgo the teasing and get on with it. And doing so she pressed her check against his and wasting no more time released her power.  
  
Jedite gasped as he was enveloped by her power and blinded by a white light. He didn't know how to describe what was happening to him but he could feel her power flowing through his body. It was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.  
  
When the light faded Serena stepped back and smiled at him in satisfaction. "Now your as handsome as ever."  
  
Jedite touched in healed face in awe.  
  
"And that's not all I gave you" Serena stated smiling.  
  
Jedite looked at her in confusion before he felt the awesome power coursing through his body. For a second he thought it was still her power that was inside him but then he realized that it felt different, not quite as strong and was then that he realized what it was, it was his power. He could only stand there in dumbfounded amazement at his newly founded power.  
  
"With that new power you could destroy even Beryl if you so desired."  
  
Jedite's eyes lit up at the notion causing Serena to chuckle before she dashed his hopes. "But I'm afraid that privilege is reserved for me. I have something else I want you to do."  
  
Jedite looked at her expectantly. "I want you to go and observe the Sailor Scouts," she told him where to find them. "But I don't under any circumstances want you to engage them in battle. If you're discovered you are to return here immediately. Is that clear?"  
  
"I shall do as you command my Queen."  
  
Serena dismissed him with a wave of her hand and after one final bow he left.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Darien demanded as he came up behind her. "You knew that I wanted him dead."  
  
Serena turned to face him. "Yes I know, but I have something else in mind for our Jedite." She pressed a finger to his lips to allay his next question. "I will tell you what I have planned for him later" she looked past him to Beryl "But right now I wish to send Beryl on her way."  
  
Darien removed her finger but didn't release her hand. "You didn't have to kiss him."  
  
Serena smile up at him. "Jealous?" she taunted  
  
Darien frowned down at her. You are not to go around kissing other men" he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed along her knuckles causing her heart to jump and her pulse to race "Your kisses are reserved for me only." Lowering her hand he drew her further into his arms so that she had to tilt her head back further to look at him. He lowered his head down to hers.  
  
"Darien" she sighed breathlessly and raised herself on her toes bridging the gap between them. Their mouths met in a blaze of need, love and desire. Everything else faded into the background and for a while they could both forget the empty hours and the long lonely months they spent apart and simply rejoice in the fact that they were together again.  
  
It was Serena who finally pulled away, breathless and lightheaded. "I could stay like this forever," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her cheek against his chest.  
  
Darien rested his head on top of hers. "I don't know how I ever managed to live without you."  
  
Serena smiled, blinked back the tears; he always knew what to say. "It's a good thing you realized your mistake and came after me."  
  
"I will always come for you Serena, always."  
  
"I know." she whispered before lowering her arms and stepping back and away from him. She tilted her head back to smile at him lovingly.  
  
He raised his hand and traced her lips with his thumb. "Remember where we left off," he whispered before lowering his hand and backing away from her.  
  
Serena flushed, but her eyes gleamed with happiness. It was only when she turned to look at Beryl that, that gleam faded to be replaced with something not quite so nice. If had been up to Beryl Darien wouldn't be here with her now. "Its time we finished this, Beryl."  
  
..........  
  
Mars sat before the sacred fire and rubbed at her eyes furiously, trying to staunch the seemingly endless flow of tears. She had come here seeking answers, not to sit here blubbering like a baby. She pounded on the floor angrily with her fist. She had failed Serena once already she was not going to do so a second time. She just didn't understand how she could have been so oblivious to what was going on around her?  
  
She couldn't blame it all on the fact that her memories had been altered. That didn't excuse her, the others yes, but not her. She had made the mistake of judging Serena without first judging herself first. Endymion had been right to reprimand her. She should have known or at least suspected that there was something more to the dark prince then what met the eye, but she hadn't, and she couldn't understand how she could have missed all the signs when it all now seemed so painfully obvious.  
  
She had been blind to Serena's pain, blind to the danger she was in and blind to the fact that she desperately needed someone to confide in. "Oh Serena" she whispered harshly "I'm so sorry" she pressed a trembling hand to her mouth as the last word ended on a sob.  
  
Curling up on the floor she pressed her other hand against her chest, which was tight with suppressed emotions as she battled to keep her grief bottled up inside. It was a losing battle and her body shook as it was ravaged with one harsh throat-wrenching sob after another.  
  
Lost in her own world of sorrow and guilt she failed to hear the opening and closing of the door or the sound of approaching footsteps. She let out a startled cry as someone grabbed her roughly by the shoulders from behind. She swung her head around, expecting to see the concerned face of one of the Scouts she was completely dumbfounded when she saw whom it actually was.  
  
Nephlite seeing that he had her attention let go of her shoulders and back away.  
  
Caught off guard Mars could only stare up at him in stunned silence while the last remaining tears fell silently and unnoticed down her cheeks. It was only as the shock began to where off that she felt the first wave of embarrassment heat her skin. She knew she was look a sight and just barely resisted the urge to scrub fruitlessly at her checks as if by erasing the evidence of the tears it would be as if it never happened. Which was ridiculous, but nevertheless she had to fight back the urge to do so.  
  
He had seen her cry before, Endymion's words had brought her to tears and she had shed them before him and everyone, but this was different, very few outside of her own circle of family and friends had ever seen her lose such control over her emotions. And here was a man she barely knew and didn't completely trust catching her with her guard down, which only made matters worse and was enough to send her tempering soaring. And she welcomed it, preferring the heat of anger to the mortifying stain of embarrassment, and with this anger she lashed out at him. "What the hell are you doing in here?" she barked wincing at the pain it caused her sore throat.  
  
Nephlite looked at her with an unreadable expression. If she offended him by her greeting or tone you couldn't tell by looking at him. "I couldn't concentrate because of all that racket, so I came to see what the problem was." He looked down at her "Now that I know, do you think you can keep it down?"  
  
Mars stood up all but trembling in the effort to hold her temper. Getting angry was one thing losing her temper was something else all together. She didn't want to alert the others and bring the whole household down around their heads. It was bad enough that Nephlite was seeing her like; she didn't want anyone else to. "This is my home" she bit out angrily "And my private sanctuary, how dare you come in here and tell me to shut up"  
  
Nephlite arched an eyebrow at her. "I didn't tell you too shut up." He explained slowly as if talking to a child "I asked if you could keep it down."  
  
Mars had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming. "Oh I'm so sorry for disturbing you," she drawled out sarcastically, her eyes breathed fire but her tone was as cold as ice. "Excuse me if I happened to be a little upset that even as we speak my Princess might consider me to be her enemy."  
  
"I would have assumed you were crying because she failed to protect her." He stated quietly  
  
Mars gasped, wondering at his cruelty as his words hit her hard. But then what could she expect from someone that was still apart of the Negaverse. The Negaverse, which was at this moment turning Serena against her. "You unfeeling bastard." she cried and losing what was left of her control took a swing at him with one tightly clenched fist.  
  
Nephlite dodged and went on the defensive. He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want her to hurt him either. After all she was no ordinary human girl.  
  
But Mars didn't follow through with her attack instead she stood their trembling before him like a leaf blowing in a harsh autumn breeze, as her anger left her as quickly as it had appeared. She looked at him with haunted eyes. "I'm suppose to know these things, but I knew nothing, I sensed nothing."  
  
Nephlite relaxed his stance when it became apparent that she wasn't going to attack him again. She was obviously distressed about Serena and perhaps his comment had been a little too blunt, he was still new at this touchy feely thing and didn't always know the right thing to say. She obviously needed someone to comfort her and he was obviously not the right man for the job, but it looked like he was nominated by default since there was no one else here. He bit back a sigh maybe he could help since he understood some of what she was feeling, he was angry with himself as well for not interpreting the signs in time to stop this all from happening. And as one of the Princess's guards she must feel about ten times worse.  
  
He started to approach but with caution although her anger had cooled he had no doubt it could be re-ignited just as quickly as it had receded. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. To wallow in the past is a mistake since we cannot change it, the only thing we can hope to do is shape the future.  
  
Mars felt a shudder run through body, she barely heard the words as her gaze remained transfixed on the hand resting upon her shoulder. She was so cold, colder then she could ever remember being in her life, and he was so warm. And that warmth was seeping into her body where his hand touched her shoulder. It didn't matter that she didn't fully trust him or that she had more questions then answers right now she needed that warmth.  
  
Nephlite thought he was prepared for anything she could throw at him, he'd been wrong. One minute he was standing there and the next he found his arms filled with a sobbing sailor scout. This was something even he could not have foreseen.  
  
........  
  
Beryl could feel her ire rising as she watched the two of them embrace and her hatred for them grew to new bounds so that she was all but choking on it. It was only the certainty that when she died she would be taking them with her that allowed her to focus on the goal at hand. Her eyes fell on her staff that was clutched tightly in her right hand, useless for the moment, but her chance would come.  
  
She watched and waited and when Serena finally turned back to her she saw those blue eyes of her turn cold and bitter. It seemed the girl had finally learned how to hate. It was too bad that she wasn't going to live long enough to enjoy the sensation.  
  
"It time we ended this Beryl."  
  
Beryl felt a moment of unease when she believed that they were going to just destroy her without first releasing her from her captivity, then she felt the sensation returning to her limbs and found that she could once again move, she rose to her feet laughing almost hysterically. Clutching her staff tightly in one hand she pointed at the Dark Prince with the other. "I gave you your power, I made you what you are, how dare you betray me."  
  
Darien smiled at her coldly. "Don't fool yourself Beryl you had only a small hand in helping me become what I am. And with Serena by my side my powers will finally reach their full potential and the whole universe will tremble in our wake."  
  
"I wont let you beat me again," she cried and her eyes once again moved to Serena. "They belong to me. The Negaverse and Darien both belong to me. I'll never let you have them." She raised her staff and swung and down towards the ground, only to have it jerk to a stop mere inches away.  
  
Startled her gaze moved up the staff and stopped when it fell upon a hand that was not her own. She looked up at the owner of that hand and froze. Beryl stood there in shock as Serena starred out at her with eyes of a stranger. Her perfect blues eyes had bled black and the power she felt the girl giving off was enough to raise the hair on the back of her neck.  
  
She had always counted on many things when fighting against the moon princess, her compassion, her sense of right and wrong, and her willingness to grant mercy to her enemies. They were all weakness to be exploited, but looking into those cold eyes she had an awful feeling that she was about to be in for a nasty surprise.  
  
........  
  
After spending what was left of his night thinking about his late night visitor malachite finally found himself drifting off back to sleep around dawn only to awaken abruptly by the sound of the door opening.  
  
Thinking she had come back he jerked upright in bed, and his gaze sought and found those of his visitors. But to his surprise and strangely enough disappointment it wasn't her eyes that looked back at him but those of Nephlite's.  
  
"Sorry." Nephlite said as he stepped further into the room. "I didn't mean to wake you." He slid the door closed behind him.  
  
Caught off guard all Malachite could do was shrug his shoulder. It didn't matter to him but for that one instant when he realized it wasn't her and he felt a keen disappoint. He shook his head not wanting to dwell on his strange reaction he concentrated on his friend instead and realized that he looked haggard. It was obvious that he hadn't been to bed yet and the strain he was placing on himself was there for all to see. He wanted to swear at him; to demand that he sit down before he fell down, but he didn't, too much was at stake so instead he settled on. "You look like hell."  
  
One side of Nephlite's mouth lifted into a half smile. "You don't look so good yourself."  
  
Malachite didn't need to look down at himself to know that by now his body must represent every color of the rainbow and then some. But at least he didn't feel as bad as he looked. In fact thanks to Serenity he was hardly in any discomfort at all. A little sore from being chained to a wall for so long but other than that he felt pretty good. "Well he said I can't argue with you there." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. "Did you learn anything knew last night?"  
  
"Not really" Nephlite sighed which was true the stars had told him nothing new, nothing that he hadn't already known. Approaching darkness, doom to all those of pure heart. The information he did gather last night strangely enough came from Sailor mars but now was not the time to tell Malachite about it not until he learned more. Besides there was something else going on with Malachite, there was something different about him this morning. It was a very subtle change most likely unnoticeable by most, but not by him. Whatever happened had to have occurred sometime after he left him last night. He wondered what it was. "Malachite why don't you tell me about what happened last night."  
  
"What?' Malachite croaked while trying not to squirm under those penetrating eyes. Nephlite was indeed powerful but he was no mind reader. So there was no way he could know what went on here last night. I mean it's not like he asked the stars what Sailor Scout he'd end up kissing. But he obviously knows that something happened. Had he somehow given himself away? Was the guilt he felt written all over his face for all to see? Was he-  
  
"Malachite!"  
  
Malachite's head jerked up at the sound of his name being called and by the tone of it, it wasn't the first time. And to his utter dismay he realized that he had been starring aimlessly down at the floor while mumbling to his self.  
  
"Are you alright?" Nephrite asked in concern "Is it your wounds, are they bothering you?" He started towards him  
  
Malachite waved him off. Although he was tempted to use his injuries as an excuse for his odd behavior he knew that he would only come to regret it later. He knew that he so much as hinted that he was in the least amount of pain Nephlite would attach himself to his side for the remainder of the day and wouldn't allow him out of his sight for a second. And that was the last thing he wanted. He had every intention of getting a certain Sailor Scout off alone and without the others knowing and that would be impossible with Nephlite watching him like a hawk. "I'm fine." He assured him hastily "Whatever Serenity did to take away the pain seems to be permanent."  
  
"Ah yes" Nephlite sighed leaning back against the wall, he'd forgotten about that little tidbit. He laced his arms across his chest and starred down at Malachite with inquisitive eyes. "When exactly did you meet her? And why didn't you tell me about her?"  
  
"I didn't trust you." He replied bluntly not mincing words, and extremely grateful that they were no longer discussing what happened last night. "She came to me some time after I was capture and begged me not to tell Darien about his past. I didn't understand why at the time but I can guess the reason now." He thought about Serena and shook his head sadly. "They were trying to prevent this very thing from happening." He placed his hands on his chest. "As for this? I don't know what she did. She just placed her hands on my chest and then hands began to glow and soon her whole body was glowing. I don't know if I can describe it properly but it was as if some part of her was moving through me." He ran a hand through his hair, searching for the right words. "I don't know what to call it, her energy, her essence, I just know that it was warm and soothing and when she was done I was no longer in any pain." He tried to read Nephlite's expression but it was useless, the man was a master at hiding his thoughts and feelings from others. "And by the time I did trust you" he drawled out slowly "I had other things on my mind."  
  
"That's true" Nephlite stated thoughtfully. "If Beryl hadn't panicked and ordered your death I doubt if I had made my move so soon. But then again considering what's happened with princess Serena it's perhaps for the best that we got out when we did."  
  
"Do you think they've arrived at the palace yet?"  
  
Nephlite didn't have to ask whom he was referring to. "Probably. Pluto and Endymion seemed certain that the Dark Prince wouldn't make his next move without Princess Serena. We should know something soon."  
  
Malachite gave a frustrated sigh. "I can't stand the waiting. I feel as if we should be doing something. We don't even know what we're up against."  
  
Where up against the power of the moon kingdom. The Earth and the Negaverse all rolled up into one.  
  
"Beryl doesn't stand a chance does she?" although he made it sound like a question he already knew the answer.  
  
Nephlite shook his head. "Her defeat is written in the stars and her fate was sealed the moment she corrupted Darien with not only the dark powers of the Negaverse but with own evil powers. It's our own fate, which remains unclear. Ours and the rest of the worlds."  
  
"I believe your right." Malachite conceded. "I can see now that Beryl never stood a chance against him. She must have begun to sense it too, and that's why she was in such a panic. But what I want to know is that if Beryl had the sense enough to fear him when he was alone. How more dangerous will he be now that he has Serena? And how can we begin to compete with such power?"  
  
"We can only hope that this plan of theirs works, especially since it's there only plan. Nephlite answered. "If it fails then we might have no other choice but to go through with Endymion's plan despite the fact that the Sailor Scouts disagree with it."  
  
Malachite froze. He knew what Endymion's plan entailed and what the outcome of such a plan would mean and he found he too wanted no part of it. Everything inside him protested at the thought of Darien coming to any serious harm. His first thought being to protect. He didn't know why he felt this so strongly, it was just another enigma that plagued him and that needed he needed answered.  
  
They both turned as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Jupiter. Can I come in? I wanted to apologize again for last night."  
  
"Yes" Nephlite answered before Malachite could open his mouth  
  
Jupiter opened the door and fidgeted nervously when she spotted Nephlite "I'm sorry I didn't know you had company, I'll come back later."  
  
"No don't leave" Nephlite said, "Malachite here was just about to tell me all about what happened last night. But since you're here why don't you tell me."  
  
Malachite shot a look at Nephlite and found to his amazement that his eyes were filled with more emotion then he could ever remember him displaying. This did not bode well for them. Especially since this particular gleam seemed predatory. And if he had to guess, he would say that he and Jupiter were the intended prey. 


	36. chapter thirtyfive

Okay here it is chapter thirty-five. I believe the longest chapter I've ever done. I hope its not too long but I needed to wrap some things up and didn't want to split it into two chapters. And now I'm going to be concentrating more on the relation ships with the scouts and the generals as well as Serena and Darien. And hum we haven't heard about Zosite in awhile I wonder what she's been up to. I guess you'll have to wait and see. : )  
  
The Heart Remembers Chapter 35  
  
"It's time we finish this, Beryl." Serena called out feeling both eager and impatient to begin. She had been anticipating this moment since the last time she had stood here and Beryl had spoken of revenge. It was in that moment that had sewn the seeds for her destruction as it invoked the powers of the Negaverse residing inside her and enabled her to finally use it for the first time. She had to admit it scared her at first, but that seemed like a lifetime ago, now she was looking forward to using her new powers to destroy Beryl it seemed fitting. She had never looked forward to ending anyone's existence, until now.  
  
She barely heard Beryl's ramblings or Darien's own response to them, as her attention was focused on the staff that Beryl clutched so desperately in her hands. It was really too bad that she had no idea that they knew what she planned to do with it and so therefore it was an empty threat. But the knowledge that she had succeeded once in taking Darien from her sent a chill down her spine. And for a brief second she considered allowing Beryl to go through with it, to kill herself and reduce her palace to a pile of rubble, but even as she thought of the idea she quickly dismissed it, knowing that Beryl would feel experience a brief moment of pain and then nothing at all was not at all satisfying enough, no for everything that she's done she's deserves to suffer longer then that.  
  
With that thought in mind, she watched Beryl raise the staff above her head and continued to watch as she swung it down towards the floor. It took her all of a second, a mere blink of an eye to reach Beryl's side and take hold of the staff, stopping it mere inches from the ground. She looked over at Beryl and their eyes met. In that one look Serena read shock, hatred and small trace of fear. Being this close to the one person who had taken so much from her was enough to release the rage that had been simmering just beneath the surface, which had been building up inside her since she'd woken up in Darien's arms and he had told her truth about there past about there future. She could remember the rage and feelings of hatred so much stronger then anything she had felt before and the intensity of these feelings had frightened her. She felt as if she were drowning in a sea of darkness, and then nothing. The next thing she remembered was waking up and finding Darien out cold on the floor, the rage had still been there as well as the hatred but it had been chilled and not so volatile as before.  
  
She snatched the staff from Beryl's hands and before she could respond backhanded her in the face with a closed fist. The force of the blow sent Beryl teetering back a few feet where she then proceeded to trip over her own feet and fell back, landing hard on her side. She appeared stunned for a moment and then rose to a half upright, half sublime position.  
  
"It wont be that easy for you this time." Serena stated coldly and threw the staff behind her.  
  
Beryl licked her lips and came away tasting her own blood, she glanced at Serena out of the corner of her eye. What was going on? She looked different and it wasn't just the color of her eyes she felt different as well. There was a coldness about her that was unsettling. Could the dark power she had sensed in her earlier progressed so much in such a small amount of time? That had to be it there was no other explanation, for there was no doubting the fact that it was the power of the Negaverse she was sensing from the girl. It was the same power she had sensed earlier in the girl, only much stronger. How had the Dark Prince pull off such a feat? He didn't have the means to brainwash her and the conversion process took time, she didn't understand how he had accomplished it.  
  
Serena studied Beryl and could almost see the thoughts and doubts twirling around inside her head. "If your through stalling, perhaps we can continue, unless you plan to just lay there and except your fate without even putting up a fight?" Serena watched Beryl's eyes flare in response as there eyes met. Good she wanted her angry, she also wanted her on her knees begging for her life, but that would come in time.  
  
Beryl rose to her feet, swiping at the blood on her mouth with the back of her hand "You're different." she taunted. "I can feel the dark presence of the Negaverse inside you." She smiled in cold satisfaction. "Wouldn't your mother love to see what you've become?"  
  
Serena answering smile was cold and biting "I've become what I was always destined to become-Queen."  
  
Beryl gave a harsh mocking laugh but inside she was steaming. So this was there plan, the two of them thought to get rid of her and rule the Negaverse together. She looked over at the dark Prince, who was standing far back and was all but obscured by the shadows. Had this been his plan from the beginning and had she unknowingly played right into his hands. Just the thought had her blood boiling, well they'd just see about that. She didn't know how he had managed to convert Princess Serena but could he really believe that she was a match for her? It was only through the aide of her friends and fellow scouts that she had managed to defeat her the last time. And something told her that they wouldn't be making an appearance any time soon. They were forgetting who she was, she was the Queen of the Negaverse and only she, and she suspected the Dark Prince as well had learned to harvest that dark power of the Negaverse and use it to its full potential. No, she would have no problem whatsoever with putting this upstart in her place.  
  
...........................  
  
Jupiter knew that her face was bright red but who could blame her it was just her luck to be caught between bare-chested Malachite and a man whose eyes did funny things to her insides. She had better make this quick before she made a complete fool out of herself. Not knowing where to look, she starred determinedly at a spot on the wall over Malachite's shoulder and began to recite the words she had practiced over and over again last night. "I wanted to apologize again for my behavior last night, it was uncalled for and my only excuse is that I was upset and worried about Serena, but I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you. " she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, okay that wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.  
  
"I understand" Malachite assured her "And I expect your apology-again."  
  
Jupiter let out a relieved sigh "Thanks, I know that I apologized last night but I thought" she shifter her feet uncomfortably " I thought I might have been a little gruff about it. "  
  
Malachite smiled "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Is anyone going to tell me what happened last night, or am I suppose to guess?"  
  
Startled Jupiter made the mistake of looking at him. There eyes met and held. She was caught unable to look away.  
  
"Nothing happened." Malachite replied drawing Nephlite's gaze.  
  
"It doesn't sound like nothing"  
  
Malachite shrugged his shoulders "Jupiter was just upset about Serena and she needed someone to take it out on."  
  
Jupiter winced, he was right, and she not only owed him for understanding but for drawing Nephlite's attention away from her. She raised a hand to touch her hair and noticed that it was trembling; horrified she swept both of her hands behind her back. She was more shaken then she realized. Damn the man, why did he have such a weird affect on her, it was those eyes, it had to be, he must be able to do something with them that they don't know about. It was the only way she could explain her weird reaction to the man although his eyes were really lovely she just wasn't comfortable with the way they made her feel.  
  
She really wanted out of this room but curiosity kept her feet rooted to the floor. It was obvious from Nephlite's tone that he believed they were either lying about what happened last night or not telling him everything. What had her curiosity peeked was what he thought that something could be.  
  
Nephlite looked back and forth between Malachite and Jupiter trying to determine if they were telling him the whole truth, the fact that Jupiter couldn't met his gaze was interesting to say the least either she was lying about what happened or it was something else entirely. Whatever it was he was determined to get to the bottom of it. "And that's all that happened?" he questioned  
  
Jupiter cleared her throat nervously. What exactly did he think they were hiding? Her eyes widened as a sudden thought occurred to her. Perhaps he thought the same as many others did, that every altercation she got into became physical, that she settled everything with her fists. Her stomach clenched at the thought. Did he really think that she attacked Malachite? The thought came as a hard blow. But perhaps she was mistaken; maybe that wasn't it at all. Although Jupiter had the reputation of being the more physical of all the Sailors she didn't have such a bad rep as Lita's. She prayed that this was the case and that he suspected something else entirely, anything other then that, and the intensity of this desire surprised her. She didn't understand why his opinion should matter so much, but it did.  
  
Malachite bit back a smile, Nephlite obviously suspected that something had happened with him last night but fortunately he suspected the wrong Scout with Jupiter he was barking up the wrong tree. But poor Jupiter, she didn't deserve to be grilled by Nephlite. "That's it." he admitted and watched Nephlite's eyes narrow, it was a look he recognized, he was trying to determine whether he was being truthful or not, luckily he was.  
  
"Well" Nephlite finally said "then that's nothing to apologize for, Malachite's used to having women yell at him"  
  
"Hey," Malachite protested, "That's not true." He made it sound as he went around offending women everywhere he went.  
  
Nephlite just smiled, even though he believed there story he knew that both of them were still hiding something but he decided to let it go for now.  
  
Malachite swung around towards Jupiter "You don't believe any of that nonsense do you?"  
  
"Huh?" Jupiter quirked in surprise her gaze coming to rest on him. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I wasn't listening...."she drawled off as her gaze roamed down to his chest. "Wow." She gasped  
  
Nephlite looked at her sharply although her gaze was filled with sympathy as they rested on Malachite's chest there was also a spark of admiration.  
  
"What?" Malachite questioned bewilderedly then he followed her eyes "Oh" he groaned and quickly raised the sheet up to his chin, to hide his chest from view. Really where were his manners? He shot Nephlite a nasty look, why hadn't he reminded him that he was sitting here entertaining a lady barely clothed. He was about to reprimand him when he had the weirdest feeling. It occurred to him that Nephlite should be more observant about his state of undress especially with Jupiter in the room and in fact should be a little upset that Jupiter had been checking out his chest, which was ridiculous and didn't make any sense at all. He shook his head in bemusement no doubt Nephlite would get a kick out of it also when he told him about it.  
  
"Are you alright? Jupiter exclaimed now that she was over the shock of seeing his bare chest, a chest that was littered with bruises of all different colors. Even though he told them that he was in no pain thanks to what Serenity had done to him while he was still being held prisoner they still looked painful and she just wanted to make sure.  
  
Malachite looked at her in confusion and because he mind was focused more on Nephlite it took him longer to figure out what she was referring to. "Oh I'm fine, I know it looks bad, but I don't feel a thing."  
  
"Who did that to you?" she demanded angrily pointing at his chest. "Was it Jedite? I bet it was, that little worm"  
  
Malachite fidgeted nervously although he had told them about what happened while he was Beryl's prisoner he hadn't told them who had been the one to dish out his punishment. He looked glanced at Nephlite out of the corner of his eye, how did he want to go about this. If he didn't want anyone to know that he was the one to do this to him then he wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
Nephlite bit back a sigh. He read Malachite's look and knew that he would keep what happened between them if that was what he wished. Although he regretted the necessity of what he did, he wouldn't change a thing. By following Beryl's orders he had saved Malachite from more pain and certain death as well as himself from sharing the same fate. It was just that he was reluctant to see the accusation in Jupiter's eyes when she looked at him. He shook his head in disgust, he didn't understand it but he had no intention of hiding what he had done. "I was the one who carried out Beryl's orders to have Malachite tortured and to learn what he had told you and the others.  
  
Jupiter stopped in mid-tirade, she had just been calling Jedite every nasty name she could think of and now she stood there with her mouth hanging open as she tried to comprehend what he just said to her because she must have misunderstood. Now it was she who was searching to met his gaze and he was the one avoiding looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"He had no choice." Malachite stated quietly defending no win situation his friend had been in.  
  
Jupiter realized she was just standing there with her mouth hanging up and snapped it shut. "Sorry I had no idea."  
  
"How could you have?" Nephlite said softly "I make no excuses for my actions I did what needed to be done."  
  
"Yes... well" Jupiter stammered as she thought frantically for away to retrieve the foot she had unknowingly stuck in her mouth "I made breakfast if anyone's hungry." She blurted out  
  
"I'll be out shortly." Malachite announced and gave her a small reassuring smile. "After I get dressed."  
  
Jupiter blushed "Right and how about you?" She asked Nephlite not looking at him.  
  
"I shall be out shortly as well." Jupiter turned to leave "Wait" he called out  
  
Jupiter stopped but didn't turn back around, she knew she was being rude but hopefully they would put it down to embarrassment and not nerves.  
  
"Is everyone else up as well?" he asked although he was only interested in one particular He wanted to find Endymion and get him alone. He had the feeling that a lot of questions he had Endymion could answer he just hoped he was in the mood to talk because he wasn't taking no for an answer.  
  
"Yes everyone else is up, well except for Serenity and Rini, there still out like a light." When Nephlite didn't respond or say anything else Jupiter became even more nervous and eager to leave. "Okay...um...bye" and knowing she was rushing but couldn't help herself quickly left the room.  
  
"Well, that went well." Malachite bit out sarcastically before flopping back down on the bed. The day was getting off to a good start. ....................................  
  
Beryl was in a state of blind panic. She had clearly underestimated her opponent but she couldn't conceive how she had managed to get so strong. Her power was beyond even her own and could possible rival even that of the Dark Prince's. After awhile it became apparent that she was toying with her and that she could have ended her existence at any moment. No doubt in time she would tire of this game and do just that. Her only hope was her staff but at the moment it was beyond her reach, always beyond her reach. It was as if the little brat knew what she planned to do with it and was enjoying letting her get close enough to it to hope, before she forced her to back away from it with the power of her attacks.  
  
"End this Serena" Darien said startling the two of them, both who had all but forgotten his presence.  
  
Serena frowned at him. Why was he trying to ruin all her fun? "Not yet"  
  
"It's not wise to tally with her too long my love" he warned, "any animal when cornered becomes more vicious and when facing certain defeat desperate as well."  
  
"There's nothing she can do to me" she sneered, "Besides" she hissed, "I want her to suffer as I have suffered." Her anger began to rise and swell inside her once again. "After everything she's done to us, she deserves to suffer." Riding her anger she lashed out at Beryl, only this time she used her anger as her weapon. It rolled off her in waves of energy, energy that began to beat at Beryl relentlessly, driving her to her knees.  
  
Beryl cried out from the pain as she was bombarded with wave after wave of dark energy. It was then that she began to beg. It felt as if she were being stung with a hundred hot needles at once. The pain would recede after each hit and there would be a brief second of reprieve before the next wave hit giving her no chance to catch her breath or give her time to think of a way to escape.  
  
Darien saw that Serena was losing control of her anger and stepped in to stop her. He grabbed her by the arm and swung her around to face him "End this now" he commanded  
  
"Why? I've waited too long for this moment to end it so quickly."  
  
He raised his other hand and rested it against her stomach, saying without words why he was so anxious for her to end this.  
  
Serena heard him loud and clear and bowed her head in shame. She placed a hand over the one he had rested on her stomach. What had she been thinking? She hadn't, that was the problem. How could she have let her rage and her hatred for Beryl, blind her to the danger? No, Beryl couldn't defeat her, but she was no push over either, she was after all the former Queen of the Negaverse and could do some considerable damage if she got lucky enough. And if she was careless enough, which she had been in retrospect, she had been so focused on causing Beryl pain that she had forgotten what was most important, and that was protecting those she loved Darien and the child she now carried, the child they had created together. Beryl had gotten lucky once and took Darien from her and in her rage she might have given her another opportunity to wreck havoc. She had to end this now, she had too much to lose, and they were more important then prolonging Beryl's suffering. "Your right it's time to end this."  
  
Darien held on to her a moment longer before he stepped back and away. He knew that this was something she needed to finish alone.  
  
Serena turned back to Beryl and once again a smile graced her face, although it wasn't a very nice smile, and it spelled the end for Beryl. "Even though I'm enjoying watching you wither around on the floor crying out in pain and pleading for your life I'm afraid the time has finally come to end this little game of ours."  
  
"Please stop" Beryl begged the pain was excruciating "Please Serena, I'm begging you. Have mercy."  
  
Serena laughed "I'll show you my mercy by ending your pain and your life."  
  
"No don't" Beryl cried "Please Serenity  
  
Serena found her smile fading as Beryl's words struck a cord inside her. To her surprise and dismay she found that Beryl's pleas were beginning to have an affect on her. What was going on? A second ago she wanted nothing more then to prolong her agony for as long as possible and now she actually felt the first stirrings of pity. And she also found her anger towards beryl fading and she desperately tried to hold onto it.  
  
Beryl slumped over in relief as the waves of energy pounding into her suddenly stopped. Despite her plea's she never actually thought that she would stop. She was too much like herself to be swayed by anyone's pleas especially those of an enemies and it caused her to wonder if perhaps she had something more sinister in mind for her. But one look at her and she appeared more confused then calculating, and if she wasn't mistaken there seemed to be an air of desperation about her. Then something occurred to her that gave her hope. Could it be that she wasn't completely converted yet and that she was still susceptible to her old thoughts and feelings? If that were the case and there was a part of her that remained untouched by the power of the Negaverse then she had find a way to exploit that weakness, especially since it was the only one the brat had displayed since this whole thing started.  
  
Serena shook her head trying to dispel the sudden feelings of empathy and pity that were coming out of nowhere. Something was obviously wrong, and she needed to finish Beryl off before things really got out of hand. "Save your pleas for someone who cares to listen to them, it's over."  
  
"No, please spare me." she pleaded  
  
Serena relaxed when her pleas had no affect on her what so ever. Preparing to end this here and now she raised her hand out in front of her.  
  
Beryl didn't understand why her pleas weren't having the same affect as last time and could only watch in horror and disbelief as dark energy began to emit from her hand and began to twirl and intertwine, taking the form of a huge energy.  
  
Serena saw her expression and chuckled. "I see you recognized this, you should, it's the same attack you used on me earlier." Her expression darkened as she remembered what she was thinking and feeling just before that energy ball had hit her, she'd been thinking that she had lost Darien's love forever, and all because of Beryl  
  
Beryl shivered as she watched the change come over her. Here was the woman she had faced when they first arrived, filled with hate and a thirst for revenge. In the woman that stood before her there was no trace of the former Moon Princess, or the champion of Love and Justice, the only thing she represented now and in this moment was her death. She could read it clearly in those black eyes of hers. She just didn't understand why her plea's had worked the first time but not now. If she was right about the girl not being completely converted and she knew was, then it should have worked. They should have reached that part of her that was still that simpering little Sailor Moon. But it didn't why? Could it have been something else she said or did to cause her to pause in her attack before? She sat up straighter as a thought came to her suddenly, perhaps it was something that she didn't say.  
  
"Farewell Beryl"  
  
"No wait." Beryl beseeched Panicked now her mind raced back, trying to think what her exact words had been before. It couldn't end this way. "Please don't, please Serenity have mercy. Serenity, please!"  
  
Serena froze and Beryl watched those black eyes go wide and had to fight back a triumphant grin as the small hint of blue apparent in those eyes began to expand and get larger. So it was true, she knew it, a small part of the old Serena still remained, but for how long? That was the only drawback to this plan she didn't know how long it would last. And that was why she had to take advantage of it now. She couldn't afford to blow this opportunity. And the one person who could ruin everything chose at that moment to intervene.  
  
"Serena?" Darien enquired softly. He was worried about her hesitation and felt that something wasn't quite right.  
  
"Darien?" Serena cried out, her confusion and anxiety apparent in her voice. What was happening to her? She knew that she was fighting Beryl but where did this feeling of intense hatred come from? She had never felt anything like it before. And she didn't think she should be able to watch Beryl wither around on the floor in pain, hearing her begging for mercy and feel absolutely nothing but a strange sense of satisfaction? She had never enjoyed anyone's pain before even if that person did happen to be the enemy. She didn't understand what was wrong with her and why she couldn't get a handle on what was going on with her. It was almost like she was in a dream and none of this was real.  
  
Darien came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "I'm here Serena"  
  
Serena sighed in relief and leaned back against him, closing her eyes she relaxed in his embrace, secure in the arms of her beloved.  
  
.......................  
  
Sammy sat quietly starring out the window, lost in thought he didn't hear the distant sound of Luna calling his name. He wondered what was happening with Darien and his sister. Was she all right? Had Darien succeeded in turning her evil? He ran a shaky hand through his hair; this was the first time he could actually bring himself to consider it. It was hard thinking that his sister who had always represented what was true and good in this world could ever become evil. But he could no longer deny the possibility not with everyone else so scared and beside them-selves with worry. Something they tried very hard to keep from him, he snorted, as if he were still some kid that couldn't understand what was going on and needed to be shielded from the truth. Hadn't he been one of the few who had known the whole truth about their pasts, and hadn't he kept that secret despite the pain it caused him and his sister, who had no idea who Darien was or how much he loved her and just what he gave up to save her.  
  
And now after everything was said and done nothing was turning out right. Not only was Serena's condition unknown, but they were now also talking about the possibility that they might have to destroy Darien, something else which they had failed to mention, and that he only learned by eavesdropping. It just wasn't right how could they even think about doing such a thing, he knew his sister and knew that losing Darien would destroy something inside her that she could never get back. Wasn't Rini proof enough, after all hadn't her mother, his sister, basically die of a broken heart?  
  
"Sammy!"  
  
Startled Sammy jumped and swung his head around towards the door. Luna stood there in the doorway with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"What?" he asked gruffly. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now; he just wanted to be alone.  
  
"What were you thinking about just now?" She asked moving farther into the room  
  
Sammy shrugged his shoulders and decided to tell the truth "I was thinking about my sister."  
  
Luna winced as if in pain and looked at him with sad eyes before dropping her head, looking down at the floor she mumbled "I would understand if you blamed me for what has happened. I failed her and my prince."  
  
"If your to blame then so am I," he said, "Perhaps if we had told her the truth then all this could have been prevented.  
  
Luna's head shot up and now there was anger in her eyes when she looked at him as well. "Don't you dare blame yourself for anything that has happened. It's not your fault you wanted to tell her the truth from the beginning. Besides I should have known that there was something going on with her. She'd been acting strangely ever since she ran into the Dark Prince, I should have known something was up then but I didn't I---  
  
"I knew" Sammy cut in angrily shocking Luna into silence. To edgy to sit still he shot to his feet and began to pace about the room. "I saw what was happening and I did nothing, I told no one."  
  
"What Sammy? What did you know?"  
  
Sammy stopped pacing to face her and the anger he felt towards himself was almost enough to make scream. But the anger he could deal with, it was the guilt, which was eating him alive, that and the knowledge that he could have perhaps prevented this from all coming to pass. "I saw her falling in love" he admitted feeling once again the hope that had sprang to life with the realization. "I saw the life being breathed back into her," He took a deep breath he had seen the pain as well as the joy. "I saw my sister how she use to be."  
  
"You couldn't have known that--." Luna started only to be cut off abruptly  
  
"I knew" he responded sharply "I knew she was falling in love with Darien all over again, who else could bring about such a radical change in her in such a short period of time. I knew, and I said, nothing."  
  
"But why?" Luna exclaimed. If she had known what was happening between Serena and the Dark Prince she might have stopped it before it had gotten out of hand. Sammy must have known how important this was, how dangerous. Why then hadn't he said anything, not to her nor too Artemis?  
  
"Hope" he stated simply "It gave me hope that everything really would turn out for the best, because there's one thing that I know for sure about my sister she could never love someone who was truly evil. And this gave me hope that perhaps there was apart of Darien that remained untouched by the dark powers of the Negaverse. Something inside him that only she could see and that perhaps it was the answer to how we could bring him back to us" his lips twisted bitterly "instead according to Endymion he's taking her from us, instead of finding his way back, he's corrupting her and it's all my fault for believing something that wasn't true.  
  
Luna looked at him unable to think of a single thing to say to take away the look of devastation in his eyes. Oh Serenity how could she have been so blind. "Sammy I don't know what to tell you, other then you can't blame yourself for what happened. If I hadn't explained to the Dark Prince who he really was and what Serena was to him perhaps she could have helped him find his way instead he used the knowledge I gave him to corrupt her, so you mustn't blame yourself, the blame lies fully with me."  
  
"You're both correct and yet you're mistaken as well."  
  
Caught off guard the two of them looked towards the door. Endymion stood their looking at them his expression closed and unreadable. "Yes you both played a part in what happened with Serena but it was a small part, the full blame rests with me and me alone."  
  
Neither Luna nor Sammy responded, they didn't know what to say, they both felt guilty and blamed themselves for what happened to Serena but they didn't want to tell Endymion he was wrong, dressed up in full armor and showing no emotion at all he made an imposing figure.  
  
Endymion glanced down at Luna "Would you mind sitting with Serenity and Rini for awhile? I wish to speak with Sammy privately."  
  
"Of course" she said and quickly left the room.  
  
Endymion stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Sammy straightened his shoulders and looked Endymion right in the eye what ever he had to say he was prepared to hear it.  
  
Endymion sighed, "Relax Sammy, I won't bite."  
  
Sammy felt his eyes tearing up despite himself. He was standing here looking at a stranger, a stranger who wore his brother's face. He couldn't see how Endymion could claim to be any part of Darien. They were nothing alike. One only had to look into his eyes to see the difference. Endymion's eyes were empty, expressionless eyes that showed as much emotion as those of a mannequin or a robot. He was cold and unfeeling and he more then proved that yesterday when Serenity showed up. He showed his warmth and concern when he allowed Uranus to carry her and he showed the depth of his emotions when he couldn't even bring himself to touch her in anyway.  
  
The Darien he knew what have needed to hold her, to touch her. In fact the only emotion he displayed is when he defended Serena against Mars but that had been an all to brief display and still didn't excuse the coldness he displayed towards his sister.  
  
Endymion knew what Sammy was thinking. He was thinking that he was an unfeeling bastart, and nothing at all like Darien, he could see it in his eyes, and he couldn't blame him for feeling as he did. He had only himself to blame. He knew he came off as someone with no feelings. Cold and heartless it was something he thought he'd never be accused of again. For years he had hidden himself behind a protective wall allowing only a selected few to see that there was more to be found then what he showed to the world. It was through Serena and her love that he had finally allowed the wall to crumble to allow others to see him as he truly was, letting them into his life and his heart. But ever since this horrible journey began he found himself retreating back into that lifestyle again. Not only to protect himself but to protect Serenity as well. He couldn't allow her to see that he was losing hope, because he couldn't stand to see the hope in her eyes replaced with despair.  
  
And now he had to let Sammy see the truth beneath the mask he wore for the rest of the world. He needed to see that he was right, that there was still apart of Darien that was untouched by the dark powers of the Negaverse, that there was still good left to be found inside him. He couldn't stand by and see the hope inside him die just as he couldn't see it happen to Serenity.  
  
He tore down the walls and stripped the mask away leaving himself and his emotions bare before him. He allowed Sammy to see the depth of his fear, his pain and the unwavering love he had for him. He raised his arms and opened them wide. "Now come and give your brother a hug, I've missed you."  
  
Sammy stood there to shocked to speak or too move. At first he thought his eyes were deceiving him, showing him was he so desperately wanted to see. But it soon became clear that, that was not the case. The eyes, which were so empty before, were now overflowing with emotion. Emotion so bleak and despairing that it was heartbreaking to see. He was no longer looking at some prince that had lived over a 1000 years ago he was looking into the face of his beloved brother and for the first time could see and except that they were one in the same. The tears that he had fought so hard to repress now fell unnoticed down his cheeks as his feet moved of there own accord and straight into Darien's arms.  
  
Darien clasped his arms around him and held on tight. Here was another thing that would help him in the battle ahead, no matter what the outcome or the decision he might be forced to make, this was his family, the one that Serena had given him and the one he claimed as his own.  
  
....................  
  
Beryl knew that she'd never have a better chance, not with the Dark prince hovering over his precious princess Serena looking at them both she almost choked on her own bitterness. Her death was imminent their was no way to prevent it, but she had the chose of dying alone or taking the two of them along for the ride, it wasn't a hard choice to make and she slowly started making her way towards her staff.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me." Serena admitted, " I feel so strange. I don't know if I should destroy Beryl, if it would be right." She shook her head "on the other hand I want to destroy her, to punish her for everything she's done. I feel like I'm two different people." She tilted her head back so that she could look up at him "Darien who am I?"  
  
Darien lowered his head to place a kiss on her forehead. He should never have brought her here this soon. She was still need time to adjust and the conversion wasn't complete as Beryl had discovered. But he had come too far to lose her now. "It's alright Serena soon everything will become clear just lean on me and draw on my power.  
  
Serena drew in a deep breath and did as he asked. They were always connected nothing could break there bond and it was through that bond she was able to draw on his power and steady herself. As soon as all her doubts and fears left she opened her eyes. She still had something left that she needed to do.  
  
Beryl took her eyes off her foe to look down at her staff that was now mere inches away from her hand she grabbed it and raised it above her head. And needing to see there faces one last time she looked up. And in that one brief moment in time her eyes displayed shock, horror and disbelief as she barely had time to scream before she was completely engulfed by the familiar dark ball of negative energy.  
  
Serena let out an infectious laugh before turning into Darien's arms and wrapping her arms around his neck  
  
Darien watched his love's eyes fade from nearly perfect black back to their lovely shade of blue. She was struggling with her new role, but that would soon change. He knew some would wander that if he really loved her then how could he do this to her and he would say how could he not. He didn't remember being Darien he only knew this existence and as foolish as it sounded he wasn't about to lose her to him. Beryl was the first stepping- stone soon everything would be in place and they will be unstoppable.  
  
...................  
  
Nephlite fell to his knees gasping as the pain came and hit him from out of nowhere.  
  
Malachite jumped up to his feet and hurried over to his friend's side. "Nephlite, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Nephlite couldn't answer him as the pain radiating through his whole body stealing his breath and making it impossible for him to speak, but his mind screamed out, Beryl. He felt his eyes glazing over and welcomed what was soon to follow. His last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness was that he knew Beryl was dead and that he just hoped that what ever connected him to her didn't succeed in taking him with her.  
  
..............  
  
Poor Nephlite what's going to happen to him? Will he survive Beryl's death and if he does we he still be the same person he was? I guess only I know for sure. Hee hee : ) Don't forget to review and let me know how much you really want to know what happens next. 


	37. chapter thirtysix

The Heart Remembers Chapter 36  
  
Hidden and unobserved, Zosite starred wide-eyed as the battle between Princess Serena and Queen Beryl intensified. This was no ordinary battle. And that was no ordinary Moon Princess, who taunted and maneuvered Beryl. She was definitely different and the power she was emitting held a faint trace of the Negaverse and something else, something far more sinister.  
  
Crackling with life the ominous energy surrounding Serena suddenly lashed out, striking Beryl over and over again, driving her to her knees.  
  
Zosite flinched not from the sight before her but from the sudden increase of power filling the room and the dark emotions fueling it. Serena's emotions, dark and cold they were. They shimmered in the air, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up on end.  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself as her whole body began to tremble. She could almost taste Serena's emotions. She was filled with rage and such hatred, hatred for Beryl.  
  
Zosite knew that everyone in this room was experiencing what Serena was feeling and that it reached far beyond this room as well. Her emotions were to strong to volatile to contain in this one room; no doubt the whole palace was experiencing it. Only they would be left to wonder about it because unlike her they had chosen to remain hidden until the battle was over, but she need to see it with her own eyes.  
  
You can just imagine her surprise when she saw that it was Princess Serena fighting Beryl and not the Dark Prince as everyone had assumed, there powers were so similar that she didn't even notice the difference, at first.  
  
But then she hardly had the time to differentiate between the two; as there had been no warning of their arrival. No one had sensed there presence in the palace, but all had felt the flare of dark power and heard there Queens silent call, a call that went unheeded as the Dark Princes warning came just as clear. Interfere in this battle and share Beryl's fate.  
  
There had been no question as to whose orders they would follow, because where as Beryl instilled fear in her followers the Dark Prince inspired terror. All were now aware of the feats he had accomplished already, all knew of how he had escaped Beryl's attack unscathed; an attack that would have destroyed anyone of them. After that no one was surprised when he betrayed Beryl in fact everyone but Beryl seemed to know that it was destined, it was the law of the jungle; the stronger of the two does not meekly follow the weaker one. But all had been surprised when Beryl had allowed him to walk right in and steal her prized prisoner Sailormoon and all without raising a single hand to stop him, that if nothing else showed them where there loyalties should lie if they wanted to live. And they all wanted to live.  
  
She too had made her choice thanks to Beryl she had chosen not to become involved, instead preferring to take her chances with the Dark Prince. Only she hadn't counted on having to deal with the moon princess as well. She still held some resentment towards her and knew that for now she would have to bury it to survive. But none of that will matter if Beryl wasn't destroyed. And Serena seemed to be enjoying Beryl's pain too much to end it. Only after a few cautionary words from the Dark Prince did Serena seem to become serious. Finally, it seemed she was done playing.  
  
Was she doing the right thing? Zosite thought despairingly as sudden doubt crept into her mind as the end finally drew near. Could she trust the dark Prince and this new Moon princess anymore then she could trust Beryl? She didn't know. She had no one to confide in, no one to turn to for advice, the one person she trusted had been taken from her by that traitorous Nephlite. Nephlite with his strange beguiling eyes that gazed upon her with a strange light, as if he saw something, and knew something that she didn't. It had always unnerved her and only served to strengthen her hatred of him and her envy of his position at Beryl's side.  
  
But had she really ever respected beryl, she could honestly say no. She had respected her power, and what she could do with it. But that too faded as she gazed upon her now groveling on the floor begging for her life, fate it seemed had a sense of humor as well as irony.  
  
How many times had she'd been the one pleading for her life, when she did something to displease her Queen. It could have been a small thing, something as simple as not answering her summons quickly enough, but she had bore it, keeping her eye on the prize, the power she would one day have, yes she had bore it all the pain, the humiliation, the threat of death that hung over all there heads depending on her mood, she had bore it all; until now. Beryl's mistake had been ordering the death of her beloved Malachite. She could put up with a lot of things and did but she would not lose malachite again. That was the final straw and it made her decision to abandon Beryl and side with the Dark Prince all that more easier.  
  
How could she even have considered killing Malachite? After everything he had done for her. If only she had been more forgiving and not encased her in stone forcing malachite to seek Sailormoon's help then perhaps it wouldn't have had to end this way. She shook her head; all that ceased to matter; it was no use to thinking about what might have been what mattered now was surviving. And once she survived this mess she'd find Malachite and they'd be together once again.  
  
Oh Malachite how I miss you. Do you know what's happening? Do you know how much I need you right now? Soon she promised as she watched Serena prepared her final attack soon we'll be together again.  
  
She gave a nasty smile when she saw that it was one of favorite attacks, in fact it was the same attack that beryl had ended her life with, how fitting that it now served to end hers. She listened to Beryl's pleas and was unmoved by them, as she knew Serena would be. What did Beryl hoped to gain by this, surely she could see as she did that this was not the normal Moon Princess and that her pleas would fall on death ears. Serena relished in her pain, savored the thought of her demise and was determined to bring it forth. Pleading would change nothing. And just when she believed that Beryl had only seconds to live Serena hesitated. It was brief, but she did in fact hesitate.  
  
Zosite held her breath. She couldn't believe it although Serena quickly recovered, for a second there she could have sworn that she was starring at the old Serena, the so-called champion of love and justice. Serena resumed her attacked and Beryl once again began to plead for her life.  
  
Zosite listened to the words carefully but her eyes never left Serena's face. She saw the instant that Beryl's words had their desired affect and wondered about it and what it could mean. It didn't make sense but how could she discount what she was seeing with her own eyes.  
  
She could only look on in disbelief at the turn of events. She watched as Serena sought comfort in her beloved arms and the ache in her heart grew as the absence of Malachite was reinforced. Did the former fighter for love and justice really have what it took to finish Beryl off, to show no mercy in the face of her enemy pleas?  
  
She saw Beryl moving stealthily towards her staff and wondered what the former Queen could be thinking, she couldn't really believe that any thing she could do would change her fate, even if Serena lacked the nerve to finish what she started she knew that the Dark Prince would have no such qualms.  
  
The end when it arrived came as almost as much of a surprise to her as it did for Beryl. One minute Serena was leaning back in the Dark Prince's arms with her eyes closed, looking small and vulnerable and the next she was standing up, black eyes flashing and releasing the energy ball that would end Beryl's life.  
  
Zosite felt a momentary flash of pain as beryl drew last breath and released it in one agonizing scream. Afterwards she felt stunned and not quite steady on her feet. It was over it was finally over.

..............  
  
She looked up at him with laughing blue eyes, a stark contrast to the nearly black they were moments before. He wondered briefly if when he called up his own dark powers if his eyes also changed he would have to remember to ask her about it later. But right now he had more important things on his mind. He wanted to believe that her small hesitation before had been because she was still unused to her new role and just needed more time to adjust, but he had to know for sure, before they confronted the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Serena questioned  
  
"I'm worried." He confessed. "I think we might be moving to fast, you still need time to adjust."  
  
She cupped his face in her hands. "You need to stop being such a worrywart. Beryl's gone, she can't hurt us anyone, and I'm fine."  
  
"You hesitated. You became confused. You began to question yourself and" He brought his hands up and removed hers from his face holding both of their hands against his chest "You felt sorry for her."  
  
Serena kissed their joined hands and then pressed her check against them. "I have a pretty good idea what's going on with me. I might have lost the Imperial Crystal but I gained something equally precious as well."  
  
The Dark Prince frowned; he didn't like not knowing where the Imperial Crystal was. It troubled him that it had simply disappeared. He didn't like loose ends, not when it had to do with something as important as the Imperial Crystal. What could its disappearance mean? Was it good or bad for his and Serena's future together? He shook his head now was not the time to divulge in negative thinking, Beryl was out of the way, but they still had the Sailor Scouts to attend too. Thinking about Serena's difficultly he was considering putting that confrontation off for a while; at least for a couple of days.  
  
Forcing himself to relax, and not trouble himself with things he could not change at least for the moment he asked her. "Are you going to tell me what that something is?"  
  
She leaned back to smile up at him. "Nope. It's my secret, one I wish to share with all you, together, you and the Scouts."  
  
"About that" he began "I think we should put off confronting them for a few days, that should be enough time to get things straightened out here."  
  
Serena thought about that for a moment before nodding her head. "Yes there are a few things we need to see to before we go see them." She looked around Beryl's former throne room in disgust. "I believe a new palace is in order, it's to dark for my taste and much too cold." She gave a tiny shiver to emphasize her point  
  
Darien leaned down to kiss her "I'll take care of it." He assured her, already having the perfect place in mind.  
  
Serena untangled their hands and stepped away from him. "Good. There are still a few things that I have to take care of."  
  
He raised a questioning eyebrow, although he had a pretty good idea what that something was she was referring to.  
  
Her expression darkened and in her eyes he could see a hint of black. "I don't appreciate being spied on." She turned around. You can come out now Zosite. It's time you and I had a little chat."

...................  
  
Nephlite fought to control his breathing he couldn't afford to lose control now. For months but what had felt more like years he had spent shrouded in complete darkness and now he was back, back in the hell he swore he'd never return to; the endless night.  
  
He barely survived it the last time, lost in an endless night he wandered, searching for anything but finding nothing, in all that time his body touched no solid surface other then the floor on which he slept, when he could sleep, for what should have been his escape was instead another torment as he dreamed of blood, violence and betrayal. Whose blood or what betrayal he didn't know but it left him feeling empty inside. He would only trade one hell for another. Soon it became unbearable and he feared for his sanity.  
  
The only thing that had kept him from falling off that slippery edge and into the abyss was the sound of his own voice and the sound of another's, which came to him when he was at his lowest. He didn't know if he was real or if he was someone he made up, but if he was it certainly took talking to yourself to a whole new level.  
  
It would always be the same the voice that reached out to him in the darkness. "Have strength Nephlite, hold on just a little longer."  
  
"Who are you?" he would ask  
  
"You know who I am."  
  
"No I don't. Tell me, am I going crazy? Has Beryl finally won?" he snorted in disgust "What am I saying if I'm asking you then I must be crazy"  
  
"Just hold on a little longer." the voice would repeat "just a little longer." It would only be later that things would change.  
  
He took a deep breath, calmer now. He had to think. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was talking to Malachite and then the pain hit him from out of know where, strong enough to steal his breath away, and then nothing. It was a total blank had he past out? Yes, yes he did. But then what? Was this Beryl's doing or the Dark Prince's? Suddenly he was filled with a dark knowledge that he could not know, not know and be considered normal. Beryl; was dead. He was certain of it. The Queen of the Negaverse was gone, had a new one taken her place?  
  
He thought he heard a sound, which sounded suspiciously like a sob. He cocked his head to the side. It sounded like a woman and she was crying, he could almost taste her tears.  
  
"I don't understand." he said and shook his head, why was he talking to an empty room? He felt something cool and wet on his lips. He licked them and came away tasting tears. This was getting bizarre.  
  
"Nephlite don't go, fight it."  
  
What? It was a woman's voice. Was she the one crying? But who would be crying over him? He could think of no one who would cry over him. Molly was the only one who had ever shed a tear over his rotten soul. He couldn't imagine anyone else bothering.  
  
"Is it really so surprising to know that someone cares for you?"  
  
Nephlite didn't bother searching for the owner of that voice, knowing it would be pointless. "Who are you? He asked out of habit knowing he wouldn't get an answer as he had asked this question a hundred times before during his captivity. He wondered what he would do if the voice finally answered him, he had himself half convinced that he was someone he made up to fight the loneliness and to keep himself from going insane. But the other half wasn't so sure.  
  
He responded to his question with laughter something he rarely did. "Even if I were to answer all your questions I doubt if you'd believe me."  
  
I'd like to be the judge of that. Nephlite thought bitterly "Where am I? How did I get here? Can you at least answer me that?"  
  
"You're back in the darkness from where you once swore never to return to. And as for how you got here, well you have only yourself to blame."  
  
Nephlite gave a bitter laugh. "I'm to blame, was I too blame the first time I was banished to this God forsaken place. Condemned to darkness for daring to tread in the light."  
  
"You are to blame." the voice continued quietly unaffected by Nephlite's bitter tones. "Because this time you brought yourself here."  
  
"That's ridiculous." Nephlite snarled "Why would I bring myself to the one place that I swore I'd die before returning to? Can you tell me that?"  
  
"I don't want to sound conceited but perhaps you came to see me?"  
  
"For what reason?" Nephlite sneered "Your just someone I made up to past the time in this place."  
  
"Now don't be that way. Besides deep in your heart you know it's not true. And we've had many conversations."  
  
"About nothing." Nephlite yelled feeling more angry then he could ever remember being. He had enough. He was tired of other people playing with his life.  
  
"You want to know who I am?" The voice stated suddenly quite serious "But you should already know you should sense it, feel it in every part of your soul. Do you?" The voice paused "No? Then perhaps you're not ready to know."  
  
"I will find you." Nephlite swore "And when I do you had better be ready to answer my questions, because if you don't then I might have to resort to violence. And I promise you." He threatened softly "No one excels at it better then me. I can venture into your sub conscious, although it's not terribly pleasant when forced upon someone. I will know what terrifies you the most. And when I'm done with you, you'll tell me everything I want to know.  
  
"Well then I guess you'd better wake up."

.....................  
  
Venus entered the kitchen and came to a halt inside the doorway. She looked around in stunned amazement; everyone knew that Jupiter was cooking, for one could smell the tantalizing aromas throughout the shrine but what caused her to stand in the door way and gape in disbelief is the amount of food that she was cooking, it appeared enough to feed an army, and it was all sweets. As far as she knew that weren't going to be entertaining guest. So who was all the food for?  
  
"Jupiter, what are you doing?"  
  
Startled Jupiter swung around and Venus noticed that she held a mixing bowl in the crock of her left arm and had been stirring the contents with her right.  
  
Jupiter shifted nervously before she caught herself. Why should she be nervous? She was doing anything wrong. "I decided early this morning, well last night really" she correct after all it had been eleven O'clock when she had started. "To fix Nephlite his favorite sweet. Only" she admitted flushing a little "I have no idea what his favorite is and since Malachite didn't know either I decided to make a couple of different dishes hoping that one of them will be it."  
  
"I...see." Venus muttered and looked around there had to be a least fifty dishes prepared already ranging from cookies to cakes to pastries. "But...um don't you think you went a little overboard, he's not even awake yet."  
  
"I know that" Jupiter said a bit sharply surprising Venus. Jupiter turned around and placed the bowl on the counter. Wiping her hands off on her apron she moved to take her peanut butter cookies out of the oven. She hadn't meant to snap at Venus it was just all so confusing and overwhelming, with everything that had happened she felt on edge. She couldn't help Serena because she had no idea where she was or what was happening to her but she could at least attempt to help Nephlite. The waiting was driving her crazy.  
  
Venus could only look at her friend in concern. What was going on with her? Did it have to do with Serena or was something else also bothering her friend.  
  
Jupiter moved back over to the counter after setting her cookies out to cool, she picked up the mixing bowl and began to stir the batter although it was ready to be poured into the pan. She turned to back Venus. "I'm sorry" she sighed "It's just when I was little my mom sometimes when she was restless or needed something to do to keep her mind off things she use to cook, and not just anything, but our favorite sweet and no matter what time of the night it was or how long I'd been asleep the smell would always be enough to wake me even from the deepest of sleeps. And when I'd go down stairs she'd have a batch of goodies and a glass of milk waiting for me." She lowered her head over the bowl and shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought that if I made his favorite then it might help him find his way back, from where ever he is."  
  
Venus blinked back the tears Jupiter words had wrought and found she had to clear her throat twice before she could speak. This wasn't the first time Jupiter had mentioned what cooking had meant to her and her mother. They both loved to cook and both of them had shared that love with one another and now Jupiter was choosing to share it with Nephlite. "Both Mercury and Endymion believe that he's out of immediate danger." She assured her trying to give comfort.  
  
Jupiter nodded. That was true; but neither of them could tell her why he refused to wake up. She turned away from Venus to hide her sudden onslaught of tears. Really these last few days she'd been turning into a watering pot. "Why don't you go talk to Malachite." Jupiter suggested  
  
"Huh?" Venus gasped wondering at the abrupt change in topic. How did they go from talking about Nephlite to Malachite?  
  
He hasn't slept since Nephlite collapsed and it's been three days. It's not healthy. The rest of us have tried to talk to him about it but he's very stubborn." She frowned the wasn't exactly true everyone had tried except for Prince Endymion even Sammy had made a small attempt but malachite had just patted him on the head and told him to go be with his sister who as well as Rina still remained unconscious but according to Endymion that was normal as they both had spent a lot of energy and the longer they slept the better off they'd be.  
  
"But what can I do" Venus protested. She felt as if she'd just been sucker punched. She had successfully avoided that man since the night she had snuck into his room and he had...she raised a hand to her lips. Would she ever forget the feel of his lips against hers, will another man ever be able to erase the taste of him from her mind. She closed her eyes and shuddered. And thanked the lord that Jupiter wasn't looking at her for surely she would see, would know.  
  
"I don't know" Jupiter sighed "but you can at least try, with everything that's going on the last thing we need is for Malachite to make himself sick."  
  
When Venus opened her eyes they were filled with resignation. "Alright" she sighed, knowing that the time had arrived to face him, without the support of her friends; which up until now they had unknowingly given her. She turned and walked out of the kitchen and straight into the arms of the man she dreaded seeing and at the same time longed to see.  
  
Malachite placed his hands on her hips to steady her. For the past three days he had fought with himself. Wanting to see her and knowing that he shouldn't. He knew she was avoiding him and he didn't like it but with Nephlite sick he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted answers but truthfully what would they provide? Nothing could change what happened between them  
  
"Sorry" she mumbled and then flushed when she realized where his hands were and that hers were resting on his chest. She snatched her hands away as if burned. She took a step back away from him.  
  
Malachite let his hands fall to his sides. "It's my fault as well I wasn't looking where I was going. I came here to get something to eat, the others threatened to feed me themselves if I didn't." he broke off aware that he was starting to ramble. He felt awkward and unsure how to proceed. He looked at the door leading to the kitchen; from the smell he would say Jupiter was still in there cooking. They needed some privacy. He offered her his arm "Will you take a walk with me outside? There's something I want to ask you."  
  
Venus bit back a sigh, this was it the moment she had been dreading. He would finally ask the question he'd been dying to ask since the night she had left his room. What was she doing there in the first place? And the problem was that the only answer she had to give him was the truth. Without saying a word she placed her hand in the crock of his arm and allowed him to lead her down the hall and out of the shrine.

...........................  
  
Nephlite came awake quickly and quietly one minute he was dead to the world and the next he was wide-awake. Being in Beryl's service had taught him if nothing else to be cautious and to tread carefully in uncertain waters. Until he knew the situation he would pretend that he was still asleep in order to observe his surroundings without anyone else being the wiser.  
  
His eyes were closed but he reached out with his other senses. He noticed that the room he was in was filled with all kinds of enticing aromas. And he found that he was starving as his mouth literally began to water. He would love to sink his teeth into some of those goodies and drink it down with a nice big glass of water. He nearly groaned at the thought and squelched that kind of thinking least he give himself away by having his stomach growl. Instead he concentrated on the sounds in the room. He heard the unmistakable sound of someone moving about in the room and knew that he wasn't alone. But who was it. Was it Malachite or one of the Sailor Scouts, or was he a prisoner of the Dark Prince's. He couldn't be sure and the urge to open his eyes was strong but he resisted. He had to know where he was. He couldn't afford to give away his advantage.  
  
He felt the bed dip as some one sat beside him. Then he smelt chocolate chip cookies? "Come on Nephlite you big jerk." A voice sniffled. How many more of these dishes do you expect me to make?"  
  
Nephlite felt himself beginning to frown but caught himself. He had no idea what was going on but the voice sounded familiar. It was definitely a woman and she sounded like she'd been crying.  
  
She sighed and got up he could hear her moving across the room but she was back almost immediately and this time he smelled; cheese cake? And hungry moan slipped past his lips. Cheese cake his favorite.  
  
"Nephilte?" She exclaimed excitingly "Come on wake up. You can do it."  
  
Nephlite new that there was no use pretending anymore but before he could respond the door opened.  
  
"What's going on?" A mans voice asked. As he stepped further into the room.  
  
"He just moaned I think he's waking up."  
  
Nephlite was stunned that voice it was suddenly so familiar. How could he have missed it? His eyes snapped open anger blazing in him and he was up and off the bed in a flash causing Jupiter to cry out in surprise and alarm, but before anyone knew what he was about he had Endymion by the throat was slamming him back against the wall.  
  
"Your going to tell me what's go on. Right now" he snarled, he raised a fist and shook it threateningly in Endymion's face. "I've had enough of you games. I want you to tell me what's going on right now."  
  
Endymion starred at him coldly seemingly to be completely unfazed by his attack. "Or you'll do what exactly?" he raised a questioning eyebrow  
  
Nephlite growled and swung his fist.

........................  
  
Once out side Malachite lead Venus down a path away from the temple. "Listen before I ask you what I want to ask you; I want to tell you again how sorry...."  
  
Without thinking about it Venus stopped moving and raised a hand to cover his mouth. He could ask all the questions he wanted but she didn't think she could bear hearing him apologize to her again for kissing her. How could he be sorry for something that she would never be able to forget? What she had experienced in his arms; surpassed anything she had felt before. And she didn't want to hear how it had meant nothing to him. It was bad enough he had admitted that he thought he was kissing some else she couldn't stand to hear him repeat it.  
  
Malachite starred down into those wide blue eyes that seemed to be pleading with him for something. Unwittingly he raised his hand and caught the tear before it could fall. The sight of that lone tear and the pain in those beautiful eyes tore at something inside him.  
  
Slowly Venus lowered her hand allowing it to rest on his chest. And she stood there with one hand resting on his arm and the other on his chest unsure of what was going on but realizing that something was changing.  
  
Malachite raised his other hand and placed in on her lower back before drawing her closer to him  
  
Venus sighed as her head came to rest on his chest. She slid her other hand off his arm and placed her arm around his waist. She didn't think she'd ever be this close to him again.  
  
Malachite closed his eyes. What was he doing? Was he losing his mind? He shouldn't be here holding her like this yet he couldn't bring himself to let her go. She was in pain and needed comfort and he...he wanted to be the one to comfort her. He shook his head this was madness. He loved Zosite. He truly did.  
  
"Malachite?" Venus whispered noticing how tense he was she turned her head up to look at him  
  
Malachite opened his eyes to look down at her. What was it about this girl? Why was his heart racing so? He raised a hand to cup her face. "What are you doing to me?" he growled and watched her eyes widen as he began to lower his head.  
  
Venus whimpered. He was going to kiss her? This time there would be no mistake; he knew exactly whom he held in his arms. And the realization filled her with joy.  
  
But before there lips could touch an enraged scream rent the air. She saw Malachite's eyes widen before she was pushed to the side. She fell to the ground and gasped as Malachite fell on top of her.  
  
"What...?" she started and twisted her around to look at him that was when she noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to her but at something on the ground behind him.  
  
Venus strained her neck to see over his shoulder and what she saw caused her to gulp. There sticking out of the ground right where she had been standing was a frozen icicle. She looked back at Malachite in dawning horror knowing that could only mean one thing. Zosite.


	38. chapter thirtyseven

Sorry about the wait I know I've been promising this for a while now but I just kept revising it and making it longer and longer. I don't have the time to read this over for errors so hopefully it turned out all right. The thing is if I don't upload it now you guys would have to wait another week. So here it goes. Enjoy

The Heart Remembers

Chapter 37

Zosite felt a momentary flash of pain as Beryl drew her last breath and released it in one agonizing scream. When it was all over and Beryl was no more she felt stunned and not quite so steady on her feet. It was over; it was finally over. Beryl was dead.

It was almost too much believe even though she had witnessed it for herself, seen it with her own eyes. But perhaps that was the problem; that she couldn't believe what she had seen. Who could have guessed that it would be the moon princess and not the Dark Prince who would end Beryl's life?

She touched her face with unsteady hands and then ran them along her body. For a second there she had felt a brief moment of pain. It had been totally unexpected and she couldn't help but notice that it coincided with Beryl's demise. She wondered if the others had experienced something similar as well, and if they would know what it meant.

She had no doubt Nephlite would figure it out eventually, if he didn't know already, with his strange abilities he had probably seen Beryl's end coming before she did. But could he have foreseen who would be the one to destroy Beryl? That was the question that interested her the most?

And if he did know and he was with the Sailor Scouts as she suspected then the Scout might even now know the about there precious Serena.

She let out a nasty smile as she pictured the look on the Sailor Scouts faces and imagined the look of horror in disbelief in there eyes as they desperately struggled to deny the truth, only to succumb to it in the end.

And if by some remote chance that they didn't know about Serena then she wanted to be there when they learned the truth. She wanted to be a witness to the reunion between the Scouts and their former Moon Princess, the new reigning Queen of the Negaverse.

The only question is would she be able to.

The truth be told she hadn't liked her chances of survival when she thought she'd just be dealing with the Dark Prince and she'd like them even less, now, that she had this new Serena to deal with as well.

She didn't know she just didn't get a good feeling about the whole situation. After what she had witnessed with Beryl there was apart of her that was telling her to get out now before it was too late. She didn't know if she was just being overly cautious, but she was prepared to listen to that voice for the moment, just until she could determine for sure what the two of them had planned for her. Now was not the time to make mistakes.

"I don't appreciate being spied on." She heard Serena calling out startling her. "You can come out now Zosite. It's time you and I had a little chat."

Zosite froze as shock and disbelief coursed through her. It's not possible she thought in rising panic. How could she have known that she was here? When she arrived both she and Beryl were engaged in battle too busy fighting each other to notice her and the Dark Prince's attention never wavered from Serena. And not once since her arrival had she left the cover and protection of the shadows.

This couldn't be happening. She needed more time. But the bad feeling in her gut that told her to getaway while she had the chance let her know that her time had run out.

She had wondered what was in store for her, and now she was afraid she could read the answer to that question in those eyes of hers, eyes; which normally were blue but that now held a tint of black.

"Come to me Zosite. Come and meet your fate."

Zosite felt a chill run down her spine at those words, which were spoken in such a dark chilling tone; a stark contrast to the fire she could see clearly burning in those eyes; eyes which blazed not with warmth but with a fire of a different kind.

It was a look of such anger and hatred that it set her mind reeling back, as she tried to desperately to think what she could have done to inspire such strong feelings. But as hard as she tried, she could think of nothing that would have roused such dark feelings.

Her first instinct was to run, to escape from those eyes, which seemed to envision her death. But even as she thought it, she watched as her eyes darken even further, until they were almost completely black.

"Don't." she warned in a soft hiss

Zosite sucked in a startled breath as she felt a sudden pressure around her throat, it lasted only for a brief second but it was enough. For a moment there it felt as if someone was actually squeezing her throat, she resisted the urge she had to rub it. Could she really have that kind of power? The thought was disheartening and filled her with dismay as the bad feeling in her gut grew worse and she began to fear that the same fate that had befallen Beryl was the same fate that Serena had in mind for her.

Trembling and filled with dread but too afraid to do otherwise she stepped forward, out of the shadows, which to her everlasting dismay; had concealed nothing.

Her mouth was dry from fear, and she had to concentrate just to put one foot in front of the other, while all the while inside she was screaming at herself to run.

But she didn't run. After that little display of power she didn't have the nerve besides even if she could manage to get away she had nowhere to go and there was no place on earth where she could run from the kind of power she'd seen these two display. So she

continued walking towards the woman who at one time would have offered her forgiveness and absolution but who now only offered her pain, and ultimately death.

Serena studied Zosite's pale white face and smiled.

Zosite seeing that smile; flinched.

Seeing her reaction Serena's smile grew. She was enjoying watching Zosite squirm. Her fear was so tangible she could all but taste it. It was aslo invigorating, simply put it gave her a rush. Who would have thought that instilling fear in someone could be so intoxicating?

She had intended to end Zosite's life quickly and with very little fuss, but Zosite obvious fear and her enjoyment of that fear changes things. Her mind was riveted with thoughts and ideas about how to increase and exploit that fear; just thinking about all the possibilities was enough to make her shiver with delight.

Zosite froze when she saw the look that came over Serena's face. There was only about twenty feet separating them not a great distance but she found herself unable to close it, where once fear had motivated her it now held her immobile.

"I don't know if I should kill you now." She taunted loving the game "Or save that pleasure for another day. What do you think my love?" She called out to Darien over her shoulder.

"It matters not to me my sweet; she is of no use to me. I have but one request"

Before Serena could even wonder what it was she found herself enveloped in his arms.

She giggled causing Zosite to jump at the sound.

Unable to resist Darien lowered his head to kiss her neck turning that giggle into a sigh. Tilting her head to the side to give him better access she reached back to hook her arm around, so she could sink her fingers into his silky black hair.

"I want to spend some time alone, with my _wife"_ he stated possessively moving his lips up her neck and along her jaw line "The sooner" he muttered huskily "the better."

Serena shivered at his possessive tone. She loved hearing him call her his wife and knew she'd never grow tired of hearing him say it. "Kiss me," she pleaded offering him her lips

Darien smiled, and bypassing her lips gave her a small peck on the nose, before releasing her. She made a sound of disappointment and he gave her a knowing smile. "I'll kiss you all you want." He paused "After you deal with Zosite."

Serena found herself pouting and slightly miffed that he was curbing her fun and denying her a kiss, stuck her nose in the air at him. "Maybe, I don't want you to kiss me now."

He chuckled, the sound both dark and alluring.

Serena fought back a shiver. Damn the man, she swore. He knew the effect he had on her. It would serve him right if she never let him kiss her again. She rolled her eyes at herself. Yeah that would really work; she'd just be punishing herself as well as him. But then again she thought with a sly smile, one she quickly hid from her love, there were other and more pleasurable ways to get back at him.

"Alright" she announced. Flinging her hair back off her shoulder she turned her attention to Zoiste feeling a twinge of regret that things were going to end so soon. "I guess that settles it," she raised her hand "Goodbye Zosite."

"No wait." Zosite croaked her fear all but choking her. Yet she didn't falter when Serena speared her with those eyes. After all what did she have to lose?

"Wait? Wait for what?" Serena asked as the familiar anger and rage beginning to churn inside her. "Do you really wish for me to prolong your life, too prolong your suffering?" she taunted. "Is that what you truly desire?" she smiled letting Zosite know without words that it could be arranged, that in fact she would enjoy prolonging her suffering.

Zosite fell to her knees bowing her head in submission. "Please my lady, I don't want to die. I beg you, forgive me. Spare my life and I swear to serve you loyally for all of my days."

"Forgive you?" Serena echoed. Disbelief spiraled through her at her audacity, followed closely by anger. "Spare you?" she spat out as she began to literally tremble with the ferocity of her anger. "After everything you've done, you would dare to ask me for leniency."

Zosite swallowed hard "I did nothing but obey my Queen" she answered and had barely gotten all words out of her mouth before she found her hair ensnared in a tight grip and her head yanked back; hard.

She had covered the distance between them with such swiftness; the quickness of it was astonishing.

As Zosite starred up into that rage filled face, and she saw her own death starring back at her. Feeling of fear and despair swamped her but behind that there was also confusion, at the level of rage and the intensity of her hatred for her. She just didn't understand it. She didn't know what she could have done since being revived that would have inspired such strong dark emotions towards her.

This was only the second time that they had even encountered each other, the first being when Malachite had made a deal with Sailormoon who had then released her from her captivity, only to have Malachite taken from her by the Dark Prince and yes in anger and jealousy she had struck out at the two of them. Could all this anger stem from that one attack? She didn't believe so. But then what was motivating it?

"You want to know why you're going to die." Serena hissed as she read the question in those panic filled eyes. "Then let me tell you." not wanting Darien to over hear she leaned down to whisper in Zosite ear causing if possible for Zosite to grow even paler.

As each word fell from her lips Zosite felt the moment of her death quickly approaching.

"Now you know." Serena whispered harshly and without saying anything further reached out to wrap one hand around her throat and then began to squeeze.

Zosite gasped as her hands instinctively to her neck; but as much as she tried she couldn't pry her hand loose. She continued to struggle even as she felt herself growing weaker. When her vision began to blur and all the strength had left her arms leaving them to hang uselessly at her sides she knew the end was near.

She didn't notice at first when the pressure around her neck began to lesson, only that one minute she was being held up by the grip Serena had on her and the one she had around her throat, and then she found herself falling to the floor gasping, for air like a fish out of water.

Hacking and coughing and still endanger of passing out she turned on her side as she desperately tried to deliver the much needed air to her oxygen deprived body.

"You're not going to finish her off." The Dark Prince asked

"No." Serena stated surprising them both.

Zosite didn't have a clue as to what was going on inside Serena's head. She had thought for sure her days were numbered but then again it was too early to celebrate just yet. For all she knew she had something even more sinister in mind for her.

"Then what do you plan on doing with her?"

She wanted to know the answer to that herself. Rubbing her throat, which burned like she just swallowed hot lava, she turned her head around to look at her, and found to her surprise a pair of innocent blue eyes starring back at her.

"I've decided to give her another chance."

Zosite couldn't believe her ears, first she nearly suffocates her and just when she thought for sure that she had something even more evil in mind for her she throws in this new twist.

Wait a minute she thought suddenly her eyes widening from the possibility. Could this be like what happened with Beryl? Just before Serena had terminated her she had hesitated and it seemed like the old Serena was peeking through.

Was that what this was? Was she struggling with the idea of destroying her now only to gather the Dark Prince's strength and power to her and then destroy her? Looking at her she mentally shook her head, although her eyes had returned to normal there was none of the confusion or uncertainty that had displayed with Beryl. But; then why the sudden change of heart? After everything that she had told her it didn't make sense that she would chose to spare her now.

Serena smiled down at her. "You do want another chance, don't you?"

Uncertain and definitely wary of this sudden change of heart she gave a cautious nod of the head.

"Good." Serena beamed cheerfully "We'll forget about the past for now and instead focus on the present and the future. I have great plans for my Scouts and the generals. You can be a part of those plans if you play your cards right, but for now" she continued I want you to go join Jedite he's at the shrine observing the Sailor Scouts movements. Neither of you are to enter the shrine or too engage the Scouts in battle. If either of you are discovered; you're both to report back to me immediately, is that understood?

Zosite got to her feet. "Yes my Queen," she croaked her voice hoarse. The shrine Zosite thought and remembered the place well, that was where she had found one of the crystal carriers, the Scouts were there? Was Malachite there as well?

"I'm counting on you Zosite, don't make me regret giving you a second chance" she waved a hand in her direction. "You're dismissed."

"As you wish my Queen." She rasped

Darien waited until she was gone before approaching Serena. "What are you up to my love?"

Serena looked up at him and smiled. "What do you mean?"

"There's something going on between you and Zosite. Your anger towards her is confusing, as is your sudden mercy. I do believe you were about to choke the life right out of her. What stopped you?"

"Malachite's at the shrine." She explained simply, all but singing it.

He raised an eyebrow at that. He knew that was where Nephlite and Malachite had gone off too hide, but how had Serena known? He mentally shrugged his shoulders. It hardly mattered, but he couldn't help feeling that his love was keeping something big from him. She had hinted at it before this little tee-tee with Zosite and now his curiosity was really aroused. "I want to know what you're keeping from me."

Serena gave him a beguiling smile. "It's my secret and I want to keep it a little longer. Now focus darling you were asking me about Zosite."

Darien bit back a sigh he'd rather know her secret but he could wait. He knew she couldn't hold it inside for too long and he was a patient man. As for the generals he didn't like them being together in one place, especially with the Sailor Scouts not to far off. It should have made things simpler but it gave him a feeling of impending disaster. "I don't like it."

Serena sighed. Men they could be so dense, even her beloved Darien. She reached down to take his hand "Malachite and Zosite are now on opposite sides." she explained, "They are now faced with the same situation we were forced into."

"As I've said before you're being awfully harsh and vindictive towards Zosite, why?" he asked suspiciously as he remembered how she had spoken to Zosite in a whisper so low he couldn't overhear what was being said. "You forgave Jedite easily enough for his transgressions. So why are you being so hard on Zosite?"

"Jedite hurt me," she muttered darkly "Zosite's mistake was in hurting you." And by the time she was through with dear Zosite she was going to regret ever touching you, my love.

Darien laughed. "Zosite hasn't hurt me and she couldn't even if she wanted too. If anyone has tried to hurt me it's been Jedite. He was the one responsible for the cave in," now it was his expression that darkened "not to mention he was the one to poisoned you in the first place." He looked down at her and his expression began to warm, he couldn't help it, she had that effect on him "Besides" he muttered huskily and ran a finger lightly down her check. "If someone hurts you, that in turn hurts me."

Serena had to blink back tears. There were so many things she had to tell him so many secrets she wanted to share, only now was not the time. "I wonder," she said softly as her eyes were drawn to his lips. "I wonder if there love will be as strong as ours proved to be." Unable to resist she raised a hand to gently caress his lips with her fingers. They were so soft, tempting, and irresistible.

Darien kissed her fingers before removing them. "I doubt that very much." He muttered and pulling his other hand loose settled both of them around her waist. He pulled her tightly against him. "Now I believe I owe you some kisses."

Serena raised herself up on her toes and encircled her arms around his neck. "That and a whole lot more." She whispered before his mouth settled over hers.

...........

Endymion knelt down by the bed and watched his sleeping family. They meant everything to him. He couldn't imagine not being apart of their lives. But what choice did he have? Serena his precious Serena who wouldn't hurt anything or anybody if given the choice was sinking further and further into darkness. Time was growing short and if things didn't happen soon the Serena they all knew and loved could be lost to them forever. Then he would have no one to blame but himself.

Although others had played a part in what had happened up till now, it could have all been avoided if he had just followed the plan Darien had laid out, the pain he had conceived when he knew what he must do to save Serena and what he would become.

The first part of his plan began the moment he set foot in Beryl's Palace intending to be captured he had Pluto place him close to the heart of her throne room, the next part would be trickier as she sought to trick Beryl into not only filling him with the dark energy of the Negaverse but with her own dark aura as well, giving him what he needed to save Serena.

He had faced Beryl as a desperate man, one who was quickly losing the ability to keep the woman he loved alive, but he had enough wits about him not to let it show, letting her see only what he wanted her to see.

But to save Serena he would have done just about anything, even if that meant becoming what he swore he'd never become again, a dark servant of the Negavrse. For her he embraced the darkness and shut out the like. And for Darien it was the beginning of the end as he took his first steps into becoming the man now known as the Dark Prince.

Once he achieved his goal he was filled with both relief that Serena would now be safe and despair knowing that he could no longer be with her, he allowed for his mind to wander back to another time when Beryl first had him in her grasp and Serena had freed him risking everything.

He could remember laying in her arms and looking up into her beloved face as her tears of joy and relief mixed with his own. But his strength was dwindling. Determined never to leave her without a protector again he delved deep within himself and found the strength and the power he needed and cast it out. Knowing that it would grow in strength and take the form of a protector, a protector who would watch over her, until he could once again take his place at her side.

It was in that moment when that the original plan changed. The original plan had consisted of having the memories of the scouts and Serena's altered removing all trace of him from there minds and by doing so making it possible for them when the time came to do what they had to do and destroy him along with Beryl and the rest of the Negavese. Leaving only Artemis and Luna whose memories would remain intact to watch over Serena.

But now he knew that he could improve on his plan and just as he did he would create a protector of his own, someone who could watch over Serena, as he could not, a protector who once his memories were stripped of him would be known to no one.

The plan had been a good one. He was created to watch over Serena, to protect her until the Negaverse was defeated, he wasn't suppose to interfere, he was too simply watch over her and guard her against the Dark Prince and that was all. The only exception was if the Dark Prince and the Negaverse proved to much for the Scouts to handle alone, only then was he to intercede, and taking matters into his own hands he was suppose to destroy the dark prince and remove the threat completely. By doing so he would also be destroying himself since he could not exist without Darien put he was prepared for that because in the end he would just be protecting what mattered most and what was most precious, Serena.

But what he hadn't counted on was Serena and what she would do. Because the plan, which seemed so straightforward in the beginning fell to pieces the second he saw her. He knew instantly that she was like him, existing not as a whole but as a part of a whole. Just as he was a part of Darien she was a part of Serena, his beloved Serenity.

The joy they felt upon seeing each other along with the knowledge that they were no longer alone was unparallel. As Darien and Serena lost there memories of one another theirs remained. It was only after they attempted to embrace did there happiness dim, for to there shock and dismay they past through each other like two ghosts in the night.

There bond remained, neither the Negaverse with all its dark powers nor the loss of Serena's and Darien's memories could break such a bond as the one they shared, but it was weakened, leaving the time they spent together bittersweet.

He knew that if it hadn't been for her presence he would have gone along with Darien's plan from the beginning. But being with her day after day seeing her pain, knowing that he was contributing to it tore him up inside. She believed that Darien could be reached, that the love and the bond between him and Serena could be used to bring him back to the way he use to be.

He knew the odds of that happening, as well as the dangers involved. But he found himself unable to squash her hopes, so he allowed for the Dark Prince and Serena to grow closer. A treacherous plan; in which any small mistake could mean disaster. He just never dreamt that things could go so horribly wrong so fast.

He thought he had all the bases covered but he never anticipated a child, there child, Rini.

He remember the day she was conceived, he'd known the exact moment of her conception, as he witnessed the change that came over Serenity, as the spark of new life resonated from within her. It was beautiful sight to behold. But he knew that it also complicated matters, and Serenity of course believed that it simplified things. Sometimes when your right, you wish you were wrong.

Serenity had always believed that there plan to return Darien back to his old self would work, she believed that by letting the Dark Prince and Serena become closer, that the love they had once shared would blossom. That all they needed was time together for there hearts to remember. And that once that happened Darien would then chose her over the Negaverse.

She was right. But even she couldn't have foreseen that after choosing Serena, Darien would then lose his life, starting a chain reaction that would put everyone on this planet not counting the whole universe at risk.

Who could have known with the exception of Pluto that Darien would lose his life and that Serena would survive only to later fade away from a broken heart leaving there daughter alone and desperate to set things right.

Determined to change her future Rini came to the past to rewrite her parents present and by doing so change the future, which in part she had accomplished but now the future was so uncertain that even Pluto couldn't see the outcome.

He knew the Dark Prince and how he thought when it came to Serena how could he not, whether he was Darien, Endymion, moonlight knight or Tuxedomask the one thing that never changed was how he felt about Serena. Could he expect the Dark Prince to be any different, in fact hadn't that been what he and Serenity had been counting on. That the two of them would fall in love and that Darien would on his own renounce the Negaverse to be with her, and then through there bond Serena could heal him and together with Luna's help they could retrieve there lost memories.

Only by Luna revealing to him the truth about him and Serena did all that now become almost impossible, because where as the Dark Prince was not yet totally evil he was still a dark being who saw himself as someone separate from Darien, and he too wished to exist. And when he realized what Serena was too him and learned of the bond that bound them together he knew that he had away to keep Serena and remain who he was. He didn't have to become Darien again to keep her.

As history has proven given the choice between Serena and the powers of the Negaverse the Dark Prince would chose Serena, but why give up all the power of the Negaverse and the Earth combined for Serena, when he could have both?

Using his knowledge of there past and there unbreakable bond the Dark Prince did what he and Serenity were hoping Serena would be able to do, use there bond to help Darien change back to the way he was, only the Dark prince was using the bond to change not him but her. He was the source of the negative energy invading her body. And without him the dark energy in her body would slowly dissipate. And the only way he could see in stopping the process was by destroying the Dark Prince, leaving Serena and Rini to go on without him.

That wasn't what he wanted but what choice did he have? Soon the darkness in both Darien and Serena would be too strong and then both he and Serenity would cease to exist, leaving the two of unstoppable.

So then why wasn't he even now facing the Dark Prince and putting an end to this once and for all. His gaze lingered on Serenity's face. Hope.

Hope was what kept him here. A hope that everything would turn out alright that there was another way to save her, a way that would allow for all of them to be together. He lowered his hand to brush a strand of hair out of his daughters face. He wanted to be there for the both of them. He wanted to spend eternity in his loves arms, to watch his daughter grow up and find the same kind of love that he had found with her mother, he wanted to be there when they needed him in times when no one else would do. He wanted that desperately and that was why he was giving Pluto and the others there chance.

But while he did decide to give them a chance there was now way he was about to just sit here and prey for the best not when there was still things he could do to prepare for either outcome. Because no matter what the outcome, he was going to see to it that his family was left in the best capable hands, whether his own or those of his own choosing.

After taking one last look at his sleeping beauties he rose and left the room. In the hallway Sammy came to attention and with a brief nod towards him entered the room. Between the two of them they made sure that Serenity and Rini were never alone.

Walking down towards Malachite's room where Nephlite was still resting he thought about Neptune and Uranus and wondered if they'd have something to report soon. He knew that something was about to happen; he could feel it. He just didn't know when. So he was covering all his bases while Mercury monitored things on her mini computer he sent Neptune and Uranus investigating hot spots and places where he believed the Dark Prince might show up sooner or later.

Once he reached Malachite's room he heard Jupiter calling out Nephlite's name, he rushed into the room.

"What's going on?"

Jupiter turned to him excitedly beaming from ear to ear. "He just moaned. I think he's waking up."

Endymion didn't get the chance to respond as in that moment Nephlite shot off the bed like a rocket and slammed into him. He grunted as his back hit the wall, hard. He nixed his protective instinct that rose instinctively and which demanded that he strike back and instead studied Nephlite coldly. The grip on his neck was firm but loose enough for him to breath without much effort so for the moment he allowed himself to be snared.

"You're going to tell me what's going on, right now," he snarled. Raising his fist he shook it threateningly in Endymion's face. "I've had enough of the games. I want you to tell me what's going on?"

"Or you'll do what?" Endymion asked coldly

Nephlite growled and swung his fist, stopping it mere inches away from his face. "Damn it" he hissed and letting out a disgusted grunt released Endymion abruptly and without saying another word turned his back on him and walked back towards the bed.

Jupiter looked on in amazement, it had all happened so fast that she didn't even have a chance to react before it was all over, well the physical confrontation at least. The situation was far from resolved if the tension in air was any indication.

What was going on between these two? The tension between them was new, because she knew that there was no way she could have missed it before, it was too volatile, too intense. So what on Earth had caused the strain between them? And the more perplexing question was, when had things changed between them. Nephlite had been comatose for days. It didn't make any sense.

"Do you know something" Nephlite began once he reached the bed "there was a time I could have struck you without a second thought and enjoyed it." He turned around and sat on the bed. "In fact planning your demise was one of my favorite past times. It's strange that even now when I know you've been playing some sort of game with me that I can't bring myself to strike you." he glared at him trying to see pass the façade in which he hid his true self and his true intensions behind. But he could read nothing from those cool eyes or from his demeanor. Whatever else he might be he was a cool customer and wasn't easily shaken

"Malachite is different as well, something changed inside him when Sailormoon used the Imperial crystal on him. I don't know what's my excuse." He grumbled clearly put out.

"I don't believe this." Jupiter exclaimed her disbelief evident. "Are you serious? You're upset because you can't bring yourself to smash his face in?"

Nephlite smiled acknowledging how dumb it sounded "I was kind of use to hating him." he admitted some of the tension leaving his body.

Endymion returned his smile thankful that a fight had been avoided. Now was not the time to be divided; not when he had his own plans for Nephlite, plans which didn't include shedding his blood.

Looking at them Jupiter snorted. Men they were so weird one minute they looked about ready to tear into each and the next they appeared to be almost buddy-buddy.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on?" Nephlite asked

Endymion crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "I'm not sure that I know what you're referring to."

Nephlite frowned, "When Beryl first cast me into that dark abyss I wandered aimlessly for days or for what seemed like days, I can't really be sure, my nights were endless, and time had no meaning for me."

Jupiter shivered at the images his words invoked, she hated the thought of him alone in that awful place in which he was describing. To be trapped in total darkness, alone, and without the presence or the comfort of others. She didn't believe she could have survived it.

"I don't know how long it was before I began to fade to lose myself to that place perhaps it began when I started to question myself and my existence. I would constantly asked myself what my purpose in life was. Was it to blindly follow a Queen who cared for nothing other then her own ambitions, and what I could do to help her achieve those ambitions? And was the promise of power all that life held for me, all that there was to look forward too? I didn't like the questions that I had to ask myself and I especially didn't like the answers."

"You stopped following Beryl blindly a long time ago." Endymion interjected surprising them "You couldn't have saved Molly otherwise, her fate in Zosite's hands would have been meaningless to you if you hadn't began to think and feel for something other then yourself and your own quest for power."

Nephlite waved that away. Yes he went against Beryl and everything she stood for, everything he thought he stood for but perhaps that had been just a solitary act of kindness; a fluke, he would never know if anything would have changed for him or if he would have reverted back to his old self and his old ways. If things had worked out differently he might have figured the answer to that question out himself. Maybe he would have turned over a new leaf, maybe he wouldn't have told Beryl Sailormoon's identity, maybe.

"Faith." Endymion stated softly as he saw him struggling with himself. "You have to have faith in yourself Nephlite and remember that till this day that you've kept Serena's secret and thereby the Scouts as well. Focus on that instead of what you might have done a lifetime ago.

Nephlite shook his head ruefully. Although it did seem like a lifetime ago since he had obtained Sailormoon's identity he still couldn't let himself off the hook that easily. "She still had her hooks in me." He admitted grimly "A little while longer in that place and I might have done anything to get out, promised her anything, just to feel the sun on my face, to breath clean fresh air again and to hear the sound of life other then my own."

"But you didn't." Endymion said. "Give yourself credit for that".

Nephlite let out a bitter laugh. "Perhaps she released me too soon" he paused giving Endymion a sly glance "or perhaps I have you to thank for that."

Endymion hesitated briefly before saying. "What I did was nothing, I only wish I could have done more and gotten you out of that place."

Nephlite nodded his head hearing the truth in those words and the rest of his suspicion and anger faded away. "I thought that you might have been playing with me" he admitted "I can see now that it was just my anger and frustration talking, you were just trying to help me. I just don't know why."

"Do I need a reason?"

"You knew that I knew Sailormoon's identity and that there was still a chance that I might reveal what I knew to Beryl, so why take the chance? Why didn't you just leave me be and allow that place to strip me of everything including my sanity? After all it's what I deserve."

"Stop it, just stop." Jupiter cried swiping angrily at the tears that fell down her cheeks "Why can't you understand that your life is worth something? How can you even think that you deserved what was done to you? No one should have to go through what you went through."

Nephlite looked at her in stunned amazement he never had anyone stand up for him and with such passion, no one but Molly had ever cared enough. It was Molly had stood up for him against the Scouts, placing herself in harms way. She too had felt there was something special about him, something worth saving. And now Jupiter was doing the same thing the only difference was that she was standing up for him against him.

As he continued to stare at Jupiter watching at the tears made tracks down her face and a look of wonderment seemed to settle over him. "It was you" he said softly "You were the one I heard crying. Why? Why would you cry over someone like me?"

Jupiter flushed and almost keeled over from embarrassment. How did he know that? Could he have heard her crying over him as he slept? If that was the case then he could have heard other things as well. Just the thought of it was enough to make her feel faint. She never dreamed that when she was telling him all those things that she would never have the courage to tell him, had he been awake, that he might actually be able to hear her. Which was in away ironic since she thought she could wake him up just by baking his favorite sweet; but then again no one had accused her of thinking rationally these last few days.

The truth was she'd been a total wreck and had been ever since she heard Malachite cry out Nephlite's name, the tone and intensity in his voice sending a shiver of dread down her spine. And it wasn't like the others not to notice but who could blame them with everything else going on. They still didn't know what was going on with Serena and the Dark prince plus there was Serenity and Rini to worry about as well Nephlite, it was no wonder nobody noticed. But she thought self -consciously she just might have given herself away with all the incessant baking.

Oh that reminded her she had to take her muffins out of the oven before they burned. She started to shake her head; then stopped herself. What was she thinking? How could she think about food at a time like this, especially when Nephlite was starring at her with such a look on his face, which was part puzzlement and part amazement? Oh and what a face she thought dreamily and then there was the hair and those eyes umm she could just eat him alive. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Get a grip girl she cautioned herself and just prey that you crying was the only thing he overheard.

Nephlite watched Jupiter and he started to become more perplexed by the minute. She just stood there fidgeting, although he doubted that she realized that she was rocking back and forth on her heels and anxiously twisting her hands in front of her. He had no idea how one simple question could unravel her so. He continued to observe her and by the second blush his puzzlement began to turn to consideration.

Endymion seeing how embarrassed and uncomfortable Jupiter was; was about to intercede when he heard the shouting. "What the...?" He strode over to the door and swept it open stepping out into the hallway he came to a stop just outside the door as Luna came screeching to a halt before him.

"Endymion." Luna gasped part in relief and in part because she was out of breath.

"What? What is it?" he demanded

"It's the Negaverse." she gasped "There here."

"So they've made their move," he muttered softly to himself.

"What's going on?" Nephlite exclaimed from behind him.

Endymion stepped to the side to let him and Jupiter out of the room.

"It's Malachite and Venus, there under attack."

Endymion frowned he hadn't expected this; it wasn't even something he considered. How could he have misjudged the situation so grievously?

"All of you go and help the others." He barked. "I'll stay behind to guard over Serenity and Rini."

The others quickly did as they were bid.

...................

Venus screamed as they narrowly escaped being struck down by another round of ice crystals. They were appearing out of nowhere and coming from all directions. And even though they've continued to be bombarded with ice crystals they had yet to even lay eyes on Zosite.

"Zosite stop this." Malachite shouted. They couldn't continue to go on like this soon he would make a mistake and Venus would pay the price. He couldn't fail to notice that all Zosite's attacks were focused on Venus which was in a way a blessing since if she'd been aiming for the both of them they would really be in trouble. But enough was enough that last attack had been too close, he couldn't allow this to continue.

Another round of attacks answered his request. Damn it, where were the other Sailor Scouts? They should have been here by now. They always seemed to know when he had been up to no good, and had always managed to show up just in time to spoil his plans, something he hadn't appreciated then but something he could appreciate. So where were they?

If they didn't show up soon he and Venus would have no choice but too go on the offensive and he couldn't guarantee anyone's safety if that happened not Venus's and not Zosite's. That was why this had to end now.

He swung off to the right taking Venus with him, and grimaced as a crystal grazed his shoulder.

"Malachite?" Venus cried

"I'm alright," he grunted. "It's just a scratch."

Venus looked at the blood spot quickly forming on his shoulder in dismay. This was all her fault. If she'd been wearing her communicator she could have contacted the others and they would have been here by now. And then Malachite wouldn't have gotten hurt, trying to protect her.

Malachite looked around him on full alert. Zosite could appear and reappear out of nowhere and so could her crystals.

"Is this what you wanted?" he shouted "My blood? Well you've shed it; now put an end to this. I don't want to fight you."

"You would fight me over her?" Zosite cried out angrily. And sent a solitary crystal at them.

They both dodged it easily but Malachite wasn't fooled he had heard the pain buried under all that anger. Pain that he had caused.

"Zosite please." He begged, "Stop this."

Zosite appeared floating in the air directly in front of them. "Would you really fight me Malachite?"

Malachite took a step towards her. "You know I would never wish to hurt you."

"Then explain this." She cried sweeping her hand towards Venus "Explain her." She demanded.

Malachite took another step; damning himself for putting that look of hurt in her eyes.

"Do you even care what I've been through? My life was almost taken from me." She shouted, "Beryl's dead and I nearly joined her." She gave a harsh bitter laugh "And from what I just saw you probably wished I had."

"Zosite you know that's not true." He cried.

"Do I?" she screamed almost hysterically "Then explain to me what I just saw."

"First I want you to calm down and explain what you meant before about Beryl being dead and you almost joining her. Are you alright?"

"Calm down." She echoed bitterly "While I've been struggling to survive, you've be getting chummy with that thing." she bit out pointing at finger at Venus "I'm going to enjoy slicing you up." She glowered at her.

"Zosite that's enough." Malachite said, "I know you're angry. But you're angry with the wrong person. If you must strike out at someone then strike out at me."

Zosite looked up at him with tearful eyes, which blazed angrily. "Did you even think about me at all? Or was your new girl friend all you were concerned about?"

Malachite reached out and grabbed her by the arms. "Stop it you don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me Malachite what were you doing while I was receiving this?" She pulled down the neckline of her shirt and showed him the bruises; which were faded but unmistakable.

Malachite reached up to trace the faded bruises gently with his fingertips imaging the horror and pain she must have gone through. And he hadn't been there for her.

"Zosite" he began only to stop short as he caught her gaze, he recognized that look in her eye and knew what it meant. "Venus." he cried already swinging around to go to her aid. He realized his mistake too late, as Zosite hit him from behind and sent him crashing down to the ground.

Venus heard him cry out her name; saw him fall and knew she was in trouble.

..............

In the next chapter you'll find out what Serena has been keeping from Darien. And perhaps one of our sleeping beauties will wake up.


	39. chapter thirtyeight

The Heart Remembers Chapter 38

Venus heard Malachite call out her name; saw him fall and knew she was in trouble.

"Malachite." she cried her and took a step towards him, only to stop at the look on Zosite's face, if looks could kill. The look reminded her that this was far from over, she couldn't allow herself to forget that or allow herself to become distracted; but oh Malachite I hope you're okay; you have to be.

Zosite who'd been in the process of forming an attack against Venus suddenly froze at the look on Venus's face as she watched Malachite collapse onto the ground. What she saw made her feel as if she'd just been punched in the stomach; it left her feeling breathless, slightly nauseous and very, very angry.

It was there, as plain as day, for all to see, everything she felt for Malachite was laid bare before her in that one moment. Seeing it enraged her, but beyond the anger, there was fear, an unmistakable gut wrenching fear.

What Venus didn't know, what she couldn't possibly know; was that up until now she'd been trying desperately hard, not to kill her. Although she wanted too, wanted more then anything to erase her from this Earth and from Malachite's life, she had been afraid to.

As strange as it sounded, there were times when she could still feel Serena's hand around her throat. It was only after her initial attack that she remembered Serena's warning not to harm any of the Scouts or engage them in battle. A warning, which in her rage she had forgotten and only through Malachite quick actions was Venus still alive. Which burned, she couldn't deny it, she didn't want him feeling anything for her and by saving her life he proved that he cared what happened to her. Even though his actions probably saved her lie as well it was still a bitter pill to swallow, especially now.

As he continued too protect her, her rage continued to build, until her attacks grew more wild and impulsive, thereby hurting him in the process. That was not what she wanted; despite the pain he had caused her, she didn't want to see him hurt, so when the opportunity to remove him from the equation arose, she took it.

She thought she could control her anger. She wouldn't kill her she'd just make her suffer. After all she had already attacked her so the damage was already done, why stop there. She wanted to make her bleed, wanted to cause her unbelievable amounts of pain. Only now, in one unguarded moment, Venus had changed all that, and by doing so sealed both there fates.

She no longer cared what happened to her; and she was no longer looking to make Venus simply bleed. She wanted her dead.

"Don't you look at him that way" she raged losing complete control over her anger. "Don't you dare, he's mine. MINE!" she screamed and sent a large ice crystal soaring towards Venus's head.

Venus ducked and leaped out of the way; things were not looking good. Zosite's behavior was erratic and out of control and in this state she was more dangerous then ever before. She no longer had any inkling of what she was capable of; even Malachite wasn't able to get through to her.

Malachite, it had been easy to see that he still had feelings for Zosite. She heard it in his voice as he spoke to her, saw it in the way he touched the bruises around her neck. It had been a gentle familiar touch. It was hard to watch, knowing that he must have touched her like that a thousand times before.

It seemed like he was getting through to her and watching the two of them together she began to feel like the third wheel. A feeling of emptiness settled over her; and she knew that she couldn't bear too stand around and witness the happy reunion.

Feeling like she was about to break into a million pieces she took a step back; and was preparing to turn around and head back towards the temple when she heard him call out her name. The fear and panic in his voice sending an unwelcome chill down her spine. Then she saw him fall and the fear that struck her heart in that moment tore his name from her lips.

She never believed that Zosite would actually hurt him, the cut on his shoulder which he got from one of her ice crystals had been an accident; a direct result from him protecting her.

To go on fighting she had to believe that he wasn't seriously hurt and that Zosite had just wanted him out of the way. She needed to believe, for her own piece of mind, and because she couldn't afford for her attention to be divided, not if she wanted to survive this battle and with all her appendages intact.

Zosite let out a harsh, bitter laugh. Never before had she felt such rage or such pain. Finding Venus in Malachite's arms had hurt, being stabbed through the heart with one of her own ice crystals would have hurt less, and given the choice she would have preferred the ice pick, anything but this, anything.

She thought she knew agony before, believed she had seen and survived every kind of pain imaginable, how wrong she had been, how foolish. Nothing could compare to the pain she felt now. It was like an open wound that had festered, and you knew, that even if you survived it, you would never be the same again.

Because of her actions, here today, she might very well be dead by this time tomorrow, but none of that mattered as long as Venus died here today. For the one thing that scared her the most; was not the thought of her impending demise, but the thought of losing Malachite and his love. She could face anything, anything but that.

She saw Venus as the threat she was, and she was determined to remove that threat, no matter what the cost.

Focusing her thoughts and energy, she began forming her crystals, by the time she was done she had Venus surrounded. She'd aim for her heart, but if she should miss, then she'd just have to settle and be satisfied with her pale lifeless body.

Venus had a moment of panic when she saw that she was surrounded, and then she realized, she wasn't without her own resources. Obliviously being in Malachite's arms and nearly being kissed by him again had fried her brain. It was her only excuse, because _hello_, she was a Sailor Scout, and she had moves and powers of her own. She was not completely helpless. Calling upon her heart whip, she swung it in a wide arch smashing the crystals to pieces.

Zosite sneered; the little fool had no idea. "That was merely a dozen." she called out "Lets see how you do with a hundred".

Venus looked around wildly as dozens of crystals starting appearing out of nowhere, she had never seen so many. Okay Venus thought now she was in trouble.

Mars Fire Ignite

Jupiter Thunder Crash

Mercury Aqua Illusion

Venus let out a relieved sigh at the familiar cries of the Scouts and thanked her lucky stars as all the crystals were destroyed. Her relief was short lived, as Zosite let out a cry of rage that was quickly followed by one of concern from the Scouts. Unable to determine the nature of the attack, or from which direction it was coming, she did the only thing she could do, she dropped to the ground and prayed.

…………………..

The Dark Prince smiled, he'd found the perfect spot and one he was sure his love would approve of. He kneeled down and placed his hands on the ground. He understood his connection with the Earth so much better now. He was apart of it; and it was apart of him. Which was the reason he could do what he was about to do.

Using his powers and through his connection to the Earth he sought out the raw materials below and above ground bending them to his will, to create the thing that he desired.

He ignored the pandemonium that broke out around him; people ran away screaming as the ground shook and heaved beneath their feet, before exploding outward, spewing dirt, rocks and debris everywhere.

It took him minutes what would have taken normal humans years. When he was done and the Earth had settled, looming high above the clouds stood a Castle born from the Earth.

He stood up and looked it over pronouncing it fit enough for a Queen, his Queen, he thought with a satisfied smile. Now comes the true test.

"Darling." He called out mentally "Your kingdom awaits."

Soft laughter greeted his call and soon he felt her arms close around him from behind.

Serena pressed herself up against him.

"Are you going to look at it?"

"Um huh" she moaned rubbing her cheek against his back. "In a minute" she whispered

Darien slid his hands across the arms that held him. "My love; I would like nothing better then to remain forever in your embrace, but if you don't look at the Castle that I've created for you; I do believe I will beat you."

Serena bit back another laugh; she had the feeling that at this moment it wouldn't be appreciated, but it was nice to know that he could get nervous and worry about pleasing her. She dropped her arms stepped around him, the first sight of the castle stole her breath away; it was beautiful. "Oh Darien."

"You like it?"

"I love it." The first thing you noticed were the stone towers, the base of which, were shrouded with vines, vines which blossomed with red roses, hundreds, no thousands of red roses. The rest of the Palace was just as magnificent; but already the towers were her favorite, as he knew they would be. She looked up at him beaming. "Show me the rest."

Darien smiled and before she knew, what he was about he swung her up off her feet and into his arms.

Serena squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "Darien." she giggled

"What?" he smirked, "Isn't a groom supposed to carry his bride over the threshold?"

Serena gave a happy sigh and placed her head on his shoulder. "You're so good to me."

"Welcome home, My Queen."

…………..

The Scouts saw Venus dropped to the ground and were relieved, now that she was out of the way they were free to use there more powerful attacks.

Once all the crystals were destroyed, Mars cried out "Back off Zosite, You can't hope to win against all of us."

"Stay out of this." Zosite snarled, and started focusing to form more crystals, not caring that she was out numbered or that she was leaving herself open for an attack, all that mattered was seeing the ground stained with Venus's blood. Only before she could form her crystals and follow through with her attack a voice called out.

"That's enough Zosite."

The Scouts looked on in surprise as Jedite appeared out of nowhere and came to stand next to Zosite.

"No" Zosite cried, frantically, she knew what Jedite's presence here meant and it didn't bode well for her or her plans for Venus. "I want her dead," she stated in a chilling voice that all but dripped with malice. She wanted her dead and she wasn't about to let him or anyone else stop her from achieving that goal.

"Those are not our orders," he reminded her

"I...don't…care" she stated bluntly her eyes never leaving Venus's face. "I'm going to finish this." she announced coldly her stare deadly.

Jedite grabbed her by the arm and swung her around to face him. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

Zosite struggled to free herself from his hold. "Let go of me, Jedite."

He looked over at the Scouts checking to see if any of them were injured, seeing Mars frowning at him he had an irresistible urge, catching her eye he winked at her enjoying her startled expression. Giving the other Scouts a bright smile, he said, "Sorry for the trouble ladies we'll be leaving now."

"No." Zosite cried but it was too late before she or anyone else could do or say anything both she and Jedite were gone.

"Okay" asked a confused Jupiter as she starred at the empty space Jedite and Zosite had just occupied. "What just happened?" Usually when Zosite found her self out numbered that was her cue to take off; but this had been different, instead of fleeing she seemed prepared to continue fighting. In fact, she looked ready to tear Venus to pieces; it was as if she and the others weren't even there, weird.

Mars was frowning at the spot Jedite had just occupied, she had noticed immediately that there was something different about him; she just couldn't put her finger on what that something was. She noticed that he was no longer wearing his mask and that his face was whole and unmarred.

She knew from Malachite that when Beryl had found out that Serena was still alive, she had punished Jedite by striking him in the face with her staff, tearing the left side of face to shreds. Looking at it now one couldn't tell that it had been anything less then perfect, she squirmed a little over that description but decided that it was accurate and let it go. While his new look was puzzling and she was curious about how it came about that wasn't what was different about him, there was something else.

Why had he stopped Zosite from attacking? He mentioned something about those not being there orders. What orders, and who had given them? Was it Beryl, the Dark Prince, Serena? Each possibility was worse then the last.

Dammit, why couldn't he have stayed around a little longer? She had so many questions, they all did, and this had been their chance to finally get some answers.

And what was with that wink? It was almost as if he were flirting with her, she rolled her eyes, which sounded so ridiculous that she instantly dismissed it. Jedite was many things but flirtatious was not one of them, he must be up to something. What was she thinking, of course he was up to something; he was always up to something.

Well whatever it was it couldn't be good. Was that why he winked at her, she fumed silently, the scumbag. He was needling her. Why her though? She frowned, why her and not one of the others. He had never signaled her out before. Dammit she swore still fuming although she wasn't all together sure why. He was the enemy, there were rules about things like this, unspoken rules that everyone abided by, one did not, wink, at the enemy, it just was not done.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down and that was when she noticed that her hands were clenched tightly into fists. Okay Mars, get a grip, the wink was no big deal, it was just Jedite being his usually annoying self. So get it together, you're totally over reacting, something else must be bugging you so what is it.

She thought about it. Lets see they arrived, they sent Zosite packing and Venus didn't appear to be hurt, everything had turned out great. So what was the problem?

He left a voice inside her answered.

Mars felt her breath catch in the back of her throat. O…Kay now that she thought about it, perhaps skipping out on breakfast hadn't been such a good idea, nor was missing lunch it seems. And staying up all night to perform fire readings couldn't have helped much either, since it was now obvious that she was losing it, her mind that is.

You wanted him to stay.

Of course, she had wanted him to stay. She snarled back, unable to believe that she was actually standing here talking to herself. She wanted answers, he had answers, and that was why she wished he had stayed around a little longer.

Was that the only reason?

The question disturbed Mars so much that both voices were rendered silent.

"Mars! Mars, snap out of it."

Mars head snapped up and she looked at Jupiter in confusion. "Hummm…what?"

Jupiter looked at her with exasperation and a little concern. "Neptune just contacted us on the communicator, she and Uranus are at the Park and they just spotted the Dark Prince."

"Was he alone?" she quickly asked her thoughts going to Serena and Endymion's dark predictions and thankfully, away from her confusing and mixed thoughts about Jedite.

"She didn't say, she just said for us to get our butts over there."

Mars nodded her head looking around she noticed that Venus was helping Malachite to his feet. "Alright then, let's go."

"Wait." Mercury cried and they all froze "Whose going to tell Endymion?"

……………

Darien felt them the moment they stepped onto the outer grounds. "My love, it seems we have visitors."

"Why did they have to come now?" she pouted looking down at her plate, which was loaded with goodies.

Darien stood up from the table. "I'll take care of it."

Serena's head shot up "What are you planning on doing?"

Darien smiled "I'm just going to teach them that it's better to wait until your invited."

Serena eyes narrowed on that smile, it wasn't a very nice one, and these were her friends.

But then again, she tought slyly this could be the perfect opportunity to check some things out for herself; while Darien and the Sailor Scouts were busy; too busy to interfere.

"Yes, take care of them, but don't hurt them" she warned, then smiled. "I have a few things I have to see to myself. "

Darien just said her name "Serena?"

Serena shook her head still smiling, "Just keep them occupied for me for awhile and I'll tell you everything when I get back."

Darien starred into her guileless eyes and knew she was up to something, but what? What could she gain by him keeping the Scouts occupied? What was his darling wife up too? He didn't have a clue. "Go." he sighed "but we will definitely be having a talk when you return." This time he would settle for nothing less then the answers he sought.

Serena squealed jumping up she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left before he could change his mind.

Darien shook his head and went to greet their guests.

…………………

"This is the place." Venus announced

"It's kind of hard to miss." Jupiter remarked

"It's quite lovely." Mercury admitted looking at the castle with a wistful smile. She didn't want to go inside, she was afraid that the beauty of this place was misleading and what awaited them inside was something out of their worst nightmares.

"Fit enough for a princess." Mars stated soberly. Despite the undeniable beauty of the place, she had a sense of foreboding.

"Or a Queen." Uranus broke in quietly startling the others. They turned to see both her and Neptune coming up behind them.

"You guys are letting your feelings cloud your mind." Neptune stated softly but with a hint of steel. "You were so lost in thought and imagining what you might find in there that you didn't even here me and Uranus coming up behind you."

"I guess we were a little distracted." Mercury admitted

"You can't blame us." Jupiter said abruptly crossing her arms across her chest in a purely defensive move.

"If were going to save Serena then we can't afford to lose sight of what must be done."

"We know what we have to do." Mars grumbled glaring at her, She knew that Neptune was right and that they couldn't afford to become distracted. She also knew that this wasn't going to be easy, she just didn't count on it being this hard either. Inside, lay the answers to all their questions; questions that had been haunting them since Luna had exposed the truth and Endymion had revealed himself to them. They would finally know for better or for worse where they stood and whether if Serena stood with them or against them.

"Stop, just please stop." Venus pleaded and then looked at Uranus and Neptune imploringly "Is she really in there?"

Uranus nodded her expression becoming even more somber.

Venus shivered; she didn't like that look, not at all.

"Was she alright?"

Uranus looked up at the Castle avoiding their eyes. "She looked happy." So happy she thought despairingly. If they couldn't find a way to get through to her, to save her, and Endymion had his way, would she ever be that happy again. The question had plagued her ever since she had seen them together.

"Oh"

"Well that's good right?" Venus asked with false cheer.

"Let's go already." Mars snapped her voice edgy. She didn't know what they'd find in there but standing around out here wondering about it wasn't helping anyone. "If Serena is in there then lets go and get her out."

"Do you really believe it's going to be that easy?"

The Scouts let out a startled gasp at the sound of that voice and swung around to face the owner.

"Where is she, where's Serena? What have you done with her?" Uranus demanded trying not to let what she had learned in these last few days sway her and that when she looked at him she thought of Endymion. They were two totally different people, and right now, the one standing before her was the enemy.

"My _wife" _he stated softly his eyes flaring in warning. "Is unavailable at the moment. Next time, if there is a next time, wait until you're invited."

"We want to see her and we're going to see her."

He tilted his head to the side and looked at them amused eyes. "If you can get pass me then be my guest."

……………………

Endymion paced back and forth in the room arguing with himself. He wasn't sure if letting the Scouts go off by themselves to confront the Dark Prince was such a good idea, they had no idea what could be waiting for them.

He knew the Dark prince better then anyone. There was no way he was going to give Serena up without a fight. He didn't know what they hoped to achieve by going there. If they weren't prepared to destroy the Dark Prince then they had little if any hope of accomplishing anything.

He just hoped that Mercury had taken his warning to heart. When she had come to inform him of what had happened and what there next move was he told her to gather what information they could and then get out the hell out of there. She and the rest of the Sailor Scouts were of no use to Serena if they were captured or dead.

Damn he wished he was there, this sitting around and waiting didn't sit well with him. The only thing stopping him from following them was that he was needed here; someone had to stay and protect Serenity and Rini. Sammy while brave wouldn't be of any help if the Negaverse chose to attack and while Nephlite and Malachite were both experienced fighters, neither of them were functioning at full capacity as of yet.

Besides, he had another reason for keeping Malachite and Nephlite here and out of the way. They both seemed to accept that he needed there help protecting Sammy, Serenity and Rini. He didn't share with them his real concerns and his real reason for keeping them here. Now was not the time for that particular revelation.

Endymion heard a movement from behind him and swung around already drawing his sword before he even determined whether the intruder was friend or foe.

"I don't believe you'll be needing that."

For a second Endymion's mind went blank, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. He placed the sword back in it's sheath, she was right he wouldn't be using it. He was caught completely off guard he should have at least suspected that they would pull something like this.

"I see that I've surprised you."

"I didn't expect you to come here, not yet anyway," he admitted. "Why are you here?"

Smiling Serena stepped away from the wall. "I wanted to see you. I needed to see you."

"Is that so? And is the Dark Prince here as well?" Had they led the others away on purpose? Could this have been a trap from the start?

"No, I came alone." she said shyly "I wanted us to have this time alone together." her eyes moved around the room, and when her gaze rested on Serenity and Rini, her eyes widened. "Just the two of us." she finished in a whisper and started moving towards the bed.

Endymion quickly placed himself in her path.

Serena was so focused on the bed and the occupants that his sudden appearance in front of her startled her and she stumbled forward.

What he did next was pure instinct, he reached out to catch her, remembering too late that he would be unable to. He closed his eyes not wanting to see it, not wanting to see her pass through him as if he weren't there. An instant later his eyes flew open in surprise as her body slammed into his. He brought his hands up to her waist, to steady her, and the feel of her so solid and real made him tighten his grip.

He should let her go, he told himself. Let go, let go and back away, he cautioned himself; only he couldn't bring himself to follow his own advice. He could feel all the feelings and intentions that he's had suppressed for so long boiling to the surface. He struggled to contain them, but this was one battle that he was destined to lose.

He pulled her roughly into his arms, his hands spraying across her back holding her tightly against him. He couldn't believe it, it had been so long since he had held her or even touched her. "Serena" he groaned nuzzling her neck. She felt heavenly, and real, oh so real.

"Darien" she sighed returning his embrace. No matter what form he took or what name he went by he would always be her Darien.

He drew his head back and tilted hers up so that he could look at her. "How? Why…?"

"How did I know you would be here and why did I come?" she asked gently

He nodded his head. He had no idea what was going on. If only Serenity could have told him what exactly went on between her and the Dark Prince, then maybe this would all make sense. He didn't know how they had learned of his existence; had Serenity told them; or had they figured it out on their own?

"I knew you would be here." she answered "because I couldn't believe otherwise." she brought her hands up to rest on his chest, looking for the moment uncertain. "And I came here because I had to see you for myself, I had to know that some things don't change." she gave him a slightly sad smile. "You were always protecting me; even when I didn't realize it.

"Serena?" he stated wonderingly. What he was thinking couldn't possibly be true.

Serena saw the realization in his eyes and her eyes warmed. She slid her hands up and around his neck and stood up on her toes, bring their faces closer together. "Yes" she whispered her words caressing his lips. "I remember, I remember everything."

Endymion found his gaze drawn to her mouth. It had been so long since he tasted her sweetness; the temptation to do so now was nearly overwhelming. Thankfully, her confession proved enough to distract him.

He shook his head at her revelation, wanting it to be true but dreading it at the same time.

"That's not possible. You wouldn't still be…"he broke off

Serena lowered herself back down. "I wouldn't still be…what?" she asked a tad bit sharply "I wouldn't still be the way I am? Was, that what you were going to say?" she demanded she read the answer in his eyes "Why? What's wrong with me?" she cried. "Look at me. I'm fine; and I'm stronger then I've ever been."

Endymion looked at her she looked as beautiful as ever and she seemed the same if one didn't look to closely, but he knew her better then anyone and the bond they shared couldn't be fooled or tricked. Where there was once only compassion and warmth now there lay an underlining chill. "No you're not fine, you're changing and if it continues they'll come a point where I wont even recognize you. You won't recognize yourself. "

Serena lips twisting bitterly and she attempted to pull away from him. Endymion's grip tightened on her letting her get just so far, after being separated for so long, he didn't want any distance between them.

"I suppose you prefer for me to be weak and helpless, and always needing someone to come to my rescue."

"Don't say that. You were never weak."

She looked up at him imploringly "Why can't you accept this? Is it really so unimaginable that I could remember who I was before, and not want to go back to being that person?"

"I refuse to believe that you wish to remain as you are, Serena. The woman I know would never wish to become the new Queen of the Negaverse."

"If you love me then you will accept this and you wont try to stop it."

"Serena, if you have recovered all of your memories as you've said, then you know that I can't, that I won't do that."

"Beryl's dead" she announced suddenly "I killed her."

"Oh Serena." he murmured "Why are you doing this? I don't know what or how much you remember about your past or about us; but you have to know this isn't who you are."

"You keep telling me that," she cried becoming frustrated this was much harder then she thought it would be. "I'm standing here before you with my memory intact and I'm telling you that I don't want anything to change; that this is what I want. What you want if you would only admit it to yourself."

"No this is not what I want." He stated sharply "It's him, it's the Dark Prince, he's poisoning your mind, damn him. Serena, you can't trust him, he only has his own interests at heart."

Serena laughed, "That's like saying I can't trust you."

"Where two different people." he insisted harshly

Serena shook her head "No your not." she smiled and raising her hand smoothed his hair back off his forehead. "You both love me."

Totally exasperated with her he gave her a little shake. "Serena you're changing, you're becoming a totally different person. Why can't you see that? Soon you'll be doing things that you wouldn't have done in a million years and I didn't save you just to sit by and watch you turn into something your not."

"Oh yes, your big sacrifice." she remarked soberly almost bitterly "It's funny but I don't recall asking you to do it."

Endymion raked a hand through his hair "You were unconscious and dying, its not like I had the opportunity."

"What about afterwards, after you saved me?" she asked, "You remember that night as well as I do." her eyes misted at the bittersweet memory. "It was our first night together as man and wife; all night you whispered words of love and devotion; but not once did you explain to me what had happened or what you had done." Her gaze turned accusing "Nor did you bother to inform me that you planned for that to be our last night together; and that in the morning I would wake up alone."

Endymion couldn't help but respond to the pain he heard in her voice placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he said. "I know that I was selfish, but I didn't want are last night together to be tarnished. I just wanted it to be what it was, perfect."

"Yes it was," she agreed softly "And then that magical night was over, and when I woke up, you were gone." She shuddered as the memory of that day came alive for her once again.

Serena woke up smiling, she felt wonderful and last night; she gave a well-contented sigh last night had been perfect. Stretching like a well-satisfied cat, she turned lazily on her side, and with her eyes still closed reached out to touch Darien. The man who she had loved for two lifetimes; and who was now finally her husband and belonged to her and her alone; but instead of the warmth of his body her hand met with cool sheets.

Startled her eyes flew open, the side of his bed was empty; she shot up in the bed instinctively grabbing for the sheet as it started to slip.

She looked around the apparently empty room in puzzlement. Where was she? She couldn't remember coming here. And where was Darien? She couldn't believe that he would leave her here to wake up alone on there first morning together as man and wife, That wasn't like him, he just wouldn't do that, something wasn't right.

She swung her legs off the bed. After securing the sheet around her she stood up and looked around the room. As she took everything in something nagged at her in the back of her mind. Then it hit her; she recognized this place.

In the room, there were three doors and she knew exactly where each of the doors led too. The one on her left led to the bathroom; one fit enough for a queen. The door behind her led to a closet, which was bigger, then her old bedroom at home. And the last door led off into an outer room; and in that room she could find a door that would lead her out into a long winding hallway.

She could hear the sound of hr heart growing louder as her breaths came faster. She shouldn't know these things. How did she know these things? Filled with a sense of wrongness, she walked over to the window, as she reached out to pull back the curtains she noticed that her hands were trembling that in fact her whole body was shaking.

Gathering her courage she grabbed the curtains, and yanked them open and then held onto them for dear life as all the blood in her body rushed to her head, making her feel faint.

The sky wasn't blue but filled with multiple colors of all different shades and the most amazing thing of all was the view, for from where she was standing she had a perfect view of the Earth.

Feeling chilled, she wrapped her arms around herself, so it was true; she was on the Moon. But how, how could she be here? Darien she cried silently not noticing the tears falling steadily her cheeks. She started to make her way towards the door, desperate to find him, something was wrong she could feel it and it was more then just looking out the window and seeing the Earth instead of the Moon.

It was Darien; something was wrong with Darien. She had to find him.

But before she could reach it the door opened and the person standing in the door way almost sent her into a dead faint.

"Breathe, darling breathe."

"Mother?" she gasped unable to believe what see was seeing.

Queen Serenity gave a faint smile that seemed both happy and said, as if she didn't know which one to be.

"It's alright darling, I know you're confused, that's why I'm here. I'll explain everything."

"Where's Darien? Why isn't he here?"

A look came and went in Queen Serenity's eyes; but Serena saw it; and what she saw made her cry out "No."

Serena closed her eyes, using there connection she searched for him, calling out to him she reached out to him through there bond and what she found made her gasp. Cold, it was so cold. She had never felt anything like it, it seemed to settle inside her, stealing her warmth until she felt as if she'd never be warm again. DARIEN. She screamed silently terribly afraid.

"Serena stop it." Queen Serenity cried; she had closed the distance between them and was now shaking her, trying desperately to snap her out of it before it was too late and she was trapped in the cold darkness that lay in wait for her.

Serena's eyes popped open and she drew back from Darien; or from what she thought was Darien, it hadn't felt like him, it was as if she had connected with a stranger.

Queen Serenity let out a relieved sigh and drew her into her arms. "Serena you have to promise to never do that again. It's too dangerous, you mustn't reach out to him again." She gave a heartfelt sigh. "I understand now why it must be this way, I had hoped…"she broke off unable to continue. She hadn't fully understood Darien reasoning or his fears; but right now there was no longer any doubt that she was doing the right thing. Seeing her daughter reaching out to Darien and watching as the cold dark energy of the Negaverse greedily sucked up her warmth and strength through the connection that she and Darien shared was enough to convince her.

Darien was lost to them; they couldn't lose her precious child as well, not after what was done; all that was sacrificed to save her.

Serena drew back far enough to look up at her. "What do you mean, what's going on? How did we get here? Where's Darien? Where is he?" she cried her alarm and desperation obvious. She remembered the look in Queen Serenity's eyes and she knew in her heart that something was terribly wrong.

Queen Serenity smoothed her hair back, searching for the right words, the ones she had practiced over, and over again, failing her, in sight of her daughters plight. "I'll tell you everything, I promise, but first you must sit down." she lead her over the bed and settled her down on it. "Now tell me what's the last thing you remember before last night."

Serena frowned as she tried to remember. "We were at the reception, Darien and I were about to leave for our honeymoon so I went upstairs with the girls to change."

"And do you remember what happened while you were changing."

Serena shook her head. "I just remember laughing with the girls. They were teasing me; calling me Mrs. Shields." she frowned. "I remember seeing a rose, a crystal rose, it was beautiful, and I remember thinking how sweet, but then…."She shook her head, the feeling in her gut was growing worse it seemed like every second that she sat there something was slipping farther and farther away from her. "Where's Darien, I want Darien. Why wont you tell me where he is?" She cried out

Queen Serenity took a deep breath. She never expected this to be easy but to be the one to break her daughters heart, she shook her head fighting back tears, she would not cry, her daughter needed her and she needed to be strong for her. "What I'm about to tell you may be hard for you to accept but please my darling, hear me out."

Serena nodded her head and although she wanted answers she had to fight back the sudden urge to cover her hers as something told her she was about to discover the reason behind the look in her mothers eyes earlier. It had only been for a second; but her eyes had been filled with such pain, empathy and regret.

It was a look, a child instinctively recognized on one level or another. For those more intuitive then others, it was a look that clearly stated, that what they were about to hear was bad, and would bring them pain. Pain that the parents had no desire to inflict and how they wished with all there hearts, that the words they were about to speak could be untrue; and therefore remain unspoken; but also knowing that it wasn't to be.

Queen Serenity watched her daughter's eyes as she explained everything. She started with the rose and explained about Jedite and how he had survived, as well as how he had used Serena's energy to resurrect Beryl. She told her how Darien had brought her here with a purpose; one he shared with the Scouts and one he kept hidden. Then finally she told her Darien ultimately did to save her life. .

"I don't…" Serena began only to falter she took a second to regain her composure knowing that she couldn't fall apart not if she was going to get Darien back. Oh Darien why, why did you do it? "I don't understand." she said calm and clearly while fighting back the urge to scream. "I'm all right now. Why did he leave? Why did he go back? I could have helped him; we could have helped him." Why didn't he stay and why did they allow him to leave; it didn't make any sense. And why didn't Darien tell her any of this last night?

"It's not that easy darling. He didn't have a choice; we didn't have a choice. The darkness inside him" she shook her head, "in all my years I've never felt anything like it before, he was so angry when Beryl infused him with the dark energy angry and bitter because he knew… " She stopped angry at herself for the slip. Now was not the time to tell her daughter that Darien was bitter because he knew that they could never be together again and that the life they were suppose to have had, had been stolen from them.

"He wanted to spend his last moments with you while he was still the man that you knew and loved. By the time he left, he barely had control over his darker impulses. I doubt if we could have stopped him without causing considerable damage, not only to the Palace and our people but even to himself, for he wouldn't have gone quietly."

"What are trying to say" She whispered brokenly "Why couldn't you have just used the Imperial Silver Crystal on him?"

Queen Serenity hesitated unsure how her daughter would handle what she was about to reveal. "I'm afraid my darling that the Imperial Silver Crystal would have no effect on the darkness growing inside him."

"I don't believe it" she stated her voice shaking "It's not possible. It helped the last time; it helped him remember his past; and our locket; together with my love, helped to break the last of Beryl's hold over him. So I don't care how strong the darkness is inside him, nothing can come between us, nothing." She started to get up off the bed, when her mother pushed her back down and held her there.

"You can't go after him Serena you have no idea what your up against. The last time when Beryl captured him and erased all of his memories she did so against his will, and he fought her with everything he had." She paused wanting what she said next to sink it. "Only this time he not only embraced the dark powers of the Negaverse but he willingly took in apart of Beryl's dark essence as well. He needed to do this if he had any chance of saving you but I'm afraid that it came at a terrible price."

Serena shook her head frantically. "No, it's not true. I wont give up I'll find away to bring him back."

"Serena what I'm telling you is the truth the Imperial Crystal will have no effect on what he's becoming."

"There's away I just have to find it." she insisted

"Serena he made his choice,"

"Then he can unmake it" Serena snapped surprising her mother who had never heard that tone from her daughter.

"It's not that simple

"You keep saying that." Serena cried "But I wont except it. He promised me we'd never be apart again that we'd be together forever" she sobbed, "he promised. "How?" she wailed, "How could he do this? How could he leave me?"

"Oh my precious baby girl." Queen Serenity cried and drew her into her arms "He did this for you; So that you could live."

"I'll get him back," she swore "There's away and I'll find it, I won't give up."

Queen Serenity sighed, her heart heavy. "He knew you wouldn't give up."

Serena nodded her head against her chest. "He knew I'd find away to save him, he's counting on me to save him, just as I did before."

Queen Serenity let the tears fall as she heard the absolute conviction in her daughter's voice. How she wished she could spare her what was to come. If only she could have handled the new Darien herself. But if Serena and the others were to have a future she couldn't drain her strength now by using the Imperial Crystal, not when she knew that she had a battle of her own brewing. A battle, she had determined from this small glimpse of the future that would change everything. "I'm sorry my darling but it's too dangerous."

Serena drew her head back "What do you mean?"

Queen Serenity reached up and cupped her daughters face. The time had come, to reveal the rest of Darien's plan to her, then it would be time to carry it out, and despite that fact that she knew she was doing the right thing, it was still going to break her heart.

"There is away to save him…but I'm afraid that you wont get the chance."

"I don't understand" Serena said her fear and uncertainty evident in her face.

"You and Darien share a unique bond; one that could be used to return him back to his original self' but darling you're so weak and the darkness inside him is so strong."

"But I can still try." Serena said excitedly "I'll get stronger and then I'll turn him back just like before."

"It's too big a risk," Queen Serenity insisted "You have to remember that you both share this bond; just as you can reach out to him he can also reach out to you. The man you knew is no longer the man he is now, we have no idea what he would do if he learned of this bond."

"Darien would never hurt me, what your saying isn't possible." she shook her hear drawing away her, she got up off the bed. "I'm wasting time, I have to go after him."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Queen serenity muttered as she stood up to face her daughter. She held her hands out before her palms up.

Before Serena could ask what she was doing, the Imperial Crystal appeared before her, hovering above her hands.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked not knowing why the sudden appearance of the Imperial Crystal should fill her with such dread." Mother?"

"Darien asked that I remove all memories of him from your mind and from those of the Scouts; so that when you face him in battle you wont hesitate to do what you must."

"What are you saying?" she cried then turned pale as her mothers words sunk in. The Imperial Silver Crystal couldn't cure Darien but it could destroy him, and that was what Darien had planned all along. "No". "Serena cried, "You can't do this. Mother please." she begged. "I love him. I have to save him."

Queen Serenity looked at her daughter with stricken eyes, which begged for understanding and forgiveness. "I'm sorry…forgive me"

Serena starred at her in horror and disbelief. She was going to do it; she was going to erase all her memories of Darien. When they met again it would be as strangers. How could they find a way back to each other if neither of them remembered the other?

She couldn't allow this to happen, there had to be someway for her to remember what they had, had. Then she remembered another time; when Darien had been taken from her and forced to forget. He had still found away back to her, to protect her and fight at her side even when he no longer remembered who he was or what they meant to each other. Could she now do the same? She had to try.

Knowing she only had moments, she formed a picture in her mind of what she wanted and used everything she had inside her to make it so. As the Crystal came to life and filled the room with it's silvery glow and she found herself entrapped within its power. She saw an out line of a figure drifting through the wall, away from the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal.

Endymion held her tight in his arms as she her body trembled. Serenity had never gone into detail about how she had come to be only that Serena had done so seconds before Queen Serenity had used the Imperial Crystal on her. Perhaps he hadn't pressed for details because he knew the memory was a painful one, and that he was the one responsible for that pain.

He could see now how selfish he truly was; not by going to Beryl and becoming the Dark Prince that he did out of love but by going to her afterwards and needing that last night together, there first as man and wife. He should have left as soon as he had cured her then Queen Serenity could have buried her memories of him as she lay sleeping and unaware, never being any of the wiser. Then Serenity wouldn't exist either, a voice inside him reminded him.

"I'm sorry" he said, "I'm so sorry" unable to bear her pain any longer he drew her head back, and without saying another word leaned down to claim her lips in a gentle soothing kiss that soon turned into something more.

………………….

Serenity knew that something big was happening; and that it was important, that she wake up. She fought to rise above the fog and the feeling of heaviness weighing her down and threatened to drag her back under into unconsciousness. When she broke through she blinked sleepily up at the ceiling trying to get her bearings. Looking down she saw her daughter's head resting on her chest, with one small arm curved around her side.

Rini? She frowned, shaking her head in bewilderment. What had awoken her, she was still weak, both her strength and energy was still at dangerous levels; she needed more rest but something had obviously woken her. What was it? She heard a noise off to her left and turned her head to see what it was. Her eyes widened when she saw Darien and Serena in an embrace.

But what made her let out a soundless cry was what surrounded them; it was a dark ominous cloud of energy. Just as she had tried to fill Darien with her warmth and light Serena was now trying to draw Endymion into the darkness; and if that happened he and Darien would once again become one making them unstoppable. "Endymion?" she cried She struggled to sit up when he didn't respond. "Endymion." she cried again, but again he didn't respond, it was as if he couldn't hear her. "Endymion, please." She begged, "Somebody help." she cried out "Somebody please, before it's too late."

……………

Hey guys sorry for the long wait; I've been busy. I didn't have time to proof read the chapter so sorry for any mistakes. If I didn't get this chapter out today then it would have been another week or two before you saw it, well with work and the Thanksgiving holiday coming up. I hope it turned out okay; love some feedback.


	40. chapter thirtynine

The Heart Remembers chapter 39

Zosite let out a long enraged scream when she and Jedite reappeared in an unfamiliar room. She figured they were in the new Palace but was too angry to really give a damn and had no interest in sightseeing. Right then, all she wanted to do was wrap her hands around Jedite's neck and squeeze.

She whirled on him but was still mindful of the grip he held on her arm. "What in the hell do you think you were doing, You had no right to interfere, the fight was between me and Sailor Scout it was no business of yours."

"I beg to differ." he answered "I had every right or have you forgotten that our orders" he tapped his chin thoughtfully while he laughed at her with his eyes. "Let's see what were her exact words…um yes now I remember" he murmured "she said that under no circumstances were we to engage the Scouts in battle. Now tell me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that trying to kill Sailor Venus would consist as engaging in battle.

Zosite refused to respond to his unspoken threat. He thought that she had acted irrationally and hadn't thought of the consequences of her actions. How wrong he was. "What I do" she drawled icily "is of no concern to you. I suggest that in the future you mind your own business and stay out of my way."

Jedite's eyes narrowed "Tread carefully" he warned softly "You're already on thin ice" his grip on her arm tightened. "You wouldn't want me to break it."

Zosite refused to cry out and give him the satisfaction. "Try it."

Jedite gave a snort of impatience and released her. He wasn't about to browbeat her. He was the least of her concerns; there were far more dangerous things to be found in this place, and now she had probably managed to piss off at least one of them.

"To avoid any future misconceptions on your part allow me educate you on one important fact" he stated coldly "Everything concerns me, unless my _Queen _deems otherwise and what I mean when I say everything is exactly that everything. That everything in case you're still having trouble comprehending includes you, so you'd better get use to it."

Zosite kept the sneer off her face but just barely. She wasn't worried about him; she new what was in store for her and only regretted she didn't kill Venus when she had the chance.

He sighed at the look on her face, she could be so stubborn but she'd learn quickly enough, if she survived the day that is. "Now why don't you explain to me why you attacked Sailor Venus, I would have thought after your last brush with death at the hands of our Queen you'd be more cautious."

Zosite glared at him. "It's simple enough really" she drawled "I want Venus dead, and if you and those wretched Sailor Scouts hadn't interfered, she would be."

Jedite never believed that Zosite was stupid, nor did he believe that she had some sort of death wish, so what was going on? What could Venus have done to earn such hatred and animosity, enough so that Zosite would risk dying just for the chance to kill her?

"Perhaps you can explain something to me" he said his puzzlement obvious. "What did Sailor Venus do to earn such animosity? What could she have done that was so horrible that you would risk the Queens anger and your own life just to see her dead"

Zosite flinched, and quickly turned her back to him before he saw something that she didn't wish for him to see. If he knew the truth he would only use the knowledge against her, and she was vulnerable enough as it was, she didn't need to give him or anyone any more ammunition.

Let him think that it was the thought of facing the Queen's anger that caused her reaction, anything but the truth. And the truth was that she had accepted the possibility of her death and made peace with it before she had knocked Malachite unconscious and proceeded to hunt Venus. No that wasn't what made her flinch it was the reminder, the reminder of what brought her here to this time and place and the reason she wanted Venus gone from this world.

"My reasons are my own" she answered simply squeezing her eyes shut as she once again saw Malachite and Venus together, she tried to block the image from her mind but it refused to release its hold on her. Would this image continue to haunt her for the rest of her life, she thought bitterly, if so then perhaps death wasn't such a sad fate after all.

She could see them now, just as clearly as she had then. When she first came upon them at first she was too shocked to do anything but stare at them. She was too shocked to think too feel or even react, it was as she were once again incased in stone, frozen like a statue. All she could do was look on with wide eyes, completely removed from it all, as if she had merely intruded upon two strangers instead of her love and the one who would take him from her.

She stood by and watched as their lips drew closer. She heard Venus sigh his name and the feeling behind that one word hit her like a bucket of cold water and suddenly she could move again, feel again. Pain mixed with stunned disbelief quickly turned to anger and on its back rode a rage unlike any she had ever felt before. It was the rage, that had her forming an ice crystal and launching at Venus's back before she even thought the word attack. She had done it instinctively.

"My…my… my." Jedite murmured in wonder. She thought to hide from him but he wondered if she even knew that her body trembled with all her unexpressed emotions. His curiosity was definitely aroused. He had never seen Zosite in such a state before. He had seen her in temper many times before, but this time something was different, he could sense that she was barely holding on.

It was mystifying as well as ironic. He could remember a time not so long ago when he had been the one acting irregular and been on the verge of not only losing his sanity, but his life as well, and she had mocked him. Rightfully so at the time, since he had been a little off his rocker, what with seeing ominous shadows and threats in every corner, not to mention that he had tried to kill the Dark Prince a time or two.

Yes, she had been right to mock him and yet that didn't stop him from enjoying this moment, now that the shoe was on the other foot. He just wished he knew what Venus had done to earn such resentment; it had to be something big for Zosite to risk so much.

"Perhaps I should go back and investigate the situation myself." Jedite mused aloud only half-serious. He knew that before he did anything about this situation he would first have to concur with his Queen.

Zosite barely heard him. Her eyes burned with unshed tears and she realized she was trembling. Horrified that she was about to break down in front of Jedite she buried her pain and grabbed onto her rage with both hands. She couldn't afford to let her grief overtake her, not now, later when she was alone, but definitely not now. She turned on him in re-found fury. "I told you to mind your own damn business." she growled.

Jedite studied her in stunned amazement. He suddenly realized this was more serious then he first believed; Serena would have to be informed immediately. He eyed Zosite suspiciously. She was hiding something, something that she didn't want him or the Queen to know and she was using her anger to hide whatever that was.

He starred into Zosite's eyes, trying to read them, to see past the anger to what she was hiding. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he caught a glimpse of something. If he had to guess he would said that it was pain. It went deep; he stepped closer to her drawn by the look in her eyes, starring down into them, something inside him seemed to awaken in that moment.

He had no other way to explain it, no other he could begin to describe it, then to say that it was like a door. A metaphysical door, which was located somewhere deep within his mind, that up to this point had been closed to him, locking away all its secrets, but which was now slowly opening prepared to reveal all.

Before he could even blink or wonder what in the hell was happening, he was bombarded with strange emotions and that of a strange image that he couldn't make out. But while the image was unclear the emotions were not as he found himself experiencing pain anger and despair like none if had ever experienced before. The one thing, the only thing, that did come in clear; were the eyes. He found himself starring into a pair of eyes, familiar eyes, which held the same mind numbing pain that he was experiencing. They were Zosite's eyes.

"Zosite" he whispered hoarsely and as if the name held some sort of power, the door inside him began creeping open even further. The fog in his mind began to lift and the image started to come into focus. He found himself waiting with almost breathless anticipation. He felt as if he were on the verge of some great discovery when suddenly a different sort of pain exploded in his head and the door slammed shut.

"What the hell" he snapped as the image faded his hand went instinctively to his face he glared at Zosite in disbelief, too incredulous to be angry. "What was that for"

"It's a warning, next time stay out of my way." she stated coldly before storming away.

Bemused he called out "Hey don't you want to know where your rooms are"

His eyebrows shot up at her gesture "Fine" he grumbled "Good look finding it on your own, this place is like a maze."

Once alone his eyes narrowed and he rubbed his aching chin thoughtfully. With his increased strength and power, he could easily defeat Zosite; but he had been so lost in thought, that he hadn't even seen the punch coming.

He didn't know what came over him; the look in her eyes just now had seemed to awaken something inside him and suddenly he was submerged with feelings of pain, loss and despair. It had been like reliving a moment in time, which he knew was impossible, because he didn't remember anything that would fit with what he did see and what he had felt. That kind of pain and feeling of loss and despair he could never forget. As an ex-servant of Beryl's, he like most of her followers who had lived to tell tales and hadn't simply been vanquished, he was on a fist name basis with pain, having experienced it in almost every way possible.

Most people when they experience pain; experience it only two ways, physically and emotionally and then only on small levels. Only some are aware or could even comprehend the many different kinds of pain as well as its many levels. Or maybe they do have some idea, but it doesn't fit into their neat and tidy world so they don't think about it too much. That above all else is what disgusts him the most about this planet and the humans that inhabit it, and why he never had any problem inflicting pain as he relieved them of their energy.

Pain can be harsh and it can be unbearably sweet, in its intensity. It can make you cry out or steal your very breath. It can make you weep, break out into a cold sweat, and cause your body to tremble and shake. It can reduce you to many things, but most of all it can either break you or make you stronger. No, he was no stranger to pain and all it entailed, which was why he was so puzzled by this. If all that had been real and he really had been on the verge of remembering something, something that he had somehow forgotten, then why couldn't he even now, bring that memory into focus, if it was indeed a memory?

It didn't make sense but then again; nothing about that whole episode had made any sense, and what did Zosite have to do with it? Because there was no mistaking those eyes, which were the only things that he could clearly make out. The rest had been a blur, and just when it seemed that the fog was lifting and everything was starting to come into focus it was all snatched away by a solid punch to the face.

He closed his eyes trying to bring the image back to mind, He saw the eyes but when he tried to put Zosite's image with it something inside him rejected it. It sounded bizarre, but then again, what in the last few minutes hadn't been? He tried again, with the same results. He kept trying until he felt that his head was about to explode, he was just about to give up when he had an epiphany, what if it wasn't her but someone with her eyes. Yes, that sounded right, and more to the point it felt right, it didn't matter that it was also crazy.

Jedite snorted and opened his eyes. All this mumbo jumbo sounded like something Nephlite would be involved with or at least understand. Zosite, but not Zosite, Zosite's eyes but also someone else's. He thought he'd left all that crazy stuff behind him. Now it looked like he needed to talk to someone but not just anyone, perhaps if things worked out he would have the chance to discuss some of this with Nephlite. It was ironic that where as before he had avoided Nephlite because of his powers he now wanted to seek him out because of them. Well he really had no choice if anyone knew about weird stuff like this it would be him and maybe-he shook his head as the image of Sailor Mars came to him. No way, he cautioned himself, you have enough trouble without borrowing more from that fire breed.

He was about to leave and report his news to the Queen when the sound of fighting reached his ears. What now?

………………..

Serena knew the exact moment when Serenity awoke. She heard her call for help, and didn't bother to tell her that it was too late. There was nothing that she nor anyone else could do; Darien was hers.

She broke the kiss. Endymion wavered on his feet and she helped lower him onto his knees. She looked him over, satisfied what with she saw, although it might have appeared to anyone who didn't know better that he was growing weaker; the opposite was true. Nothing was being taken from him, his strength and power weren't being drained but empowered and it was overwhelming him and would continue to do so until the union was completed and he and Darien were made whole once again.

This above all else is what she desired the most. It is what she had planned for what she had waited for since the moment she had remembered who she was, and what they meant to each other and with that knowledge, came certainty. She knew with every fiber in her being that Endymion existed, it didn't matter what form he took this one or that of Moonlight knight, she had known that he was out there protecting her, always protecting her.

It had begun the moment she had awoken to find Darien unconscious on the floor and the Imperial Silver Crystal nowhere to be found. She had been overcome with memories long buried but never forgotten. Overwhelmed with emotions it took her awhile to focus her thoughts and too plot.

She found herself torn between finding Darien's other form and finding Beryl, so that she could tear her into tiny little pieces. Her desire for revenge was strong but her desire to find Darien was stronger it was only the threat of Beryl somehow interfering with her plans that made her decided to settle that score first. Afterwards all she needed to do was wait for the right time and opportunity to put her plan in motion.

Destroying Beryl had felt great but it was nothing compared to this. She looked over at Serenity and their eyes met. Smiling she lowered her head to Darien's, rubbing her cheek against the softness of his hair. "He's mine. Now nothing will come between us again." her blue eyes flashed "And anything that tries will perish." Just then the door slid open and Malachite and Nephlite rushed inside. Seeing Serena their eyes widened.

"Your knights I presume" Serena mocked gently, and with a flick of her hand sent the two of them flying. They hit the wall hard and fell to the floor, but were back on there feet almost immediately, only to there chagrin to have them knocked right out from under them. They started to rise from the floor again, only to be knocked back by what felt like a tidal wave of energy.

Serena shook her finger at them "Now be good boys and stay put. Or" she warned "you want like what happens next."

Serenity struggled to sit up, she was still weak and what little strength she did possess was being drained by Serena's mere presence. Although it didn't appear that she was aware of the effect, she was having on her. She didn't want to think about the condition she would be in right now if Serena knew what her mere presence was doing to her.

She had no idea that the Negative energy surrounding her was like some black whole sucking in all her energy. Her aura was so dark, darker then it had been the last time she saw her, when she still held out hope that Darien would be able stop what he had. Obviously her plan didn't work. Serena's presence here and the darkness that was an apparent part of her was proof of that. She wondered just how much time had passed.

She looked at Endymion. He was only a few feet away from her but it might as well have been miles. She could feel him slipping further away from her and further into the darkness, which reached out for him with greedy, grasping hands. It wanted to consume him, to own him and she couldn't allow that to happen. She had to do something before he was lost to the darkness forever and before she followed him. But what could she do, as weak as she was, all she could do was watch, watch and pray for some kind of miracle.

"Why are you doing this" Serenity cried "Why would you condemn him and yourself to eternal darkness? You must know that he would rather die then to continue to exist as the Dark Prince."

Serena smirked at her. "Are you really so foolish enough as to believe that? Darien wants to live because we live. Its not becoming the Dark Prince that he frightens him the most, it's the love he holds for us." she brushed her hand along the back of his head. "He's afraid as each day passes that his resolve will weaken, and that the day might come when he will given into the darkness calling for him just to be with us again.

"That's not true" Serenity gasped. "Darien would never give into the darkness he would die first."

Serena shook her head at her naivete, is it any wonder that she didn't chose to go back to the way she'd been before. "If it's a choice between the darkness and losing us forever, don't believe for one second that he's not tempted to chose us and accept the darkness with it." Serena stated. How could Serenity not see what she knew instinctively"Each day that passes the temptation grows. He knows that if he would just give in and surrender to the darkness that we could be together, forever."

"We will be together. " Serenity cried "But not like this. He's prepared to die to prevent us from falling into darkness."

"Yes I know." Serena said softly and for a second she reminded those looking on of the old Serena but it didn't last in a blink of an eye she changed and she looked at Serenity with eyes that were nearly black. "That's why I'm here, I came to save him from himself. I won't stand by and wait for him to try and destroy himself. I will not allow him to leave me because he mistakenly believes to save me."

"If you're so sure he'll chose the darkness then why are you forcing his hand." Nephlite asked hoping to by them some time, but for what he didn't know.

Serena turned her head to frown at him "I said he was tempted, and that is what makes him even more of a danger to himself, and that's why I chose to act now. He won't wait much longer before he makes his move, he can't afford too."

"What you're saying is madness." Serenity insisted "I know Endymion he would never sacrifice the Earth just to be with us."

Serena laughed, turning back to her she smiled. "If you truly believe that then you're lying to yourself and I should know shouldn't I. After all, weren't we in a similar situation when Beryl and her minions attacked the Moon kingdom and we chose to follow Endymion, forsaking our Kingdom, our mother and all of our people"

Serenity paled. "That was different. I sacrificed myself, not my people nor my kingdom."

"Yes, that must be why it still exists today." Serena said sarcastically"Oh no wait it doesn't, why because it was destroyed, and our mother used up the last of her power and strength to send us to Earth to be reborn." Tired of this discussion she looked Serenity over carefully satisfied that posed no threat she said "Now lay there and be quiet; this wont take to much longer and once Darien is made whole again it will be our turn."

She turned her attention back to Endymion and lowered herself to her knees before him. She cupped his face and lifted his head. His eyes were glazed, but brimming with the power of the Negaverse. "My beloved." she whispered and pressed her lips against his. Soon everything will be as it should be and I will never have to worry about losing you again.

Nephlite shared a look with Malachite, now was there chance, if they could reach her before she had a chance to cast that spell again they might be able to stop this from happening. Their only other option was just to stay here and do nothing, and they couldn't do that. They had to do ever thing in their power to make sure that Darien and Endymion were not made whole again at least not like this. If Serena succeeded in her plan, then everything that Nephlite had foretold would indeed come to pass, and everything that was innocent and pure on this planet would perish and darkness would reign for eternity. She had to be stopped.

As of right now their only hope was getting Endymion away form Serena long enough for him to regain his senses and help them out otherwise this was going to be a short-lived fight. They could feel Serena's power and knew that by themselves they were no threat to her.

"Now" Nephlite cried and they both sprang into action. They both reached Serena and Endymion at the same time, but each had their own target. As Malachite reached for Endymion Nephlite took a flying leap and plowed right into Serena sending the two of them flying. They landed hard on the floor with Serena winding up underneath him.

Serena cried out in rage, placing both her hands on Nephlite chest she pushed him off her, the force sending him flying back through the air.

Malachite had managed to raise Endymion to his feet and was beginning to lead him out of the room when Nephlite plowed into them and sent them all crashing to the floor.

Serena got to her feet and sent them a disgusted look. "I have plans for you that require you to be alive but I'm inclined to over look those plans if you interfere again."

"Serena" Endymion moaned and almost everyone looked at him with the exact same expression, that seemed to ask, what now? He sat up weaving back and forth slight. Nephlite and Malachite both reached out their hands to steady him and once they touched him something inside them screamed for them not to let go, so they didn't.

"Endymion." Serena called out softly "Come to me, and let us leave this place, together."

Endymion raised his head to look at her. He was dazed and confused, and had no idea what was going on.

Serena started towards him holding her hand out to him. "Come to me, my love."

"Endymion, don't." Serenity cried

"Serenity" Endymion murmured and swung his head around to look at her and had to fight back the feeling of nauseous that act created.

"Stay out of this." Serena warned and flexed her power.

Serenity felt a suffocating weight settle around her throat stealing her breath away; making it impossible for her to speak.

"What's going on" Endymion asked finding it difficult to focus. Their was something important that he was forgetting, he knew it, but he just couldn't clear his mind enough to focus on what that something was.

Serena stopped in front of him and raised a hand to cup his chin, turning his head until he was facing her. "Will you come with me" she whispered softly and ran her thumb along his lower lip "Will you stay with me"

"Serena." he whispered he couldn't remember much but her knew that he ached for her, the need to hold her, too place his lips across hers burned inside him and he reached for her.

"No" Malachite and Nephlite both cried out and the hands that they used to steady him now pulled him away from Serena until his back was pressed up against them. There grips on him tightened. "We won't allow you to take him." Nephlite growled.

"Stay back." Malachite snarled at the same time.

Serena lowered her hand now that she was grasping nothing but air and speared them with her eyes, they watched as her expression changed to one of anger and as her eyes darkened until they were nearly black. "I've had just about enough out…" she broke off in surprise as she noticed that something was happening to Endymion. He was beginning to…glow?

"Endymion" she gasped in alarm. What was happening to him? She closed her eyes as the soft golden light started to glow brighter and brighter. The light appeared to be coming from inside him. It seemed to recognize and welcome her even as it hurt her to look at it.

There was something about it that seemed familiar, it reminded her of something, and once she realized what that something was, she began to panic. She forced her eyes open and saw that Endymion was now on his feet but that Malachite and Nephlite still had a hold of him and that they too were starting to glow. "No" she cried. "Darien"

The light flared and she backed away from it until her back came up against the wall. That light it had almost the same feeling as that of the Imperial Silver Crystal. She looked at Endymion and knew that for the moment he was lost to her and that she had to retreat. I will be back she promised silently I wont risk losing you again.

Just as Serena disappeared, Endymion fell to his knees in pain.

……………………..

The scouts looked on in shock as the Dark Prince suddenly cried out and fell to his knees. They all looked to each other for an explanation but neither of them had a clue as to what was going on. Up to this point, the fight had been going all the Dark Prince's way. They didn't seem to be making any progress at all, just when they thought they had him he always manages to out maneuver them. But considering they were getting there butts kicked they didn't have much to show for that either since he seemed to be going out of his way not to seriously hurt them.

It was something they should have been able to take advantage of, but that wasn't the case here. Just when they thought they had him where they wanted him, he would either avoid their attacks at the last moment or take them head on, only to brush them off and keep fighting and all without breaking a sweat.

They didn't know what kind of game he was playing but it was obvious to them that he was indeed playing one and that they were apart of it. Was this just another one of those games or could something really be wrong and could it have anything to do with Serena?

The Dark Prince cried out again and fell to his knees. He knelt their on the ground shivering, and hugging his arms to his chest, for once not looking the least bit menacing or threatening.

"What in the hell's going on" Jupiter cried, At first, she thought that this might be another one of his tricks, but the pain was real, as was his sudden vulnerability. The only question now was did they take advantage of the situation.

"Guys you're not going to believe this." Mercury stated already working on her mini computer. "According to my readings his body is giving off enormous amount of energy."

"Tell me what's going on Mercury." Uranus demanded. She hated standing here doing nothing. They should be doing something other then standing by and watching. If this was indeed real now was their chance to strike while his guard was down, either that or take this time to search for Serena. Only something about the way he looked now stopped her from voicing her opinions.

"He's in pain." Venus murmured sympathetically. Although he was the enemy and stood between them and Serena she couldn't help but remember that he was also there Prince and Serena's soul mate, her one true love and he had sacrificed so much for her. Was what was happening now really his fault?

"It's like his body is at war with itself." Mercury stated and they looked at her in confusion and concern. What was going on now, and did it have anything to do with Serena? Endymion didn't really give them too many details concerning the change that the Dark Prince would go through once Serena turned. Was that what was happening here? Was Serena even now losing herself to the darkness?

"Look." Uranus commanded and they all looked up at and following her gaze all sucked in a surprised breath, the Dark Prince, was beginning to glow?

"Amazing." Mercury muttered, working furiously at her computer. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, the significance of it.

"Where is that light coming from" Venus wondered aloud

"It seems to be coming from inside him."

Mercury made a sound that was somewhere between agreement and excitement. Whatever she was reading on her mini computer was titillating her. She kept saying"It's amazing, just amazing," Over and over again.

"Mercury, are you going to tell us what's going on or not." Mars cried

Mercury opened her mouth to answer but instead let out a soft "Oh" and looked earnestly towards the Dark Prince.

The others looked at him as well he had stopped glowing and was looking at them with a strange expression on his face. "What's going on" He asked hoarsely, he looked startled and more then a little confused.

"What game are you playing now" Uranus demanded

"It's no game." Mercury answered softly "According to my reading the dark energy inside is body is receding fast."

The Dark Prince got to his feet and groaned "I feel like I've just been hit by a bus." he looked around and noticed the signs of a battle. He looked at them and saw that they only had minor injuries but what concerned him most was the noticeable absence of one particular sailor scout. "Where's Sailor Moon" as soon as the words left his mouth everything started coming back to him. He stumbled back "Serena"

"Darien" Mercury inquired softly

"Mercury." Jupiter warned only to have Mercury wave a hand at her, dismissing it.

"Darien"

Darien looked at her with anguished eyes. "How could I do that to her"

"Do what" Uranus barked and took a threatening step towards him. "What did you do to her"

Darien opened his mouth to answer but stopped short, a feeling was starting to come over him; a feeling that he recognized and it sent a chill down his spine. "Finish me off" he commanded "Now, while you have the chance."

"No." Mercury cried before the other Scouts could react. "The process is reversing itself, Serena is no longer in danger."

"It's not over." he hissed "I can feel it."

Mercury looked down at her mini computer and let out a sound of dismay,

"What is it" Neptune asked.

"He's right, the dark energy it's not gone. In fact it's rapidly regaining strength"

"You don't have much time." Darien warned "Serenity helped me before, he shook his head in confusion. "I don't know how she did it, but she broke through and reached me where no one else could and she pushed the Dark Prince back. But I was so weak." he grimaced "Too weak to save Serena."

"Could it have anything to do with Endymion, you think" Venus murmured softly but not softly enough.

"Endymion" Darien repeated in confusion"Of course" he breathed softly, he let out a bitter laugh. "It's ironic isn't it? I created him to protect Serena where I could not, and because I did, I didn't have the strength to protect her when she needed me the most." he cringed, the darkness was spreading fast, like a virus. He couldn't hold on much longer. "You have to destroy me now before he regains control."

"Who" Venus asked in confusion

"The Dark Prince." he growled impatiently, he didn't have time to explain things, couldn't they see what was happening before there eyes didn't they know the danger they and the rest of the world was in. "Do it" he commanded.

"No we can't"

"There has to be a way that we can stop this." Mercury cried

"There's no time." Darien barked "This is my decision, I did this to myself, I created him I was the one who went to Beryl and let her infect me with her energy and the dark energy of the Negaverse. I chose this existence, Serena didn't."

"But you did it to save her." Venus cried, "How can you ask us to destroy you?"

"I saved her once," he answered her soberly "And now it's your turn." he looked them, they didn't remember him and yet still they hesitated, and shed tears for him. "Don't cry for me, I knew what the outcome would be."

Venus turned to the others with imploring eyes. "We can't do this." she was convinced, now more then ever that destroying Darien was the wrong thing to do. Serena and Darien's had survived so much; their love for each other was so strong. They couldn't be the ones to take it from them

"I'm your prince and I just gave you an order" he barked and turned to Uranus"I know that you understand why this is necessary, not fair but necessary. I'm asking you while my powers our drained and he's still weak to finish me off, end this before Serena is lost forever."

"We might not get a better chance." Neptune said calmly while inside she grieved for her princess and her prince.

Uranus nodded her head. Her prince had called upon her to save their princess. He had given her an order, one that she couldn't refuse now matter how much she wanted to. Ignoring the pleading faces of those around her she began her attack.

"Uranus World…." Uranus cried out as a sudden blast blinded her and sent her stumbling back a couple of paces. "What the…?"

"Sorry to break up the party ladies but I felt that I just had to intervene."

They all looked up and above them was-

"Jedite." Mars hissed

Jedite smiled "Why Mars, is that joy I hear in your voice? I didn't know that seeing me again would bring you such pleasure."

Mars clenched her fist and said between gritted teeth. ""You wish."

"Now, now" he laughed "theirs no need to be coy. I'm sure after the way Sailor moon and the Dark Prince snuck around, your friends will understand you forming a slight attachment to me."

Mars wanted to scream. How dare he insinuated that she…of all the nerve. He's was nothing was an arrogant, egotistical...maniac she steamed. She was about to tell him where to go when she noticed the looks the other Scouts were giving her. "What?" she sputtered, "You guys can't actually believe any of that nonsense."

Venus opened her mouth to respond when Uranus cut her off. "Now's not the time." she barked "Focus on what's important. We'll deal with Jedite later, right now we have to take care of Darien."

Jedite chuckled, clearly amused. "I don't think that's going to be as easy as it was a few moments ago." he looked over at Darien and the other followed his gaze and saw that Darien was just standing there with his head down. They all watched as he suddenly threw his head back and bellowed. "Serena!"

"What now" Jupiter wondered aloud and the Dark Prince's eyes came to rest on them. Burning with anger he growled "Get out of my sight." and with a wave of his hand portals appeared at their feet. Mars had just enough time to mutter "Not again" when they all fell into them and disappeared.

"Where did you send them?" Jedite asked although he wondered why he cared, since it hardly mattered to him and it wasn't worth risking the Dark prince's anger over.

"I sent them back to the temple." the Dark Prince seethed. He couldn't believe how close they had come to destroying him, and all because of her.

Jedite ignored his slight sense of relief, he was use to it, ignoring things that he couldn't explain or confused the hell out of him that is, like his sudden need to save the Dark Prince from certain demise. If anyone had told him that he'd be saving the life of the one person who wanted to see him dead more then anyone else, he would have told them that they were crazy. Only now, the term seemed to be fitting him more and more.

He was certifiable. Having strange visions of things, remembering feelings that he'd never felt, and now saving the life of a man who wanted him dead. Yup certifiable.

"Serena" the Dark Prince roared again.

"There's no need to shout." came a dark reply, an instant later she appeared at the Dark Prince's side.

Darien turned on her furiously "Do you have any idea what just happened."

Serena shrugged her shoulders. "No and I don't particularly care right now" she pouted "Malachite and Nephlite just ruined everything, I don't know how they did it or what they did but I know that they had something to do with it.

The Dark Prince grabbed her by the arm, he looked down at her with angry eyes. "You've been keeping secrets, one that nearly got me killed. I think it's time we had ourselves a little chat."

……………..

In the throne room of Beryl's abandoned Palace the sound of ice cracking echoed through out the room, shattering the eerie silence. Following closely was a burst of light that enveloped the room and chased away the shadows. If any living soul had witnessed this phenomenon, they would have sworn that the light came from deep within the ice. The light flared brilliantly and just as sudden as it appeared, it disappeared.

…………….

The Scouts looked at each other, they were outside of the temple and everyone was accounted for.

"What just happened"

"We have to go back."

"Don't be ridiculous" Mars snapped"We just got our butts kicked."

"What do you think happened with the Dark Prince? Why did he suddenly revert back to the old Darien" Jupiter asked.

"Endymion might know, lets go inside and ask him."

"I can't believe that we didn't even get to see Serena." Jupiter muttered bitterly

"The Dark Prince is powerful, more so then before." Neptune responded "If we're going to save Serena where going to have to come up with some sort of a plan and I don't think we have much time.

"You don't mean…."

"You all know what she means" Jupiter grumbled"Darien didn't manage to tell us much but hard to figure out from what he didn't say. We have to face the facts, Serena has already begun to change and the next time we see her she might see us as the enemy."

"What are we going to do" Mercury whispered despairingly

"Save her." Uranus answered quietly and started up the temple stairs, the others followed behind her.

…………………

Malachite watched the others go over today's events, but he had distanced himself from them. Serenity and Endymion were both sleeping and since he had no idea what had occurred between him, Nephlite and Endymion he found his thoughts settling on Zosite.

He had hurt her terribly. He thought about what nearly happened between him and Venus and couldn't help but ask himself why. Why after all this time was he having these feelings? Was it because of that one kiss they shared or was it everything, his separation from the Negaverse, the strange dreams and the girl who haunted them?

Even now when he should be concentrating on the up coming battle, he couldn't focus on anything but what had happened early with Venus and Zosite. His mind was dominated by thoughts of the three women in his life. He loved Zosite he knew he did but he didn't know how he really felt about Venus and his mystery girl.

"We shouldn't plan anything until Serenity and Endymion wake up."

"Mercury you should go over all the readings that you gathered today." Luna stated briskly

"I wish I had read out of the energy Malachite, Nephlite and Endymion put out. I would love to have been able to compare it to the Dark Prince's. It just has to be related and the fact that the dark energy in his body was pushed back might just be the key we've been looking for to save him. If only we knew what it was and what it meant."

"Well maybe Endymion will have some idea's when he wakes up, but until then see what your computer can tell us."

Mercury nodded her head and headed off to find a quiet spot where she could be alone and focus.

"Endymion shouldn't be out for more then a few hours" Nephlite stated "I checked his energy level, whatever Serena did to him doesn't seem to have no lasting effect, he's more exhausted then anything else."

"Did you have time to discuss what happened" Neptune asked curiously

Nephlite shook his head. "He was pretty out of it. I guess were just gonna have to wait."

"How about Serenity and Rini" Artemis asked "How are they doing"

"Serena's presence seemed to set Serenity back some but she's still not as weak as she was and Rini could wake up at any time."

Venus watched as Malachite left the room and her heart sunk in her chest. He hadn't said a word to her since they'd been back. She could she that he was troubled, and knew that she was apart of the problem. She hated it, hated knowing that he was in pain, and that she was in away responsible.

She couldn't stand it she had to talk to him. Quickly before anyone could question her or delay her, she followed him out the room.

………………….

Malachite was at the top of the temple stairs when he heard Venus call his name. He stiffened. Stopping he turned to face her.

Venus walked over to him quickly just short of running. But once she reached him she was struck silent. She twisted her hands neverously. There was so much she wanted to say but didn't know how. She looked up to meet his eyes and quickly looked away. He seemed so distant and he had a look about him. She cleared her throat. "Are you going somewhere."

"Venus." he sighed and that was all it took, her eyes began to tear up, causing her to blink furiously she would not cry, she would not.

"You're going to see Zosite."

"I have to." he paused "I hurt her." he said quietly

Your hurting me she wanted to scream but instead she just nodded and said "I understand, you have things to talk about."

Malachite clenched his hands into fists. Why was this so difficult? He knew what he had to do, what was right, but he didn't want to leave, not like this. "Tell the others for me he said and turned and walked away.

Venus watched him, fighting back the urge to call him back. Don't leave me, she wanted to shout but instead she stood there and watched him walk away, not knowing if she would ever see him again. Only when he was gone and she could no longer see him did she wipe her wet glistening cheeks and turn to head back inside to search for a place where she could be alone. ………..

Nephlite walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find Jupiter inside cooking.

"I would have thought you'd be tried of cooking by now."

Startled Jupiter jumped and yelped as she burned her hand on the pot she was stirring.

Nephlite was across the room in a flash, taking Jupiter's hand he took her over to the faucet and placed her hand under the cold water.

Jupiter couldn't speak. He was so close that she could feel the warmth of his body, she wanted to sink into that warmth; her eyes fluttered shut as he began caressing the palm of her hand under the water. It was only as she found herself beginning to lean back against him that she came screeching back to reality. She jerked up right and looked up at him to see if he had noticed and found him starring down at her with an enigmatic look on his face. Completely mortified she pulled her hand away and quickly backtracked back towards the stove. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Nephlite could see she was embarrassed, he wondered at the reason but knew that now wasn't the time to push, so instead he allowed his attention and his eyes to roam around the kitchen. He noticed all the sweets, no doubt from all the baking she had done earlier that day. He was still amazed that she went through all the trouble of searching for his favorite dessert all on the hope of waking him.

"Why are you in here cooking instead of out there with the others."

Jupiter flushed. "Cooking helps me think; besides someone had to make dinner." she turned her back to him and faced the counter. "Is there something I can get for you"

"I came in here looking for something to drink."

She waved a hand off to her left "Over there, help yourself.

Nephlite eyebrows arched. "Thank you I will." he settled for some bottled cola and leaned up against the kitchen wall to watch her. She was an enigma and there was nothing he liked more then a puzzle.

Jupiter could feel her pulse racing and wondered what he was still doing in here. Why didn't he just take his drink and leave. Be patient, just be patient she cautioned herself you don't want to let on how uncomfortable he makes you, he might start to wonder why and that's the last thing you want. "Is there something else you wanted." she all but snapped and could have hung her head in disgust. Way to go, that was smooth, he definitely won't know something's wrong now.

"Do I make you nervous" he asked quietly setting his drink down.

"What?" Jupiter yelped and turned to look at him once again avoiding his eyes. "Of course not. Why would you think that" Probably because he does, she admitted. Oh be quiet.

"I don't know." he answered "You seem anxious to get rid of me and you wont look me in the eye."

Jupiter took a deep breath gathered her courage and looked him straight in the eye. She was instantly warm all over. "Happy"

"Yes." he said softly

Jupiter could feel herself blushing confused by what she was feeling and his motive for staying here she turned and grabbed the bowl and began stirring earnestly.

"I had no idea that you liked to cook."

Jupiter fought back a flinch "You're not the first one to be surprise that someone like me not only knows how to cook but enjoys it."

"The way you say it makes it sound like a bad thing, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. And what did you mean when you said someone like you, what does being a sailor scout have to do with not being able to cook and enjoy it"

"It's not because I'm a Sailor Scout and can cook that surprises people it's because I'm a tomboy and can cook that people seem to find difficult to believe." she announced abruptly

"A tomboy"

She turned around to give him a look of disbelief. How could he not know what a tomboy was? Oh wait was she thinking, of course he wouldn't know. She shrugged her shoulders. "I 'm not like others girls." Maybe if I were you wouldn't make me so nervous maybe you might even find me attractive. "Being a tomboy means that although I'm a girl I look and act more like a boy."

Nephlite looked her over slowly taking in everything. Her hair was bound in its usual ponytail, loose he knew it would fall in waves down to her shoulders. Although she wore an apron over her Sailor Scout outfit, it did little to hide the fact that she was indeed a woman and not a man.

"And the fact that I'm trained in martial arts and enjoy fighting is a mark against me, most people consider that unladylike" she tried to hide the pain that this caused her but those eyes of his missed nothing.

Jupiter knew that she should stop talking and that she was very likely making a fool out of herself but she couldn't seem to hold the words back. "Fighting is about more then beating people up, at least for me it is; it's about using the skills that I've acquired through hard work and training. In a fight, you have to stay focused on your opponent. You can't afford to think about other things; like how many friends you have or what people say about you…." she blushed and lowered her eyes unable to believe she had revealed so much to him.

"It sounds lonely."

Jupiter sighed, he saw a lot, maybe too much. "I guess it was sometimes, but meeting the others Scouts helped."

Nephlite got up and approached her; while Jupiter watched him with wary eyes he took her hand and started drawing her towards him.

"What are you doing" she all but squeaked

Nephlite reached up and gripped her chin, tilting her face up he muttered huskily "I'm going to kiss you."

"Why" she asked in disbelief then could have hit herself for asking.

"Because I know what it's like to be lonely and surrounded by people, because I can't believe that you don't know how beautiful you are, but mostly because I want to."

"Oh." she gasped completely dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say and when his lips first touched hers, she found the power of speech had left her. Her eyes drifted closed on a sigh as his lips moved gently across hers. Who could have believed that such a simply gentle kiss could produce such heat. She still couldn't believe this was happening, it had to be some sort of dream.

"Surrender to me" he muttered against her lips "don't be afraid."

"Huh" she muttered in confusion how could he talk to her and expect her to understand when he was inspiring such feelings inside her. She felt weak and warm all over.

Nephlite drew his head back breaking the kiss.

Jupiter missed the contact immediately but made no move to close the distance between them.

"You're holding back, I can feel it" he announced "Are you afraid to take a chance or was I wrong about this and this isn't what you want."

Jupiter stood there frozen unsure of what to say, he was right she hadn't realized she was doing it but she had been holding apart of herself back. Because despite the fact that this was happening apart of her assumed that it was still some sort of mistake, that he couldn't be here kissing her that it wasn't possible for someone like him to be attracted to her. After all Venus was more feminine, Mars was more sensual and Mercury was smarter what could he possibly see in her?

"I see." he stated quietly "My mistake." he lowered his hands and made a move to step back.

"No wait." she cried and reached up to grab hold of his arms. "Please." she pleaded She didn't want him to go. She wanted him to hold her and never let her go. And that's what scared her the most, because she didn't know if she was strong enough to let him stay. If he should stay now but leave her at some later point down the road, she wasn't sure if she'd survive it. She had been disappointed in love before, and bounced back with a determination that some times scared her. Perhaps because she had been afraid to think about the fact that she might spend all her days and night alone, that she wasn't meant to find that special someone that was meant just for her.

She knew that Nephlite was different. Looking into his eyes she could see everyone that had came before him and knew that they all paled in comparison. He could make her feel more with just one look into his eyes.

"What are you thinking about"

She looked at him with blurry eyes, she blinked rapidly and felt the tears sliding down her face. She watched as he shut down and shut her out his whole face went blank and he shrouded his eyes from her.

Her grip on him tightened. "Kiss me" she pleaded

He starred at her with that blank face and made no move to kiss her. Desperate, and afraid she had ruined this because of her fear she took the initiative and kissed him.

For a second, the longest second of her life he was unresponsive, and just when she thought he was going to reject her his arms swept around her pulling her close. He immediately took control of the kiss, where before he was gentle and cajoling now he demanding and hungry. The only thing Jupiter could do was throw her arms around his neck and respond whole-heartedly.

……………..

"Well you were one of the last people I expected to see in this place."

Malachite turned towards the owner of that voice. "I'm not here to fight with you Jedite I'm here to see Zosite."

Jedite rubbed his jaw and stepped away from the wall. "I don't think you want to do that, she's not in her happy place. I don't know what happened earlier but I couldn't help but notice that you were out cold on the ground while your girlfriend tried her best to send Venus into the after life. I don't know what the two of you did to piss her off." he gave him a sly grin. "I can only assume, but I know it had to be something bad enough to have her go against our new Queens orders and that simply isn't good for one's health."

Malachite tensed. He remembered the marks on Zosite's neck, and he remembered that the last time he saw Serena she hadn't been too happy. "Where is she Jedite" he asked and hoped he wouldn't say she was in the dungeon or worse.

"She's in her chambers, follow this corridor take the first right the second left and at the end of the hallway you'll find her room."

"Your not gonna try and stop me" He was mystified, he didn't believe that he'd be able to enter the palace so easily but since arriving here he hadn't seen a soul and had met with no opposition. Jedite was the first person he'd seen since coming here and now he was just gonna let him go about his way. If anyone had entered Beryl's palace without an invitation she would had wanted them brought before her immediately; she never would have allowed them to roam about the palace freely. He didn't know if the fact that no one appeared worried about his presence as a good thing or a very bad one.

Jedite gave a nonchalant shrug. "There's really no point; they know you're here, and since I haven't been giving any orders that say otherwise; do as you please." He turned to leave, then stopped and gave Malachite a sober look "I will give you one piece of advise though, change sides while you still can, their powers make a mockery out of Beryl's. I don't know what they have planned for you and Nephlite but if you continue to stand against them it will only result in your death." he gave a sudden laugh. "Although I have no idea why I even care about your fate.

He turned to leave only this time Malachite stopped him. "Wait, earlier today something strange happened with Nephlite, Endymion and me. Did anything out of the ordinary happen to you today? Something that you couldn't explain."

"No." Jedite answered and left.

Malachite starred after to him. He didn't know why but he knew that just now Jedite had lied to him.

……….

Mars walked into the room, looking around she almost missed Venus who was leaning back against the wall starring out the window at the night sky. "Finally." Mars cried "I've been looking all over for you and Malachite, it's time for the meeting, we need to discuss everything that happened today and come up with a plan." Mars frowned, when Venus didn't move or respond. "Why are you standing here in the dark anyway"

"Malachite's not here, and I just want to be left alone for awhile." Venus said still not moving or looking at her.

"Is something wrong"

"No, I just want to be alone."

Mars looked at her for a moment, Venus face was turned away from her but her body language spoke volumes; she seemed tense and impatient, as if she couldn't wait for Mars to disappear. Something was wrong. Usually she would nag her until she told her what that something was but with everything that was going on she could understand Venus needing a minute by herself. "Alright." Mars finally sighed "But we can't start the meeting without you, so whatever you're doing, or whatever you need to do, please just hurry up and do it." She turned to leave and then stopped. "By the way you wouldn't know where Malachite went off to would you"

Venus froze. Why, Why couldn't Mars have just left"He's not here." she cleared her throat "He left."

"Left" Mars repeated incredulously, How could he leave now after everything that had happened today, where could he have gone"Do you know where he went"

Venus bit her lip to fight back a sob as Mars unknowingly drove the blade home. "He's with _her."_

"With who" Mars asked in confusion, everyone else was accounted for.

"With her" she shouted suddenly unable to take it anymore. Why did Mars have to be so persistent why couldn't she have just left her alone? Why did she have to make her say out loud what she couldn't even bare to think about?

Mars looked at her in stunned disbelief. Venus anger had caught her off guard. Where was it coming from"Alright it's time to tell me what's wrong."

"I told you to leave me alone" Venus shouted "Why couldn't you have just left me alone."

Her own temper; which was never far from the surface started to flare in the face of Venus's attitude. "No, I won't leave you alone." she snapped. She might have been willingly to give Venus some space if she hadn't irked her, but now she wasn't leaving until Venus told her what was going on with her. "You can either tell me what's going on with you right now or I can go get the rest of the girls and we can drag it out of you."

Venus didn't want to talk about what was troubling her the pain was too fresh. "I don't want to talk to you or too anyone I just want to be left alone. Please just leave me alone."

"Hey" Mars called out softly her anger receding as she heard the pain in Venus's voice. Something was really troubling her friend. Reaching her she grabbed Venus by the arm and turned her around to face her. The sight of her friends tear stained face was like a punch in the stomach. "What is it? What's wrong"

"Nothings wrong." she sniffed rubbing at her eyes "I'm fine"

Mars rolled her eyes. "Yes of course you are." she shook her gently. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to go get the others"

Venus reached up and placed her hand over Mars. "No don't." She didn't want anyone else to see her like this, they would ask questions the same questions that Mars was asking; questions she didn't want to answer.

Mars reached her other hand up to grab hold of Venus other arm. "Then tell me what's going on with you." Her mind raced back over the last few days trying to see what she had missed there had to be some clues. When she had a sudden unbelievable thought she sucked in a startled breath, she remembered Venus's odd behavior and thought about how Zosite's anger had been focused on Venus and Venus alone. Venus, who at the time of the attack had been alone with Malachite.

What she was thinking was unbelievable but it made sense when you thought about everything. "Is this about Malachite" she asked softly, although she believed she knew the answer; she wanted Venus to confide in her.

"Malachite who" she asked

Oh my, Mars thought silently how could she have missed this, and when did they find the time"Do you want to talk about it"

Venus shook her head and took a deep breath and then another and then another before it all came gushing out, the words tumbled out of her mouth so fast that they blended together making an incomprehensible mess. So much of one that Mars placed a hand over her mouth and told her to slow down, which she did.

She explained how she felt after meeting him again. So fast that the words tumbled over each other, until she had to once again force herself to slow down. She told Mars how she had felt drawn to him from that very first meeting when they still weren't sure if he was a friend or foe. She hesitated a moment before revealing how she had snuck into his room in the dead of night, needing to see him, to look upon him without prying eyes including his own. She paused reliving that night in her mind, that was the night that everything became so clear, for that night was the night she lost her heart to him, it seemed appropriate since he already possessed her soul. She brushed a lone tear off her check.

It hurt to remember but she forced herself to finish and when she was through there was silence as they were both lost in there own thoughts.

"There's one thing I still don't understand " Mars admitted after awhile. "When Zosite attacked you she couldn't have known what happened between the two of you, so why was she so intent on hurting you"

Venus closed her eyes, and her expression suggested she was thinking about something and savoring it.

"He was about to kiss me when she found us."

"Oh my."

Venus sighed and opened her eyes. Would he still be here with her now if they had kissed; or would he have still gone to her?

"I don't understand" Mars admitted shaking her head. "How did that come about"

"It doesn't matter." Venus cried and tried to pull away from her "He's gone. He's chosen her and it doesn't matter."

"Venus stop." Mars ordered as she struggled to hold onto her. "You have to calm down. Now are you trying to say that Malachite went to go see Zosite"

Venus nodded her head as fresh tears streamed down her face.

Mars masked her confusion according to what Venus had told her they'd only kissed once so why was she behaving this way? She couldn't actually be in love with him, could she?

"Are you in love with him"

Venus gave her a stricken look that was all the answer she needed.

"Venus" she started gently "Until a little while ago he was the enemy, and as an ally you haven't known him for that long. Are you sure you're not rushing this"

Venus pulled out of her grasp angrily. "Do you think that I don't know my own heart. Do you think I want to feel this way knowing he loves another? I didn't choose to love him, I just do. I love him more then I've ever loved anyone." She covered her face with her hands. "I never dreamed that when I found the love of my life he would love someone else, want some else" she sobbed."

Mars was at a lost for words, what could she say, Venus had been in love some many times how could she be sure that this was for real"Venus you haven't known him long and most of the time you have known him he was the enemy."

"I know that."

"Then why haven't you ever mentioned feeling about him this way before"

Venus lowered her hands. "Mars you want me to explain something that I don't understand myself. I just know that he was meant for me."

"You'll find another." Mars reasoned trying to cheer her up but not really knowing how. She needed the others"You'll love another."

Venus wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head. "There will never be another."

"That's nonsense" Mars said even though she was starting to believe that Malachite was indeed different from the others. "He's just a guy, just a regular guy, you'll meet someone else."

"My soul mate." She cried shocking Mars with the intensity and the absolute certainty that she heard in her voice.

Venus sunk down to her knees and started rocking back and forth "How could he love another, how could he?"

Mars looked at her in concern uncertain what she should say or do, this was not the Venus that she was used to. She wasn't treating Malachite like she had all the others in her past, she was actually calling him her soul mate. She couldn't image what Venus was going through. What cruel fate would allow her to find him only to sit back and watch him go off with another?

"I don't know what to do for you, tell me what to do."

Venus reached out hugged mars pressing her face against the other girls stomach"Just stay with me. I don't want to be alone any more. I keep picturing them together. I can't seem to stop."

Mars caressed her hair wishing for her Venus's sake that Malachite had never come back into their lives.

…………………………………..

Malachite stopped just outside of Zosite's room, the door stood ajar as if beckoning him to enter. Knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant but prepared to accept whatever she dished out he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Zosite stood in the middle of the room with her back to him. For a second he just stood there relieved to see that she was as apparently unharmed. He didn't want to think about what might have happened to her thanks to him, what still might happen to her.

"Zosite"

Startled Zosite swung around, seeing him her eyes filled with fresh tears even as her mouth twisted with anger. "What are you doing here"

"I had to see you."

"I'm surprised you could tear yourself away from Venus's side, from what I saw the two of you appeared very cozy together" the last word ending on a sob

"Zosite please." he begged and started to approach her.

Zosite held up a hand as if to ward him off. "Don't. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear what you have to say. There's nothing you can say that can change what I saw. So please just leave me alone."

"I want to talk about what happened."

"I know what happened" she cried harshly "I was there, remember." she brushed furiously at the tears that fell down her face. "I saw you. I saw you with her."

Malachite fought back a wince, he never meant to hurt her, and it tore at his heart that he had. "Please just let me explain." he had to make this right somehow.

"Explain what" she sobbed bitterly "I know what I saw, you were about to kiss her. There's nothing else left to explain.

"I didn't plan it, it just happened."

"Is that supposed to make it better, the fact that you didn't plan for it to happen" she demanded "Why don't you explain what you were doing kissing her in the first place."

Malachite winced what could he say. Was he supposed to tell her about his dreams? His dreams about another woman, and if by some miracle she accepted that was he then suppose to confess about waking up one night from one of those dreams to find himself kissing Venus. He didn't now how to tell her that or how that night had changed things for him and as days went by he found himself thinking more and more about Venus. He didn't know anyone who could listen to that and not only understand by accepted and understand it. Hell, he knew he wouldn't be able to. "I know you're angry and I know I hurt you…"

"Of course I'm angry, of course I'm hurt. You betrayed me."

Malachite was silent unable to rebut the accusation and not really knowing what to say. How could he explain something he didn't fully understand himself? How could he tell her that at the time he felt compelled to kiss her, it was almost as if he didn't have a choice, that kissing her was as normal and as necessary as breathing.

"Why Malachite, Why" she closed the distance between them and looked up into his eyes her filled with tears and glazed with pain. "I thought you loved me. You swore that you did and you swore, that would never change." Zosite cried pain lacing every word.

Malachite sighed and tried to answer her question as truthfully as possible he owed her that much at least. "I do love you. I don't know what happened or how everything got so out of control. I just wanted to…I just wanted to comfort her." he admitted, and winced as he realized how stupid that sounded, but it was true. It had hurt him to see such pain in those blue eyes of hers; he wanted to take it away.

"By kissing her" Zosite screamed and over brimming with rage and pain, she started to pummel at his chest with her fist.

Malachite didn't bother trying to defend himself against her attack knowing that he deserved it and more. Saying he was sorry just didn't seem good enough. He wanted to comfort Venus but he couldn't deny to himself that he wanted to kiss her as well and had been thinking about it since their last kiss, and that was inexcusable.

"Damn you." Zosite sobbed as she stopped hitting him and slumped against his chest. She grabbed onto his arms, her hold fierce and painful as she tried to physically hold onto him even as she felt him sipping away from her.

Malachite closed his arms around her shaking body as she cried out her anger and pain, all of which he was responsible for"Zosite." he murmured voicing his own sorrow and regret.

Zosite shook her head back and forth. She couldn't lose him. He was all she had and she would fight anyone and anything to keep him at her side. "I love you." she whispered frantically "I love you" and saying so leaned up to capture his lips with hers.

For a brief second, a very telling second, one that in her desperation Zosite thankfully didn't notice, Malachite remained passive in her embrace. He wanted to put it down to surprise; that she caught him off guard and he hadn't been expecting it but apart of him knew better and grieved for the both of them. For even as he returned her embrace and her kiss he couldn't help thinking about another embrace, another kiss.


	41. Chapter 40

Hi guys sorry for the long wait, I took a slight break from writing, but now I'm back. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait and for those of you who have been waiting so patiently for me to write a new chapter to She Who Must Stand Alone, I promise to have one out some time this week. Enjoy and please review.

The Heart Remembers/Chapter 40

Jedite quickly followed the sounds of the fight. It sounded like a full-fledged battle was taking place, and yet to his knowledge none of the others had been summoned to fight, he knew that he hadn't been. If only he hadn't been so caught up in Zosite and what she was plotting perhaps he would have realized sooner what was going on. Then there was the matter of that strange vision he had, he couldn't make out much but there was no mistaken those eyes, they were Zosite's eyes. But he never saw her face only those eyes and for a moment it seemed that those eyes didn't go with that face, talk about weird huh.

Perhaps he really was turning into a mental case he winced as he thought about it wouldn't that thrill the dark prince to no end.

Arrogant bastard he grumbled to himself he was starting to think he liked him better when he was a goody too shoes. He started to chuckle at that little piece of irony when a sudden sharp pain stole his breath and caused him to stumbled. He caught himself on a near by tree and hung on for dear life as he was bombarded with fierce wide-ranging emotions from confusion and fear to anger and despair. "Not again" he managed to grumble, before his mind was flooded with images, images that flashed before his eyes, nothing more really then a blur of colors.

Dammit what was going on? Why was he suddenly being cursed with these visions; visions which made no sense and where he couldn't even begin to understand what he was seeing.

He shuddered and realized that he was cold, should he be? The cold had never bothered him before; it had been so long since he had felt anything that it was all a little disconcerting. He was use to being numb; it was after all how he had survived for so long. But now he was not only feeling the cold but emotions as well. Emotions were dangerous, feeling emotions meant that you were aware, aware of your surroundings and of your situation. And with that awareness came fear, it ate at his gut and threatened to overwhelm him.

He raised his hands and pressed them against his prison. He had to focus; he couldn't afford to lose control now, not after all this time. He fought back his fear even as he felt the bitter chill settling down into his body. But he knew that he had no choice into the matter to give into his fear now would only lead to madness.

Jedite cried out as he slunk down to the ground his body shaking with uncontrollable tremors, but whether from the cold or from the terrible knowledge that these thoughts were not his own he couldn't have said.

He tried to focus his own thoughts and to somehow banish the thoughts of the other, whoever the hell he was, hoping that by doing so he could remember what it felt like to be warm. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break free. Which didn't surprise him too much, after all how could he break a connection with someone when he didn't know who the hell that someone was or even why he was connected to him in the first place?

"Dammit." He swore as he body continued to shake with tremors, he couldn't stand even if he wanted to, he hated being helpless and he hated this streak of bad luck he seemed to be having. Sitting on the ground half propped up against a tree wasn't the best place to have this little episode either. He wished that he could have at least collapsed in a spot that had just a little less shade. There wasn't much he wouldn't give right now to feel the sun on his face. He couldn't remember ever being as cold as he did now, his body was nearly numb, having almost lost all feeling in it.

And as he lay there in the shade, his body suffering from a terribly cold, on what was indeed a fine summers day, his lips twisted into a semblance of a smile, as the full irony of the situation hit him.

"Mars." he breathed softly. Now that was one Sailor Scout who had a temper to match her power, both were explosive and both could scorch a man and leave him bleeding, if he wasn't careful. Her fire was exactly what he needed at a time where he was beginning to believe he would never be warm again, but would she use her power to save him, he believed she would.

He could picture it in his mind, the way she would stand over him with her hands on her hip and a look of anger and disgust on her face, but he'd be able to see passed that to the fear and concern. His eyes widened at his own words. Fear? Concern? He let out a wheezing laugh wondering where that ludicrous thought had come from. He didn't know what had possessed him, to think that Mars would feel anything for him but hatred was ludicrous. The cold was obviously affecting his mind.

Yes he thought frowning down at himself his mind was definitely playing tricks on him, which would explain why he not only felt as if he were growing warmer but he thought his body was beginning to give off a strange sort light.

It took him a few minutes to realize that he wasn't imagining it, that he was in fact getting warmer, and that his body was definitely glowing. The light show didn't last for long and when it finally faded he found that the connection to the other individual had been broken and much to his surprise he found that relief wasn't the only emotion that he was experiencing. He also found himself feeling a little disconcerted, as well as sympathetic, he had gotten a small taste of what that person was going through but he was familiar with hell and knew that whoever he was he was in a living hell and he had his sympathies from one who knew what it was like.

He got to his feet, the effects of the cold or whatever he had been experiencing had worn off and he found he was back to his full strength. Wasting no more time he spun on his heels and started towards the battle, something inside him screamed at him to hurry, and considering everything that had happened to him today he was not about to ignore the feeling.

When he came upon the battlefield he froze, hidden out of sight he stood there captivated by what he was seeing. It seemed that the fighting was over, the Dark Prince was on the ground on his knees facing the Sailor Scouts but no one was attacking. He took a step forward and stopped, that same voice inside him that had been telling him to hurry was now telling him to wait, to hide his presence, and to watch and listen.

……………….

Sammy, Luna and Artemis all held their collective breaths as a strange light began to emanate from the room where the others were fighting. The three of them where at the end of the hall well out of the way of the fighting, stuck between wanting to help and being unable too. Luna and Artemis with their acute hearing had been able to keep track of what was going on up until the room had fallen silent. They had no idea where that power was coming from, but they knew that Serena was the one the others were fighting and the sudden flare of this power made them nervous. They knew that it wasn't the power of the Imperial Crystal but in some ways it felt familiar.

"We have to do something." Sammy insisted; unaware of what was happening inside. He was restless, tired of sitting back and doing nothing, he knew that there was little if anything he could do against such forces as the Negaverse but knowing and accepting it were two different matters. There had to be something that he could do to help, how would he ever know unless he tried? His sister and his niece were in that room, not to mention Nephlite and Malachite who in a short period of time had come to mean something to him as well.

Luna glanced nervously down the hall and then up at Sammy, she and Artemis hadn't revealed to him that it was Serena the others were confronting, and now was definitely not the time to tell him

"There's nothing that we can do." Artemis remarked soberly "We just have to hope that Nephlite and Malachite can hold their own until the Scouts return." Although he was nervous as well there was something about that light that seemed familiar and non-threatening.

"We would only get in the way." Luna agreed, as her thoughts ran along the same lines as Artemis. "Our best course of action is too wait… hey where are you going?" she yelped as Sammy suddenly took off running.

Sammy didn't answer her but just continued running down the hall, once he reached the room he didn't hesitate but went right in, raising his arm instinctively as the light hit his eyes, he waited a moment before slowly lowering his arm and found to his surprise that although bright the light didn't hurt his eyes, but what he saw once he lowered his arm caused him more pain then anything else ever could.

It was his sister. She was standing in the middle of the room looking off to his right, only he couldn't take his eyes off her long enough to see what she was looking at. He had expected to face down one of beryl's remaining generals or a least the Dark prince not his sister. He finally dragged his eyes away to look towards the bed a small lingering hope dying as he saw a pale and obviously still weak Serenity laying on the bed, watching everything with a weird expression on her face.

"Serena" he breathed and turned back to look at his sister. He had known the moment he saw her that she was indeed his sister and that she wasn't here to be reunited with her friends and family, but that she had some other dark purpose in mind. He didn't know if he could explain why he felt as he did, he just knew that this was his sister and yet she was different, different in a way that was undetectable with the naked eye, and only some who knew her and who she was would be able to see the changes in her.

She stood there with her arm raised, blocking out the light. Did it hurt her? Was this just another sign in how she had changed? He stepped further into the room unsure what he planned to do now that he knew that his sister was the enemy they were facing He stopped as his sister suddenly stumbled back and cried out in pain.

Darien, he heard her cry out and followed her gaze; that was when he saw them, and he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed them until now. He stood there once again stunned by what he was seeing. Off to his right Nephlite, Endymion and Malachite were kneeling on the floor, both Nephlite and Malachite had their arms clasped around Endymion but the most surprising thing of all was that they were all glowing.

He heard the shocked gasps of Luna and Artemis and knew that they had followed him; they to appeared to be just as surprised as he was as to what they were seeing. It was amazing, but more surprising was that he hadn't noticed when he first walked in; his mind had been so focused on seeing his sister that everything else had faded into the background.

He had to force himself to look away from that astonishing sight so that he could once again concentrate his attention on his sister.

He opened his mouth to call out to her, he wanted her to look at him to dispel this awful feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he looked at her, to diminish the pain in his heart, but before he could say a word she simply vanished.

He blinked his eyes rapidly telling himself that it wasn't possible, that she couldn't just vanish into thin air.

He took a step towards the spot where she had been standing when the light Endymion, Nephlite and Malachite were giving off suddenly flared, shinning more brightly then before and then just as suddenly as Serena had disappeared so did the light. He turned his head and watched as the three of them collapsed back onto the floor.

He started towards them until he heard Serenity's weak cry. "Endymion?" he quickly changed directions and hurried over to her and if it was possibly she looked even more pale now then she did before.

Sammy sat down on the edge of the bed and helped her to sit up. He heard Luna cry out "What happened?" and turned his head around to look at them. Nephlite and Malachite had risen to their feet but where leaning back against the wall for support but Endymion was still laid out flat on the floor the rapid rise and fall of his chest clearly convening the state he was in.

"Endymion" Serenity whispered achingly, wanting to go to him, but unable to. Instead she looked up into Sammy's worried eyes and tried a smile for his sake, "What were you thinking barging in here like that, you could have been hurt."

Sammy was ashamed at the tears that sprang to his eyes; he wanted to be strong for her, especially now when she needed him the most. But it was getting harder and harder to suppress his emotions. Ever since that fateful day when their whole world crumbled and he was left to carry the secret of there past he had built a wall around his heart and fought hard to control his emotions. It had been the only way he had been able to carry such a heavy burden.

But now that wall was crumbling and he couldn't build it back up fast enough to keep the tears from falling. There was no hope for it, after everything that had happened this last week, being with his brother again after all this time, seeing that his niece Rini was alive and once again existed in this world was enough to crack the wall guarding his heart and emotions but now after seeing his beloved sister, seeing what she had become, knowing that there was nothing he could do for, just like the last time was all too much for him.

Serenity saw his pain and reached out to him "Sammy?" she questioned gently.

Sammy shook his head unable to speak, unwilling to spill his fears and uncertainties and place them all on her dainty shoulders, which already bore so much.

Serenity put her arms around her brother and drew him down onto the bed and there they held onto each other like they use to do when they were small children, one afraid of the dark and the other terrified of storms, but each to proud to run to there parents instead choosing to seek comfort in the arms of there sibling, so that they could face there fears together.

……………..

Jedite was astonished at what he was witnessing, he never thought he'd see the day when the Sailor Scouts would be willing to sacrifice and innocent, and not just any innocent but there prince and future king.

It was hard to take in and he'd been here almost from the beginning. He had witnessed Darien's return but had no idea how they had managed to pull it off, it was just his luck to miss that part of the action. All he knew is that the dark energy in the Dark Prince had begun to recede, how or why he couldn't say but the man kneeling before the Scouts was one he never thought he'd see again. Darien; also known as Endymion the prince of the Earth, and Tuxedomask to name a few. But the celebration it seemed was destined to be brief, as it seemed that the darkness that now resided within Darien was not to be so easily conquered and was rapidly regaining strength with each second that passed.

Darien wasn't thrilled of course but even he couldn't have imagined the lengths he would be willing to go, to see that the darkness didn't gain control again.

He wanted the Sailor Scouts to kill him, to strike him down while the Dark Prince was helpless to prevent it. And man oh man, he thought that he was crazy, but he never considered ending his own life and he sure didn't refer to himself in the second person. Darien talked as if he and the Dark Prince were two different people, but they weren't. The dark prince was Darien but a more sinister one then they were use to.

But still he was there prince and future king so you could have knocked him over with a feather when he saw that they were actually considering it.

Oh some hid it better then others and some were ashamed for actually thinking it but one or two were seriously considering it. He was stunned he couldn't believe it, so they didn't remember the guy, they still knew who he was.

This was crazy. This was something that wasn't suppose to happen, didn't they know that they were breaking the rules, after all the script never changes, it's the same story over and over again, the good guys always save the day and they always do so without having to sacrifice an innocent. It was something he always found to be annoying but nonetheless true.

It was obvious to him that they had all taken leave of their senses. Mercury at least saw that what Darien was suggesting was wrong, but Uranus seemed to be taking the matter seriously and in fact she seemed all prepared to go through with it.

He was left stunned and totally flabbergasted. The Dark Prince who had managed to survive everything he had thrown at him as well as everything Beryl had done was now going to be destroyed by one of his own Sailor Scouts, the very one who had sworn to protect him and the royal family.

He didn't know what to do. If he stayed back and did nothing the Dark Prince would be destroyed, which would work in his favor. If the Dark Prince were dead then he wouldn't have to spend his days looking over his shoulder, dreading the day that the Dark Prince would seek out his revenge. He knew as things stood now he was living on borrowed time and that the day would come when the dark prince would come searching for his blood. For his past crimes against Serena there could be no mercy, no forgiveness. It was all just a matter of time.

Letting him die now at the hands of his own Sailor Scouts was the perfect solution and the answer to his prayers. So why in heaven was if even considering putting a stop to all this nonsense?

He shook his head at his own stupidity. Just think about how much simpler life would be with the Dark Prince gone, and all you had to do, was to do nothing. Don't think about how devastated Serena would be, she'll get over it. Don't think about how wrong this feels to you, you're a minion of darkness you relish in face of other peoples pain, you think of no one but yourself and nobody…ah hell he groaned to himself as he watched Uranus begin preparing her attack, and just before he stepped in to save the life of the man who wanted to see him dead he had enough time to ask himself once again, what in the hell was wrong with him?

………………..

Nephlite felt like he was in some sort of daze on one level he was aware that Serena was gone and that Sammy, Luna and Artemis had entered the room but his mind was still trying to grasp what happened even as his body tried to recover from the ordeal it had just went through.

The three of them, him Malachite and Endymion had summoned an awesome power and he for one had no clue how they had done it. He could remember seeing Serena reach out for Endymion and being filled with a sense of urgency and a feeling of protectiveness had swept over him and without even thinking about he reached for Endymion. He and Nephlite who obviously was feeling of like mind grabbed hold of him at the same time, starting a reaction that none of them expected. They had glowed with a power that was different and yet similar which together fit like pieces of a puzzle.

A power, which had sent the new Queen of the Negaverse scurrying for cover and he believed he knew why. The power they had produced had been warm and welcoming, pure. He could understand why it hurt her to even look at it, with the dark energy of the Negaverse running through her body he could imagine how it must of felt to her.

He glanced down at the floor and noticed that Endymion was beginning to wake up, maybe now they could finally get some answers.

………………….

Serena looked back and forth between Darien and Jedite warily. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Endymion." Darien hissed causing Serena to pale.

"Darien?" she breathed, feeling uncertain in the face of his anger, she reached up to touch his face and in his anger, he jerked his head back, rejecting her touch.

Serena shivered, it seemed ominous somehow that twice in one day as she reached for him she was left grasping nothing but air. She expected that he might be a little put out when he learned what she was keeping from him, but she never expected this and she never would have dreamed that he would pull away from her touch.

Jedite stood uncertain beside them. It wasn't any of his business but she was his Queen and the Dark Prince was in a mood a black as his name. Looking at the Dark Prince he would have sworn that he was incapable of hurting her but looking at her now seeing her pain he realized how wrong he was. And if he was wrong about that- "My Queen," he began only to fall silently as the dark prince let out a low threatening growl.

"Leave us!" the Dark Prince commanded harshly, never once taking his eyes off Serena.

Jedite hesitated even as he realized that by doing so he was endangering his life. The Dark prince demanded immediate obedience and unfaltering loyalty, neglecting to meet any of these things to his satisfaction resulted in ones immediate death. This is what he knew to be true and yet he still hesitated, reluctant to leave Serena alone with the dark prince while he was in this dark dangerous mood.

His eyes still locked with Serena's he questioned softly "Are you disobeying me?"

"No he's not." Serena replied quickly, while she appreciated Jedite's concern she didn't save his life only to have him die now, trying to protect her from the one person who she didn't need to be protected from. This situation was all her fault to begin with, she should have told Darien the truth before now. "Do as your Prince commanded, Jedite."

Jedite gave them both a stiff bow, and then reluctantly vanished leaving them alone.

"It seems you've managed to strike a cord of loyalty in our Jedite." The Dark Prince's mouth twisted bitterly "It's ironic that he should finally show some at a time when I find yours lacking."

Serena felt his words hit her like an open hand. "Don't say such things." she whispered brokenly "I know you see my actions as some sort of betrayal but you have to know that I didn't see it that way at the time."

"How else could you see it?" he roared angrily. He was shaking with fury, angry with her for betraying him and not even bothering to deny it, and angry with himself for hoping that she would. Disgusted with himself he pushed her away.

"Darien." she cried shocked, and wide-eyed she starred up at him and felt the beginnings of fear, oh not of him but of something far more terrifying, she feared that by keeping this secret she might have accomplished what so many others had sought to do, which is was to cause a rift between them. While it was true that they shared an unbreakable bond, but if she lost his trust and his love the bond between them would be meaningless. She sacrifice anything even their special bond to keep his trust and more importantly his love.

How could things have gotten this bad? She was actually afraid. She thought that she was merely playing a harmless game. She never dreamed that it could turn into a fight to save everything that she had so desperately struggled to hold onto. "I know that I should have told you the truth, and I was going to…." she began only to stop on a chocked cry as he turned away from her.

He couldn't stand to look at her anymore; it hurt too much. God; how it hurt. His situation was simply priceless, that he who barely cared for anything or anyone could love her so much and grieve so harshly over her betrayal.

He existed in darkness; it filled him and prolonged his existence. He shared that darkness with her, afraid of losing her he had made her into what she was, into who she was going to be, but despite that she was his light, the one thing he treasured, the only thing that he couldn't do without. He didn't remember there life before he became the Dark Prince, he didn't share her memories of there life together before now but he couldn't see how he could have loved her any more then, then he did now. She was everything to him.

But she obviously didn't feel the same, his love had tried to destroy him. Why? Was it because she couldn't have her precious Darien back were the memories of the past more precious then the ones they had created together?

"Why Serena?" he implored achingly his voiced laced with the pain he fought to suppress. "Why couldn't you love me?"

Serena starred at him in stunned amazement, unable to believe what she was hearing. What was he saying? There was no one she loved more, no one she needed more then the man standing before her. Didn't he know that she would be lost without him, couldn't he see that he meant everything to her, which was why she did what she did. She couldn't allow him to sacrifice himself again, not for her.

She came up behind him and touched his back, flinching when he stiffened at her touch. "I know you're angry but how can you even think that I don't love you. I have loved you for two lifetimes and in many forms. I've loved you as Endymion, as Tuxedomask, and then as Darien." She moved closer to him and pressed her cheek against his back" You might not remember our past but surely you haven't forgotten how we were drawn together, you and I, two people who were suppose to be enemies but instead fell in love."

"You talk sweet words" he remarked soberly and each one warmed his heart but he couldn't afford to forget what she'd done. "But your actions speak for themselves. You kept your knowledge of Endymion to yourself and I don't have to ask you where you were this afternoon."

Serena was silent for a moment, his reaction to all this was so confusing she didn't understand it. She thought she understood his anger but she didn't. She knew that she had hurt him by keeping secrets but what could she have done to make him doubt her love?

"Are you angry that I kept his existence a secret or that I went to see him."

He gave a bitter laugh. "If only it were that simple," he replied confusing Serena even more.

Serena jerked back and grabbed him by the arm, attempting to turn him towards her. But he remained stiff and unyielding "Darien please." she pleaded tugging at his arm.

Darien turned and looked down at her. Swearing when he the pain in her eyes and the tears that marred her cheeks. He grabbed her arms in a fierce grip and shook her roughly "Dammit, how dare you look at me that way. You have no right to make me feel guilty, not after what you tried to do." she opened her mouth to answer but he didn't give her the chance instead he crushed her mouth beneath his own in a punishing brutal kiss. "Damn you." he choked and kissed her again only this time with none of the anger, nothing but need and desperation. "Love me," he murmured over and over again between each heated kiss.

"I do, I do." she cried desperately, needing him to believe her. She sensed that there was something going on something she had yet to grasp but she couldn't think, she could only respond to his need, his desperation.

He lowered her to the ground, leaning over her he swore, "You're mine; the past is the past." His eyes filled with a dark promise as he reached for her. "I'll make you love me."

Serena opened her mouth prepared to tell him once again that she did love him but before she could speak the words, he was kissing her. She closed her eyes losing herself in his embrace, her tears going unnoticed, and if she would have but known, his as well.

………………..

Once the Scouts entered the temple they knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Endymion!"

"Sammy!"

"Luna!"

"Malachite!"

"Artemis!"

"Serenity!"

"Nephlite!"

"Rini!"

"I found them" Mercury announced and started off running, the others quickly followed behind her. When they barged into the room where Serenity and Rini were staying they saw many sights that boggled the mind. For one, Serenity was awake, but looked on the verge of collapsing and Sammy was sitting on the bed next to her supporting her weight as she leaned back against him.

Then the only had to turn their heads to see Nephlite and Malachite leaning heavily against the wall looking like they'd just tangled with the devil and didn't know whether they won or lost.

As for Endymion he lay on the floor, the rapid rise and fall of his chest giving some clue to his condition.

"What happened?"

Luna and Artemis rushed over to them. "It was the enemy." Luna cried

"Was it Zosite?" Venus asked a puzzled look on her face. She thought that Zosite would be out of the picture for a while, Jedite had made it seem that she was in trouble and she just assumed that they wouldn't be plagued by her presence.

"Umm no." Artemis replied while looking very anxious.

"Will you two just spit it out." Jupiter barked, she held her hands fisted at her side. She had a nasty suspicion that she knew who there visitor had been after all they had just left the dark prince and Jedite and if it hadn't been Zosite then that left one person it could have been the only person that could make Artemis and Luna anxious and hesitate in naming.

"Oh damn." Mars murmured suddenly feeling light on her feet.

"I don't believe it," Mercury whispered.

Venus frowned at them knowing that she was missing something. She looked over at Uranus and Neptune and they also looked upset. What was going on why was everyone suddenly upset its not like it was-oh, right she thought soberly as everything became clear.

"No one could have known that this would happen and so soon." Luna told them quietly as she saw that she didn't need to tell them who their surprise visitor had been.

"I should have."

They all turned to see Endymion on his feet with Nephlite and Malachite holding him steady with one hand gripping each of Endymion's arms.

Endymion looked at them with haunted eyes. "There were things that I could have done risks I could have taken but I…" he looked over at Serenity and there eyes met in her gaze he saw understanding and unwavering love, he had to look away, he felt undeserving of such feelings.

"Will someone explain what's been going on?"

Endymion opened his mouth to tell them everything when another voice stopped him.

"I think our questions will have to wait until another time."

"Pluto." They exclaimed

"Can you stop doing that," Mars hollered. She hated when she just popped in like that from out of nowhere.

Pluto looked at her with impassive eyes. "I apologize if my sudden appearance has unnerved you but there was simply no choice in the matter it is imperative that both Endymion and Serenity are left to regain there strength, they're too vulnerable in their present state."

"Pluto's right." Luna agreed, both Serenity and Endymion were in no condition to face their counter parts and if they were going to win this fight they needed them both "Lets go into the other room and we'll tell you what happened."

"Serenity's asleep." Sammy announced in a small voice.

Endymion gently shrugged away the hands holding him and approached the bed.

Sammy looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I wanted to help her, but theirs nothing I can do."

Endymion placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just being here is a comfort to her, I know that it is to me."

Sammy blinked back fresh tears and lowered his sister down gently onto the bed.

Endymion dropped his hand off his shoulder. "Thanks." he muttered huskily once Sammy had gotten to his feet. Sammy nodded his head and followed the others out of the room closing the room behind him and leaving Endymion alone with his family.

…………………….

Jedite secretly watched Malachite make his way to Zosite's room, He couldn't figure out what was going on but he hoped he was correct when he said that the Dark prince and his Queen knew that Malachite was here. It wasn't like he could check. He chewed his bottom lip still disturbed about leaving Serena alone with the Dark Prince. His instincts told him that despite the dark prince's anger he wouldn't hurt her, but with all the strange things that had been going on with him lately he wasn't sure if he could trust those instincts anymore.

Speaking of strange things how could malachite have known that something strange had happened to him today? Perhaps later when he was a little less worried about Serena and a little less wary of a trap he'd ask him.

"Jedite."

……………..

Endymion waited until the door closed behind Nephlite before he opened his eyes. That was the second time Nephlite had checked up on him and he hoped that would be his last for a while. He rose to his feet hissing as he swayed on his feet. Now was not the time to go off confronting the Dark Prince but he really had no choice in the matter, what happened today had proven that.

He looked down at Serenity and gave a small tired sigh, which spoke volumes. He was glad that she was once again resting peacefully and wished he could join her in her slumber, but he had a soul that could not rest, not until he made certain that what happened today could never happen again.

He ran a tired hand over his face, he ached all over and felt about as weak as a newborn kitten, all the doubts and uncertainties clouding his mind were sapping his remaining strength as surely and nearly as effective as Serena's method. If he didn't get a grip he'd be of no use to anyone.

He still couldn't fathom how he could have been so careless. After Serena had left the fog that had settled over him had lifted allowing him to see clearly what had happened and what he had almost allowed to happen. He wanted to throw his head back and howl, too pound his fist into the wall until the pain overshadowed the pain in his heart. He couldn't go on like this, if it hadn't been for Nephlite and Malachite Serena would have succeeded in her plan to rejoin him with the dark prince and in his weakened condition he would have quickly succumbed to the darkness sealing not only his fate but Serena's and the rest of the world as well.

Now they wanted answers, answers to questions that were a long time coming, but some he wasn't sure he was ready to give.

Darien had sacrificed himself to save Serena and then he had created him to keep the darkness at bay, to protect Serena from the real threat, Darien was that threat. He had been a fool to think that he could work things out so that they could be together again. He had no right to gamble with Serena's soul, which was now endanger of being engulfed by the darkness of the Negaverse. It wouldn't be long now, he had seen how far along the darkness had spread. He was the only one who could stop it, and now that Serena had her memories back and was determined to stop him, his options were limited.

As it stood he barely had a chance in hell of defeating the Dark Prince but there was more then one way to achieve his goal. He was a part of Darien, an extension of his power, in this form he was known as Endymion but he had many, he could become Tuxedomask, as well as the moonlight knight. Each form had their usefulness but in this battle he preferred this one, the power of Tuxedomask and moonlight knight paled in comparison to that of the Prince of Earth. The Dark Prince might be able to connect with the earth but it was he who had the knowledge and the memories that would be able to harvest that power when and if he needed it.

He couldn't wait any longer, if he planned to leave without the others knowing he had to leave now before Nephlite decided to check up on him again. "Forgive me Serena," he rasped, choked up with barely suppressed emotions that threatened to split him in two. He sat down next to her on the bed and wished he could take her hand in his, to have that one last touch. "I have to do this. You and I both know that it's the only way. I know that you'll come to realize that in time." he paused and had to take a deep calming breath before he could continue. "And maybe when you do, you'll finally be able to forgive me for what I'm about to do."

He looked down at her sleeping face; she was so beautiful, he wanted to take this image with him, to remind him what he was fighting for, so that he wouldn't forget what needed to be done. "The day I walked away from you my heart turned to stone, even in this form it was an unbearable weight in my chest that nothing could appease. When I first saw you in this form and realized what you had done the weight became more bearable. You brought me hope, even in my most, darkest of hours."

He leaned towards her. "You have always been there when I needed you." He gazed longingly at her lips knowing that he would never again taste their sweetness. "I love you, now and for always." He moved his head and placed a kiss on Rini's temple.

He leaned back to look down at her tiny face. She looked so much like her mother; filled with all encompassing love he whispered softly. "I'm so proud of you Rini, and I'm sorry that I want be able to keep my promise, and be here when you wake up, I hope some day you'll be able understand and forgive me for that." He looked back at Serena. "I know you'll explain it to her my love, you'll tell her that what I did, I did for the both of you. You'll make her understand, I know you will."

With one last look at the two of them he rose to his feet. "I'm going now." He headed towards the door; there was one thing left that he had to do before he left.

"Daddy?"

Endymion froze. He turned around slowly.

"Daddy?" Rini murmured sleepily only half awake, she was so tired all she wanted to do was close her eyes and go back to sleep but something wouldn't let her, a feeling that she had, which told her not to let her father leave, to call him back to her and her mother.

This feeling scared her, as it filled her with a terrible sense of urgency,

"Daddy I'm scared." She whimpered and held her arms out to him.

Endymion hurried over to her side and swooped her up and into his arms "Hush pumpkin, Daddy's here, there's nothing to be scared of."

Rini circled her arms around his neck. She looked at him with scared tear filled eyes. "Can I sleep with you and Mommy?"

Endymion blinked his eyes rapidly and had to clear his throat twice before he could speak. "Daddy has to go pumpkin, but mommy's here."

"No! Daddy No," she cried desperately as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't leave me," she sobbed, "Please Daddy…I'll be good…I swear"

"Rini," he murmured huskily as he gently brushed away her tears. He was torn, he couldn't stay and yet he couldn't leave. By staying he would be putting everything he loved in jeopardy but leaving would break his little girl's heart. "Shhhh" he whispered against her forehead. "Daddy's not going anywhere."

Rini gave a small hiccup and rested her head on her fathers shoulder. The terrible urgency inside her had dissipated and in her fathers arms she once again felt safe and comforted. "I love you daddy."

Endymion sighed as he climbed into the bed. "I love you too pumpkin." He placed her down between him and Serenity. Rini gave a tiny sigh and curled up against him, placing her head on his chest.

"Mommy's cold." Rini mumbled, reaching back she grabbed her mother's hand. Serenity turned towards Rini in her sleep and snuggled up against their daughters back.

He looked at them both as they slept, silent tears running down his face. It was some time before he could join them in their slumber.

…………………………

Mercury sighed for the millionth time, how were they suppose to have a meeting when everyone just seemed to disappear she couldn't find Mars, Venus, Jupiter or even Malachite and Nephlite. She had no idea what could be going on but this was hardly the time to do a disappearing act. With another sigh she took out her mini computer it was time to find some wayward flock.

………………..

Jupiter blinked her eyes open lazily. It took her a moment to focus her thoughts and when she did she realized that she was lying on the ground curled up on her side, her eyes widened as she remembered everything that happened and how she happened to be here.

She groaned and closed her eyes, part in embarrassment and part dismay. She shook her head in disgust and felt the smooth texture of fabric against her cheek. She opened her eyes and brought her hand up to touch it, and realized that her head was resting on a shirt. Nuzzling it, she took in a deep breath. It was Nephlite's; his scent was all over it.

She rubbed her face against it, content for the moment to just lie there and soak in his scent. She loved the way he smelled.

He was so sweet, using his own shirt for a make shift pillow. He was so thoughtful and she was such an idiot she thought wincing, how could she fall asleep on him? Fallen asleep? She gasped in horror oh no she actually fell asleep on him. What must he be thinking? How could she go and fall asleep on him like that?

She jerked upright determined to find him and somehow make amends, and doing so met the amused gaze of the very man she'd been thinking about. She blushed as she realized that he'd been here this whole time. She was filled with all kinds of conflicting emotions, ranging from embarrassment, excitement to anticipation. She gave him a smile that was part chagrin and part beguiling and said. "I fell asleep."

Nephlite, who was lazing comfortably at her feet, shrugged his shoulders. "You needed your rest, it's been a rough week."

"Hummm." Jupiter murmured not having heard a word that just came out of his mouth; she was too busy starring at his impressively wide shoulders and his equally impressive chest, his bare chest.

Nephlite noticed her starring at his chest and got abruptly to his feet as he was instantly reminded of his state of undress.

Jupiter starred at him in bemusement, becoming calm as she watched the unflappable Nephlite begin to fidget. She never knew that he could get nervous, didn't believe that anything could fluster him or cause him to lose his composure.

Nephlite couldn't believe it. She made him feel like a schoolboy with his first crush. Ever since that first kiss, he'd been off kilter. And as for their second, it had taken the smell of something burning to bring him back to his senses, and even then he only allowed her enough time to turn everything off before he took her into his arms again.

He had known that she was something special and that she would change his life he hadn't needed the stars to tell him that. He just never dreamed how she would ultimately affect him.

With the smell of their burnt dinner hanging in the air he swung her up in his arms and carried her outside. Finding a secluded spot, he laid her down on the grass, not releasing his hold on her he covered her body with his own.

Later after she fell had fallen asleep in his arms he had felt a disturbance in the air, although he was reluctant to leave her he knew he had no choice but to investigate, especially after everything that had happened today and so he left but not before he removed his shirt and placed it beneath her head.

He walked off until he found an open space where the sky and the stars that encompassed them were unhindered by trees, there he communed with the stars, searching not only for the source of the disturbance but answers about what had happened earlier today. Something told him the answers to his last question lay not with the stars but with Endymion and perhaps with himself. But wherever the answers may lie, he would find them.

Once he learned everything that he could he had returned to her, troubled by what he had learned. Settling down at her feet, he watched her as she slept and that simple action was enough to ease the tension in his shoulders and relax the knot in his stomach. She had come to mean so much to him in such a short period of time, she made him feel so much things he never thought he could or would feel for anyone and now she was awake and looking at him as if he were one of those sweets she was so fond of making, it made him want to take her in his arms all over again but he was also aware that things were moving fast between them and that she still had doubts and insecurities that needed to be addressed before they could move forward.

"Jupiter." He began only to stop short, his body tensing as he felt the presence of another.

……………………………………………………………………..

Mercury sucked in a startled breath, as Nephlite swung around his body ready to spring into action, his eyes lit with the fire to fight and too protect.

"Mercury?"

Mercury startled eyes went to Jupiter who was rising up off the ground and her eyes went back to Nephlite, now that he didn't look ready to take her head off she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. It took her a minute to realize that she was starring, which caused her to blush, which caused Jupiter to let out a little snicker.

Jupiter looked at Mercury and couldn't blame her for starring, Nephlite with his shirt on was magnificent; Nephlite with his shirt off was simply mind blowing and would send any girl into a daze.

"I…I" Mercury stammered, red with embarrassment, while promising herself that she would make Jupiter pay in some way or form for that little snicker finally got the words out which she wanted to say. "I've been looking for everyone, Endymion is awake and ready to talk."

Nephlite shock his head trying to focus his thoughts, for that one moment when he thought that he had actually let the enemy get close, when he believed that Jupiter might be in danger he had felt more beast then man, ready to tear apart anyone who threatened her.

Jupiter stood up and handed Nephlite his shirt. As Nephlite took it from her there eyes met and held, promising with his eyes that they would finish later after everything else had been settled.

Mercury felt the heat climbing up the back of her neck at the look the two of them shared, beginning to feel like a voyeur she quickly looked away not wanting to intrude further on what was obviously a private moment.

"Are the others waiting as well?"

Mercury looked over at Nephlite thankful to see that he was once again wearing his shirt. "Actually I couldn't find anyone for awhile, then I thought to use my mini computer to trace them through their com-links. Mars and Jupiter were the only ones wearing there's. I found Mars and she's probably found Venus by now, I have no idea where Malachite could be."

Nephlite gave her a sharp look. "Malachite's missing?"

Mercury frowned "Well I wouldn't say he's missing I just haven't been able to find him."

"That's not like him." Nephlite stated thoughtfully "After what happened this afternoon he would have wanted to stay close."

Jupiter walked up behind him and placed her hand at the base of his back and started rubbing it in a calm soothing manner.

Nephlite looked over at her with an amused twinkle in his eye. Jupiter catching his look blushed and dropped her hand. She didn't know what came over her. She had reacted to the concern in his voice and had responded in a way that suggested they were very familiar with each other.

Nephlite caught her hand and smiled as her face turned an even deeper shade of red. He found to his surprise that he had to bite back a laugh, he was never one who laughed or smiled a lot; usually when he smiled someone would start running. Enjoying this new feeling he headed back towards the temple with her hand still in his.

………………………………..

Serena woke to find herself alone. She sat up and looked around but didn't see any sign of Darien. "Darien?" she called out hesitantly and when she got no response she knew that he was gone. She reached for her dress that was lying nearby on the ground and quickly pulled it over her head.

Where could he have gone and why did he leave her here alone. She shook her head as she remembered his words from earlier. I'll make you forget him he promised but forget who she wondered, what was going on? She shivered as she remembered that this was the third time he had left her to wake alone and each time before he had meant it as goodbye. No, no she couldn't think like that he wouldn't leave her again he knew that would destroy her.

She raised a hand to her lips and felt them tremble; she could still feel his desperation and his pain. She could no longer believe that this was simply about her not telling him about Endymion, something else was going on something that was tearing him apart inside and not only made him question her love but her loyalty as well. She had to find out what that something was.

She got to her feet, she wasn't going to go chasing after Darien for her answers, right now they both needed their space and since she didn't want to go back to the temple and face the scouts after everything else that had happened today, she knew exactly who she needed. "Jedite." She called "Jedite I need you."

Jedite appeared and was instantly at her side "Are you alright?" he asked immediately, looking her. He could tell that what ever happened between her and the Dark Prince had shaken her, she had a look of vulnerability about her that made her appear fragile, but seeing that she appeared other wise unhurt lifted a great weight off his shoulders.

He had been worried about her. While he never believed that the dark prince would hurt her physically he knew there were other ways to hurt someone and he knew from experience that those wounds took the longest to heal and there were some wounds that would never heal. He rubbed his chest, he had a funny feeling; it was like he could relate that he somehow should be able to understand as he himself had suffered such pain. He shook his head, now was not the time for one of his weird episodes, twice in one day was more then enough.

Serena looked up at him, while not quite meeting his eyes. "I'm fine." She answered lowering herself to the ground.

He didn't believe her, but he didn't say so. If she wanted to tell him what was troubling her she would. He sat down beside her. Although it wasn't hard to guess that it had something to do with the Dark Prince.

She plucked a strand of grass. "I've really made a mess of things" she confided softly "I've never seen Darien so angry." Or so hurt she finished silently

"I can't understand how he could blame you for what happened I mean how could you have known?" He defended although he had no idea what happened to Darien he knew that she would never intentionally do anything that would put him in harms way. He couldn't conceive how the Dark Prince could believe otherwise.

She turned to look at him sharply and this time she had no trouble meeting his eyes and he had no problem reading the demand in them, but he also saw what she had been trying to hide, he could see that she'd been crying and nothing she could do to hide the pain she was feeling.

"Tell me everything that happened." she demanded and if Jedite thought it was strange that in all that time she and Darien had been alone that they hadn't discussed what happened, he wise enough not to say, which she was extremely grateful for, she didn't want to think about what happened between her and Darien right now, she just wanted to know what had happened to cause this rift between them, she knew it had more to do then with her keeping secrets and not telling him about Endymion. So she listened as Jedite told her everything that he knew.

When he was done Serena let out a shaky breath, she reached out and grabbed Jedite's hand, needing something to hold onto.

Oh Darien she cried silently I almost lost you again. Why must something always threaten our happiness? Is this why you were so furious with me, do you blame me for what happened? "Thank you," she whispered grateful for what he had done, knowing that it couldn't have been easy saving the life of the man who wanted to see you dead.

What was this that he was feeling? Jedite asked himself frowning in bewilderment. The emotions she stirred in inside him were all new to him. He felt torn, he wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he didn't know if that action would be welcome or if it would even be appropriate, sometimes when he was with her he forgot who and what she was. He would never have thought to try and comfort Beryl in fact he would have done the opposite, he would have stayed as far away from her as possible to lessen the chance that she would take out whatever was troubling her on him.

Was this just another sign of how he was changing, such weird things were happening to him, things he had no way of explaining or at this point even understanding.

Jedite looked down at her and noticed her checks were wet with newly shed tears. "I remember the time I first met you." He stated abruptly wanting to replace the wounded look in her eyes.

Serena gazed at him in surprise.

"It was on a cruise ship." Jedite explained, knowing that she wouldn't be able to remember he tried to paint a picture for her describing in detail the lusciousness of the yacht and the beautiful night sky "I was there to do Beryl's bidding and collect all the energy that I could. I walked out onto the deck and there you were." He gave her a quick grin. "Of course I had no idea that you were Sailormoon, to me you were just a passenger and a pretty one at that." He laughed as that comment brought a flush of color to her face. "And that smile of yours, it's a smile that could light up a room. That's what I remember most about that night, despite getting my butt kicked later by you and Tuxedomask, it was your smile and how it seemed to warm me from the inside out. I looked down at that smile and for a second I thought that you couldn't possibly be real.

Serena let out a soft sigh and leaned her head against his shoulder; understanding what he was attempting to do and allowed herself to put her troubled thoughts aside and lose herself in the past. "Why is that?" she asked quietly and took a brief second to wonder why she felt so comfortable in his presence, with their history she should despise him, but she didn't, in fact having him here to lean on made her feel a whole lot better. Yes, it was a mystery that begged to be solved, but not now, right now she needed him more then she needed answers.

"You were beautiful," he stated matter-factly, "but it was more then that. You exceeded a warmth that was welcoming and different from anything I was use to." He chuckled "I was so captivated I almost forgot my mission, but later I did regret that I couldn't stay longer and bask in that warmth."

"I remember as well," she admitted softly, smiling at his startled look. "I thought you were gorgeous and I spent quite some time spinning fantasies around you."

Jedite gulped looking around nervously, he didn't know how the Dark Prince would react to that admission, especially in his current frame of mind. "Really?" he questioned curious despite himself.

She smiled up at him and Jedite was transported back to the last time and place he had seen that smile, he hadn't known until that moment how much he missed it and how seeing it again would make him feel."

"You have to know that you're one of the most handsomest men I've ever met." Serena stated impishly

Jedite cleared his throat nervously "Yes, well." he stammered causing Serena to laugh, a loud joyful sound that caused a warm and fuzzy feeling to blossom inside his chest.

Smiling Serena patted his arm "Don't worry Jedite, I forgot all about you once Tuxedomask showed up."

"Hey" he mocked. Feigning pain, he clasped a hand to his chest just over his heart. "You can't just build up a man's ego like that and then tear it down."

Serena giggled. "I'd have a hard time deflating that ego."

"Why you?" he growled and losing himself in the moment began to tickle her.

Serena fell back on the ground shrieking with laughter. When they finished they both lay back against the grass, breathless from laughter.

"Thank you," she stated simply

Jedite rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow he studied her. "You have to know that I'm simply dying of curiosity." He paused waiting to see if she would say anything. "You've said that you remember" he continued cautiously "Do you remember everything?

Serena sighed, and rolled onto her side so that they were facing each other. "Yes I do and I have for awhile now."

"That must be…" he paused searching for the right word. "Interesting."

"If you can call losing the trust of the man I love interesting, then I guess so."

Jedite looked down at her somber face and missed her smile. "I'm sorry that was a stupid thing to say."

Serena shook her head. "It's not your fault, its mine. I never dreamed that by keeping this secret I would risk losing him. He has every right to be angry with me." But is that all there was to it she thought despondently, she remembered that it was more then anger that had governed his actions, there had been pain as well. He had not only questioned her loyalty but had doubted her love as well. Could there be something here that she was missing? She had to talk to Darien, they had to get everything out in the open and while that all sounded good she didn't believe that was possible right now. She had to give him time to work things out in his own mind; he would come for her when he was ready.

"I know you and the Dark Prince will work things out, the love the two of you share is special and I really believe it could survive anything."

Serena reached out to touch his hand, "Thanks." she whispered softly. "Thanks for being here for me."

Jedite surprised himself by saying. "There's not much that I wouldn't do for you." And with a start he realized that it was true. Oh my god was he in love with her? He couldn't be that suicidal.

"I want to leave here," she announced, "just for a little while." she assured him as she caught his worried look. "I have a lot to think about" she explained knowing that he would understand. "And I can't do that here." She looked around; too many memories. "Darien and I need some time apart," she patted her stomach, don't worry little one mommy is going to make things all better. "Will you come with me Jedite?"

"Are you just going to leave without telling the Dark Prince?"

Serena sighed "He almost died Jedite and I know that I'm partially responsible, if I hadn't gone and seen Endymion by myself," she shrugged her shoulders, she still didn't understand most of what happened or how Endymion, Nephlite and Malachite had produced that kind of power and why it effected Darien as it did, she wished she could discuss it with him but she knew that for the moment that was impossible.

He needed his space, his actions expressed this louder then any words could. He never would have left her here to wake alone unless he was still troubled. He needed his space and she needed to stay away no matter how much it hurt to do so. "He needs some time alone, he'll come for me when he's ready." And I'll be waiting, but I won't wait forever my love, if you don't come for me soon I'll come to you. I wont left the rift I caused between us grow "Will you stay with me?" she asked again.

Jedite met her eyes and seeing the trust and companionship she held for him in her gaze finally helped him see and understand everything that he felt for her. He saw that his feelings weren't something to be ashamed of or something he needed to hide and finally understanding what he felt in a way set him free. He rose to his feet and helped her to hers, laying a gentle kiss on her brow he murmured. "Come with me little sister, and I'll take care of everything."

……………………………..

Mars watched Venus as she walked out of the room, finally ready to join the others. She planned to follow her, but not just yet. She needed this time alone to think.

Mina was in pain. Her heart was broken. And while she didn't consider herself an expert in the matters of the heart, there still might be something that she could do. As strange as it seemed she believed the answers to Mina problems could be found in a dream. For weeks now while she slept she had found herself experiencing dreams which were not her own. Although from time to time in the past she had unconsciously stumbled upon someone else's dream, these dreams were different from the other in a number of ways. For one, all of them seemed to involve Mina in some way or another, in fact a few had gotten quite heady, making her feel like some kind of voyeur.

She had never experienced dreams quite like it, since the first time she had learned that she could dreamscape, which literally meant that she could another ones dreams, she had more or less tried to avoid doing so seeing it as an invasion of privacy but for some reason this dreams had sought her out. Perhaps it had to do with Mina and how close they were she didn't know but the other reason she didn't mention itto the others because she began to think that was she was expericing weren't dreams at all but some elses memories.

It was possible, after all they'd all lived before, they must have loved before as well. Serena and Darien were the perfect example okay best not to go there she thought with a wince.

But the reasoning was sound. Maybe this guy who was dreaming about Mina and he was definitely a guy even though she'd never seen his face, maybe this guy was someone Mina knew and loved during the silver millennium, that would explain why he was dreaming about her, why the dreams felt so real and why they sought her out over and over again.

If she could find this guy, who ever he was, and bring the two of them together? It was worth a try, she nodded her head yes tonight for the first time she would seek him out and before the night was over she would find someway to determine his identity.

Mina's true love could be waiting out there, thinking she's no more then a figment of his imagination. Mars smiled slyly. Well who ever he was, he was about to be in for the shock of his life.

………………..

The Dark Prince stood outside Beryl's empty palace and had to wonder what the hell he was doing here. After he left Serena sleeping he had it in his mind to confrontEndymion and settle things between them,but instead he found himself here.

Something was calling him. It had brought him to this place but why here and why now? It could be a trap, but it didn't feel like one. Curious despite himself he entered Beryl's empty palace.

He walked on without a destination in mind passing countless doors and walking down numerous corridors until he found himself standing in front of the twin doors that led to Beryl's throne room.

He opened the doors and stepped inside at first glance nothing appeared to be different but then he looked down and noticed the crack in the ice as long as room itself but no wider then the width of foot.

He wondered what could have caused it; the ice here was thick and solid, hardly likely to crack, not without extreme force or pressure of some kind. He lowered himself to his knees and placed his hands over the break in the ice and sucked in a startled breath as he felt the residue of energy inside the ice. It felt familiar and something inside him seemed to answer and he sent a pulse of his own energy down into the ice.

A few seconds passed and to his surprise he felt an answering pulse, coming from inside the ice. He rose to his feet. There was something down there. Was this why he was here, was this what had drawn him here? He needed to know, he needed to know what was under there and why he felt as he were connected to it. He had never felt anything like this before, until now he never knew or even suspected that there was something buried under all this ice.

His mind made up, he stood up and propelled himself up into the air; floating above the floor he focused his energy for a few seconds before releasing it below him. A moment later there was a loud boom and shards and pieces of ice went flying everywhere. Darien who had incased himself in a shield waited until everything had settled back down before he lowered it. He looked around at what was left of Beryl's thorn room; everything was demolished leaving in its place. a huge crater.

He floated down to the bottom and eyed carefully what he had uncovered, he didn't know what he had expected but this certainly wasn't it. He approached the object and felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. What was this feeling? He wondered thoughtfully as he reached the object or should he say tomb. That's what he always thought of it, as a tomb. It was one of Beryl's creations, one of which she used to entomb her prisoners or her followers if they should happen to displease her in some way.

The person would literally be in entombed in a crystal of Beryl's own making almost like the ice she dwelled in, it would keep the person immobile but not necessarily unaware of what was occurring outside of there imprisonment. He was told some could remain aware of there surroundings for quite some time. Imagine being aware of everything that goes on around you but never being able to participate, reduced to nothing but an observer.

He was sure that some could live that way, for a while at least, until the nothingness threatened to drive them insane and at that point you only have one choice, which was to seek refuge inside your own mind, to lose yourself in your own thoughts, creating your own escape, so that while your body remained trapped your mind roamed free.

Jedite had survived by doing just that; he had hung onto his sanity with an iron will that he still found surprising and he had done so by forgetting about the world which lay outside his prison and instead choosing to lose himself in a world of his own creation.

Once Beryl had died and he'd been released it had taken him awhile before he was able to distinguish between what was real and what wasn't. Of course it didn't take a genius to figure out that from time to time he was still a bit confused about the two.

It was a nasty way to punish someone, but it was even worse to not only be encased in that thing but to be buried under hundreds and hundreds tons of ice. Then you were left with nothing, no stimuli other then what you could create and left alone for to long you might never return to reality but instead be forever lost in the pathways of your own mind.

He stopped when he reached it and, and brushed the shards of ice off the top wondering what or who, he would find.

He starred down at the man lying prone in the crystal. His eyes were closed and he was as still as death, but he knew that he wasn't dead that was one of the things that made this form of punishment so extreme and instilled such fear, because there was only two ways to escape this prison either someone sets you free or the person who imprisoned you dies. You yourself can't die because the crystal preserves you, one could be trapped inside for an eternity of course that wasn't the only risk involved many wouldn't be able to endure long term confinement and they would become quite insane.

He doubted that anyone but Beryl was responsible for encasing this man and burying him so deep within the ice, but how he remained encased after her death was puzzling, and he wondered what this man had to do with him, and why now after all this time was he drawn here. He looked closer at the man was it possible that he had drawn him here?

He laid his hand on the crystal, and it cracked and broke to his will. He knelt down to get a closer look at the young man who had freed from his imprisonment. He had the body of a fighter, lean and fit, and he seemed quite capable of handling himself. Once again he felt a sensation of familiarity. Who was he, and if he had brought him here why now?

He froze as the figure on the ground moved, it was slight and he wouldn't have noticed at all if he hadn't been watching him so closely. It seemed that this mystery could be solved any minute now depending on how long he'd been down here and how much of his memory was still in tact.

Green eyes opened glazed with pain and confusion.

"If you can talk, you better do so quickly." the Dark Prince pronounced "As what you have to say will decide weather I allow you to live or not. Let's start with an easy question. Who are you?"

The man opened his mouth to speak and began to cough. His whole body shook and when he was done he lay on the ground gasping for air.

The Dark prince bit back an impatient sigh and waited for him to catch his breath; once his breathing had settled back to normal, he said, "Let's try this again shall we. Who are you?"

"Endy..mion." he moaned

The Dark Prince froze as everything inside him went on alert. "What did you say." He enquired softly

He raised a hand, reaching out towards him "Endymion?"

The Dark Prince grabbed his hand and sucked in a startled breath as a flash of energy passed between them.

"Who are you?" The Dark Prince demanded breathlessly, knowing that now that whoever he was he was connected not to him but to the man he use to be. It was a strong connection and it caused him no little disquiet, and it sent his temper flaring. He squeezed his hand, hard "Who are you?" he repeated roughly

"Zosite." he croaked, his voice no more then a rough whisper. "I'am Zosite."


	42. Chapter fortyone

Sorry about the wait I went and redid most of the chapter, adding a few thousand words, Enjoy.

The Heart Remembers Chapter 41

She didn't make a sound but Endymion knew the moment she entered the room. He didn't turn around or acknowledge her presence in any way. He had no doubt that she knew that he was aware of her presence and of why she was here. She had felt it the same as he, the instant when everything had changed.

He felt her come up behind him and he waited for her too speak, but she kept her silence, she knew him well and understood that out of the two of them this revelation would be harder on him to bear and that he needed this time to come to terms with it.

He bowed his head; the weight he was forced to bear grew heavier by the minute. The gift he had just received was a mixed blessing, and one he didn't know what to do with. There was no conceivable action he could take that would not risk the lives of everyone on this planet. He couldn't afford another mistake, he had gotten lucky before, if Malachite and Nephlite hadn't stepped in when they had then everything he had worked for all his sacrifices would have been for naught, he would have sunk into an endless darkness and he would have taken his beloved Serenity with him.

And now after all this time, he's come home. "Zosite." he whispered. My friend, my brother how I rejoice in your return and yet…his mind and heart were troubled, there was joy and relief but with them were pain and sorrow. You have suffered so much, and your trials are not yet over.

"We always believed that he might still be alive."

"I hoped." he confessed, "I prayed, but I never allowed myself to think about what he might be going through." I was ignorant of his pain, blind to his suffering, how can I ever hope to be forgiven?

"It's not wrong to picture one you love, happy and safe…even when it's more then likely that there not."

He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of the horror he had gone through. "If I had only known what he was going through-" she placed a comforting hand on his arm, "You would have only suffered more then you already have, and what purpose would that have served?"

"He's suffered more then any man should."

"We have all suffered thanks to the Negaverse."

"But he suffered alone!" Endymion shouted, he swung around to face her his face contorted with rage and pain, his eyes bright with self- hatred and unshed tears "All this time he was right beneath my nose and I didn't know, how could I not know?" He roared as he staggered beneath the weight of his grief.

She gripped him by the arms, fearing that he might collapse under the weight of his anguish, guilt and self-loathing. "You have to stop blaming yourself for things, that you had no control over. You did everything that you could to find him. What happened to him, was not your fault, it was his fate as harsh as that may sound, how else can you explain his reappearance now, right when we need him the most?"

Endymion grew still. He took the time to gather his thoughts and to reign in his emotions. He didn't know how much more he could take, with everything that was happening with Serena and now Zosite, he didn't know how much more he could bear, pain and guilt were slowly eating away at him. But blaming himself wasn't going to change anything she was right about that, he couldn't afford to drown in his sorrows, his friends needed him Serena needed him. He was thankful for her support but this was the last time he would allow himself to lean on her, he wouldn't falter again.

It took just one look from him to have her lowering her hands. While his eyes remained bleak, they were also determined, and she knew that he was no longer in danger of losing control. He had been their rock for so long, when Serena had become ill they had all leaned on him and looked to him for guidance, and now their fate and the fate of some many others rested on his shoulders. Whatever decision he makes they will follow, it really was the only thing they could do for him.

He took a deep steadying breath, "What are you planning and what do those plans have to do with Zosite?"

She shook her head "I have no plans as of yet, too many things are still unclear," and for once she wasn't exaggerating, the future was uncertain and the answers she sought lay just beyond her reach, she didn't know what was to come, she was blinded, left floundering in the dark, just as they were. "But his presence can only make you stronger."

"Yes." he agreed quietly "but as you know the knowledge he possess in the Dark Prince's hands could be disastrous for us all."

"He did not betray you in the past," she stressed "he will not betray you now. Have faith in him my lord."

He turned away from her. "I have never lost it," he assured her "not in him, nor in the others. I just worry that before this is over he will only suffer more," his hands clenched into tight fists, "and once again I am powerless to prevent it."

……………………

Mercury lagged behind Jupiter and Nephlite as they made there way back to the Temple. She wanted to give them some time alone before they rejoined the others, and she also wanted to use this time to get her head on straight.

Tonight she had been hit with some very hard truths, seeing Jupiter and Nephlite together had reopened old wounds, her thoughts were troubling and her emotions chaotic. She couldn't face her friends in this condition, they would know that something was wrong and right now they had enough to worry about.

She just hoped that she hadn't already given herself away, Nephlite was a hard man to fool, he had eyes which seemed to miss very little, and she knew that for an instant back there some of what she was feeling could have shown up on her face. She hoped that if that were the case he wouldn't go blabbing to the others. Hopefully Jupiter would keep his mind and others parts of him busy, so that she would be nothing but more then an after thought.

She still couldn't get over it, Nephlite and Jupiter? How could she have missed it, the kitchen full of sweets should have been her first clue. And it saddened her somewhat that she hadn't noticed but more then that it hurt that when she looked at them and saw their happiness she couldn't share it, because the only thing she felt when she looked at them was pain.

It wasn't that she thought that they didn't belong together or anything like that, it was just that seeing her so happy and in love…hurt. And she knew that was a horrible thing to feel which of course made her feel even worse. But it was the truth, seeing them left her feeling sad and empty inside. It was so obvious how they felt about each other, they surely had to know.

She could see it in the possessive way held her hand. And when he thought she might be a potention threat he didn't' hesitate before placing himself in front of Jupiter and the look on his face in that moment spoke louder then any words, it clearly said that he wouldn't allow anyone to harm a hair on her head not while there was still breath left in his body.

She could see it in the way they looked at each other, the way Jupiter touched him without thought, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

After years of searching, dreaming and coming to believe that it would never happen Lita had finally found someone who could love and accept her for who she was. She would never have to hide apart of herself away from him, he would know all her secrets and she his.

It was what she deserved, and she hated the fact that she couldn't be happy for her, she wanted to be, she truly did, but the warmth of their love left her feeling cold, like ice.

Would the wounds she suffered in the past fester inside her forever, will she never know the joy of love again? If she couldn't even be happy for one of her best friends then she didn't see how she could find that happiness for herself.

But oh how well she remembered it, being in the throes of love, the sweetness of it, and the simply joy it brought, the feeling of contentment that filled your very soul and stayed with you every minute of everyday. The memories pained her but it was the loss of that feeling that haunted her, which was why even now she couldn't move on, why she couldn't share in her friends happiness now that she had found true love at last.

She didn't want to carry this pain around forever. He asked her not to cry. He swore even as he broke her heart that it was for the best, and that one-day she would understand. She was still waiting. He said that hurting her was something he never wanted to do, but he wouldn't take back the words, he wouldn't stay with her. Why? Perhaps knowing the reason would set her free so that she could finally start to heal, but his reasons for continue to elude her.

The day started out like any other, it was a time of peace and because she was in love, every day was better then the last. She had no inkling that on a sunny Saturday afternoon her happiness would come to an abrupt end.

It was twelve-twenty in the afternoon and Amy was sitting comfortably on a park bench, happy and content she literally glowed from the inside out, garnering many admiring looks from passerbies; which she remained oblivious too. But her attention was not focused on what her friends would have assumed, which was the book laid open on her lap, instead her mind was occupied with other thoughts, all of which centered around a certain young man who she happened to be crazy about, and who was now twenty minutes late for their date.

She didn't mind that he was late, she was content to wait for him, she understood better then most that some things couldn't be helped and being late for a date was one of them. As a member of the sailor Scouts she was frequently late for dates and on some occasions had to actually leave right in the middle of one. They were at peace but there always something that needed to be done. He never complained, he understood her and accepted her for who she was, how could she not do the same.

They had met during at time when the Sailor Scouts were searching for the five rainbow crystals in the hopes of finding the Moon Princess; the crystals had been sent to earth during the last infinite battle of the Silver Millennium and were thereby hidden inside the bodies of five humans.

He had been the carrier of one of those crystals and because of that had inherited, certain abilities; one of them was being able to see into the future. Once the crystal had been removed his abilities had diminished some- what; but had not disappeared altogether and he continues to use his gift to help others. He uses it to bring people together and to save lives, and if there was anything that was too much for him to handle alone he called on the sailor scouts for assistance. I guess it didn't hurt to have one of them as your girlfriend.

It was great dating someone with whom you didn't have to hide apart of yourself away, who you could be completely open with, and trust your secrets with completely. Being with him she had never been so happy, she had everything a girl could ever want, she had a wonderful mother, terrific friends, Greg and her books. Life was sweet. Smiling brightly she looked down at her book and began to read and soon was immersed.

"Amy."

Amy looked up from her book smiling, marking her progress in the book with a bookmark she closed it and placed it flat on her lap. But her smile faded as she got a clear look at his face, she could see that he was upset. "Greg, is everything alright?"

He nodded his head, but look on his face seemed to grow even more somber. He stuck his hands in his pockets and remained standing even though there was plenty of room for him on the bench. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

Amy waved vaguely at her book but her eyes never left his face. "Greg what's wrong?" He froze. Amy reached out and laid a hand on his arm, feeling how tense he was caused her concern to grow.

Greg hunched his shoulders and lowered his head but not before she saw the desperate look in his eyes.

Amy shot to her feet and her book fell to the ground, she ignored it.

Greg swooped down to pick it up, and in doing so pulled his arm out of her grasp, leaving her holding nothing but air, had that been intentional was he trying to tell her that he didn't want her touching him right now? She grew devastated what could have happened, when he called her this morning and suggested they met in the park for lunch there was nothing in this voice to indicate that something was wrong, so something must have happened after he called, but what?

He stood up and held her book out to her. Amy looked at him, and then at the book he was holding and then back at him again trying to figure out what was going on inside his head. She reached out to take it and their fingers brushed against one another's. He flinched like a scaled cat and jerked his hand back.

Amy felt her breath catch in the back of her throat, as a heavy weight settled in her chest. Now she knew, he didn't want her touching him. The knowledge wounded her. What could have happened? On the phone he had been so warm, she could hear the tenderness in his voice, almost see the smile on his face, the same smile that graced her face.

He looked at her face, and then quickly looked away again. "Amy there's something I have to tell you."

Amy drew in a deep breath. Something was wrong, something was seriously wrong and she had to squeeze her hands together to stop them from trembling as she found herself very afraid of what he was going to say. Suddenly she didn't want to hear what he had to say, as something inside her warned her that whatever it was he had to say she wasn't going to like it. She opened her mouth to speak, what she planned to say she had no idea, anything, anything to keep him from giving voice to the words that she instinctively knew would change her life forever.

"We can't see each other anymore."

She starred up at him open mouthed and at first too stunned to respond. "I…don't" she cleared her throat and blinked her eyes rapidly determined not to cry, "I don't understand."

He looked at her with haunted eyes, "What we're doing here?" he gestured between them "It can't go on. We have to stop seeing each other."

"What? But why?" She cried out in confusion and pain, " You have to know how I feel. I lov-"

He moved quickly and placed a finger against her mouth forestalling her next words. He leaned in towards her. "Shhhh" he murmured "Don't say it, if you say it I wont be able to walk away, and I have to walk away, for both our sakes."

She looked at him with wounded eyes, eyes that beseeched him not to do this, to take back the words that were breaking her heart. "I don't understand, did I do something wrong" he shook his head no rapidly "Then why?" she cried, "Why are you doing this? I thought we were happy." I was happy and I thought you were too, I couldn't have been wrong about that.

He gave her a sad smile "I don't know what to say, I have no answer that will satisfy you I just know that this is the right thing for me too do. I know that one day you'll understand," he made a move as to leave and she quickly grabbed his hand, "no you can't go, not like this, not after…" she fought back a sob "not after everything we've been through together, not after everything we've come to mean to one another. I deserve to know why."

"Knowing won't change things Amy."

"Please!"

"The only thing I can tell you is that this is for the best, if we stay together it will only bring you pain in the future"

"But I'm hurting now." she sobbed

Greg swore and pulled her into his arms and when he spoke his voice cracked with emotion. "Don't cry. Please, I can't stand to see you cry. I never wanted to hurt you and believe me this is so hard. Don't ever think that walking away from you was easy. When you look back on this day remember that you weren't the only one hurting and that I did what I had to do and what was best for the both of us."

Amy shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks he was saying goodbye and she didn't understand why, he had to know how she felt and she knew in her heart that he felt the same way. This didn't make any sense. "No please."

"We were never meant to be Amy, soon you'll realize that and when you do I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I never meant to hurt you this way, it's the last thing I ever wanted to do."

He placed a kiss on her forehead "Be happy Amy, Goodbye." he pulled away from her and she let him go. What else could she do? How could you hold onto someone who didn't wish to be held, at least not by you?

Clutching her book to her chest she watched him hurry away as if he couldn't stand to be near her for one more second. Once he was out of sight she collapsed back onto the bench.

She was alone, she never realized how alone she truly was until this moment. When one was good at pretending or when one could so easily lose themselves in books or other things that could take their mind and heart to other places, they sometimes fail to realize how truly lonely they were.

Well now she knew, one goodbye and it all became so painfully clear; she hadn't realized that she had been blindly searching for something all this time. She wanted to feel love, to be in love, to find that someone made especially for her. Romantic dreams for such a serious girl. It's no wonder that she had yet to find it.

She curled up into a tight little ball on the bench. She thought she had found that with Greg, instead he showed her that one would be better off pretending, that she would be better off pretending. It was better to lose yourself amongst the words on a piece of paper. It was there that you could forget how lonely you were. She wouldn't feel the emptiness in her heart, and know that something was missing.

Life would help her forget, she opened her book and caressed the pages, and her books, her books most of all will help her forget.

Mercury shook her head and quickly wiped away the traces of her tears she didn't want anyone to see that she had been crying.

Why couldn't she forget and move on? People recover from broken hearts all the time, why couldn't she? If by some miracle Greg came back into her life, professing his love and begging her forgiveness, would the ache in her heart then fade away. She wasn't sure. Had he made the emptiness in her heart disappear or did he simply make it easier for her to ignore? She didn't know but if that were the case then what she was searching for she might never find. What then was she fated to be this way forever, only half alive, jealous of others happiness unable to share in it, what a shallow, empty existence that would be.

She didn't want that life, and as scared as she was, she was doubly afraid for Serena, who unlike herself had found that special someone that her heart and soul yearned for, and it was very possible that when this was all over she could lose him forever.

……………….

"How are Serenity and Rini?" Artemis asked worriedly, he and Luna had been busy skewering the city, checking things out and hadn't had the chance to step in and check on them.

"They're better" Endymion assured them "they should be up and about as soon as tomorrow."

"Thank goodness," Luna sighed, she had feared that Serena's appearance might have hurt them some how.

Uranus stepped forward, she and Neptune had just returned from the Negaverse's new palace and she was ready for some answers and this time she was going to get them, because it seemed like every time they were about to pin Enydmion down and finally get some answers something always seemed to happen and he became indisposed. She didn't want to wait any longer; she wanted answers now before something else happened. "We need to know what happened when Serena was here, and what it had to do with what happened with the Dark Prince."

Endymion frowned, "I would have thought that Nephlite and Malachite would have answered most of your questions."

"They told us the basics, but they couldn't give us any details because they're in the dark as well. They have more questions about what happened then answers."

"I see," he murmured quietly. With everything that's happened perhaps it was time to tell them everything.

"Uranus and I went to the Dark Prince's Palace," Neptune interceded she knew that Uranus wanted to just dive right in for answers but Endymion needed to know what they had found, perhaps he would find it odd as well. "We just got back a little while ago."

Endymion arched a brow at her, curious. "Do you have anything to report?"

Neptune shook her head, "There were no signs of activity, none what so ever." Which was strange, and troubling. They didn't seem the kind to go into hiding to lick their wounds. They seemed more the kind who came back more stronger and vicious then before. They knew who they were they knew where to find them so why hadn't they made their move yet what were they waiting for?

"Hmmm." he murmured he didn't share her concern about the Negaverse inactivity, no doubt the dark prince was still trying to figure out just what happened with him. He knew that he would get around to them sooner or later after what happened before he was betting on sooner. "Anything else."

"Artemis and I canvassed the city" Luna announced "but there are no signs that anything else has been disturbed or that the public is being affected by what's going on other then the obvious, everyone is talking about the palace and how it just sprung up from out of nowhere, most people are staying indoors waiting to see what happens next but otherwise nothing unusual is occurring.

Endymion nodded his head. "Good, I'm glad that your staying on top of things, each delay is costly, but we should be thankful that the public is as of yet unaffected by what's going on, it wont last, but it helps that we don't have to worry about it at this point."

The door opened, Nephlite and Jupiter walked in followed closely by Mercury who closed the door behind her as she came in. Endymion frowned, where was Malachite? "Where's Malachite?"

"He's not here." Mars answered abruptly and made an effort not to look at Venus.

Endymion's frown deepened "Where is he?" He didn't like the feel of this.

Mars shrugged her shoulders trying to act nonchalant. She didn't know for sure that Malachite had gone to see Zosite all she had to go on was what Venus had told her.

"It doesn't make sense." Nephlite spoke "After what happened today he would have wanted to stay close."

Endymion agreed he was about to assign Uranus and Neptune to go find him when Venus said quietly "He went to see Zosite."

Everyone turned to stare at her.

Venus hid her emotions behind which she hoped was a blank face and told them what she knew, that she saw Malachite leaving asked him where he was going and he told her that he had to go and see Zosite.

"What was he thinking?" Jupiter exclaimed, "Does he really think that the Dark prince is going to let him just waltz right in and see Zosite. Besides from what little Jedite said it sounded like she was in trouble for disobeying the new…Queen" she finished softly. At the time the words hadn't registered, but now they knew he had meant Serena, that she was the new Queen of the Negaverse. How could that be, how could their princess now be the enemy?

This information greatly disturbed Endymion though for reasons they were as yet unaware. After what happened today the Dark Prince would be in a foul and dangerous mood, fear of the unknown would only have made him more unpredictable and far more dangerous. He had almost lost the battle and his life today and if he had any inkling that Malachite was in anyway responsible for his near defeat then there was no telling what he might do to him.

"He's thinking more with his heart, then with his brain."

Endymion looked over at Nephlite and their eyes met in instant understanding. "We might not have much time."

"I'll leave immediately."

"Bring him back," Endymion stressed strongly "no matter what it takes." their eyes held, and then Nephlite nodded before turning to leave.

"Wait." Jupiter cried and grabbed his hand, "You can't honestly be thinking about going after him alone. The Dark prince isn't about to sit back and watch while you waltz into and his place and then waltz right back out again with Malachite. He might even now be lying in wait for you."

Nephlite turned and to most of the room astonishment drew Jupiter into his arms. "Malachite is in danger I have to go."

"Then let me come with you" She beseeched as she clung to him unashamedly. Let me stay by your side.

"It will be easier to sneak in if I'm alone. Don't worry I'll be in and out before you know it."

Jupiter drew back to look up at him. "Don't give me that, this isn't Beryl's castle, you don't know your way away around or how to get in without being seen. You don't even know where to begin looking for him. Two people have better odds of finding him before getting caught then one."

"I can find him, I know I can." he assured her with absolute conviction. There was something inside him, something that told him that he would be able to find malachite wherever he was. Maybe it had to do with the power they had conjured up earlier, perhaps they were now linked in someway. He had yet to fully understand he just knew that he could and would find him.

He turned his head to look at Endymion "There's something you should know before I leave, that first night I was here when I communed with the stars, I learned that Serena had fallen into darkness and that Beryl would soon cease to exist." He heard Jupiter strangled gasped and without taking his eyes off Endymion began rubbing her back in a soothing manner much like she had done to his earlier. He gaze turned thoughtful. "Tonight I felt a disturbance and this time when I conveyed with the stars they showed me disturbing images, of blood, death and darkness, only as far as I could tell these were not necessarily images of what was to come." He studied Endymion expression intently "I also felt something awaken, a new power, but whether this new power will be friend or foe I couldn't say, but its presence and its importance was undeniable."

"A new power, what could that be?" Artemis wondered aloud. Didn't they have enough to worry about?

"If you have any more visions or feelings about this I want you to come to me immediately" Endymion informed him.

Nephlite hesitated a moment before agreeing, he had the feeling that Endymion knew more then he was saying, but then wasn't that what he had always believed. When he returned with Malachite he would get the answers he sought. He looked down at Jupiter and raised his hand to cup her cheek, "I have to go."

Jupiter placed her hand over his blinking back the tears that she refused to shed, he would come back, she had to believe that, she couldn't lose him, not now, not after waiting a life time for him.

She opened her mouth to speak, a thousand words left unspoken until now trembled on her lips, but his lips silenced her before she could speak as they captured hers in a telling kiss. When he finally raised his head he whispered, "I know; you don't have to say I word. When I come back we'll have more time for words but for right now, kiss me, kiss me one last time before I go."

Jupiter did as he asked, and everything faded away in that kiss until there was nothing left but the two of them, and when the kiss finally came to an end she watched him walk out of the room and had a odd sense of déjà vu as if they had played this scene out before which was impossible but the barren feeling inside her wouldn't go away she knew that nothing but his return would make her whole again.

Mars raised a hand to her throat; she couldn't take her eyes away from the astonishing sight. Her head was spinning with this new development she couldn't believe it, first Venus and now Jupiter, what on Earth was going on? She looked at Venus to see how she was taking the change in Jupiter and Nephlite's relationship and saw that she was no longer n the same spot she had been in moments before.

Frowning she looked around and spotted her by the window she stood with her back to the room but even from where she was sitting she could see how tense she was. She seemed to be holding on by a mere thread.

Now that Nephlite had gone after Malachite it brought up a lot of questions, like what if Malachite didn't want to come back or if Nephlite did succeed in bringing him back was it possible that Zosite could be with him. She knew if she was thinking these things then so was Venus and it was tearing her up inside.

She wished there was something she could so for her, but right now there wasn't anything she could do, later when there was time and when dreams were aplenty perhaps she could find the answer to her broken heart. It was a tremendous task, but at least she knew where to start.

……………………………….

He slipped quietly into the room although tonight he didn't believe he would find her asleep, not tonight of all nights.

He spotted her almost immediately; she was standing with her back to him, starring out the bay windows at the night sky. As always the mere sight of her was enough to take his breath away.

He crossed the room on silent feet. Coming up behind her he placed his hands on her bare shoulders and brought her up against him, she tensed and then recognizing his touch relaxed in his hold and leaned back against him.

He slid his hands down her arms, and she shivered as his touch caused goose bumps to race along her skin.

He closed his arms around her and the two of them stood there in complete silence, reveling in the others presence. Neither of them wanted to be the first one to speak. But nether the less the silence couldn't go on forever, soon the air became charged with unspoken words, and the tension could be felt in both of them. Finally it was she who broke the silence.

"You're leaving?" she made it sound like a question although she already she knew the answer.

"Yes."

She let out a shaky breath. "When?"

"Tomorrow, at first light."

"So soon." she cried but then shook her head, immediately regretting her words. "Don't. I know that you can't stay, you have your duty."

"And you have yours." he reminded her soberly wishing that things were different. He turned her around in his arms and the sight of her tear filled gaze hit him hard. "I have no choice but to leave." he watched a tear fell and it nearly broke his heart, he raised a hand and gently wiped her tears away. "And I have no choice but to come back. You've bewitched me, in more ways then one, I had no idea that love could feel like this, that it could happen so quickly and yet I feel as if I've loved you forever. If the future of all our people weren't at stake I would never leave your side."

"I know," she whispered and gazed at him with all the love in her heart. And she did know, she had known from the moment their eyes had met that they were meant for each other and yet she couldn't shake this feeling of loss, he wasn't leaving her forever but why did it feel that way.

"You're shaking," he muttered huskily drawing her closer.

"I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't cry." she said, "We both knew that this day would come. We can't change who we are, I have to stay and you have to go, our people need us, the attacks can't be allowed to continue."

"We'll find the ones responsible." He assured her, and then I'll come back to you. "They hide in shadows and they strike without provocation. The tension is rising, the people are afraid. Terrified and having no one to blame they're beginning to point fingers at one another. All of our attempts to uncover the real nemesis behind these attacks have been thwarted, and suspicion and blame is born out of that failure. It becomes hard to know whom we can trust."

She raised her head to look up at him, "Just promise me that you'll come back. Promise me."

He lowered his head. "I promise." he swore, before kissing her.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she raised her arms and placed them around his neck. When he finally broke the kiss, she said huskily "Stay with me tonight."

His hands moved up her back, his fingers found the laces to her dress and he wasted no time in undoing them. He lowered himself to his knees pulling the dress down along with him.

Once the dress was pooled down around her feet, she stepped out of it. He looked up at her from his spot on the floor and the heat in his gaze caused her to sway. He was on his feet in a flash; reaching out he caught her and swept her up into his arms. He kissed her hungrily, desperately and she responded in kind with her own hunger and desperation.

Come back to me.

I will come back.

Love me.

With all my heart and soul.

He laid her back against the bed and stood up. He watched her watching him as he undid the buttons on his shirt. The look in her eyes caused his hands to tremble, she was the only one who could do this to him, shake him up with just a look. Once he was done with the buttons he shrugged his shirt off and let it fall to the floor.

"I gave you that shirt," she teased.

He gave her a wicked smile. "Why do you think I went through the trouble of unbuttoning it first, if it hadn't been a gift from you my love, I would have torn it from my chest like the beast I am."

She laughed. And he smiled; it was good to hear her laughter, it chased away the shadows from her eyes and brought peace to his own heart. He kicked off his shoes.

She waited for him to finish and then she held her hand out to him, her eyes burning bright with love and desire. Take away the pain, and the feeling of loss that clings to me, although I know these feelings shall not entirely fade until I hold you safe in my arms again.

His hand found hers, and as she pulled him down to her, she raised herself up off the bed to met him, "Malachite." She sighed breathlessly

"Malachite!"

Malachite shook his head, as his vision blurred and became distorted, when his sight finally cleared he turned and saw Zosite standing in the open doorway. In that moment his sense of loss nearly overwhelmed him. He didn't know what was real anymore; he could almost believe that this was the dream.

Zosite stepped farther into the room "You look-" haunted. She shook her head and put on a bright smile. "Never mind." She walked over to him and into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and tried to forget the look that had been on his face, it and been such a look of pain and loss. Her arms tightened around him. Malachite I can still feel you slipping away, even now, when I standing here in your arms, it still feels as if you're somewhere else. Are you with her now, are you thinking of her, wishing it were her arms holding you close? She didn't think she could bear it. Malachite your all I have I can't lose you, I wont.

"Zosite." He murmured and pressed his check against her hair. I don't deserve you. I can know you can feel the distance growing between us and I want to tell you what's in my heart but… I can't, because I don't know myself. Perhaps I'm afraid to know. How could I ever tell you the truth if I learned that my heart has betrayed you and yearns for another; and one who seems to exist only in my own mind?

And even if Nephlite was right and what he was having wasn't hallucinations but actually memories of his past that Beryl had repressed for her own sick reasons, it would change nothing. He had been in Beryl's service for too long, she couldn't still be alive today. No, the only place she could exist was inside his head, she wasn't' real.

He felt his heart skip a beat. She wasn't real he insisted ignoring the pain those words caused him. Zosite was real, she was real and with her they had a chance of a life together. He couldn't throw that chance away over a woman whose name he didn't know or just couldn't remember, and for all he really knew, really was just a figment of his imagination.

And what about Venus, is she another figment of your imagination?

The thought came from out of nowhere hitting him hard. And with the thought came the memory of their kiss, he remembered the feel of her in his arms, the sweet taste of her lips, the sound of his name on her lips. Damn! He was so screwed. "Zosite," he pulled her arms from around his waist, he took her hands in his and looked down at her. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he could see a hint of fear begin to creep in, but he had to do this. "We have to talk."

…………..

"Where is he?" The Dark Prince barked impatiently.

"Please your majesty he'll be here any minute now."

Darien placed his burden down on the bed and stepped back. Once he let go of him the man calling himself Zosite began tossing and turning on the bed. He hadn't gotten a single coherent sentence from him since he had told him his name. Filled with restless energy for which he had no outlet he began to pace, the small creatures who had followed in his wake, stood no more then three feet tall and were an unimpressive shade of grey, they cowered as the Dark Prince paced the room, the air became thicker with tension for each second that passed. They found themselves wishing they could make themselves even smaller.

The prince was in a dangerous mood, never before had they'd seen him in such a volatile state, he was always in control, almost cool in his temper, not hot and ready to blow like this, this was more like beryl and her famous fits of temper, where no one was completely safe from her wraith, especially those closest too her at the time, so just in case he felt the need to take his anger out on something or someone, they wanted to make themselves as small and as unobtrusive as possible, to limit the chance of it being one of them.

As if reading there thoughts the Dark Prince suddenly stopped in his tracks and speared them with his gaze, causing them to let out little squeaks of terror.

Darien hardly noticed as his mind was on other things. He turned away and walked back towards the bed, his patience was dwindling fast, he wanted answers; no he needed them, ever since the man had told him his name he had been filled with a kind of restlessness that would not subside and which was growing by leaps and bounds.

His temper was about to snap when the door opened and the attendant walked in, he was taller then his assistants by at least two feet but he was also an unimpressive shade of grey with big round black eyes that took up much of his face.

The attendant took in the prince's dark expression and forced himself to keep moving further into the room. "My apologizes my lord when my assistant informed me that you had a prisoner that you wished me to see I just assumed he would be waiting for me in the dungeons."

Darien ignored the unspoken question it was nobody business why he decided to put the stranger in one of the guest rooms instead of one of the dungeons. "See to him." He snapped his patience at its limit.

The attendant quickly approached the bed to observe his patient, his eyes widening as he took him in.

Darien noticed his expression and all but pounced on him. "Do you recognize him?" the Prince demanded.

"No my lord." he answered but that uniform…he finished silently and then shook his head, no, it couldn't be. "Perhaps you can tell me what you wish of me my lord."

"He has information that I want."

The attendant nodded his head and tried to contain his excitement this was the chance he had been waiting for, this is what he needed to prove himself invaluable to the Prince. It was perfect he couldn't have asked for a better chance then the one being given to him, here he asking him to do a task of which he excelled at and had been eager to resume. With Beryl his talents had been wasted once she got her hands on her precious Nephlite she couldn't see past his face, Beryl was always one who liked to surround herself with beautiful people, especially men.

He was far from what humans would call handsome and because of that she had lost all interest in him once she had Nephlite's and learned what he could do. He had always cursed him for having that face and the abilities that matched if not in some cases surpassed his own. But now Nephlite was gone, turned traitor if the rumors were to be believed and since no one has spotted him since Beryl's demise he was either dead or was in fact now working with the Sailor Scouts. Either way he no longer stood between him and what he desired above all else, and that was the chance to use his special gifts.

He was known as the attendant, he had no other name, but that title had been known to strike fear in the hearts of many who heard it. Once upon a time he was as much feared as Beryl herself they would talk about him only in whispers, they knew if they displeased beryl what awaited them, most would say they would prefer beryl she might rage but at least she would be quick, the attendant was known to spend days even weeks with his subjects, very few lasted longer then that.

He excelled at torture but he was best known for retrieving information

He could squeeze information out of even the most stubborn of subjects, or make you forget your own name, he was the best at what he did; the generals were proof of that. He smiled, even now he still gained satisfaction from the thought, Nephlite had taken from him but he too had taken from Nephlite and what made it all the more sweeter was that Nephlite still had absolutely no clue.

But that all that hardly mattered now, since he was just one subject away from regaining his former status. Besides he rather not dwell on that particular skill, since one of his most successful subjects now had the power and authority to do with him what he will and while he had not personal over seen his transformation, he was the one who had built the machine responsible, he shot the Dark Prince a quick glance, but that was all in the past, no need to dwell on it or what his fate might be if the dark prince ever found out, no indeed, no need to think about it at all.

He approached the bed and barked at his assistants "Don't just stand there bring me my equipment, we must give him a through physical, he looks to have been through some sort of trauma." As he assistants flew to do his bidding he returned his gaze to the dark prince. "Perhaps you can tell me something of him my lord. How did he come to be in this condition?" in a roundabout way he was asking the Prince what he had done to the man before he had been brought to him.

As he listened to the dark prince explain the situation and what he desired he found his hopes dwindling what he was asking of him might not be possible. And to think beryl had this one buried under her throne room, her cruelty mixed with her ingenuity always made his heart flutter. "I want no one else to know about our guest, is that understood, no one," the Dark Prince continued.

The attendant nodded knowing from experience not to question instructions. "My lord" he began hesitantly, "we can't be sure how damaged his mind is; it could take days; weeks, perhaps even years before he might be able to tell you anything. There's also the possibility that his mind will never recover from his ordeal" silently he added it would take a miracle. "There is a technique I could use that would most likely gain the information you require but his mind would not survive the procedure. I recommend this if there is some urgency involved and you have no desire to preserve the subject."

The dark prince didn't respond and after a few minutes the attendant began to grow nervous and he took a closer look at the subject wondering why his lord was hesitating, was there something about this subject that was significant and he just wasn't seeing it. His eyes once again lighted on his clothing, he could remember seeing something similar but he couldn't quite place where.

Just then his assistants burst back in the room, dragging and carrying his equipment. He frowned knowing that he couldn't reprimand them now, not in front of the prince, it would look unprofessional. Besides no doubt it was the prince's anger which made them reckless with his equipment; something he would over look for now.

"Bring it here." he snapped "and then help me remove his clothes."

The assistants hurried to do as he commanded. Once the equipment was set up and the subject stripped they backed away and hurried off to a near by corner to stay out of the way and too await any further orders.

The attendant leaned over the subject who had ceased his tossing and turning and now lay quite, He turned his head towards the dark prince "My lord I really must knoww…arghhhh" he gargled as the subject who had laid so passively seconds before now held his throat in a tight grip.

The subject yanked him down to his face and snarled. "What have you done to them? Tell me!" he roared.

The attendant could do nothing but swing helplessly in his grasp, he could hear the excited yelps of dismay from his assistants but nothing from the prince, why wasn't he trying to stop this madman before he killed him.

"Tell me what I want to know?" the subject roared again and began to shake him back and forth like a rag doll. He felt that in any moment his neck would snap and his life would be over.

"Zosite!"

The subject froze, his heated gaze left the attendants face and focused on something over his left shoulder, presumably the owner of that voice, it seemed the dark prince had at last decided to save him from certain death. The subject was obvious a lunatic and more then likely beyond even his abilities. There was some things, some horrors that the mind could never recover from.

"Let him go." The Dark Prince commanded

Zosite tilted his head to the side and studied the Dark Prince, starring at him his fevered eyes seemed to clear somewhat and the rage dissipated leaving behind confusion and pain. "Answers. Need answers."

"Yes as do I, but first things first, release him."

The attendant found himself dropped unceremoniously to the floor, and even though he found himself out of that crushing grasp he found still had trouble drawing a breath. It was then that he noticed that each time he exhaled he saw a small poof of white smoke. Alarmed he raised his hand to his throat and found it to be as cold as ice. He scrambled quickly to his feet and moved away from the subject who was frowning at the Dark Prince in puzzlement. "What…did…you…do…to…me?" the assistant croaked

Darien walked over to him and the attendant fought not to cringe as the dark prince raised a hand to his throat. He came away rubbing his fingers. "Frost." Darien muttered thoughtfully "Interesting."

The attendant fought not to gawk. Interesting was that all he had to say, he had nearly gotten his neck broken by that maniac, his throat was sore and it hurt to breath, didn't that register anywhere in his mind. Wait he did call him off, who knows what would have happened if he hadn't…. wait a minute. What did the Dark Prince call him? His eyes started twitching, he thought about the uniform and the condition in which he was found and still couldn't quite believe it. Even Beryl wouldn't have been so reckless, she wouldn't have kept such a dangerous foe alive, but he couldn't deny what he had heard and the evidence of his own eyes.

What could Beryl have been thinking, to keep him buried under the ice for all these years, he told her to destroy him, and as much pleasure as she received in knowing that he was right below her feet it didn't outweigh the risk involved. He was too dangerous, even more so then before, if the dark prince ever found out….

"Whatever you learn you will keep it amongst yourselves" the Dark Prince informed him his eyes still on the melting frost on his fingertips.

The attendant fought to keeps his hands from shaking and hoped the Dark Prince couldn't hear his knees knocking together. "What about the Queen my lord, what shall I tell her if she enquires?"

"My wife knows nothing about this, I shall inform her when I deem it necessary. She does not concern you, no one else is to know about him, no one."

The Dark Prince went to leave and then paused inside the doorway. He turned back to the attendant with a look in his eyes that made him want to fall to his knees and beg for mercy. "You will do well not to fail me attendant." The Dark Prince said in a soft murmur that had the attendant shivering despite himself "I will know his secrets, you will ensure that he recovers enough to tell me everything I want to know." He stated in that same soft tone before turning on his heels and existing the room.

The attendant watched him leave and once he was out of sight turned on his assistants and snapped "You heard the Prince he wants him well enough to talk and we had better not fail him or we wont live long enough to regret our failure." He had no choice if it was possible he had to restore the young mans mind, he would give him a few days to allow his mind and body to heal on its own and then he would get to work. Even if this is who he feared it was he had no choice, whoever it was who had first said, better the devil you knew then the one you didn't, obviously never had the misfortune of meeting the Dark Prince.

………………………..

"Moonlight suits you." Jedite said as he twirled Serena about the upper deck, the passengers and crew aboard the cruise ship were all below deck sleeping peacefully thanks to him. Neither he nor his Queen had been in the mood for company.

Serena felt laughter bubbling up in her throat as he dipped her back over his arm. She batted her eyelashes at him "Are you flirting with me Jedite?"

"Oh no my lady" he looked down at her with eyes that twinkled mischievously as he mockingly protested "I would never dream of practicing my wiles or wasting my considerable charms on you.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

He gave her a knowing look "Believe me my lady I know when to use my smooth tongue and when to bite it."

Serena laughed and laid her head against his chest. "Still," she chided gently "a lady likes to know that an attractive man appreciates her." Even when her heart belongs to another she finished softly thinking about Darien, and thinking about him and how they had left things saddened her. She hated the tension between them, she just wished she couldn't understand his anger, she knew he had every right to be upset with her; but it was the depth of his anger, which had surprised, and yes scared her.

She could feel the sting of his anger and the depths of his pain. What could she have done to hurt him so badly? Yes, she had kept the fact that her memories had returned a secret, but she had always meant to tell him, and yes, she didn't tell him of her plans to visit Endymion but to her that didn't explain his extreme reaction and volatile emotions to her satisfaction. No, she sensed that something else was troubling him, and whatever it was, it was tearing him up inside.

She hated knowing he was in pain and she hated it even more thinking that she might be in some way responsible.

"Why don't you go to him?"

Startled Serena glanced up at him and saw that he knew exactly where her thoughts had taken her.

"The two of you can't fix whatever is wrong between the two of you if you don't sit down and talk."

Serena gave him a halfhearted smile and tried to hold onto the warm feelings he had invoked inside her this evening and not give in to her despair, she would get to the bottom of this mystery and everything would work itself out, she had to believe that. "When did you become so wise in the matters of the heart?"

"I've never been in love." he admitted "Until recently I cared for no one but myself, but now…" he struggled to find the right words, the only thing he ever cared about was himself, now that Beryl was gone and he was no longer her general but a knight, yes he thought starring down at Serena intently, he was a knight, her knight, hers and…his?

The Dark Prince, a man who literally despised him and if given the chance would end his life in a blink of an eye. But it didn't matter; he was his knight, now and forever. Now and forever, the words seemed to echo inside him and he could hear himself saying them only this time his voice was joined by others, as they all swore together, _now and forever._

He stumbled.

Serena let out a small cry as he all but fell into her. She tethered back on her heels and thought she just might fall when suddenly his weight was lifted off her and she found herself standing on solid ground again with his arms bound securely around her. "I'm sorry," he mumbled "so sorry."

I'm Sorry, I'm sorry, his arms tightened around her as he fought to regain his composure but it was difficult he felt as if he were suffocating on emotions, regret, pain, anger and despair, they were choking him. He wanted to scream, to rage, too pound his fists into something, to feel her arms around him once again, to beg for forgiveness. But he asked for too much there could never be forgiveness not for his sins, not from her and not from-

"Jedite!"

Jedite bent over gasping for air, he was getting to know this feeling well, but at least this time he didn't have to worry about frostbite. Once he caught his breath he stood up and went over to lean against the ships railing.

In that moment he completely forgot about his companion as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. It was similar to what had happened earlier today, he'd been hearing voices then too, but it had been one voice and he found himself feeling emotions that were not his own. This time he heard many voices and the feelings he experienced seemed to belong solely to him.

But he could never remember feeling such pain and loss before, the sense of rage, he was slightly familiar with, at times it had been the only thing to fill his heart but these other emotions he had no idea where they stemmed from, he just knew that it started innocently enough with one phrase, now and forever, then they seemed to take on a life of there own and he could hear himself repeating it over and over again in his mind and then the other voices joined his and together they all swore, now and forever.

Who did the voices belong too? They seemed familiar some how but as hard as he tried he couldn't come up with a name or even a face. And why had the phrase now and forever affect him that way he must have said the those at one point in his life before now, never before had they wrung such a reaction. Could it all be tied in with the weird visions he was having and the owner of that voice who had invaded his head earlier? He didn't know and it was frustrating the hell out of him. If he didn't figure this out soon a padded cell would be the least of his problems.

He had so many questions and no real way of getting answers, it was nerve racking. There had to be something he could do, someone one he could look to for help in figuring all this out. It didn't take him long before he thought of someone. He winced. Asking him for help could be asking for trouble, but did he have a choice?

"Jedite I asked if you're alright."

Jedite looked up in surprise, he had completely forgotten she was there, he grew instantly concerned. What did she see, what did she suspect? Did he have a sign hanging from his forehead that read, hearing voices?

She looked at him in concern "Are you all right?" He nodded his head and she looked at him skeptically, but refrained from calling him a liar. Something was definitely up with her Jedite, something that he didn't wish for her to know? Interesting.

Desperate to change the subject, Jedite fought to remember what they were talking about before his little episode "You were asking me about my love life, I don't have one." _I want to feel her arms around me again, to beg for forgiveness. _He shook his head those had been his words, his sentiment but he had no idea what it could mean, whose arms did he refer too, whose forgiveness did he seek and why? He had done plenty of rotten things in his life, had hurt a lot of people but this seemed personal.

"I've never been in love," he muttered quietly speaking more to himself then to her. There was no one, not now and not in the past. There were no one's arms he longed for; he had always been alone, ever since the beginning. It was all he knew.

There had never been time for love, not in his quest for power. He had always viewed love as a weakness one to be exploited and avoided at all costs. He had learned from others mistakes, take Zosite and Malachite for example their love had wrought them nothing but pain and would no doubt be their downfall.

"You don't wish for love, you long for nothing but power?"

He turned his head, avoiding her gaze, although unsure why he felt the need to do so. "My thirst for power has waned, I find myself content in my service to you my lady."

"And love?"

He was silent for a moment unsure why he was even thinking about it, he didn't know what to say, didn't know what she wanted to hear, he opened his mouth and had no idea what he was going to say. The words just flew out of his mouth. "Love has never found me, I can't say that I've missed it, having never known it." He studied the deck intently wondering where these words were coming from. "It has always been an emotion I've wanted no part of, seeing it as a weakness, but that can't be true can it?" He asked pondering his own question. "You and the dark princess have survived everything that has been thrown at you, your love gave you the strength you needed to go on, to keep fighting."

"Love can be a weakness," she admitted startled he looked at her. "I know that Darien is my one weakness, there is nothing I wouldn't do for him, I would give my life to save his." She starred at him intently "He is my weakness and my strength. One can find strength in ones weakness Jedite. When love does find you, I want you to remember that."

Jedite fought not to fidget under her gaze. That look in her eye; it was as if she knew something which he didn't and it made him extremely nervous.

Serena bit back a smile, she had such plans for Jedite he wasn't going to know what hit him, thinking about all her plans for him got her thinking about something else that up until now had completely slipped her mind.

She turned her back to him "Jedite do you ever get the feeling that there's somewhere else you should be?" she asked quietly

Jedite thought about it a moment, yes he did have that feeling at times but over the years he had learned to ignore it and chose to focus on bringing Beryl and the Negaverse back. But why was she asking him such a thing?

"Jedite I'm waiting for your answer."

Jedite looked at her in surprise and found that she was still standing with her back to him. "I'm sorry my lady my mind was wondering?"

"Jedite isn't there some place you're supposed to be?"

Jedite frowned at her tone, something about seemed off, it made him uneasy. He hadn't felt this way around her since that first day when she and the Dark Prince came and defeated Beryl.

"I don't want you to think that I'm ungrateful Jedite because that would be a lie, I'am grateful for everything you've done today, and because you saved Darien's life I see no need to punish you in anyway" she turned her head to look at him and he was startled by the look in her black eyes, "But from now on I really must insist that you obey the orders I give you.".

Jedite cleared his throat, fighting back his nervousness. What had brought this change about? Her eyes they were now dark and merciless. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "My Queen, please tell me how I have displeased you?"

"You're not where your suppose to be, I ordered you to remain at the temple until sent for. Now tell me how you came to arrive at the battle at the exact moment my love needed saving."

Jedite swallowed hard, she couldn't be thinking that he had anything to do with that sure he hesitated before helping the Dark Prince but in the end he still saved his.

"I'm waiting Jedite."

Jedite raised his head. "You told me to return if our presence was discovered, and you also told me that we were not to engage the Scouts in battle." She was before him before he knew it, clutching his chin tightly in her hand "Are you telling me that you fought with them after I specifically told you not to."

"No my Queen not I."

She released him abruptly. "Zosite? Would she even dare?"

"It's true, she attacked Venus and Malachite."

"Malachite?" she murmured. Interesting, now what could have made her ignore her warning and turn on her beloved Malachite.

"Yes I arrived as just as the other Scouts did, they arrived in time to save Venus but Zosite seemed obsessed with destroying her, even out numbered she was determined to finish her off. I had to step in, I brought her back to the palace, it was then that I heard the sounds of the battle and went to investigate."

Serena was quiet as she absorbed this information and the implications; it seemed that Zosite had been very angry with poor Venus, angry enough to attack Malachite as well and ignore her orders. She turned her head away so Jedite wouldn't see her smile. It seemed all of her plans were coming to pass. "Is there anything else that you have failed to mention?"

Jedite wished he could disappear, if she didn't know about Zosite then there was a good chance with everything that has been going on that she didn't know Malachite was in the palace either. He told her and waited to feel the heat of her anger.

"Return to the temple Jedite, make your presence felt. I _want_ them to know you're there. Don't return unless I call you or you have something of value to report. I have other things that require my attention at the moment." She had to settle things with Darien; together they had to come up with a plan to stop Endymion, and she had a little something in store for Zosite. She wasn't going to know what hit her. "And… thank you, for tonight." With those words she left him.

Jedite stood and turned around so that he was looking out at sea, he watched how the moonlight caressed the water, something was happening inside him, seeing her change like that and in an instant, it gave him a nasty feeling in his gut.

He didn't know what to make of it, she was still his Queen but he just now realized that she had two aspects to her personality, the one he had spent half the day and most of the night with and the one he had seen just moments ago, and the problem was that he seemed to prefer the earlier of the two.

Why, oh why did his life insist on becoming more and more complicated?

………………

His head jerked upright in the bed, his fevered gaze clearing as he focused on the small grey creatures; who were screeching at the top of their lungs and scurrying for cover as if something frightening was happening. What were they afraid of? He found himself wishing they would shut up and get him a glass of water. His throat was parched and he felt as if he were being baked alive. He looked around, nothing seemed threatening to him; he looked at them and found them huddled together in a corner on the opposite side of the room. They were looking at him with terror filled eyes as if they were gazing upon something fearful to behold. Him? They were afraid of him?

"What's going on? Where am I?" He didn't recognize this place. Did he live here? He didn't know, he couldn't remember, but he remembered the feeling of being trapped, imprisoned, isolated, it had nearly driven him mad, perhaps it had. Was that why they were frightened was he a danger to them, to himself? He gripped his head. He couldn't remember.

He began rocking back and forth on the bed and as he tried to force himself to remember, the fever that raged his body once again consumed his mind and threw him into chaos.

All he could hear were the screams, his screams and screams of his comrades, his brothers. He pressed his hands to his ears but he couldn't drown out their cries, not realizing that the screaming he was hearing was not only inside his own head.

His screams filled the room scaring the assistants who had never before witnessed such a sight. He was surely out of his mind and his screams were horrifying, the stuff of nightmares.

Just then the attendant rushed into the room, without breaking his stride he quickly hurried over to the patient and quick as grease lightning jabbed him with a needle. It took maybe ten seconds at the most for the screams to die down but it seemed more like a lifetime. Soon after the screams died down his body stilled, only the harsh sound of his breathing a testament to what had just occurred and even that settled down and they had to focus on the rise and fall of his chest to be able to determine that he was still alive.

The attendant turned on them "You fools." he snarled, "anyone nearby could have heard his screams." if the dark prince had been nearby and had heard the screams, all their gooses would have been cooked.

The assistants cringed. While they were afraid of the patient they were terrified of the attendant, they had not served under him when he had been Beryl's interrogator but they knew the stories, had seen the results in some cases, which alone was enough to give one nightmares. "Sir, perhaps we should restrain him in some way, there's no way we can handle his outbursts any other way."

The attendant frowned at them, while he was disgusted with them at the moment they did have a legitimate point he rubbed his throat, and one he should have thought of himself. It had been too long; he was out of practice. He should have restrained the patient immediately. "Why didn't you fools do so already, do I have to do everything myself" he barked to their astonishment. "Don't just stand there gawking, get over here and help me with him.

They all but tripped over themselves in their rush to do his bidding. Now that the patient was subdued the only thing scary in this room was the attendant himself.

………………………

Too say that Nephlite was baffled would be an understatement, he couldn't believe how easy it had been to enter the Dark Princes palace. He was wise enough to expect a trap but his instincts were whispering something else. And what they told him troubled him more then if he were walking into a trap.

It seemed the dark prince feared nothing and no one and he was afraid that he might be right in his assumption. Being here in this palace, which had been created with the dark prince's own power he could feel how strong he truly was. How could they stand against such a power?

Focus Nephlite he admonished himself. You're here to find Malachite and bring him back with you, nothing else. don't worry about the dark prince unless you have too. He focused his thoughts clearing everything else from his mind, thinking only of Malachite. Malachite where are you?

He could sense something but he wasn't sure if it was Malachite, the energy seemed familiar, and it was close, real close.

_Nephlite focus!_

Nephlite's eyes snapped open, he looked around and found that he wasn't were he had started and his feet had started walking on there on there own leading him to where, he had no idea. But that voice. Endymion? He shook his head he couldn't be sure but….? Deal with it later Nephlite you'll never get the answers to the those questions if you keep dawdling around in the open like this.

He closed his eyes and tried again, until he finally found him. He knew it was him for sure this time, he could feel it. He turned to head back the way he had come when he froze. There it was that feeling again. It wasn't malachite he anywhere near here, no this was someone else. The vibes he was getting from them were incredible, it was as if his psyche had been stripped bare and was leaking out all over the place. But it was more then that there was something else that was drawing him to this individual. Something about his energy that was familiar somehow, he curiosity was definitely roused. Who could it be?

He sucked in a startled breath as suddenly a damn burst inside him and pouring out was scrambled thoughts and raw emotions. Confusion, pain, hate, anger and despair. He broke the connection and found that he was trembling. Well that was a reckless thing to do, last time he connected with someone without taking the proper precautions had been with Beryl and he nearly died with her. You would think he would learn his lesson. Shaking his head at his own stupidity he turned started down the corridor only to stop at the sound of a man's gut wrenching screams. It wasn't any of his business, this wasn't why he was here, but each stepped he took away from those screams was like walking in quicksand.

He had no choice, he turned around and headed towards the source of those screams.


End file.
